La otra Max
by karslavon
Summary: Reboot completo de la historia de Life is Strange donde Max descubrirá su auténtica yo. (contiene: Pricefield, Amberfield, AmberPriceField, MarshField)
1. Despertar

**¡Buenas a todos!**

 **Este es mi primer facfiction de Life is Strange. No es imprescindible haber jugado al videojuego para leer y entender la historia, ya que ésta es un reboot completo, pero sí muy recomendable para ampliar y enriquecer el universo. La historia contiene temática Amberfield, Pricefield, y varios x-field más.**

 **A pesar de ser mi primer fanfic, me he asegurado de que tiene una calidad suficiente para poder ser publicado y disfrutado por todo el mundo. ¡Espero que os guste y os enganche!**

 **Advertencias: historia +18. Contiene violencia, drogas y esporádicas escenas sexuales.**

 **Localismos: esta historia NO está escrita en español neutro. Los protagonistas de Life is Strange, y por lo tanto de mi historia, son adolescentes, y hablan como tal. Encontraréis numerosos localismos adaptados que sólo entenderán los lectores españoles ("la hostia", "flipar en colores", "mola", etc.).**

* * *

La idea de dejarme caer por aquella fiesta pija no me seducía nada de nada. En mi corta vida de adolescente jamás me había sentido atraída por aquellos eventos donde la supuesta élite estudiantil se coloca con todo tipo de sustancias y las chicas aprovechan para zorrear con el primero que pasa por allí luciendo modelitos caros. Pero no me quedaba más remedio: mi amiga Kate me mandó un mensaje al móvil que sonaba ciertamente inquietante:

"Max, estoy en la fiesta del Club Vortex. Esto no va bien, tengo un mal presentimiento y me empiezo a marear. Me cuesta teclear. Bss"

Pobre Kate. En comparación suya, yo soy el alma de las fiestas. Me pregunté qué narices pintaba mi nueva amiga y compañera de clase modélica, modosita y buena cristiana, en un sitio como aquel… era como meter una oveja en la jaula de los leones. Ni idea de quién habría convencido a Kate para estar allí, pero apuesto a que al catar la primera copa de vino se empezaría a marear debido a la falta de costumbre, fliparía en colores, y entonces me habría mandado ese mensaje tan alarmista. La verdad, no creo que ocurra nada realmente preocupante… pero me tenía que asegurar. Para qué están las amigas si no es para rescatarte de situaciones donde corres el riesgo de que veinte tíos colocados te hagan un traje de babas y te violen con la mirada… de todas formas, tampoco tenía ningún plan mejor para este sábado noche. Allá vamos, Supermax.

Abandoné mi habitación de la residencia de estudiantes y me puse en movimiento hacia la fiesta. Apenas había un breve paseo hasta allí, ya que se celebraba en el mismo recinto de la academia, concretamente en la piscina donde entrena el equipo de natación. Bienvenidos a la academia Blackwell: un lugar que presume ser el centro educativo más prestigioso de Arcadia Bay, Oregón; y cuyo director, sin embargo, consiente esta clase de depravaciones. El curso escolar empezó hace apenas unas semanas y todavía estoy en proceso de acostumbrarme a la vida dentro del campus, pero una de las primeras cosas que se aprenden al llegar aquí es que hay ciertas personas muy poderosas que tienen pleno control de todas las instituciones de la ciudad, incluyendo, por supuesto, nuestra academia. Si a eso le añades que el hijo de una de esas personas tan influyentes es alumno honorífico y organiza todo este tinglado del elitista Club Vortex y sus fiestas, pues atas cabos. Podría hablar largo y tendido sobre la academia Blackwell y su fauna, pero prefiero dejarlo para otro momento. Además, me encontraba ya en el patio central, junto a la entrada que da a la piscina, y lo único que quería era encontrarme con Kate, quedarme tranquila cuanto antes y volver a casa.

Ya desde antes siquiera de abrir la puerta de acceso, torcí el morro: se colaba por fuera una estruendosa música electrónica que no va para nada conmigo, aunque ya me imagino que es lo habitual en una fiesta de este tipo. Sería increíble que algún día en algún evento de por aquí me pusieran algo de Coldplay o Artic Monkeys, pero de momento creo que puedo seguir soñando. Respiré hondo antes de adentrarme.

—Ostras… —me dije para mí misma a la vez que miraba desubicada en todas direcciones— Así que así son las fiestas del Club Vortex…

Durante los primeros pasos me sentí como una completa extraterrestre: todo el local se encontraba a oscuras, salvo por aquellas parpadeantes luces que te dejan ciega; un volumen atronador que no te permitía hablar si no es a gritos, y gente bailando al ritmo de la música, tanto dentro como fuera de la piscina. Me sorprendí de la cantidad de alumnos que se habían apuntado a la fiesta: se encontraban incluso varios compañeros míos de clase de fotografía a los que no esperaba ver en un sitio como aquel ni en broma, como el introvertido Daniel, o Alyssa, la rata de biblioteca de la clase. Incluso estaba por ahí Brooke, una de las cerebritos de la academia… jamás me la habría imaginado divirtiéndose de otra forma que no fuese un haciendo un experimento científico o volando su famoso dron por el campus. A mi paso, varias personas se pararon para fijarse en mí y dedicarme unas miradas de extrañeza de lo más variopintas. Supongo que ver entrar a una chica sin maquillar, en deportivas, vaqueros y una sudadera gris de andar por casa no era a lo que más estaban acostumbrados los habituales de este tipo de eventos. Que os den a todos, como si me importara una mierda lo que penséis de mis pintas. Seguí avanzando, buscando a Kate con la mirada en todas direcciones, pero no la encontraba. Atravesé todo el local de punta a punta, empezando por el ropero y pasando por el borde de la piscina, hasta llegar a lo que me imaginaba que sería una especie de zona VIP delimitada por unas cortinas cutres. No parecía estar nadie vigilando la entrada en aquel momento y ya no me quedaba ningún otro sitio por mirar, con lo cual aparté sin demasiado disimulo una de las cortinas y me colé dentro.

Vaya con el Club Vortex… así que contaban incluso con una zona VIP para sus celebraciones. Me pregunté si las actividades del club incluían alguna otra actividad que no fuera organizar fiestas en las que sus miembros se colocan como si no hubiera un mañana. Me suena haber oído que se fundaron en la época de Ronald Reagan como un grupo social reivindicativo, pero que degeneró hasta convertirse en lo que es hoy. El caso es que parece ser que la única forma de convertirse en uno de los alumnos populares de Blackwell pasa por unirse al susodicho club. Conmigo, desde luego, que no cuenten.

El ambiente en la sala VIP tenía un toque diferente: sonaba música Chill Out y la gente estaba mucho más desfasada. Allí se encontraba el núcleo duro del club: la reina del pijerío Victoria, sus amigas —que más bien parecen sus secuaces— y varios miembros de los Bigfoots: el equipo de fútbol americano de la academia. Vi varias parejitas liándose, algunos parecían estar en un estado de nirvana en el cual ni siquiera se percataban de mi presencia, mientras que otros tantos bailaban pero a un ritmo mucho más pausado que afuera. Por un momento pensé que podría haber estado bien que sacara del bolso mi inseparable cámara instantánea y echar alguna inquietante fotografía, pero enseguida deseché la idea. A pesar de mi casi obsesión por fotografiarlo todo allá adónde voy, creo que esta noche haré una excepción: prefiero no inmortalizar lo que vea hoy aquí y no enturbiar de más la imagen que tengo de mis compañeros.

Ladeé la cabeza en todas direcciones. Kate tampoco parecía encontrarse allí. De repente, una voz que me era familiar interrumpió mi búsqueda.

—¡Hey, Max! ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

Rechiné los dientes. Mierda.

—Hola, Logan. Esto… ¿no habrás visto a Kate por aquí, verdad?

—Yo te cuento lo que quieras si meneas ese culito para mí, ¡guapa!

Me daban ganas de potar. Logan es el típico corpulento abusón con el que todo centro educativo americano cuenta. Además de dejar preñada a su ex y abandonarla, ahora va por la vida tratando de tirarse a todo lo que tenga ojos y se mueva. La flor y nata de la academia, vamos. A lo mejor logra engañar a alguna que se deje impresionar por el hecho de jugar en el equipo de fútbol, pero yo no soy ese tipo de chica. Además, no me parece especialmente guapo de cara ni me van las pintas pijas con las que había venido hoy a la fiesta.

—Para el carro, Logan. Necesito encontrar a Kate, es importante.

—¿Por qué nunca hablas conmigo, Max? ¡Si eres una tía cañón! Venga, vamos a bailar un rato… —sus manos se dirigían peligrosamente hacia mis caderas. Le paré en seco.

Una tía cañón, dice. Yo al menos me considero una chica de lo más normal y no me gusta ser el centro de atención. No soy alta, visto siempre de forma casual, llevo una discreta media melena y no adorno mi pelo castaño con ningún tinte raro. Nunca he sido una persona especialmente preocupada por el físico, pero evidentemente contarle todo esto a Logan ni me apetece, ni lo iba a entender. Él va a lo que va.

—Logan, estás borracho. Y no hablo contigo porque eres un cabrón. Abandonaste a Dana cuando más te necesitaba, y ahora estás intentando ligar conmigo. Espero que estés orgulloso de ti mismo.

—Vaya, vaya… ¡Así que la chica hípster se me pone chulita! Me ponen las tías como tú. Nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien esta noche, Max…

Según hablábamos, trataba de arrinconarme contra una pared. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y la mirada perdida. Me estaba empezando a dar miedo.

—Tengo que irme —desvié la mirada buscando una salida—. Adiós, Logan.

—Tú no vas a ninguna parte —apoyó las manos contra la pared impidiéndome escapar—. A mí esta noche me apetece Max, y nada me va a hacer cambiar de opinión.

No tenía margen de movimiento. Antes de que pudiera impedirlo, los robustos brazos de Logan me inmovilizaron y empezó a tocarme, sin avisar y sin anestesia, directamente en mi entrepierna.

—¡No! —proferí un grito ahogado, pero nadie podía oírme. Mientras frotaba enérgicamente sus asquerosos dedos contra mis partes íntimas, Logan me tapaba la boca con su mano libre y clavaba su mirada de pervertido en mí. No podía hacer nada, estaba completamente a su merced. Por favor, que alguien me ayude.

Me encontraba a punto de llorar de impotencia cuando ocurrió el fenómeno más extraño que había visto en mi vida: de repente, el tiempo paró. Así sin más: como si todos los relojes a la vez hubieran decidido pegar un repentino frenazo, para luego meter marcha atrás y retroceder las agujas. Presencié como todas las acciones recién acontecidas se deshacían una a una a gran velocidad. La mano de Logan salió de mi entrepierna, dejó de aprisionarme, y se volvió caminando hacia atrás hasta la posición donde se encontraba antes de que me abordara. Cuando ya me encontraba a salvo, el flujo del tiempo volvió a la normalidad. Logan se encontraba a su bola como si yo nunca hubiera estado allí.

—Pero… ¿qué coño acaba de pasar? ¿Acabo de… rebobinar el tiempo?

Apoyada en la pared donde Logan acababa de abusar de mí, trataba de recuperar el aliento mientras buscaba una explicación razonable a lo que acababa de suceder. No tenía ninguna lógica: no estoy soñando ni estoy colocada como la gente a mi alrededor. ¿Qué te ocurre, Max? ¿Te acabas de volver completamente loca?

—¡Hey, Max! ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

Misma frase. Mismo personaje. Interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, Logan de nuevo se había percatado de mi presencia, provocando que se repitiera exactamente la misma escena de hace un momento. Mierda, tío, dame un respiro…

—Maldito cabrón… ¡pagarás por esto! —no soy una persona que imponga mucho físicamente y mi voz es más bien suave, pero estaba fuera de mí y traté de sonar lo más amenazante que pude— ¡Te voy a cortar la polla en rodajas, abusón hijo de puta!

Durante una fracción de segundo Logan parecía confundido por mis repentinas palabras, pero enseguida le cambió el gesto, tornándose violento.

—¿A quién llamas hijo de puta, zorra? —me agarró por el cuello y me aprisionó de nuevo contra la misma pared de antes— Ven aquí, nos vamos a divertir un rato tú y yo…

No. Otra vez, no. Ni de coña. Deseando escapar de allí, cerré los ojos y me concentré todo lo que pude. Para mi sorpresa y mi alivio, volvió a ocurrir exactamente lo mismo: el tiempo empezó a correr marcha atrás y todas las acciones recién acontecidas se deshicieron una por una como si estuviera rebobinando una vieja cinta de vídeo: Logan soltó su mano de mi cuello y volvió marcha atrás hacia su posición original.

—¿Soy… maga? —me miré las manos, incrédula— ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Todo sucedía a velocidad de vértigo y no me daba tiempo a procesarlo, pero si hay una cosa clara es que tenía que salir de este bucle ahora mismo. Ya reflexionarás más adelante sobre todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, Max: ahora lo importante es escapar de aquí a toda velocidad. Lamentablemente, nada más comenzar mi intento de huida me di cuenta de que desde mi posición era imposible escapar sin que el desgraciado acosador me echara el ojo encima: Logan, por tercera vez, me increpó. Tío, puta vida… en serio.

—¡Hey, Max! ¿Cómo tú por a…?

—Hola, Logan —no le dejé acabar la frase. Estaba muy quemada. Y muy cabreada. Mis ojos brillaban de puro odio, y tenía que hacer algo ya—. ¿Qué haces esta noche, guapo?

—¡Guau! ¡no me puedo creer que me esté hablando Max, la tía buenorra de fotografía que siempre va a su bola! ¿Te apetece un baile, guapetona?

—Yo había pensado en algo más… íntimo. ¿No sabrás de algún sitio donde tú y yo pudiéramos… ya sabes, hablar más tranquilos?

—¡Me encanta tu estilo, Max! Justo detrás de esa puerta hay una habitación donde podemos estar tú y yo muy pero que muy a gusto… ya lo verás.

—Llévame ahí, hombretón… —le guiñé el ojo. Seguramente el malnacido pensaría que el fuego de mi mirada destilaba pasión. Me sorprendí a mí misma haciendo ese papel de chica ligerita con tanta soltura, pero dudo mucho que eso sea el acontecimiento más sorprendente del día de hoy. Después de lo que acabo de pasar, podrían salir dos lunas en el cielo, que a mí me daría igual.

Cogidos de la mano, Logan me llevó hacía la habitación que acababa de señalar. ¿Cuál es el plan ahora, Max? Piensa: no tienes fuerza física como para reducir a Logan. Traza un plan ya para librarte de él o estarás condenada a repetir el mismo bucle infinito durante toda la eternidad. Por suerte, cuando cruzamos el umbral de la puerta, la bombilla se me iluminó. ¡Creo que lo tengo! Sólo espero que mi recién adquirido poder para rebobinar el tiempo siga intacto… o estaría bien jodida.

La habitación parecía una especie de despacho, con su típica moqueta, sofá, escritorio y vitrina. Nunca había estado aquí dentro, pero la impresión que me dio es que destilaba el mismo estilo adinerado y pijo que el resto de la fiesta.

—Bueno, pues ya estamos aquí, tú y yo solitos… ¿Quieres que apague la luz, o…?

—No hace falta —respondí—. Quiero que veas bien todo lo que va a suceder en esta habitación.

Logan puso una cara de bobo que me daban ganas de reventarle la cara a patadas.

—Eres increíble, Max. Ven aquí, que te tengo ganas desde que empezó el curso…

Sin dejarme reaccionar, el abusón de pacotilla se me abalanzó, dándome un morreo mientras sobaba descaradamente mis tetas con sendas manos. Aguanta un poco más, Max. La función acaba de empezar.

Apenas pasó un minuto cuando el capullo me levantó la camiseta y torpemente me desabrochó el sujetador, dejándome desnuda de cintura para arriba, para continuar con su manoseo. Más te vale disfrutarlo, cabrón, porque será lo último que hagas.

—Cómo me pones, Max…

Para mi sorpresa, entre sobeteo y sobeteo, se me escapó un gemido. ¿Qué te pasa, Max? ¿No estarás disfrutando del lascivo manoseo de este personaje? Reconozco que a pesar de su torpeza, en cierto modo era agradable: Logan tiene unos fornidos brazos de jugador de fútbol americano y unas manos grandes y masculinas. Tras un rato, pasó de usar sus manos a usar su boca, y sentí como su lengua recorría de arriba a abajo mis pechos, todo ello mientras sus manos empezaban a juguetear por la zona de mi entrepierna. El cabrón casi logra que me distraiga del plan. Mis pezones se endurecieron y reconozco que no podía decir que estuviera del todo seca por ahí abajo. ¿Me habría metido demasiado en el papel de zorra facilona? Durante unos minutos me dejé llevar, pero por suerte, cuando noté que estaba empezando a gemir y a contornearme más de la cuenta, recobré la cordura y le planté la mano sobre su pecho en señal de que parase.

—Quiero que te tumbes ahora en ese sofá.

—A sus órdenes, señorita…

Espabila, Max. Tienes dieciocho años, todavía no has tenido relaciones sexuales más allá de los jugueteos, y está más que claro que esta es la situación más turbia imaginable para empezar a tener. No sé qué coño hago siquiera planteándomelo, pero ese hijo de mala madre ha conseguido nublarme momentáneamente la mente. Más me vale centrarme: incluso aunque sea capaz de rebobinar mis acciones, dudo mucho que pueda hacerlo con mis recuerdos.

Con su ya habitual torpeza provocada por a saber qué sustancia, Logan se quitó los pantalones sin preguntarme si me gustaría verle en ropa interior y se tumbó en el sofá.

—¿A qué esperas, nena? Vamos, enséñame ese chochito… Seguro que tú lo utilizas mejor que tu amiga…

Saltaron todas las alarmas de mi cuerpo.

—¿Qué amiga? ¿No te estarás refiriendo a Kate?

—Sí, esa. Con lo rancia que parece y lo que le va la marcha en cuanto se le ayuda con una pequeña dosis…

—¿¡Te has tirado a Kate!? ¿Dónde está ella ahora? —creo que me iba a romper los dientes como los apretará más.

—Y no he sido el único… No veas como le gustan las pollas a esa zorrita.

Apreté mi puño tembloroso hasta hacerme daño con mis propias uñas.

—Dime ahora mismo dónde está.

—Yo qué sé. La última vez que la vi estaba con Nathan. Bueno, ¿vamos a follar o qué?

Nathan. Tenía que ser justo el desequilibrado niño de papá que se cree dueño de la academia, que orquesta todo esta mierda de las fiestas del Club Vortex, y que por desgracia, es también mi compañero de clase. El testimonio de Logan ha sido totalmente demoledor, pero después de saber que puede que Kate esté con ese psicópata, no auguro nada bueno. He de acabar con esto cuanto antes.

—Claro que te voy a follar, nene. Espera que me saque el preservativo del bolso…

Se acabaron los preliminares: ahora viene el plato fuerte. Furiosa y nerviosa a partes iguales, en tetas y con la luz encendida mostrándole al capullo salido una imagen de mi cuerpo que muy pocos hombres han visto, hurgué dentro mi bolso. No llevo ningún condón, y lo sabía perfectamente: no era eso lo que estaba buscando. A la velocidad de la luz y rezando para que aquello funcionase, puse en marcha el plan que discurrí en apenas lo que duró el camino desde la zona VIP hasta la habitación: agarré un frasco de perfume de cristal que guardaba en el bolso y lo arrojé con todas mis fuerzas contra la cara de Logan. ¡Acerté! Con un sonoro "crash" que lo anunciaba, el frasco se reventó en su rostro haciéndose pedazos.

—¿¡Qué me has hecho, maldita zorra!? —dijo Logan entre gritos desgarrados. Restos de cristal se clavaron en sus mejillas y su frente provocándole varios cortes con su correspondiente hemorragia, y el perfume que contenía empapó toda su cabeza, irritándole los ojos. El muy desgraciado ahora se veía patético, retorciéndose en el sofá, gritando como una nena, sangrando y con las manos cubriéndose la cara.

Estaba bastante acojonada contemplando mis sádicas acciones, pero ahora no es el momento de paralizarse de miedo, Max: Le tienes. Más te vale hacerlo bien a la primera porque vete a saber si serás capaz de rebobinar. ¡Ahora o nunca!

Sin perder ni un segundo y sacando toda la fuerza que la adrenalina del momento me permitió, agarré el extintor de la sala que estaba colgado junto a la puerta, y empecé a golpear con él la cabeza de Logan hasta la saciedad, completamente fuera de mí mientras gritaba de pura rabia contenida y escuchaba el sonido del metal abollándose un poco más con cada golpe. Me veía como una maldita psicópata mientras lo hacía, y lo más preocupante es que una parte de mí disfrutó haciéndolo. El capullo semidesnudo no pudo defenderse en ningún momento ni tuvo margen de maniobra alguno. No conté el número de veces que le aticé, pero a los pocos golpes noté que se había dejado de mover. Estaba convencida de que le había matado. Entre jadeos, dejé caer el extintor con restos de sangre al suelo.

—Espero que te haya gustado mi forma de follarte, hijo de puta.

Bienvenida al mundo de las turbiedades, Max Caulfield. Qué puedo decir… hace tan sólo diez minutos me han intentado violar y he descubierto que puedo volver atrás en el tiempo. Dicho así, ser una asesina no parece para tanto. Asustada, traté de asimilar la situación mientras me volvía a poner el sujetador y la camiseta, pero mi capacidad analítica no pasaba por su mejor momento. Después de contemplar el desfigurado rostro inerte de Logan y estar a punto de vomitar, imploré que mi recién adquirido poder siguiera intacto. Allá voy: con tan sólo desearlo, y ayudándome con un gesto extendiendo la palma de la mano hacia el frente, rebobiné. El rostro de Logan se fue recomponiendo, volvió a tener puesta su camisa y sus pantalones —gracias a Dios— y se fue caminando hacia atrás de vuelta al local, dejándome a mí sola en la habitación.

Me derrumbé sobre el sofá y resoplé aliviada. Menos mal... no sé qué hubiera hecho si no hubiera funcionado, pero está claro que no quería convertirme en una homicida en busca y captura por la justicia el resto de mi vida. Mi plan, hilado rápido y mal, sorprendentemente salió a la perfección: había tenido mi venganza interior, Logan jamás lo sabría, y además desde esta sala podría huir sin problemas sin que me abordase. Sería mi pequeño secreto.

Todo mi cuerpo se estremecía. Entonces se confirma que poseo un poder sobrenatural. Me venían tantas preguntas a la cabeza… ¿por qué yo, y por qué ahora? ¿No es demasiada carga para tan sólo una joven estudiante? Me miré la palma mi temblorosa mano, asustada pero a la vez eufórica pensando en la cantidad de posibilidades que se me habían abierto a partir de ahora. Venga, Max… sé positiva. Piénsalo: ahora eres la puta ama. Puedes controlar el tiempo, el mundo está a tus pies. Me moría de ganas de experimentar y descubrir hasta dónde era capaz de llegar con mi nuevo superpoder, pero aún me quedaba tarea pendiente. La noche es joven, al igual que yo, y tenía por delante una importante misión que cumplir: rescatar a mi amiga Kate.


	2. Aprendizaje

Antes de salir de la sala en la cual me convertí en una asesina en un plano temporal paralelo, me tomé unos minutos para coger aire y relajarme. También aproveché para sacar de mi bolso mi cámara instantánea y quitarme mi mono de selfies. Conlleve algo bueno o malo, debes recordar este día, Max. Puede que tu vida cambie para siempre a partir de hoy.

Cuando me vi preparada, me levanté y me dispuse a abandonar la sala para dar comienzo a mi misión: tengo que averiguar dónde está Nathan, la cabecilla del Club Vortex, como sea. No tengo un plan concreto, pero estoy segura de que con mi nueva y flamante capacidad de manipular el tiempo algo podré hacer. Improvisaré.

Abrí la puerta muy despacio y volvió a retumbar en mis tímpanos aquella música a un insufrible volumen. Eché un vistazo alrededor y el panorama no era demasiado halagüeño: ninguna de las personas que se encontraban en ese momento en la sala VIP son amiguitos del alma precisamente. La niña adinerada de Victoria, que esa noche llevaba puesto lo que parecía ser el último grito en París, es poco menos que mi archienemiga. Por ahí andaban también los _minions_ de Victoria: Taylor y Courtney, con las que no me llevo mucho mejor. El resto eran los miembros restantes de la plantilla de los Bigfoots o bien completos desconocidos. Logan por suerte ya se encontraba a una distancia generosa de mí.

Apenas deambulé por la sala VIP unos segundos con sensación de ser un pulpo en un garaje, cuando noté una mano sobre mi hombro. Me giré.

—Perdona, ¿me puedes decir…? ¿¡Max!?

—¿¡Chloe!?

De todas las personas que remotamente pudiera imaginar encontrarme en una fiesta del Club Vortex, ella era, de lejos, la que menos me esperaba.

Qué puedo decir de Chloe Price… lo fue todo para mí durante mi infancia. Bueno, lo primero, debo confesar que en realidad lo que dije antes de que yo era una recién llegada a Arcadia Bay es en parte mentira. Yo nací y crecí aquí, pero a los trece años mi familia y yo nos mudamos a Seattle y estuve viviendo allí hasta hace escasas semanas que regresé. Durante mi infancia aquí en Arcadia Bay, Chloe fue mi mejor amiga. De hecho, éramos inseparables. Sería muy bonito decir que el motivo por el cual he vuelto es Chloe, pero mentiría: el motivo real de mi regreso es que la academia Blackwell tiene un reconocido prestigio en los estudios artísticos, especialmente en fotografía; las clases nos las imparte Mark Jefferson, famoso fotógrafo a nivel nacional con una trayectoria impecable al que admiro muchísimo, tiene un trato exquisito con los alumnos y además, está muy bueno. Tuve la potra de que aceptaron mi solicitud de acceso, así que aquí estoy de vuelta a mis orígenes… con una beca, convirtiéndome en una artista profesional y viviendo en una residencia de estudiantes. Sé que debí haberme puesto en contacto con Chloe antes. Me siento mal conmigo misma por no hacerlo, y ni siquiera puedo poner una excusa convincente. Supongo que me daban miedo sus posibles reproches por haberla "abandonado". O quizás temía el que hubieran cambiado demasiado las cosas en tantos años y nada volviera a ser lo mismo. Viendo las pintas que me traía, puede que no anduviera demasiado desencaminada.

Creo que reconocí a mi amiga de la infancia porque la pude mirar directamente a la cara, pero seguramente si la hubiera visto de lejos pensaría que es una punk del pueblo con la que yo no tengo nada que ver. Tenía el pelo completamente teñido de azul, llevaba gorro y chaqueta color negro, vaqueros rotos, colgantes, pulseras… Menudas pintas, colega. ¿Cuándo empezó a cambiar tanto? Aunque bueno, tampoco es que pueda decir que yo soy la misma que cuando tenía trece años…

—¡La hostia! Pero, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Max? —su expresión no era precisamente de alegría. Puso una cara mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad mientras sacudía los brazos. Me sentí pequeña. De las dos, ella siempre había sido la más alta, pero había pegado un buen estirón.

—Hola, Chloe. Yo… es una larga historia. Lo cierto es que me pillas en un momento un poco extraño ahora mismo… y debo encontrar a alguien urgentemente.

—Veo que sigues huyendo de mí... igual que los últimos cinco años. Ni una llamada, ni un jodido mensaje de texto. Genial, Max.

No sabía qué decir. Es lo que tiene cuando realmente no tienes ninguna excusa. Y este no era el mejor momento para inventarme una.

—No me pongas esa cara de cordero degollado, anda —Chloe continuó sin darme tiempo a hablar—. Al menos finge que te alegras de verme.

—De verdad me alegro de verte, Chloe. Y mis padres no decidieron mudarse a Seattle por joderte a ti. Yo… pensaba decirte algo en cuanto me asentara un poco. Acabo de llegar a Arcadia Bay, como quien dice. Y hoy es posiblemente el día más extraño de mi vida. Supongo que el reencontrarnos ya es la guinda del pastel.

—Al menos no eres la única que está teniendo un día peculiar —Chloe desvió la mirada con media sonrisa—. Y bien, ¿qué estás haciendo en esta fiesta de niños de papá?

—Estoy buscando a una amiga. Y creo que puede estar en problemas. Debo encontrarla pronto.

—No me extrañaría. La gente que dirige este cotarro no es trigo limpio, Max. Deberías alejarte de ellos. En realidad, yo también estoy buscando a alguien. Si no fuera por eso, no pisaría esta mierda de club ni fumada.

—Y… ¿a quién estás buscando tú?

—A Nathan Prescott —levanté las cejas al escuchar a Chloe—. Tengo, llamémoslo así, unos asuntos pendientes con él.

¿Chloe también busca a Nathan? ¿En qué clase de líos se estará metiendo? Es por todos conocido que si tienes "asuntos pendientes" con Nathan, significa drogas, armas o dinero de por medio. Me preocupé.

—Le conozco, por desgracia. Va a mi clase. Y yo también le busco, creo que es él quien está con mi amiga… y sí: efectivamente, Nathan es la perfecta definición de persona a quien evitar.

Chloe puso cara de preocupación. Probablemente pensó de mí lo mismo que pensé yo de ella cuando mencionó a Nathan. Era bueno saber que a pesar del paso de los años, seguía pudiendo leer los gestos de mi amiga.

—Has cambiado mucho, Max. Espero que no te estés metiendo en problemas…

—Quién fue a hablar. Si tú pareces salida del camerino de un concierto de los Sex Pistols.

Nos reímos. Afortunadamente, superado el tenso momento inicial, mi reencuentro con Chloe parece que ha acabado siendo algo positivo. Ya es casualidad habernos topado en un lugar así, y encima ambas estamos buscando a la misma persona…

—Bienvenida a casa, Max —dijo Chloe cuando paró de reír—. Salgamos afuera. Tienes mucho que contarme.

—Sí que tengo, sí…

No lo sabes tú bien, Chloe.

Caminamos juntas hacia la salida que daba al patio de la academia. Nos recibió la noche ya bastante cerrada con una luna creciente en el cielo. Chloe, iluminada por una farola que se encontraba a unos tres metros a su derecha, se apoyó contra el muro y se encendió un cigarrillo.

—Tía, al menos pásate al cigarrillo electrónico —puse cara de asco.

—Espero que no me sueltes el sermón por cada cosa de mí que veas, Max. Sí, he cambiado. La gente cambia. Y no me siento orgullosa de todo lo que he hecho últimamente.

Lo cierto es que le pegaba a Chloe el haberse vuelto una rebelde. Poco antes de mi mudanza a Seattle, su padre murió. Supongo que no es fácil de encajar que dos pilares de tu vida como son la figura paterna y la mejor amiga desaparezcan de tu vida de repente y casi a la vez. No la culpo. Y me sentí bastante mal por ello.

—Bueno, no es que yo pueda decir mucho de los demás. Esta misma noche he descubierto… que no soy precisamente una santa.

—¿Tú…? Mira que me cuesta imaginarte haciendo cualquier cosa malvada. La imagen que me queda de ti es de nosotras jugando inocentemente a que el sofá de casa es un barco pirata. Pero como decía, la gente cambia. Te escucho, Max.

Dudé por un momento si debía contarle mi historia a Chloe o no. Al fin y al cabo me acababa de encontrar con ella después de cinco años y en parte sentía que hablaba con una extraña. Pero finalmente, decidí abrirme. No sé qué habrá pasado con Chloe, pero sé que su interior es el de mi mejor amiga de toda la vida, y eso no cambiará nunca. Además, creo que en mi delicada situación actual me conviene tener una aliada cerca.

—Pues verás… vas a pensar que estoy loca, pero… hace apenas una hora allí dentro en la fiesta el Club Vortex… me di cuenta de que puedo volver atrás en el tiempo.

Chloe levanto una ceja.

—Vale. Entonces en realidad estás buscando a Nathan para que te rule alguna mierda. A ver, ¿qué te metes, Max? ¿Meta, éxtasis, farla…?

—Para el carro, Chloe. Sé que suena muy raro, pero es cierto. Supongo que la única forma de hacer que me creas es demostrándotelo.

—Ya —la cara de incredulidad de Chloe era épica—. ¿Y cómo vas a demostrarme que puedes volver atrás en el tiempo, Supermax?

—Pues veamos… —me quedé pensativa por un rato— Puedo decirte algo que sólo sepas tú y nadie más.

—Lo dudo. A ver, dime lo que estaba haciendo el veinticinco de septiembre por la mañana —Chloe seguía pegando caladas al pitillo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

—Pues… estabas haciendo pellas y quedaste con tus amigos para tomar unas birras —dije lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza. No importaba lo que dijera yo, si no lo que me respondiera ella.

—Fatal, Max. Ni siquiera voy a clase: me expulsaron de Blackwell. Para tu información, y considérate privilegiada por contártelo, el veinticinco de septiembre por la mañana estaba tirándome a Justin en la cama de sus padres. Menuda decepción, Max. Nathan te pasa cosas raras y tienes delirios de drogata. No me esperaba esto de ti.

—¿Justin? ¿Justin, el skater fumeta de Blackwell? —puse cara de verdulera cotilla. No me importó la lógica reacción negativa de Chloe. Ahora mismo la demostraré que llevo razón.

—Sí, ese. Sé que no es algo de lo que sentirse demasiado orgullosa, pero tú lo llevas bastante peor con lo tuyo, ¿eh, maja?

Vale. Suficiente información. Recemos para que el rebobinado me siguiera funcionando. Con mi gesto echando la mano derecha hacia adelante, me dispuse a ello. Era gracioso ver como Chloe fumaba marcha atrás a toda leche y su cigarrillo se regeneraba en vez de consumirse. Reanudé el tiempo en el momento que Chloe me retó:

—Lo dudo. A ver, dime lo que estaba haciendo el veinticinco de septiembre por la mañana.

—Te tiraste a Justin, el skater fumeta de Blackwell, en la cama de sus padres. Él debía de estar haciendo pellas ese día. Tú no porque estás expulsada de la academia.

Chloe dejó caer el cigarrillo al suelo y se quedó ojiplática.

—Es… imposible que tú puedas saber eso. La hostia... Pero no, no puede ser. Será que el mamón de Justin se ha ido de la lengua y te lo habrá contado —Chloe se llevó la mano a la barbilla y se quedó con cara de rayada—. A ver, necesito algo más convincente. Algo que sea completamente imposible que tú puedas adivinar… Ya sé. Dime la ropa interior que llevo puesta ahora mismo.

Joder, Chloe, tú en tu línea. De pequeña, ella siempre ha sido la espabilada de las dos. Incluso con trece años, ya había besado a algún chico cuando yo todavía no, y nunca ha tenido un pudor tremendo que digamos. En cierto modo, su petición iba con su personalidad.

—Unas braguitas de Hello Kitty y un sujetador rosa —ya ves tú, cualquier cosa.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Estás fatal si crees que yo voy a llevar eso! No, ahora en serio, Max. Eres un fraude. Has tenido suerte una vez, pero no cuela.

—¿Y… no me vas a decir lo que llevas en realidad? —esperaba que me funcionara la misma táctica que hace un momento. Si no, lo iba a tener muy chungo.

—Pues mira, normalmente no tendría problema, pero por lista, no te lo voy a decir. Y ahora hablemos de tu problema con los alucinógenos…

Mierda. No ha colado. Y tengo el dantesco marrón de tener que averiguar ahora mismo la ropa interior que lleva Chloe. ¿Qué puedes hacer, Max? Amenazar o forzar no entra dentro de mis planes. No con ella.

—Jo, Chloe… —venga, improvisemos a marchas forzadas— Ahora me ha dado curiosidad por saber qué llevas puesto y no me puedes dejar así… Mira, si quieres te digo lo que llevo yo: llevo unas braguitas blancas y un sujetador verde.

Me estaba poniendo roja según hablaba. Pero en fin, a la mierda el pudor, la vergüenza, y a la mierda todo. Luego rebobino y ya está.

Creo que Chloe estaba flipando más con lo que la estaba contando ahora que con mi adivinación de su veinticinco de septiembre.

—Max, estás muy mal. ¿A cuento de qué me vienes con esas?

—¿Es que yo… no te parezco atractiva? —me acerqué peligrosamente a Chloe y la miré fijamente poniéndola ojitos.

—Max, esto es muy raro. Y me estás dando miedo… —Chloe trató de echarse hacia atrás, pero tenía el muro a sus espaldas.

Venga, a la piscina de cabeza. Aprovechando que Chloe estaba atrapada entre mí y el muro de la escuela, la planté un beso en la boca.

—¡Max…!

Para mi sorpresa, no me rechazó. Eso sí, Chloe estaba visiblemente sorprendida y nerviosa. Mi objetivo era simplemente averiguar lo que llevaba Chloe de ropa interior, pero, aprovechando la serenidad que me daba el poder rebobinar después, hice el experimento de usar mi lengua para juguetear con la suya. Lo más sorprendente con diferencia es que… no me era para nada desagradable. Tanto es así que permanecí besándola contra el muro cerca de un minuto mientras la agarraba de la cintura. Cuando me despegué de ella, tenía la cara toda roja y la costaba mirarme a los ojos.

—Max, estás como una cabra, pero… esto… me ha gustado.

—¿A que ahora sí me vas a decir la ropa interior que llevas puesta? —dije entre susurros tratando de ser sensual.

—Eh… bueno… quizás te enseñe algo después. Esto es muy raro, Max, y tú vas muy rápido…

—Dímelo. Porfi, porfi, porfi… —apoyada en ella, prácticamente la planté la boca en su oreja y continué entre susurros— Me pondría muy cachonda saberlo…

El papel de loba se te da de lujo, Max. Preocúpate. En serio.

—Llevo un sujetador negro y un culotte morado. Nada especial. Me está dando mucha vergüenza, Max, y mira que yo modosita no soy, pero tú…

Suficiente. A rebobinar se ha dicho. Tengo que admitir que ha sido bastante divertido, aunque pobre Chloe… menudo trago la he hecho pasar…

—Ya sé. Dime la ropa interior que llevo puesta ahora mismo —reanudé el tiempo justo cuando Chloe pronunciaba esta frase.

—Llevas un sujetador negro y un culotte morado.

—No... no tengo palabras, Max. Es asombroso. ¿Cómo has podido saberlo?

—Es sencillo: me dijiste lo que llevabas puesto, vuelvo atrás en el tiempo con el dato aprendido, y te respondo correctamente.

—¡La puta hostia! ¡Realmente eres Supermax! —Chloe estaba eufórica— Oye, ¿y te dije sin más la ropa interior que llevaba puesta? ¿Así de buenas, sin persuasión?

—Sí. Me lo dijiste, sin más.

—Ah… bueno, me sorprende un poco de mí misma que te lo dijera. Pero puede ser.

Mala, Max. Mentir no está bien. Pero debo aprender a separar mi yo real de mis yos paralelos producto de mis desfases temporales. En realidad yo no soy la Max cachonda que acaba de seducir a Chloe. O eso creo…

—¡Qué fuerte, tía! ¡Con ese poder, eres… eres invencible! —Chloe no paraba de hacer aspavientos con las manos y dar pasitos hacia un lado y al otro— ¡Vayamos por ahí a explotar esos poderes! ¡Somos imparables!

—Chloe, para. Ya te he dicho que esto me ocurre desde hace apenas una hora. Desconozco de dónde ha venido, si me durará para siempre, o si tiene algún efecto secundario.

—Venga, Max. No puede ser coincidencia que justo tú obtengas ese poder, al poco rato te encuentres conmigo y que encima estemos buscando a la misma persona. Tiene que ser alguna mierda de estas del destino, hasta el más idiota se daría cuenta. ¡Vayamos juntas a buscar a Nathan!

—A todo esto… ¿por qué estabas buscando a Nathan? ¿Qué os traéis entre manos?

—Venganza —la expresión de Chloe se volvió más seria—. La verdad es que hubiera preferido evitar tener que contárselo a nadie, pero tú eres diferente, Max. Ese malnacido me engañó. Me lo encontré en un bar y vi enseguida que era un niño de papá. Traté de sonsacarle algo pero…

—Pero, ¿qué? ¿Qué te ha hecho Nathan? —el tono de Chloe se volvió tan solemne que me preocupé.

—Pero fue él el que se aprovechó de mí. Fuimos a su habitación en la residencia de estudiantes y… apenas recuerdo nada. Debió echarme algo en la bebida, o algo así. Tan sólo recuerdo el despertarme tirada en el suelo y a él sonriendo con una cámara en la mano.

Sabía que Nathan era un tipo al que era mejor evitar, pero desconocía que pudiera llegar a ser tan perturbador. Es un auténtica lástima: al ser compañero suyo de clase conozco su obra, y el chaval tiene talento artístico. El descubrir que ha drogado a Chloe y vete a saber que más habría hecho con ella despertaba mi demonio interior. Estás muerto, Nathan. No sabes a quién te estás enfrentando.

—Al despertarme le pegué una patada y pude huir de allí —continuó Chloe—. No tengo ni idea de qué hizo conmigo mientras estaba drogada en el suelo, pero te lo juro que lo averiguaré. Ese cabrón cantará, te lo aseguro. Y como tenga alguna foto mía, se la meto por el culo —parecía que Chloe fuera a hiperventilar de un momento a otro—. Bueno, ¿y quién es esa amiga tuya que buscas y por qué está con Nathan?

—Es mi amiga Kate. Va conmigo a clase de fotografía y congeniamos al poco tiempo de empezar el curso. Antes me envió un mensaje al móvil diciendo que estaba por aquí en la fiesta y poco menos que pidiendo auxilio. Lo único que he averiguado ahí dentro es que es muy posible que Nathan esté con ella y no me huelo nada bueno.

—¿Kate Marsh? La conozco. Es una tía cojonuda. Un poco rancia, pero cojonuda. Haces bien no oliéndote nada bueno, Max. Deberíamos buscar a Nathan enseguida: no me gustaría que Kate estuviera pasando por lo mismo que pasé yo. Pero… ¿tienes alguna pista de dónde pueden estar?

—No, pero… lo averiguaré. Ven conmigo.

Me vine arriba. Cogí a Chloe de la muñeca y la llevé de vuelta a la fiesta. Entré sin vacilar por la puerta que daba directamente a la sala VIP y caminé con una seguridad en mí misma que me sorprendió. El panorama no era muy diferente a cuando salimos de allí. Oteé un rato cual depredadora escogiendo a su víctima, y tras unos pocos segundos, me decidí: sentando en un sofá en una esquina se encontraba Hayden, otro de los armarios empotrados de los Bigfoots. Me caía un poco mejor que Logan, pero igualmente no se libraba de ser un completo capullo: este en vez de intentar tirarse a la primera que pasa, se dedica a colocarse a muerte. Allí estaba, acompañado de un par de chicas que estaban todavía más pasadas que él. De hecho, una de ellas estaba literalmente desbocada tirada en el sofá de al lado. Intuía que Hayden podría saber dónde estaba Nathan: más de una vez me los he encontrado charlando en los pasillos de la academia. Además, el hecho de estar hasta arriba de todo debería soltarle la lengua más de lo habitual. Era perfecto. Le dije a Chloe que me lo dejará a mí, así que ella se limitó a observar la escena a un escaso metro de distancia con los brazos cruzados. Allá vamos, Max. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

—Hola, Hayden. ¿Cómo vas?

—¡Eyyy, mirad quién está aquí! ¡Pero si es Mad Max, la reina de la fiesta! ¿Te apetece un tirito?

Confirmado: está pasadísimo. Esto debería ser fácil.

—No. Necesito encontrar a Nathan. ¿Sabes dónde está?

—¡Ojalá! Así me podría traer más mierda de esta, que sienta de muerte. Venga Max, relájate y únete conmigo y mis pibitas. Nos lo pasaremos bien.

Tengo un poco de prisa y pocas ganas de sutileza, la verdad. Con los brazos en jarra e inclinándome ligeramente hacia él, le dije con el tono más amenazante que me salió:

—Escúchame, capullo: sé que Nathan está con Kate. Sé que tú y tu gente la estáis haciendo algo y no me fío una mierda de vosotros. Canta ahora mismo, o atente a las consecuencias —es evidente que si no fuera por mi recién adquirido poder no hubiera sacado esa gallardía ni de coña.

Hayden se levantó de golpe al oír mis amenazas con cara de muy pocos amigos.

—¿Que me atenga a las consecuencias? ¿Qué consecuencias va a haber, puta friki de mierda, a ver?

—¡Max! ¿¡Qué coño estás haciendo!? —incluso una agitada Chloe intervino tras escuchar mis desafortunados comentarios.

Reconozco que me acojoné. Hayden me dobla en tamaño y no tenía nada que hacer contra él, incluso estando con Chloe. Está bien, Max, la has cagado. Es lo que tiene el ir de chulita sin pensar lo más mínimo en las consecuencias. Pero no pasa nada: para algo tengo el poder de rebobinar. Es una suerte porque creo que de haber pasado un par de segundos más, Hayden me hubiera soltado una buena galleta. Volví atrás al momento previo a saludarle. Jo, yo sólo quería probar tácticas diferentes, pero está visto que atraes a más moscas con miel que con vinagre… en fin. Ronda dos.

—Hola Hayden, guapo. ¿Cómo estás esta noche?

—¡Eyyy, mirad quién está aquí! ¡Es Mad Max, y ha venido para divertirse con nosotros! Siéntate aquí, preciosa. Tengo algo que te va a encantar.

—Eh… claro —acepté la invitación, no sin vacilar. Continué sentada bastante pegada a Hayden—. Verás, yo…

—¡Tienes que probar esto, Max! Te coloca de puta madre, toma un tirito…

Paré el brazo de Hayden cuando iba a ofrecerme su porro.

—En realidad —miré fijamente a sus ojos y puse voz aterciopelada— me preguntaba si podrías hacerme un favor muy muy grande, Hayden.

—Claro, guapetona. Tú dime y veré qué puedo hacer por ti.

—Es que… esto es embarazoso de decir, pero…

Bajé la frente y jugueteé con mis dedos índice. Estaba actuando como una niña tímida y tontita. ¿Desde cuándo se te da tan bien el teatro, Max?

—Dime… dime sin miedo, Max —Hayden se arrimó más a mí. Su brazo izquierdo rozaba con el mío derecho.

—Pues verás… —apoyé una mano sobre su hombro y susurré a su oído, de forma similar a como hice antes con Chloe— Necesito saber dónde se encuentra Nathan…

Hayden torció ligeramente el morro. Aun así, su reacción fue infinitamente más amigable en comparación con la primera ronda.

—No sé dónde está Nathan, Max. Tampoco es importante. Yo tengo aquí todo lo que te puedas imaginar. Quédate con nosotros y únete a la fiesta.

—Por favor… es importante, Hayden. Muy, muy importante…

Agarré la mano de Hayden y sin más preámbulos, la planté sobre mis tetas. Con los movimientos de mi mano sobre la suya, le invité a jugar con ellas mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos y me mordía el labio inferior. Hayden estaba flipando en colores, pero me siguió el juego. La cara de Chloe, que lo observaba todo desde atrás, debía de ser un poema.

—Max, yo… —pude ver gotitas de sudor resbalar por la frente de Hayden.

—¿Me… lo dirás…? Porfi… —a los susurros que le dediqué a Hayden al oído, añadí algún que otro gemido entre medias.

—En el cuarto oscuro... Nathan está en el cuarto oscuro con Kate…

—Mmm… buen chico. Dime más… Dime dónde está ese… cuarto oscuro.

Hayden no se cortaba un pelo y me estaba manoseando las tetas de forma descarada. En realidad, no era tan desagradable. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que luego podía rebobinar, claro…

—En el granero de los Prescott. A un par de millas de la gasolinera, saliendo del pueblo. Les encontrarás en un sótano oculto… Ya sabes lo que querías, Max. ¿He sido buen chico? ¿A que me merezco un premio? —el capullo trató de sonar seductor, pero le quedó bastante lamentable.

—Oh, claro que sí… Aquí tienes tu premio, gilipollas.

Acto seguido escupí a la cara de Hayden, cosa que me produjo bastante más placer que su sobeteo. No le di tiempo a reaccionar y rebobiné de inmediato para volver de nuevo al momento previo al inicio de la conversación. Oye, esto mola.

Obviamente, esta vez, con toda la información que necesitábamos ya obtenida, no hablé con Hayden. Me di la vuelta, poniéndome frente a Chloe.

—¿Y bien, Max? —me preguntó— ¿Cuál es el plan?

—No hay ningún plan. Ya sé dónde está Nathan. Vámonos.

—Pero, ¿qué coño…? —Chloe caminó detrás de mí mientras yo me dirigía hacia la salida a paso veloz. Para ella, todo había ocurrido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Literalmente— No entiendo nada. ¿Cómo diablos lo has adivinado? ¿Te ha venido una revelación o qué…?

—Ya te lo contaré. Por cierto, ¿tienes coche? Hay que ir un poco lejos.

—Eh… sí. Tengo mi vieja camioneta aparcada ahí fuera.

—¡Genial! ¡Ah, espera! Antes debo hacer una cosa importante…

Al lado de la puerta se encontraba la princesita de Victoria, con su modelito caro y su pelo corto que le hacía parecer una versión bastarda de Justin Bieber. Ella se encontraba a lo suyo cuando, sin más, me planté enfrente de ella a escasos centímetros de su cara y la solté:

—Zorra pija.

Antes de rebobinar, esperé a deleitarme con el gesto que puso: echando fuego por los ojos, apretando los dientes y con la cara roja de ira. Retrocedí unos segundos en el tiempo y seguí mi camino hacia la salida con Chloe como si nada. Joder, qué a gusto me he quedado.

—¡Más te vale contármelo todo por el camino, Max Caulfield! —oí la voz de Chloe siguiéndome por detrás— Estamos juntas en esto, ¡no creas que podrás escapar tan fácilmente de mí!

Chloe tenía un tono más jocoso que otra cosa. Sé perfectamente que en realidad ella estaba tan emocionada como yo, tanto del reencuentro como de la intriga de qué ocurrirá a partir de ahora. Con mis poderes, la camioneta de Chloe y sus conocimientos de Arcadia Bay, somos un equipo invencible.


	3. Madurez

De camino al aparcamiento de la academia, llevaba tal subidón que daría envidia a cualquiera de los habituales del Club Vortex, y sin necesidad de meterme nada. La confianza en mí misma que me habían proporcionado mis nuevas habilidades y la inestimable compañía de Chloe eran más que suficientes para sentir que puedo con cualquier reto que se me ponga ahora mismo por delante.

—Hola, pequeña. Ya estoy de vuelta —dijo Chloe hablándole a su vehículo—. Muy bien, Max. Tú eres el GPS. ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

La camioneta de Chloe era de tipo pickup con la carrocería descubierta. Típica tartana de ganga de adolescente que no podía permitirse nada mejor, pero tenía su encanto. Era grande, espaciosa, y Chloe había personalizado el interior con alguna pintada y algunos adornos que le daban su toque. Me senté de copiloto a la derecha de mi amiga punki, quien arrancó y se dispuso a salir de la academia a toda mecha.

—¿Sabes cuál es el granero de las afueras que está a unas dos millas de la gasolinera? Pues ahí es donde están Kate y Nathan —dije.

—¡Como ordene la superchica! —Chloe parecía estar igual de emocionada que yo.

Apenas salimos del recinto académico y avanzamos unos metros por las calles de Arcadia Bay, Chloe me preguntó:

—Bueno, a ver, heroína. Canta. ¿Cómo hiciste para saber que Nathan está en ese granero?

—Nada especial. ¿No viste lo desfasado que estaba Hayden? Pues que al final se le soltó la lengua y confesó.

— Ya. La verdad es que la plantilla de los Bigfoots son más conocidos por marcarse juergas que por marcar goles, pero... si fue tan sencillo, ¿por qué retrocediste en el tiempo después? Eso también lo hubiera podido hacer yo sin poderes.

Chloe no tiene un pelo de tonta…

—Porque… en realidad no fue tan sencillo. Tardamos casi veinte minutos en sonsacarle la información, y no hay tiempo que perder. Necesitamos dar con Kate y Nathan cuanto antes.

Buenos reflejos, Max.

—Eh… bueno, es cierto —Chloe se quedó pensativa—. Y otra cosa que me mosquea… ¿por qué me dijiste antes que no eras precisamente una santa? Como hayas estado por ahí corriéndote buenas juergas sin mí me pienso vengar, Max Caulfield…

—No, Chloe. En realidad sigo siendo el mismo trozo de pan que tú conoces —si omitimos las últimas dos horas de mi vida, esto era completamente verdad—. Lo único es que…

—¿Sí…?

—Nada... Que antes durante la fiesta hubo un tío colocado que me soltó una grosería y yo… pues me aproveché de mis poderes para pegarle un sopapo y después rebobinar. Sólo eso.

Sí, estoy mintiendo. Pero pensándolo bien, no sé cuál es la frontera entre mentir y proteger mi intimidad. Creo que absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera Chloe, debería saber nada sobre las turbias acciones que hago a veces antes de rebobinar. Todavía no me había dado tiempo a reflexionar en profundidad sobre el tema, pero si hay algo que tengo claro, es que ni soy una psicópata asesina, ni una loba calientabraguetas. Adquiero esas personalidades porque… no lo siento como si fuera real. Es como jugar a un videojuego: es tu pequeño cajón de arena donde dar rienda suelta a tus más bajos instintos. Puedes pegar, matar, delinquir… sin que repercuta en tu vida real. Pues esto… es lo mismo. Ahora tengo el privilegio de poder hacer lo que quiera y como yo quiera sin que nadie tenga forma de averiguarlo. Pues yo decido guardar mis acciones de otros planos temporales bajo llave, y no otorgarle esa llave a absolutamente nadie. Creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer por el momento.

—Ah… —como respuesta a mis invenciones, Chloe me miró de soslayo. Noté cierta desconfianza en su mirada—. Tiene que ser la leche tener tu poder, Max. Si yo lo tuviera, haría tantísimas cosas… Seguramente retrocedería unos cuantos años atrás, antes de que se jodiera todo.

—No soy tan omnipotente. Por lo que he podido comprobar, apenas puedo retroceder unos minutos cada vez.

—Bueno, algo es algo. Al menos podría pegarle una paliza a mi padrastro de mierda. O huir cuando se me aproximara un acreedor…

—¿Padrastro? ¿Joyce se volvió a casar? —de repente me envolvió un sentimiento bastante desolador. Había tantas cosas que desconocía de la vida actual de Chloe que me sentía una completa extraña. Y yo encima mintiéndola, en vez de reforzar lazos— Estoy deseando que me cuentes todo, Chloe. Sabes de sobra que tienes mi apoyo.

—Lo sabrás, a su debido tiempo —contestó Chloe con su media sonrisa. No sé si era mi imaginación, pero notaba su tono de voz con algo de resentimiento—. Pero ahora debemos centrarnos. Mira, acabamos de llegar al granero.

En las afueras del pueblo de noche apenas se podía ver nada. Pero se distinguía el granero con la tenue luz que proporcionaban las escasas y poco potentes farolas que alumbraban la calzada. Chloe se desvió por el estrecho camino de tierra que conducía a nuestro destino. Después de unos segundos de traqueteo provocados por los socavones del desigual terreno, nos detuvimos enfrente de la enorme puerta de madera. Otro vehículo se encontraba aparcado en los alrededores, lo cual era un indicador bastante claro de que alguien se encontraba allí.

—Voy a bajar a ver si encuentro la forma de abrir el portón —dije decidida—. Es mejor que lo haga yo para poder rebobinar en caso de que ocurra algo. Tú quédate dentro de la camioneta… ¡y ni se te ocurra dejar encendidas las luces!

—Eh, tía lista, que no tenga mega poderes como tú no significa que sea idiota —Chloe quitó el contacto del vehículo y apagó las luces con gesto serio—. Está bien, compruébalo. Yo vigilo desde aquí.

Bajé de la camioneta y avancé prácticamente a oscuras hasta la entrada del granero sintiendo la hierba seca bajo mis deportivas. Para ser sinceros, el tener poderes no me impedía estar bastante cagada ahora mismo. Daba bastante yuyu pensar qué narices podrían estar haciendo Nathan y Kate en ese granero en mitad de ninguna parte. El viento otoñal revolvía ligeramente mi media melena mientras buscaba una forma de abrir el portón ayudándome del tacto de mis manos sobre la superficie. No había nada de nada: ni una abertura, ni un pomo, ni nada similar. Con toda seguridad, estaría cerrado por dentro. Miré a la desesperada hacia los alrededores por si viera alguna forma alternativa de entrar, pero es evidente que quien estuviera ahí se había asegurado que no pudiera entrar nadie. Jo, tío. Aquí el rebobinado no sirve para nada. ¿A quién tengo que escribir para poner una reclamación?

—Está más cerrado que el coño de la Barbie —le dije a Chloe con un suspiro en cuando regresé a la camioneta.

—No hace falta que sueltes esas frases para hacerte la punki conmigo, Santa Max de Calcuta. Me lo olía. Pero no te preocupes… mientras estabas allí afuera, se me ha ocurrido algo…

Chloe arrancó el motor. Me miró y se le puso una sonrisa maquiavélica. Ay, madre…

—¡No te pienses que eres la única que tiene poderes, Max!

—¿No estarás planeando embestir la puerta con la camioneta, verdad?

Chloe se tocó la nariz.

—Tú hazme caso, abróchate bien el cinturón y confía en mí.

—¡Chloe, te recuerdo que si me matas, después no podré rebobinar tus gilipolleces!

—No hará falta rebobinar, Max. ¡Allá vamos!

Con cara de maníaca peligrosa, Chloe piso a fondo el acelerador. Clavé bien fuerte mis uñas al asiento en cuanto noté el primer acelerón y la inercia que apretaba mi cuerpo contra el respaldo. Mientras sentía que cada vez estábamos yendo más y más deprisa, pensé que quizás aquel era un buen momento para empezar a creer en el de ahí arriba. Debíamos ir a unas cuarenta millas por hora cuando la _Chloemioneta_ impactó contra el granero, reduciendo a astillas la puerta. Grité. Finalmente Chloe pegó un frenazo, el cual me hubiera hecho salir disparada si no fuera por el cinturón de seguridad. Cuando al fin nos detuvimos del todo, descubrí que Chloe lo había logrado: estábamos dentro. Me llevé las manos al cuello, el cual estaba bastante resentido después del choque y el frenazo, pero por suerte no parecía haber lesiones. Espero que no tuviera que rebobinar y repetir este momento bajo ninguna circunstancia. Y si no me quedara más remedio que hacerlo, primero pegaría una buena colleja a Chloe por adelantado.

—¡Tío, eso ha sido la hostia! ¿Estás bien, Max? —Chloe jadeaba, visiblemente con las pulsaciones a mil— ¡Lo hemos conseguido!

—Creo que a la próxima cogeré el bus…

—Venga, no pongas esa cara, ¿cómo hubieras entrado tú si no? —dijo mi amiga mientras nos bajábamos de la camioneta— Ahora tenemos que…

—¡Shhh!

Planté mi dedo índice inmediatamente a Chloe tras escuchar ruidos que provenían de abajo. Hayden tenía razón: existía un sótano oculto. Una compuerta de metal abierta se alzaba del suelo del granero. Había unas pocas lámparas que iluminaban el interior, el cual salvo por la compuerta secreta, no tenía nada de particular que lo diferenciase de cualquier otro granero más, con sus poleas y sus típicos montones de paja.

—¿¡Quién cojones anda ahí!?

¡Era la voz de Nathan! Subía desde el sótano a toda prisa. Junto a su voz, oía pasos acelerados acercándose hacia nosotras. Sin dejarnos ni un segundo para analizar la situación, Nathan ya se encontraba arriba, a apenas tres metros de nosotras.

Iba vestido igual de pijo que cualquiera de sus colegas del Club Vortex, con camisa blanca y una chaqueta roja por encima. Repeinado, como siempre, y por supuesto, con su inalterable cara de lunático con mala leche. Llevaba una pistola. Un momento… ¡Ese pirado tiene una puta pistola en sus manos! ¿Vamos a morir? No hagas ninguna tontería, Max. Mis poderes, que yo sepa, no incluyen la resurrección. De hecho, ni siquiera podrían evitar que me mease encima. De repente me sentí bastante impotente y desprotegida.

—¡Tú! ¡Tú eres la punk gilipollas que intentó chantajearme y que me pegó la patada en mi habitación! —gritó Nathan fuera de sí apuntando con pulso tembloroso a Chloe con la pistola— ¡Estás muerta, zorra!

—¿De dónde has sacado eso? —la voz de Chloe sonaba muy nerviosa— Cálmate y guarda ese arma…

—¡Deja de decirme lo que debo hacer! ¡Estoy hasta el rabo de gente que trata de controlarme!

Después de los desgarrados gritos de Nathan, éste apretó el gatillo numerosas veces. Contemplé cómo varias balas impactaban contra Chloe, derribándola y provocándola sanguinarias heridas. No.

Ni de coña. No permití que la sobrecogedora escena avanzase más. Sabía bien que de seguir ahí unos segundos más, no podría borrar mis recuerdos de Chloe desangrándose ante mí, así que por suerte tuve los reflejos suficientes para rebobinar antes siquiera de que tocara el suelo. Vas a morir, psicópata hijo de la gran puta. Nadie toca a Chloe.

Rebobiné incluso más de lo que pensaba. Nathan volvió marcha atrás al sótano. Chloe salió marcha atrás del granero montada en su camioneta, y la puerta destrozada se recompuso. Me quedé yo sola dentro. Ni siquiera tenía planificado hacerlo de esa forma, pero en realidad así es mucho mejor. Así Chloe se quedaría a salvo fuera y yo podría abrirla camino desde dentro sin armar escándalo.

Necesitaba corroborar cuanto antes que mi amiga realmente estaba viva así que, con prisa pero con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido, desbloqueé la puerta, la cual ahora era muy sencilla de abrir. Mientras lo hacía, aproveché que estaba yo sola dentro del granero para agudizar el oído por si descubría alguna pista más, pero no se escuchaba ni el más mínimo sonido. ¿Es posible que el sótano estuviera insonorizado? ¿Para qué tomarse tantas molestias?

Una vez abierta la entrada, vi que ahí seguía Chloe, sentada en el asiento del piloto de su vieja camioneta.

—¡Chloe! —corrí hacia ella y la di un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Eh, eh…! —Chloe me devolvió el abrazo con gesto confuso— Ea, ea… ¿Qué mosca te ha picado, Max?

—Yo… —me separé unos centímetros de Chloe y la miré con ojos vidriosos— casi te veo morir.

Quería evitarlo, pero no pude: acabé sollozando sobre su hombro. Supongo que por muy fuerte que trate de ser, he visto esta noche demasiada mierda, más de la que una chica de dieciocho años debería ver, y necesitaba un respiro.

—Joder, Max. Cuéntamelo todo.

Describí todo lo que acababa de suceder a Chloe: su idea de embestir la camioneta, el encuentro con Nathan, los disparos… todo.

—Max, yo… —Chloe sonaba conmovida— siento que hayas tenido que ver toda esa mierda por culpa de mis descabelladas ideas… No tengo palabras…

—No pasa nada —me sequé los ojos. Estaba algo más tranquila ya—. Ha sido un buen trabajo en equipo: si tú no hubieras estampado la camioneta, no hubiera podido abrirte desde dentro en silencio.

—¿Sabes qué te digo…? ¡Tienes razón! ¡Somos un equipo cojonudo! Y ahora, vamos a sorprender rápido a ese cabronazo que ha intentado matarme, ahora que le podemos pillar desprevenido. —los ojos de Chloe parecían echar chispas—. ¿Puedes pasarme lo que hay en la guantera, porfa?

—Claro…

Abrí la guantera, tal como me pidió Chloe. Ostras… dentro había una pistola, muy parecida a la que tenía Nathan. Tío, ¿lo dices en _sirio_?

—¿¡Chloe…!? ¿De dónde has sacado esto?

—Se la he tomado prestada a mi mierdastro. ¿No irás a soltarme un sermón de los tuyos, después de haberme visto agujereada por ese hijo de puta, no, Max? Esto se llama defensa propia. O más bien, sentido común.

Pasaron muchas cosas por mi cabeza. Para empezar, ¿por qué tiene una pistola el padrastro de Chloe? Y más preocupante aún, ¿por qué Chloe se la "toma prestada"? Pero debo reconocer que en esta ocasión, llevaba razón. No quiero que nadie lleve armas encima, pero vamos a enfrentarnos a un perturbado que va armado y está dispuesto a disparar, así que…

—Adelante, Chloe —asentí con gesto decidido.

—Yo iré delante. Tú ponte en la retaguardia. Te necesito viva para que rebobines si la cago.

Chloe avanzó delante de mí con la pistola bien agarrada con ambas manos y con el seguro quitado. Puta vida, tío. Hace tan sólo unas horas estaba dando clase de fotografía babeando con el buenorro del profesor Jefferson, y ahora aquí estoy, de noche como un agente secreto de la CIA en plena misión. Concéntrate, Max. Acabemos esto cuanto antes y vayamos a casa a descansar. Si no fuera por la sobredosis de adrenalina que llevo encima, me habría desplomado de sueño hace ya rato.

El granero estaba en total silencio cuando entramos. La vista de Chloe se fue directa a la compuerta abierta del sótano.

—De ahí es de donde sale ese bastardo, ¿no, Max?

—Eh… sí.

—¡Nathan! —Chloe se puso a gritar como una posesa mientras hacía ruido golpeando la compuerta con la mano. Pero, ¿en qué narices está pensando? — ¡Sal aquí si tienes cojones!

Ella dirigía toda la operación, sin preguntarme opinión ni nada. Se ocultó detrás de la compuerta y me arrastró de la manga de la chaqueta para que hiciera yo lo mismo. La respuesta de Nathan no se hizo esperar: apenas unos segundos después oímos el sonido de una puerta al abrirse proveniente de abajo y al propio Nathan subiendo como una exhalación respondiendo a las provocaciones de Chloe:

—¿¡Quién ha tenido huevos de venir hasta aquí!? ¡Da la cara, nenaza! —llevaba su pistola en la mano, igual que la vez anterior.

Chloe aprovechó un momento en el que Nathan nos daba la espalda y miraba confundido hacia ambos lados para salir de nuestra cobertura y apuntarle con firmeza.

—¡Suelta el arma!

Viendo la firmeza y decisión de Chloe, daba la sensación de que hubiera eso hecho antes. Pero noté que en realidad le temblaba el brazo. Nathan, sorprendido, puso los brazos en alto y se giró lentamente hacía nosotras, pero no soltó la pistola.

—Tú eres…

—¡He dicho que sueltes el arma, hijo de puta! —Chloe daba un poco de miedo. Parecía que se le hubiera pegado el aura de locura de Nathan— ¡Me ibas a disparar a sangre fría, cabrón…!

Nathan, con el mismo nivel de nerviosismo de Chloe, esbozó una sonrisilla.

—Hazlo. No tienes cojones, punki de mierda. Tuviste la oportunidad de demostrar que tienes lo que hay que tener el día que estuvimos en mi habitación, y quedó claro que no eres más que una mierda seca.

—¡Cállate! ¡He dicho que sueltes el arma!

Me pregunto qué ocurrió realmente el día que ellos dos se vieron. Aunque ahora no es un buen momento para preguntar por los detalles, eso está claro.

—Lo que tú digas, escoria…

Nathan empezó a bajar la mano del arma despacio, pero su sonrisa de maníaco le delataba. Tras unos segundos en los cuales fingía ser dócil, hizo un movimiento rápido para tratar de colocar los brazos en posición de disparo apuntando a Chloe.

—¡No!

Me tapé los oídos. Chloe, asustada, vació el cargador contra él y se escuchó un «plof» que anunciaba el cuerpo de Nathan desplomándose contra el suelo. Durante los segundos posteriores se hizo un silencio sepulcral exceptuando la agitada respiración de Chloe. Un marcado olor a pólvora envolvía el ambiente.

Aunque sea el segundo cadáver que viera durante la noche de hoy, creo que jamás me acostumbraré. Y menos si tiene numerosos agujeros de bala en la cabeza. Me estremecí al ver esparcidos por el suelo los sesos del que hasta hace un momento era mi compañero de clase. Y ahora, ¿qué? ¿Hemos hecho bien?

—Chloe… qué… ¿qué hemos hecho…?

Esta situación no tiene nada ver con mi anterior venganza con Logan. Ahora el rebobinar no serviría de nada: Nathan seguirá estando en el sótano impidiéndonos el paso, y no podríamos salir jamás del bucle.

Chloe, todavía con el arma en la mano, se desplomó de rodillas contra el suelo.

—Yo… tenía que hacerlo, Max. Dime, ¿qué otra opción tenía? ¿¡Qué más opción tenía!? —la voz de Chloe se quebraba.

—No… no lo sé, Chloe… Todavía puedo rebobinar y largarnos de aquí… olvidarlo todo…

—¿En serio tú podrías hacerte la loca después de saber que Kate está ahí abajo con ese lunático armado…? Yo no, Max. Pero haz lo que quieras con tu conciencia. Tras tu rebobinado yo podré vivir feliz en mi ignorancia sin saber lo que se cuece allí abajo, pero tú no. Tú verás.

Chloe tenía toda la puta razón. No puedo hacer como si no hubiera visto nada: pesaría demasiado en mi conciencia.

—Pero… no tenemos por qué ser unas heroínas, Chloe… Podemos llamar a la policía, dejarlo en sus manos…

—¡Max, por el amor de Dios, espabila! Sabes perfectamente que en este puto pueblo, la policía es la guardia personal de la familia Prescott...

—¡Perdón por no resignarme a ser cómplice de asesinato, Chloe! —elevé el tono de voz. Ambas estábamos muy nerviosas— Esta acción traerá consecuencias… Tiene que haber alguna otra opción…

—No la hay, Max. Pero no te preocupes. El crimen lo he cometido yo. Total... los maderos ya me conocen de cuando me pillaron con hierba… Por una cosita más no pasa nada… tendré que acostumbrarme a ser una asesina para el resto de mi vida…

Es demasiado incluso para el fuerte espíritu de Chloe. Aún de rodillas, vi como sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Me niego. Me niego a que Chloe pase por todo esto por mi maldita culpa. Ha llegado el momento de asumir responsabilidades y convertirte en una verdadera adulta, Max Caulfield. Vamos a arreglar esta mierda ahora mismo.

—Chloe, dame la pistola —extendí la palma de mi mano.

—¿Para qué, Max? ¿Qué pretendes hacer ahora?

—Tú sólo dámela. Te prometo que no voy a hacer ninguna tontería con ella.

Chloe parecía bastante reticente a dármela, pero finalmente se la arrebaté de las manos y ella no opuso resistencia. No hay tiempo que perder.

Cerré los ojos y rebobiné con todas mis fuerzas.

Ahora me encontraba exactamente en el mismo punto que la última vez que rebobiné: con Chloe afuera sentada en su camioneta esperando a que examinara la puerta y yo de nuevo sola dentro del granero cerrado por dentro, con la diferencia de que esta vez tenía una pistola en la mano.

—¡Nathan! ¡Sal ahora mismo de donde estés! —no sonaba tan furiosa ni amenazante como Chloe ni de coña. De hecho, parecía que fuera a romper a llorar de un momento a otro. Pero lo importante era hacer ruido y que Nathan asomase. El show debe continuar.

Ya era la tercera vez que veía a Nathan salir del sótano a grito pelado, así que sabía perfectamente cuáles iban a ser sus movimientos. Me coloqué en un punto a sus espaldas donde sabía que podía pillarle desprevenido cuando subiera las escaleras. Una vez arriba, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, pegué el cañón de la pistola en su nuca, cerré los ojos y apreté el gatillo. Fue un único tiro limpio que hizo que Nathan se desplomara al suelo como un saco de patatas. No quiero que seas tú la que pases por esto, Chloe. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

No tenía demasiado tiempo para ocuparme del cadáver de Nathan, pero de momento era suficiente con que no lo viera Chloe. Tras unos minutos de bastante esfuerzo físico y maldecir lo que pesaba ese bastardo, conseguí ocultar el cuerpo en un montón de paja que se amontonaba en una esquina. Respecto a las manchas de sangre que quedaron en el suelo, me limité a remover la paja de los alrededores con el pie y disimularlo para que no se viera mucho. Bravo, Max. Eres toda una experta cometiendo crímenes perfectos. No, en serio. Apestas.

No había tiempo para más. Abrí las puertas de la forma que ya me conocía y volví a toda prisa con Chloe, la cual seguro que estaba preocupada por mí por tardar tanto. Recé por que las paredes del granero hubieran camuflado un poco el sonido del disparo.

—¡Max! ¿Estás bien? Te he perdido de vista y no sabía si te habías perdido o qué…

—Estoy perfectamente, Chloe. He averiguado la forma de entrar al granero, ¡vamos!

—¡Cojonudo! Oye… ¿No te pareció antes escuchar como… un disparo?

—¡Ah! No, eso fue porque se me cayó al suelo una pala grande que estaba apoyada sobre la puerta. Me acojoné un poco porque pensaba que me oiría alguien, pero parece ser que no —Max, alias "La Honesta", ataca de nuevo.

—¡Genial! Vamos a buscar a Kate. Yo iré delante, tú quédate por la retaguardia por si acaso ocurre algo y tienes que rebobinar.

Eso, Chloe, tú ve delante. Aproveché el momento el cual se distanció un poco de mí para volver a guardar la pistola en su guantera sin que me viera. Espero no volver a necesitarte nunca más, amiguita. También me alegro de que en este plano temporal Chloe haya decidido no usarte.

Por cada acción turbia que iba cometiendo, notaba como un trozo de mi alma se oscurecía. Pero no me importa, si con ello logro proteger a Chloe. Puede que ella jamás llegue a conocer mis acciones, pero este es el precio que debo pagar por mi abandono, por mis cinco años de ausencia. Esta es mi redención, Chloe. ¿Puedes sentirla?

A pesar de encontrarme exhausta, todavía queda la recta final. Desde el punto de vista de un reloj, apenas habían pasado treinta minutos desde que salimos de Blackwell. Pero para mí ha sido el triple, y no lo digo en sentido relativo. Parece que, por fin, podremos adentrarnos al sótano y averiguar de una vez por todas qué ha ocurrido con Kate.


	4. Rescate

Desde el comienzo de nuestra aventura nocturna, todos los acontecimientos ocurridos no han hecho más que darnos pistas una y otra vez sobre que Kate requería nuestra atención inmediata: desde su mensaje inicial a mi móvil hasta el descubrir que se encuentra en un granero en las afueras junto con un perturbado armado con una pistola. Todo lleva a que mi modosita amiga estaría pasando con toda probabilidad por un momento muy jodido. Según empecé a ponerme en movimiento caminando detrás de Chloe con la intención de bajar a aquel sótano oculto, me fui mentalizando de que lo que me encontrase abajo podría ser bastante desagradable. Como si no hubiera tenido suficientes desventuras ya por hoy.

Chloe caminaba muy despacio, con la cautela propia de una persona que ignora los peligros que podría encontrarse al adentrarse en terreno desconocido, a pesar de que yo sabía perfectamente que allí no había nada de lo que preocuparnos; al menos en el trayecto que hay desde la camioneta de Chloe hasta la compuerta del sótano. Los misterios que encontrásemos abajo eran desconocidos para ambas, pero al menos sabía que si hubiera más psicópatas armados, habrían subido antes a interceptarnos junto con Nathan, lo cual me ofrecía cierta tranquilidad.

—¡Mira, Max! ¡El granero tiene una compuerta que lleva hacia abajo! Seguro que ahí se encuentra…. ¿Max? ¿Te encuentras bien? No tienes muy buena cara.

Chloe se encontraba ya dentro del granero y yo todavía afuera, a punto de entrar. Cuando mi amiga miró para atrás y su mirada se topó conmigo, pasó a poner cara de preocupación. No era de extrañar: a pesar de que no estaba siendo del todo consciente, seguro que el cansancio físico y mental provocado por los acontecimientos de la última hora que yo había vivido y ella no me estaba pasando factura.

—Estoy bien… es solo que no dormí bien ayer, eso es todo.

—¡Ni se te ocurra sobarte ahora que estamos tan cerca! Prepárate: vamos a bajar al sótano. Seguro que dentro está Kate.

Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, bajé las escaleras justo detrás de Chloe. El hecho de que hace tan sólo unos minutos hubiera cometido un homicidio en esa misma sala por suerte pasó totalmente desapercibido para mi amiga, y yo respiré aliviada por ello. La entrada al sótano estaba protegida por una puerta blindaba que se encontraba abierta y a su izquierda se encontraba un panel numérico que serviría para desbloquearla mediante un código. Gracias por no cerrar la puerta y ahorrarnos este paso, Nathan: al menos tu actitud impulsiva ha servido para algo positivo.

—¡Vamos, Max! —me dijo Chloe hablando por lo bajo— ¡La puerta está abierta! Voy a asomarme.

Cruzando la puerta a la izquierda se encontraban unas cortinas que daban paso a lo que sería el interior del sótano. Durante el rato en el que Chloe estuvo asomando su cabeza cuidadosamente a través de las cortinas, no se oía ni el más mínimo sonido: no daba la sensación de que se escondiera nadie más aparte de Nathan allí. Mi amiga miró en todas direcciones para, finalmente, en un movimiento compulsivo, apartar las cortinas y dirigirse rápidamente hacia el interior del sótano.

—¡La madre que me…! ¡Kate…!

Alarmada e intrigada, seguí a Chloe adentrándome con ella en la sala. Tío… tienes que estar de broma. Llegado este punto, me podía imaginar casi cualquier cosa proveniente de Nathan y del Club Vortex, pero… esto sobrepasaba los límites de mi imaginación.

Así que este era el cuarto oscuro del que hablaba Hayden. El secreto que escondía el granero a las afueras de Arcadia Bay era un estudio de fotografía. Pero no uno cualquiera: era con toda probabilidad la sala más grotesca que había visto en mi vida. Por dónde empezar… era muy amplia, tendría alrededor de cien metros cuadrados, todas las paredes estaban pintadas de negro y decoradas por cuadros y posters de una temática que oscilaba entre el snuff y el erotismo. Me niego a describir cuadros concretos… sólo sé que quien pueda encontrar algo de atractivo en aquella decoración está mal, pero que muy mal de la cabeza. Todo el equipo del estudio era insultantemente sofisticado: ordenadores, cámaras, focos y demás equipamiento fotográfico que no podría pagarme ni trabajando durante varios años. En un carrito cercano al centro de la sala se encontraban varias jeringuillas, así como frascos y pastillas cuyo contenido no me apetecía demasiado averiguar. Al final, rodeado por numerosos focos, había un telón de fondo blanco y sobre éste… la persona a quien buscábamos.

Kate estaba recostada sobre el telón de fondo en postura fetal completamente desnuda. Afortunadamente, no presentaba magulladuras: ni cortes, ni heridas ni ninguna evidencia de violencia física sobre ella. Sin embargo, parecía encontrarse totalmente fuera de sí: permanecía inmóvil pero con los ojos abiertos como platos y respirando de forma acelerada. No reaccionó al vernos a mi o a Chloe. Dios mío, Kate… por momentos, me alegré tantísimo de haber matado a Nathan con mis propias manos. Cuántas más aparte de Kate habrán sufrido sus enfermizas acciones.

—¡Kate! ¡Kate, responde! —Chloe se agazapó y movió su mano frente a los ojos de la víctima de Nathan— Max… no reacciona. Alguien la ha drogado. No parece que esté herida… pero… algo han tenido que hacer con ella, ¿no? Está desnuda… ¿Crees que ha sido Nathan? ¿Dónde estará ese bastardo ahora…? Como le vea, va a lamentar haber nacido… —los ojos de Chloe se encendieron.

—No me cabe duda de que ha sido Nathan —sentí tentación de contarle a Chloe la verdad. Me quitaría un enorme peso de encima, pero no podía. No de momento—. No te preocupes, Chloe. No te quepa duda de que pagará. Ese desgraciado se pudrirá en el infierno por esto —la voz se me quebraba al hablar.

—Tú tienes más confianza con Kate, ¿no? Encárgate de reanimarla y ponerle algo por encima. Yo voy a buscar pistas —Chloe, con su estilo nervioso y acelerado, se puso a investigar toda la sala en busca de pruebas, moviéndose erráticamente de un lado para otro—. Tío, esta sala da una grima de la hostia…

No era necesario decirlo dos veces: Kate no podía permanecer así ni un minuto más. Miré por todos los rincones buscando la ropa de mi compañera de clase, rezando para que estuviera en la sala. Por suerte, tras apenas un minuto de búsqueda vi que se encontraba tirada sobre un sofá. Chloe se encontraba en un escritorio situado en una esquina del estudio, sentada con los pies en alto y cotilleando el carísimo ordenador con cara mitad de sorpresa y mitad de asco.

—Puaj. Max… —dijo mientras yo recogía la ropa de Kate— cuando termines, tienes que ver esto. Es muy fuerte.

Me dispuse a vestir a Kate. Veamos… esto va a ser muy muy raro… Tenía en mis manos una falda larga gris, una blusa blanca, una chaqueta azul oscuro y ropa interior blanca, a juego con su carácter puro e inocente. Estaba claro que mi amiga no podía cooperar ni lo más mínimo en su estado, así que tragué saliva y me dispuse a moverla con todo el cuidado del que era capaz.

—Con permiso, Kate…

Coloqué a la chica inconsciente boca arriba y pude contemplar su cuerpo desnudo en todo su esplendor. Kate, a pesar de su formalidad y su recato, era una chica realmente guapa. Solía llevar su pelo rubio recogido pero dejándose un flequillo muy mono, y hoy además se había arreglado un poco más de lo normal: llevaba maquillaje y un poco de pintalabios. Nunca me había fijado porque siempre va bastante tapada, pero tiene un cuerpo realmente sexy: unos pechos de un tamaño ideal, ni muy pequeños ni muy grandes, unas caderas y una cintura muy femeninas, y una piel de tono claro y muy suave. Esto… ¿Max? ¿Estás comiéndote a tu amiga Kate con la mirada? Tronca, estás peor de lo que creía… Pero lo cierto es que, mientras Chloe estaba distraída con el ordenador, yo me encontraba sentada en el suelo contemplando el desnudo y atractivo cuerpo de mi amiga, con sus braguitas blancas en la mano… y fíjate tú que me estaba dando mucha lástima ponérselas… Mi vista fue a parar a la entrepierna de Kate. Era la primera vez que veía en persona las partes íntimas de una chica de mi edad, y lo cierto es que no me desagradaba para nada la imagen. Lo tenía de un rubio similar al pelo de su cabeza y con una vellosidad poco abundante que, ayudada por los focos encendidos del estudio, me ofrecía una visión bastante explícita.

Los ojos se me encendieron. La respiración se me intensificó. Mi entrepierna se me humedeció. Me había puesto muy cachonda.

Sé perfectamente que la situación es la menos apropiada del universo para ponerse a pensar cosas así. Lo sé de sobra. Pero me ha ocurrido algo parecido a cuando Logan trató de meterme mano. ¿Será que tengo un don para encenderme cuando menos debería? Y aparte, ¿desde cuándo me van las chicas? Max, sucia pervertida… ¿no te da vergüenza ser así? Sea como fuere, me estaba mordiendo el labio inferior comiéndome con la mirada a Kate sin pudor alguno, y tenía que hacer algo.

A la mierda. Cogí mi cámara y le hice una foto al cuerpo desnudo de mi sexy compañera de clase que tenía el privilegio de poder observar en primicia. Perdóname, Kate. No soy como el desgraciado de Nathan y su club: yo siempre te cuidaré y te protegeré, tienes mi palabra, pero déjame al menos tener un recuerdo de la hermosa visión que acabo de contemplar. Permíteme inmortalizar este momento que ha conseguido que pierda temporalmente la cabeza. Nadie lo sabrá nunca.

Apenas pude sacar una única fotografía cuando el sonido de la cámara al hacer la foto y revelarse me delató.

—¡Max! Pero… ¿¡qué cojones estás haciendo con Kate…!?

Chloe, totalmente alarmada y desquiciada como si hubiera escupido sobre la tumba de algún familiar, se dirigió hacia mí con cara de pocos amigos. Era previsible: lo que estaba haciendo no era mi medio normal, y era consciente de ello. Para antes de que Chloe me alcanzase, ya tenía mi fotografía de Kate como vino al mundo revelada y bien guardada en el bolsillo del vaquero. Entonces rebobiné. Mi turbia acción anterior quedó perdida para siempre en el flujo del tiempo: Chloe seguía a lo suyo con el ordenador, ignorante de todo, pero yo conservaba la foto de Kate.

Empecé a abrazar esta nueva faceta mía y a ser consciente de que existe un lado mío oscuro y reprimido que estaba oculto en mi interior, y que podía empezar a sacar jugo a partir de ahora, ya que mis acciones estaban a salvo gracias al poder del rebobinado. Aunque estaba un poco asustada de conocer al verdadero yo que empezaba a asomar, a la vez tenía el convencimiento de que no estaba haciendo nada realmente malvado. No soy como Nathan y compañía: yo jamás haría nada que perjudicara a Kate ni a Chloe, y además pienso humildemente que lo estoy demostrando con creces. Dejémoslo en que… a veces siento ganas de ser un poco traviesa.

Eso sí, mi peculiar código ético no podía evitar que siguiera como una maldita perra en celo, y aun así tuve que seguir con mi tarea: con ojitos de deseo y apretando los dientes, finalmente tapé la entrepierna de Kate poniéndola sus braguitas blancas. Fue peor todavía al llegar el turno del sujetador, para el cual tuve que coger a Kate y hacer que se incorporase ligeramente, con el contacto físico que ello implicaba. Noté mi cuerpo arder mientras le colocaba bien la copa del sujetador y mis manos accidentalmente rozaron parte de sus pechos. Genial, Max. Qué pensaría Chloe de ti si supiera que ahora mismo tienes tus bragas empapadas en mitad del marrón más serio de nuestras vidas. Estás muy enferma…

Por suerte, logré relajarme ligeramente cuando al fin vestí completamente a Kate con su recatada indumentaria habitual, ataviada con su blusa y su falda hasta las rodillas.

—¡Chloe, ya he terminado de vestir a Kate! ¡Ayúdame a moverla al sofá! —evidentemente no íbamos a dejar a mi amiga rubia tirada en el suelo. El siguiente paso es reanimarla en un lugar cómodo.

—¡Voy! —Chloe dejó el ordenador y vino conmigo. Cada una a un lado de Kate, intentamos cargar con ella echando el brazo correspondiente sobre nuestros hombros— Max, me temo que todo este tinglado no es un simple caprichito de un niño de papá… Esto… he visto cosas en ese ordenador.

—¿Cosas…? ¿Qué cosas? —alzamos a Kate y comenzamos a andar con ella a cuestas.

—Muchas fotos… bizarras. De varias chicas de nuestra edad. En algunas fotos la modelo está vestida y en otras desnuda, pero todas tienen en común que la chica está drogada, con mirada perdida… exactamente igual que Kate ahora. Te lo juro, Max, me daban ganas de potar según cotilleaba las carpetas del ordenador. Esto tiene que ser algo gordo… seguro que algún degenerado paga dinero por esta mierda o algo.

—Este pueblo está todavía más enfermo de lo que pensaba… —puse cara de asco. Aunque mi maldita conciencia me recordó que por un instante, yo he sido más o menos igual de depravada que la gentuza que está detrás de esto— y aparte de la pobre Kate, ¿había más chicas de aquí entre las modelos…?

—Por suerte, nadie que yo conozca. También imploré no encontrarme fotos de mí misma de cuando ese desgraciado me dejó inconsciente, pero no encontré nada. ¿Dónde estará Nathan? Pienso sonsacarle a hostias dónde guarda mis fotos —recostamos a Kate sobre el sofá que se encontraba hacia la mitad del cuarto oscuro. Su rostro seguía sin mostrar apenas signos de consciencia—. Escucha, Max: esto parece serio. Si no fuera porque aquí la policía son los amiguitos de la familia Prescott, ya les tendríamos que haber llamado.

No, Chloe. Nada de policía. Tu amiga Max es culpable de asesinato. La policía sólo nos sería de ayuda si, para empezar, hubiera ocultado el cadáver de Nathan de forma menos patética. E incluso siendo así, estando en el pueblo en el que estamos, tenemos todas las de perder precisamente por los motivos que me recordaba Chloe. La policía estatal no actuaría a no ser que demostrásemos que el asunto que tenemos entre manos traspasa los límites del condado, cosa que dudo.

—Esto… —corté a Chloe, nerviosa y con la intención de cambiar de tema— deberíamos tratar de reanimar a Kate.

—Tienes razón: lo urgente ahora es poner a Kate a salvo. Ya pensaremos qué hacer con toda esta mierda más adelante. Puede que esta noche no pueda tener mi venganza, pero tarde o temprano la culminaré. Nathan y quienes sean que estén detrás de todo esto, pagarán, lo juro. ¿Estás conmigo, Max?

—No te quepa duda, Chloe —puse gesto serio tratando de tener complicidad con mi amiga. En estos momentos, la merece—. Nathan pagará.

—¡No esperaba menos de mi compañera de tripulación! Ahora, rescatemos a Kate y subámosla a bordo de nuestro barco.

—¡Arr, capitana!

Después de aquel nostálgico momento recordando días en los cuales éramos más inocentes y no teníamos que preocuparnos de que nos drogasen o nos fotografiasen en pelotas, me puse manos a la obra. Acaricié suavemente la cabeza de Kate que reposaba en uno de los laterales del sofá, mientras Chloe la zarandeaba levemente.

—¡Hey, Kate! Soy yo, Max… reacciona, por favor…

El proceso iba muy lento, pero tras un par de minutos, la chica inconsciente movió ligeramente la cabeza.

—¡Kate! ¿Puedes hablar? ¿Sabes quién soy? —dije.

Kate asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Aún no estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para gesticular correctamente.

—Escucha, Kate —continué—. Estamos Chloe y yo contigo y vamos a llevarte a casa. Te pondrás bien… pero necesitamos que camines unos pasos con nuestra ayuda. ¿Te ves capaz?

Con ojos entreabiertos, intentó decir algo, pero la cosa quedó en un casi imperceptible movimiento de labios sin que pudiera emitir un sonido.

—Vamos a intentarlo —intervino Chloe—. Ayúdame, Max. Igual que antes.

Enganchamos a Kate cada una de un brazo tal como hicimos hace un momento para llevarla al sofá, y tratamos de que apoyase sus pies en el suelo. La pobre era incapaz de mantener el equilibrio y se desplomaría al instante si se nos ocurriera soltarla.

—Muy bien, cielo. Vamos a empezar a caminar muy despacito. Un, dos.

Kate movió las piernas junto a nosotras de una forma extremadamente torpe, pero suficiente como para que no tuviera que ir arrastrando sus pies de camino a la camioneta. Los primeros pasos fueron especialmente costosos, pero por cada metro avanzado parecía que nuestra incapacitada amiga lo iba haciendo un poco mejor. La forma en la cual teníamos que agarrar a Kate implicaba un contacto físico con ella que no me ayudaba demasiado a relajarme. Mi mano izquierda estaba sobre su cintura, y no podía evitar que el recuerdo de cómo vestía su cuerpo desnudo viniera a mi mente una y otra vez. Qué buena estás incluso estando inconsciente, Kate... Y tú, Max, qué jodidamente ida de la olla estás por pensar en esas cosas ahora. Haz el favor de centrarte.

Para cuando llegamos a la camioneta de Chloe, Kate había hecho ya bastantes progresos en su forma de caminar, e incluso la oímos balbucear algún sonido. Con sumo cuidado, la sentamos a mi lado en los asientos del copiloto y la enganchamos bien el cinturón de seguridad. Todo dispuesto.

—¡Rumbo a Blackwell! —exclamó Chloe según arrancaba el motor.

Apenas llevábamos unos metros desfilando por la carretera comarcal que nos llevaría de nuevo al corazón de Arcadia Bay, Kate pronunció sus primeras palabras:

—¿Max? ¿Dónde… estoy?

Me alegré sinceramente al escuchar su voz.

—Estás en la _Chloemioneta_ , el vehículo mágico que te va a llevar sana y salva de vuelta a la residencia —respondí, tratando de poner un tono de voz desenfadado y lo más tranquilizador posible para nuestra recién resucitada amiga.

—¿De dónde venimos? Yo… no recuerdo nada…

—Nosotras tampoco sabemos gran cosa —Chloe se coló en la conversación—. Sólo nos enteramos dónde estabas y fuimos en tu busca. Esperábamos que tú nos pudieras decir un poco más de lo que pasó en realidad.

—No consigo acordarme… —Kate se llevó las manos a la cabeza— Yo… estaba tan tranquila en la fiesta del Club Vortex cuando de repente…

Según Kate hacía esfuerzos para recordar, iba poniendo una cara de pavor cada vez más marcada mientras un sudor frío le recorría la frente.

—Yo… —continuó Kate con voz temblorosa— creo que he hecho cosas muy malas esta noche, Max…

—Pasara lo que pasase, no es culpa tuya, Kate. Te han dado algo que te ha dejado inconsciente, así que no eres responsable de nada de lo que hicieras —reconozco que me mientras hablaba a Kate con voz sedante, a la vez aprovechaba la situación para sobetearla un poco en forma de caricias sobre su muslo. Seguro que a ella no sólo no le importaría, sino que lo encontraría reconfortante—. Cuéntanos desde el principio: ¿por qué estabas con los del Club Vortex? No es nada propio de ti…

—Ellos me lo propusieron. Yo tan sólo quería probar cosas distintas… hacer amigos, llevar una vida de estudiante adolescente normal, Max —Kate volvió a su habitual voz seria, que casi parecía que te estuviera reprendiendo—. Pero no pensé que las cosas se torcerían así. Sólo me tomé un refresco al que me invitó el club, y… creo que después… he hecho cosas de las que no me siento demasiado orgullosa…

Creo que yo lo sé mejor que la propia Kate. Pensé en aportar los datos que conocía, como el testimonio de Logan, o el hecho de que estuviera completamente en pelotas cuando la encontramos, pero preferí omitirlo. Además, me imagino perfectamente el tipo de cosas que pueden haber ocurrido entre medias, y no era necesario hacer pasar a Kate el trago de recordarlas. Su ignorancia puede ser su felicidad.

—Lo que no entiendo… —siguió hablando nuestra amiga rubia— Es qué hacía en aquel sitio donde me habéis recogido. ¿Por qué me llevaron allí?

—Lo importante es que estás bien. Por suerte ninguno de esos bastardos te hizo daño —traté de esquivar el tema del cuarto oscuro.

—¿Que no me han hecho daño? ¿Y qué hay de mis sentimientos, Max? No me quiero imaginar las cosas que me han podido hacer en el estado en el que me encontraba… y las que he podido hacer yo…

Vi algunas lágrimas resbalar por las mejillas de Kate. No la culpo. Incluso protegiéndola y contando una versión más light de su noche, la pobre ha pasado por un mal trago tremendo.

—¡Fin de trayecto, chavalas! —anunció Chloe, a la par que detenía la camioneta enfrente de la residencia de estudiantes de la academia.

—Gracias por traernos, Chloe —dijo Kate con voz rota—. Eres mejor chica de lo que aparentas por tu indumentaria.

—Eh…. Claro. No soy muy de esas cosas, pero, ¿no había un versículo de la Biblia acerca de no juzgar al prójimo o algo así…? Cuídate, Kate Marsh.

—Sí, algo así era… —Kate esbozó una sonrisilla, aunque se notaba sobradamente que sonreír no era lo que más la apetecía en aquel momento— Que Dios te bendiga, Chloe.

Después de despedirse de Kate, Chloe ahora me miró a mí.

—Bueno, y Max, nosotras ya…

Sin darle tiempo a Chloe a terminar la frase, la corté con un súbito abrazo que la desarmó completamente. Un abrazo que representaba todas las cosas que me tenía que callar. Un abrazo de agradecimiento: gracias, Chloe, por aparecer, por no odiarme a pesar de todo, por tu inestimable ayuda… y sobre todo, perdón. Perdón por estos cinco años de silencio. Perdón por manipularte y mentirte. Perdón por mis múltiples y continuas cagadas. A pesar de estar condenada a no poder expresarme con palabras, estoy segura de que comprendes al menos parte del mensaje que te quiero transmitir. Lo noto en la forma en la que me has devuelto el abrazo. Sigue habiendo esa conexión entre nosotras, a pesar del paso de los años. La tripulación del barco pirata de Arcadia Bay sigue en pie, y todavía tiene mucha guerra que dar.

—Hey, Supermax… Nos vemos mañana… esto no ha hecho más que comenzar.

Como colofón, Chloe me besó la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios. Sin más, con Kate y yo ya en tierra, centró la vista en la carretera mientras arrancaba, y se fue alejando de nosotras en su ya mítica _Chloemioneta_ alzando la mano en señal de despedida. Me invadió cierta desazón, pero aún tenía que llevar a Kate a su habitación. Por suerte parecía que ya se podía tener en pie por su cuenta.

Avanzamos por el pasillo de la residencia de estudiantes y nos detuvimos frente a la puerta de la habitación de Kate, que se encontraba un poco antes de la mía.

—Escucha, Kate —la dije frente a su puerta antes de despedirnos—. Lo que ocurriera esta noche ya no importa. Pero averiguaré quienes son los responsables, y te juro que pagarán por ello. Me aseguraré personalmente.

—No tienes por qué hacer nada más, Max, ya has hecho más que suficiente. Pero gracias. Eres una buena amiga.

Kate era una chica muy formal en todo y eso incluía el contacto físico, por lo que no se atrevió a darme un abrazo en la despedida. Sin embargo, me cogió las manos en señal de sincero agradecimiento y su cara, con mejillas aún húmedas por las lágrimas, me dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

—Ahora ambas necesitamos descansar. Mañana hablamos, Max.

—Cuídate mucho, Kate. Hasta mañana.

Kate cerró la puerta de su habitación y me quedé sola en el pasillo de la residencia. Parece que por fin ha terminado todo, al menos por hoy. Estaba completamente derrotada. Según entraba en mi habitación, miré el reloj: la hora real eran las dos de la madrugada, pero teniendo en cuenta mis continuas idas y venidas en el flujo del tiempo, mi organismo le podría sumar al reloj tranquilamente otro par de horas más. Y a pesar de todo, tenía la cabeza tan sumamente llena de dudas, misterios e interrogantes, que no tenía sueño. Todavía estaba flipando con mi capacidad de alterar el tiempo y quería investigar más al respecto. Tampoco me podía quitar de la cabeza la cantidad de depravaciones y tramas truculentas que están sucediendo en este pueblo que hasta ahora pasaban totalmente desapercibidas para mí. Y, por supuesto, aún no me creo que me haya reencontrado con Chloe después de cinco años y siento que aún tenemos demasiadas cosas que contarnos. Quedan demasiadas cosas por hacer aún, pero tienes que relajarte, Max. Con este cansancio que arrastras, lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es echarte a dormir. Ya actuaremos mañana con la mente más despejada.

Pensando en todo ello, empecé a quitarme la ropa de calle, dispuesta a ponerme el pijama. Tiré con poca delicadeza a la cama mi chaqueta gris, mi camiseta rosa y mis pantalones vaqueros azules según me los iba quitando.

Permaneciendo de pie en ropa interior, me miré al espejo. Me desabroché el sujetador, dejando mis pechos al aire y pensando que lo mismo que reflejaba ahora el espejo, lo había visto Logan. No, Max. Piensa: lo que hayas rebobinado, nunca jamás ha ocurrido. Tienes que acostumbrarte a esa regla. Pero lo cierto es que, por mucho que los demás jamás lo sepan, yo misma no puedo borrar de mi memoria todo lo que me ha pasado esta noche.

Inconscientemente, me llevé una mano a mi pezón y comencé a juguetear con él. Logan me chupó antes aquí… Mierda, Max. ¿Encuentras eso morboso? ¿De verdad te pone que ese gilipollas redomado estuviera a punto de follarte?

—Pues sí —me dije a mi misma en susurros—. Me pone muy cachonda…

Mis pezones se endurecieron recordando la escena. Me empecé a estremecer. Noté mi cuerpo muy caliente y decidí tumbarme en mi cama.

—Ese capullo… también me metió mano aquí…

Rememorando las acciones de Logan, mi mano se deslizó lentamente por debajo de mis braguitas. Acaricié suavemente mi entrepierna, para descubrir que, a pesar de todo el ajetreo que he tenido hoy y todo el cansancio que arrastraba, me encontraba más empapada de lo que había estado en mi vida.

—No puedo más…

Con mucha ansia y la respiración acelerada, me quité mis bragas mojadas y las tiré al suelo. Empecé a temblar de placer, desnuda sobre mi cama, mientras me tocaba enérgicamente. Lo necesito. Mi cuerpo arde.

Por mi sucia mente pasaron multitud de momentos: los sobeteos de Logan. Mi beso con Chloe. La mano de Hayden sobre mis tetas. Las vistas de Kate desnuda. Pensar en todo ello a la vez me estaba volviendo loca. Eres una guarra, Max… y lo peor es que te encanta.

—Me encanta… —me susurré, como reafirmando las perversiones que pasaban por mi mente.

De repente me acordé de algo. Registré los bolsillos de mis vaqueros que se encontraban tirados sobre mi cama y saqué lo que se encontraba en ellos: la foto que le hice a Kate desnuda. Las circunstancias en las que hice la foto no tenían ninguna gracia, pero eso no hacía si no provocarme más morbo. Joder, qué cuerpo tienes, Kate… Me encantaría que vinieses aquí y me toques, me beses, me lamas…

—Daría lo que fuera por que me follases, Kate…

Esas palabras que jamás me imaginé que saldrían de mi boca fueron el detonante. No podía contenerlo más: solté la fotografía, puse los ojos en blanco y me retorcí de placer. Durante un minuto no hice otra cosa que no fuera gemir y sacudirme con unos espasmos que no podía controlar. Fue un orgasmo muy bestia.

Completamente desnuda sobre mi cama y todavía con los mofletes rojos, no sabía bien si a consecuencia de mis sucias acciones o de pura vergüenza por pensar cosas que jamás creí que pensaría, caí frita casi al instante.


	5. Experimentación

Me despertó el sonido del móvil. Uf… lo primero que vislumbré al entreabrir los ojos fue que el sol estaba ya muy arriba. Me dio la sensación de que se me habían pegado de más las sábanas, pero a la vez mi rigidez corporal me rogaba una horita extra en los brazos de Morfeo. Un momento… Notaba algo raro en mí. ¿Por qué estoy desnuda?

Vale. Me dio jaqueca al recordar todo de golpe: tanto mis últimas acciones cochinas de antes de acostarme que explicaban mi desnudez, como el resto de inusuales acontecimientos que transcurrieron a lo largo de la noche de ayer. Sin terminar de distinguir sueño y realidad, cogí el móvil. Mirando la pantalla descubrí que eran las nueve de la mañana del domingo, y el mensaje que me había llegado hace un momento era de Chloe.

"Quedamos hoy a la hora de comer donde el vertedero. ¡Más vale que vengas!"

No, Max, parece ser que no soñaste nada de lo de ayer… al menos la parte concerniente a Chloe y lo de tener extrañas fantasías lésbicas con tus amigas. Solté el móvil, con tanta torpeza que se me cayó. El «crack» que sonó al chocar contra el suelo pintaba muy mal. Tú en tu línea, Max. Hasta que no me tome el primer café de la mañana estoy condenada a ser una torpe manazas… pero no hay mal que por bien no venga: era la ocasión perfecta para comprobar si la parte más increíble y surrealista de ayer tampoco fue un sueño. Veamos, ¿cómo lo hacía ayer? Estiré el brazo derecho hacia adelante extendiendo la palma de la mano y traté de rebobinar. Mágicamente el móvil se alzó y se colocó él solo a cámara rápida en la mesilla de donde lo cogí. Confirmado: sigo siendo una superheroína.

—Eso significa… que también es verdad que soy una asesina…

Me derrumbé sobre la almohada resoplando. Al menos, mi habitación sigue siendo la misma de siempre: mis paredes llenas de mis fotografías instantáneas, mi sofá, mi guitarra acústica y Lisa, la planta que me regaló mamá, no se habían movido un milímetro, lo cual me ofrecía cierta paz mental dentro de todo este caos.

Por partes, Max. Quedamos en que descansarías y pensarías con calma las cosas al día siguiente. Pues bien, ese día ha llegado. No nos vamos a engañar: la situación es bastante jodida. Asumo que he matado a Nathan, pero tengo la conciencia tranquila al respecto: no me queda la menor duda de que se lo merecía y que no había otro camino posible, salvo el de huir como una cobarde y abandonar a Kate. No tengo muy claro en qué situación quedo a partir de ahora… puede que la policía o la misma familia Prescott vayan a por mí, pero en cualquier caso, gracias a mis poderes voy un paso por delante de todo el mundo. Me estaba dando todo un vértigo tremendo, pero creo que soy capaz de encararlo con cierto optimismo. Por así decirlo, me sentía como si estuviera delante de un videojuego de recreativa dificilísimo, pero a la vez tuviera créditos infinitos para tratar de completarlo. Tú sólo encárgate de no morir, Max. El resto debería estar chupado.

Es cierto lo que se dice: el asesino siempre vuelve a la escena del crimen, y yo no iba a ser una excepción. Debería ir cuanto antes al granero a ocuparme del cadáver que tan torpemente dejé ayer allí empantanado. Lo hecho, hecho está, pero si puedo ganar tiempo haciendo creer al mundo unos días que Nathan está desaparecido en vez de muerto, mejor. Y mientras me dirijo hacia allá, no me vendría nada mal experimentar un poco con mis poderes. No ha pasado ni un día desde que los tengo y aún no he tenido ni un momento a solas para explorar tranquilamente todas sus posibilidades. Si voy a enfrentarme a una misión tan delicada, debo conocer bien hasta donde soy capaz de llegar.

Vale, Max. Ahora que ya tienes los pensamientos un poco más en orden, es hora de dar comienzo a la jornada con una buena ducha. Aquí en la residencia de estudiantes los baños son comunitarios, así que tengo que ponerme algo por encima y salir al pasillo. O bueno… qué coño. ¿No querías experimentar con los poderes? Se me estaba ocurriendo una maquiavélica idea…

Cogí la ropa de calle que pensaba ponerme después de la ducha, y con ella en la mano, abrí la puerta de mi habitación y salí tal cual me encontraba: completamente desnuda. Caminando por el pasillo de la residencia me encontré con Dana: animadora de los Bigfoots y ex de Logan, y Juliet: reportera del periódico de la academia. Ambas se detuvieron y se me quedaron mirando con una cara de incredulidad épica.

—¡A los buenos días, chicas! —dije con sonrisa radiante.

A las pobres ni les salían las palabras. Dana y Juliet siguieron ahí clavadas con el gesto congelado y no quitaban ojo de encima a mi cuerpo en pelotas mientras proseguía mi camino. Todavía quedaba algún retazo de vergüenza en mí al hacer este tipo de cosas, pero ya casi empezaba a verlo de forma completamente natural y me parecía la mar de divertido. Bajé un piso de las escaleras de la residencia y continué avanzando por el pasillo de las habitaciones de los chicos, lo cual era necesario para cumplir el objetivo que me había propuesto. En esta ocasión no me topé con nadie, así que pude llegar sin más contratiempos a mi destino: las duchas. Juguemos a la ruleta rusa, Max. Si me toca la bala, siempre puedo deshacerlo.

Nunca había estado dentro de las duchas masculinas. Como cabía esperarse, los chicos las tenían un poco más hechas asco que nosotras, y había más pintadas en las paredes con frases que claramente no pasarán a la historia por su profundidad literaria ni su belleza. Se oía correr el agua de una de las duchas, lo cual era síntoma inequívoco de que no estaba sola. Bien, justo lo quería… Veamos quién va a ser mi víctima. Súbitamente, aparté las cortinas de la ducha individual que se encontraba ocupada. ¡Premio! Era Trevor.

Después de los sucesos de anoche me había entrado una especie de crisis de identidad sexual. A mí me parece perfecta cualquier opción resultante posible, pero me quería asegurar bien si me gustan los hombres o no. Hasta ahora no tenía motivos para dudar: he tenido algunos rolletes sin importancia con chicos aunque sin llegar a mayores, y tengo mis fantasías lógicas de adolescente con ídolos masculinos de masas; pero entre mi morreo de ayer con Chloe y mi inesperada excitación al ver desnuda a Kate, merece la pena hacer la comprobación ahora que puedo hacer cualquier disparatada acción sin riesgo de arrepentirme.

Yo diría que Trevor era prácticamente la mejor opción que me podía haber tocado para mi alocado experimento. Había muchas otras posibilidades que me rechinaban… podría haber sido Daniel, por ejemplo: un chico majísimo y gran artista, pero físicamente poco agraciado. O Warren, el primer amigo que hice en la academia: encantador, y muy friki al igual que yo, pero no siento como que quiera verle el pajarito... muy a su pesar, sospecho. Podría incluso haber sido Logan de nuevo. Uff, eso ni pensarlo, Max. Prefiero hacerme monja.

Pero he sido afortunada. Trevor Era uno de los skaters de Blackwell que siempre acompaña al fumeta de Justin, y me parece un chico bastante mono: moreno, con el pelo revuelto y unas facciones bastante agradables. Me encantan los skaters aunque a ellos parece ser que yo no les gusto… pues ya veremos qué opinas después de mi exhibición, Trevor. Espero que te guste, y… espero que me guste a mí también.

—¡Ah! —Trevor pego un respingo al descubrir que alguien había corrido las cortinas y dejaba a la vista su cuerpo desnudo, al igual que yo dejaba a la vista el mío.

—Disculpa —dije con voz de despistada desviando la mirada y jugueteando con un mechón de mi pelo—. Se han averiado las duchas de las chicas y me preguntaba… si me podría duchar aquí contigo…

—¡Max! Estás… estás desnu… ¡Yo lo flipo!

—¿Me harías un hueco, por favor?

—Eh… sí, claro, supongo…

—Gracias.

Fingiendo tranquilidad, empecé a ducharme como si nada: me puse debajo de la ducha, mojando mi pelo y toda la piel de mi cuerpo. Apenas había espacio para los dos y era inevitable rozarme de vez en cuando con Trevor, quien no me quitaba el ojo de encima. Noté como su miembro empezaba a reaccionar. Punto para Max.

—Por favor, ¿podrías enjabonarme? A mí se me da muy mal…

Sin darle tiempo ni a pensárselo, cogí la mano de Trevor extendiendo su palma hacia arriba y eché sobre ella una cantidad generosa de gel de ducha. Le lancé una inocente mirada directamente a los ojos antes de darme la vuelta y esperar su masajeo.

Empezó extendiendo el jabón por mis hombros y espalda. Le noté excesivamente nervioso y dubitativo, como si estuviera jugando al Operando y tuviera miedo de rozar algún punto prohibido de mi cuerpo. Aun así, era agradable sentir el tacto de sus manos.

—Por todo el cuerpo, si me haces el favor.

A pesar de mi frase instigadora, todavía tardó un rato más en decidirse a salir de su zona de confort. Hasta que finalmente, dio el paso: sus manos enjabonadas bajaron muy lentamente hasta toparse con mis pechos.

—Max… tienes los pezones muy duros…

—Todavía te queda mucho cuerpo por enjabonar.

Trevor tenía razón, pero no era lo único que se había endurecido, a juzgar por el bulto que estaba sintiendo en mi espalda. Mierda, me está gustando mucho. Ojalá mi poder de rebobinado fuera mayor para poder quedarme aquí más tiempo sin consecuencias. Pero no podía ser.

Ahora que mi víctima ya había hecho lo más difícil, le costó menos trabajo recorrer con sus manos el resto de mi cuerpo. Al estar de espaldas a él no le podía ver la cara, pero tenía que estar alucinando. Pobre Trevor. Para ponerle las cosas fáciles, levanté los brazos y apreté mis pechos contra la pared de la ducha. Lo captó enseguida y, mientras las gotitas del agua de la ducha resbalaban por mi espalda, pasó a enjabonarme bien el culo, trazando círculos sobre él y acercándose cada vez un poco más a mi entrepierna.

—¿To… todo el cuerpo, Max?

—No recuerdo haber dicho que te dejases nada.

Tan pronto como se lo dije, el chico moreno me empezó a rozar entre las piernas con bastante timidez. Por mi parte yo ya había obtenido las respuestas que buscaba: estaba asquerosamente mojada, y no me refiero precisamente al agua de la ducha. Estaba dispuesta a aceptar cualquier resultado con normalidad, pero la verdad es que me pareció tranquilizador el saber que me siguen gustando los chicos. De hecho, me muero por quedarme y acabar lo empezado, pero no eran situaciones. Trevor es un encanto, pero me gustaría que mi primera vez real fuera con un chico más especial. ¿O... una chica? Bueno, no sé. Alguien especial, al fin y al cabo. Al pesar en ese «alguien», lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza fue Chloe. Especial es, sin duda, pero… Uf, ¿te imaginas teniendo sexo con Chloe? ¿Con mi mejor amiga de la infancia? Una rara sensación recorrió mi cuerpo pensando en todo ello, mientras Trevor empezaba a explayarse demasiado con mi zona íntima. Debía parar esto. Estoy segura de que había gemido varias veces sin darme cuenta.

—Te faltan las piernas —dije de forma seca, dándome la vuelta y mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

—Eh…vale.

Trevor puso cara de decepción, se agachó ligeramente y continuó enjabonándome.

La actitud de Trevor me resultó un tanto decepcionante. Cómo decirlo… ¿quizás demasiado obediente? Pareciera que le estuviera controlando y siguiera mis órdenes sin cuestionarse nada, y sin embargo yo no me veo en el papel de dominante. Creo que me gusta más que ellos lleven la iniciativa. ¿Será por eso que casi sucumbo ayer con Logan? Quién sabe…

—No te olvides de quitarme el jabón.

Obediente como un perrillo, Trevor cogió la alcachofa de la ducha y se tomó su tiempo para asegurarse de que no quedara ningún resto de jabón sobre mi piel. Durante el proceso, me permití el lujo de observarle bien su cuerpo. Aunque obviamente no es un Bigfoot, tenía un cuerpo delgado y definido bastante atractivo. Su miembro, después de mi cortada de rollo, se encontraba en estado semi-erecto. Me apunto a Trevor para posibles _affaires_ ocasionales, pero le vendría bien un poco más de actitud. Y eso que creo ahora mismo el chaval pretende a Dana… pues ya puede espabilar si quiere conseguir algo: para los chicos, Dana es uno de los caramelitos de Blackwell.

—Te lo agradezco.

Con la misma mirada penetrante y el tono serio que había mantenido durante toda la sesión de ducha, di a Trevor un pico en los labios y me empecé a secar, bastante apurada. Me empezaba a preocupar que mi poder de rebobinado no llegara a cubrir todo el tiempo transcurrido desde que salí de mi habitación. La cara de Trevor mientras me vestía decía ella sola "¿qué cojones acaba de ocurrir?". No te culpo, Trevor: tu compañera Max está como una jodida cabra.

Quizás con el estilo rebelde de Chloe en mente, mi elección de ropa interior hoy fueron braguitas y sujetador negros. Por encima me puse los mismos vaqueros azules de ayer, pero esta vez combinados con una camiseta blanca con un dibujo de un cervatillo que a mí me parecía muy mono. Una vez vestida y adecentada, a paso muy ligero, salí de las duchas dejando a Trevor solo de nuevo y volví a subir las escaleras al piso de las habitaciones de las chicas. Me coloqué en una posición cercana a mi habitación que me garantizase ver pasar a Dana y Juliet y rebobiné. Sin problema. Tras un rato viendo pasar a varias compañeras caminando marcha atrás, vislumbré a la animadora y la reportera. Paré el rebobinado. Entonces continué mi camino con la misma parsimonia y en la misma dirección que antes, solo que esta vez vestida.

—¡A los buenos días, chicas! —saludé a las chicas con la misma sonrisa radiante.

—¡Buenos días, Max!

Juliet saludó con la mano mientras Dana lo hizo de viva voz, con un tono muy animado. Seguro que luego ha quedado con Trevor. Pobre, bendita ignorancia.

Saliendo de la residencia de estudiantes, ya del todo preparada con mi bolso a los hombros y un café de la máquina de vending en la mano, parecía una estudiante normal a punto de hacer un plan de domingo y todo. La mejor época de la vida, dicen… lo dudo. Hasta ayer, mi vida era rutinaria y aburrida. Pensé que al entrar en la academia la gente sería algo más adulta que en la secundaria y no tendría que lidiar con los típicos problemas de abusones, lameculos y dimes y diretes en clase, pero me equivocaba. Aparte, mi única motivación del día a día consistía en esperar a que me toque clase con el señor Jefferson para suspirar un rato por él, y entre medias poco más aparte de quedar con Kate para comer y tomar el té, o con Warren para ver alguna peli y hablar de frikadas. Y ahora, lejos de cambiar para mejor, me encuentro en una montaña rusa. Cualquiera pensaría que tener este poder que nunca pedí mola que te cagas, y es cierto que es divertido poder hacer cosas como llamar zorra pija a Victoria o ducharme con Trevor. Pero si eso conlleva empuñar armas y matar, ser medio violada o ver como drogan a tus amigas, es como para pensárselo. ¿Por qué no podría llevar una vida de adolescente plena y normal? Echarme un noviete, hacer planes juntos, que mis compañeros suden de lo que hago o dejo de hacer… ¿Tanto pido? Fantasea todo lo que quieras, Max, pero lo cierto es que tu plan de esta mañana consiste en buscarte la vida para volver al granero de las afueras y ocultar el cadáver de Nathan. Tío, puta vida.

El recinto de la academia siempre está algo más vacío durante el fin de semana, pero nunca falta algún estudiante haciendo algo por los alrededores. Vi a Alyssa sentada tranquilamente leyendo un libro, a Brooke volando su mítico dron, o a Daniel dibujando bajo la sombra de un árbol. No era sorprendente que no hubiera nadie del núcleo duro del club Vortex en los alrededores: estarían todos durmiendo la mona después de los excesos de ayer, y yo que lo agradezco. Me acordé de que tengo que hacerle una visita a Kate cuando me encuentre un hueco, para ver qué tal está hoy. Espero que lo que fuera que la hubieran dado no la estuviera produciendo efectos secundarios.

No tenía forma de ir en coche: ni yo tengo, ni puedo contar con Chloe por motivos obvios, ni quiero implicar a nadie más en esto, así que me dirigí a la parada del bus, que se encontraba justo frente a la academia. Mi parada de destino está bastante alejada del granero en sí, ya que ninguna línea local se aleja tanto del pueblo. Sería un tostón de viaje, así que aproveché para ponerme los auriculares y escuchar música.

Arcadia Bay era una localidad densamente poco poblada, costera, y sustentada mayormente por pescadores. Al estar rodeada de naturaleza reconozco que tiene su encanto, a pesar de que Chloe y yo de pequeñas lo encontrábamos aburrido y hablábamos con frecuencia de largarnos a la gran ciudad en cuanto fuéramos mayores. Ahora, después de haber vivido cinco años en Seattle lo veo con otra perspectiva y soy capaz de sacar el lado bueno de vivir en un pueblo pequeño. Supongo que es el típico caso de no valorar lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde.

Miraba desfilar frente a mí las viviendas unifamiliares y los locales pertenecientes a la industria pesquera del pueblo por la ventanilla de mi asiento del bus, mientras de vez en cuando chateaba con Warren por el móvil. Inició conversación él, anunciando que se había comprado un "cuatro latas" y animándome a irme de trompos con él un día. Qué salao. Cuando todo esto acabe no me importaría nada quedar con él: es un chico divertido, tranquilo y compartimos gustos similares. ¿Cómo sería liarme con Warren? Él está loquito por mí… Uhm, ya estás siendo mala otra vez, Max…

El autobús iba prácticamente vacío durante todo el trayecto y, como ya me olía, yo fui la única que se bajó en la parada más cercana al granero. En realidad, me dejaba en una zona industrial de las afueras que tendría que bordear y caminar un par de kilómetros por la carretera que lleva a la salida del pueblo, donde no hay nada más que bosque alrededor. Mientras avanzaba por el arcén, me quité los auriculares: quería estar atenta a todo lo que pudiera suceder a mi alrededor. Ya que tenía por delante unos veinte minutos de caminata, de vez en cuando me entretenía sacando fotos con mi adorada cámara instantánea. El sol se encontraba casi en lo más alto y los rayos que se colaban entre las hojas de los árboles me proporcionaban una luz que en pocas ocasiones he podido aprovechar.

Pero el tener el granero frente a mis ojos me hizo recordar de golpe que no estaba precisamente de excursión. Guardé la cámara en el bolso, y con toda la cautela de la que soy capaz, seguí avanzando hacia ese sitio que tan malos recuerdos me traía. Parecía que no había ni un alma aparte de mí.

La verdad es que todo este asunto lo he llevado con una torpeza terrible. Hiciera lo que hiciera con el cadáver ahora, o incluso aunque lo hubiera ocultado en el momento, cualquier detective de pacotilla vería huellas de Chloe y mías por todo el granero y en el cuarto oscuro. No habría más que registrar los enseres de Chloe para encontrar su pistola, encontrar mis huellas en ella… y se acabó. La turbia trama en la que estuviera metida Nathan obviamente no me exculparía lo más mínimo, con lo cual lo único que puedo hacer ahora mismo en mi beneficio es ganar algo de tiempo. Y ahora que lo pienso, convendría deshacerse de esa pistola como sea. Es posible que cuando todo esto acabe tenga que huir para siempre de Arcadia Bay…

Rodeé el granero, evidentemente cerrado a cal y canto, para asegurarme de que no hubiera nadie. Mirando por una ventana parecía que por dentro también estaba despejado. Pues vamos allá: rompí el cristal de la ventana con un palo gordo que me encontré tirando en el suelo, me aseguré de dejarlo sin restos de cristales sobre el marco para no cortarme al pasar, y me colé dentro ayudándome con un pequeño impulso. Una vez dentro, reconstruí la ventana con mi habilidad de rebobinar. Gracias, Chloe, por enseñarme que a veces en esta vida la violencia puede ser la solución.

El silencio más absoluto reinaba dentro del granero, y no había más luz que la que entraba por las pocas ventanas con las que contaba. Hagamos memoria: dejé el cuerpo de Nathan detrás de una pila de paja en la esquina de atrás a la izquierda. Con cuidado de no tropezar me dirigí hacia allá, cuando de repente sonó un "clac" debajo de la tabla que estaba pisando que puso mi cuerpo en alerta máxima. Me vino un escalofrío y me pegué tal susto que rebobiné instintivamente.

—¡Mierda!

Me caí de culo al suelo. Mi instinto fue acertado: una viga estaba a punto de caer encima de mi cabeza. Si no hubiera rebobinado habría muerto al instante.

Con el corazón a cien y a la distancia suficiente, comprobé que alguien había puesto una trampa: al pisar la tabla, se rompía una cuerda que a su vez hacía caer la viga. Joder, joder… ¡alguien ha estado aquí ya! Nerviosa, me moví torpemente a la esquina donde debía estar Nathan para confirmar lo que ya sospechaba: el cuerpo ya no se encontraba allí.

Asustada, corrí hacia la puerta, la abrí y escapé de allí a la velocidad de la luz. Una vez fuera, seguí corriendo hasta alejarme del granero a una distancia que consideraba suficiente y me parapeté detrás del tronco de un árbol. Me detuve jadeando, encorvada y con las manos sobre las rodillas. Mierda, Max. Estás metida en el marrón más jodido de tu vida. Rebobiné todo lo que pude: quería saber quién estuvo allí e hizo eso, y por supuesto, borrar mis huellas, aunque tampoco es que fuera a servir de mucho. Rebobiné y rebobiné y no vi a nadie, hasta que llego un punto en el cual la cabeza me pegó un doloroso latigazo que inutilizó mis poderes. Me mareé. Me llevé la mano a la cara para descubrir que me estaba sangrando la nariz. Vale, lo pillo: mi capacidad de retroceder en el tiempo tiene un límite. Ni idea de cuánto habré sido capaz de rebobinar, pero dudo que más de veinte o treinta minutos. Exhausta, me tire sobre el suelo del bosque cubierto por hojarasca y me dejé llevar.

Estas son las consecuencias que asumiste cuando apretarte el gatillo, Max, y ahora no hay escapatoria: alguien por encima de Nathan te está buscando viva o muerta. Te has metido en medio de una trama muy jodida, con gente que empuña armas y sabe preparar trampas mortales. Llora de pavor si quieres, pero no podrás rebobinar tus lágrimas, ni nada de lo que está pasando a tu alrededor. Parecía tan guay todo… "Max, la nueva superheroína de Arcada Bay, salvará a Kate con sus poderes, y al pueblo entero si hace falta"... Puta mierda todo. No hago más que cargarla.

Permanecí bastante tiempo tirada recuperando el aliento y la cordura, hasta que me mentalicé de que no podía hacer nada más allí. Me aseguré de que no me siguiera sangrando la nariz, me incorporé y caminé con la cabeza y los ánimos muy bajos, de vuelta hacia la parada del bus. Había quedado con Chloe sobre la hora de comer, y encima ni siquiera me podría desahogar contándola todo esto. Genial. Al menos me consolaba un poco el mero hecho de volver a ver a mi mejor amiga.

Me preguntaba por qué Chloe querría quedar precisamente en el vertedero. Eso no queda demasiado lejos de aquí, pero igualmente me tenía que comer unas cuantas paradas más de autobús. Durante el trayecto me puse los auriculares de nuevo para evitar sobarme, y por poco no lo consigo. Fue un trayecto aburridísimo en el que encima mi mente se empeñaba en bombardearme con mierda negativa una y otra vez.

Al final, casi toda la mañana se me había ido viajando en autobús. Llegué yo antes que Chloe al lugar acordado, así que estuve por ahí unos minutos deambulando. Para ser un vertedero la verdad que es bastante pintoresco. No es el típico montón de mierda, si no que estaba rodeado de árboles, y entre las enormes barcas, coches y demás parafernalia que se podía encontrar por allí, se podía convertir fácilmente en una zona de juego. Recuerdo que Chloe y yo de pequeñas pasamos bastante tiempo metidas dentro de un enorme barco, que por lo que pude ver, estaba en idéntico estado que hace cinco años. Nostalgia…

Finalmente, la chica punk apareció. La vi a lo lejos con la misma indumentaria que ayer acercándose a paso rápido y saludando con la mano. Iba con alguien: una chica de más o menos nuestra misma edad, rubia, con el pelo largo y liso, ojos avellana, con un característico pendiente de una pluma azul en el lóbulo izquierdo, camisa de cuadros negra y roja, y vaqueros rotos al más puro estilo Chloe. La verdad que era bastante mona. ¿Quién sería?

—¡Hey, Mad Max, ahí estás! —saludó una alegre y vivaz Chloe— Te presento a Rachel, mi mejor amiga.

—¡Hola, Max! Encantada de conocerte. He oído hablar mucho de ti.


	6. Sentimientos

La chica rubia a la que Chloe presentó como "su mejor amiga" se mantuvo frente a mí dedicándome durante unos segundos una radiante sonrisa, que poco a poco se fue transformando en cara de extrañeza y preocupación al ver que no contestaba.

—Devuélvemela —dije entre dientes.

—¿Cómo? —respondió la muchacha con tono amable— Perdona, no te he entendido.

Mi respiración se agitó. Mis brazos se tensaron. Rechiné mis dientes hasta que me dolió la mandíbula. Apreté mis puños hasta hacerme heridas con mis propias uñas. Mis ojos echaban fuego. Mi cuerpo entero temblaba.

—¡Devuélveme a Chloe!

Rezumaba odio y rencor por cada poro de mi cuerpo. Completamente fuera de mí, agarré a la tal Rachel de los hombros y la sacudí violentamente.

—¡Chloe es mía, maldita zorra! ¡Es mía y sólo mía! ¡Yo estaba mucho, pero que mucho antes que tú! ¡Devuélvemela!

Mi voz se quebraba al gritar y mis ojos se humedecieron. La chica permanecía inmóvil dejándose zarandear por mí, mientras me miraba sorprendida y asustada. Noté la mano de Chloe sobre mi hombro.

—Max…

Apenas unos nanosegundos después de girar mi cabeza para mirar a Chloe, ésta me sacudió un sonoro bofetón.

Una bandada de pájaros salió espantada de entre los árboles que rodeaban el vertedero. Solté a la recién llegada chica y me quedé completamente paralizada. ¿Qué diablos… me había pasado?

—¿A ti te parece normal la escenita que nos acabas de montar? —continuó Chloe, con tono de voz furioso— Ahora vas, y si tienes cojones, la rebobinas. Me has decepcionado mucho, Max Caulfield.

No. No podía rebobinar. En aquel momento me sentía tan confusa, tan avergonzada, tan enfadada conmigo misma… que lo único que pude hacer es ponerme a llorar como un niña, y acto seguido salir corriendo de allí. No sabía dónde me dirigía, ni me importaba: tan sólo quería huir muy lejos. Deseaba correr hasta llegar a la orilla del mar y que una ola gigante me engullera.

Corrí sin parar todo lo que mi cuerpo me permitió, pero entre el extenuante ritmo de carrera que mantenía, forzando los límites de mi cuerpo; y mi escasa forma física, apenas tardé un par de minutos hasta que tuve que parar echando el bofe. Me encontraba cerca de la playa, en un paisaje donde se mezclaban roca, arena, pastos y demás típica vegetación litoral. La orilla del mar se encontraba a menos de doscientos metros de mí, y aún podía divisar el vertedero del cual provenía a lo lejos. Sentía la brisa marina, omnipresente durante casi todo el año en la zona costera, golpeando sobre mis mejillas húmedas.

No tengo una explicación razonable de por qué hice lo que hice. Por alguna razón, me resulta insoportable no ser la persona más importante en la vida de Chloe. Desde que nos reencontramos, estuve dando por sentado que ella sentiría lo mismo que yo, y que todo volvería a ser igual que cuando éramos niñas, como si nunca me hubiera ido. Me he topado de golpe con la cruel realidad y no me veo capaz de asumirla: me marché a Seattle, abandoné a Chloe y ella ha seguido adelante como ha podido. Es lógico que ella haya querido rehacer su vida, hacer nuevas amistades y bueno… encontrar una persona que me reemplazase en el papel de "mejor amiga". Y ahora… ¿en qué lugar quedó yo? ¿Qué pinto en todo esto?

Incapaz de encontrar respuestas, me senté en el terreno arenoso con las piernas dobladas. Me cubrí la cara con las manos, incapaz de contener las lágrimas. He hecho daño a Chloe justo cuando más la necesitaba. He insultado a una persona muy importante para ella. Soy una egoísta, lo asumo, pero reconocerlo no me hace sentir mejor. Ni siquiera me sirve para nada rebobinar, pues no me veo capaz de tener una reacción diferente en cuanto viera aparecer a Chloe y su amiga de nuevo.

El sonido de las olas del mar y el del viento meciendo las briznas de hierba camuflaban mi llanto. Permanecí así un largo rato sumida en la tristeza cuando de repente oí pasos a ritmo pausado por detrás. Alguien se situó justo enfrente de mí y se puso en cuclillas, mirándome y posando suavemente su mano sobre mi hombro. Descubrí mi cara. Era la amiga de Chloe.

—Max… soy Rachel. ¿Estás bien? —tenía una expresión muy afligida— Yo... lo siento mucho. Es todo por mi culpa.

Miré confusa a Rachel. El viento revolvía su pelo rubio y liso, superponiendo algún pequeño mechón por delante de su rostro. De alguna forma, su voz, su expresión y sus gestos transmitían mucha paz.

—Ya le advertí a Chloe que quizás no fuera buena idea que viniera —continuó la chica de la camisa de cuadros—. Conozco tu historia, Max. Y yo… quería disculparme.

Me sorprendió mucho su reacción. ¿Por qué iba a tener ella que disculparse conmigo? En todo caso, me tendría que disculpar yo, que la he insultado y zarandeado sin conocerla de nada. De alguna forma, ese carácter tan bondadoso me hizo sentir como la mayor mierda de la humanidad. Ni siquiera fui capaz de decir ni mu. Tan sólo la miraba embobada mientras intentaba parar de sollozar.

—Deja que te cuente algo, Max —Rachel se sentó en el suelo a lo indio con las piernas cruzadas enfrente de mí—. Creo que eres la leche. De hecho, ojalá yo fuera la mitad de guay que tú…

Sequé mis lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y atisbé a pronunciar mis primeras palabras en la conversación:

—¿No… no me odias por lo que te he hecho?

—No, Max. No te odio. De hecho, te entiendo perfectamente. Yo he sido así contigo también.

No entendía nada. ¿Que ha sido así conmigo? ¿Por qué me estaba hablando como si me conociera de toda la vida? El caso es que tengo que reconocer que la chica sabía transmitir una cierta atmósfera de calidez que me hacía sentir confortable, a pesar de haber empezado con tan mal pie nuestro primer encuentro. La seguí escuchando con atención.

—Hace unos años, conocí a una chica maravillosa llamada Chloe. Yo sólo quería estar con ella y agradarla, pero ella no hacía más que hablar de una amiga suya desaparecida, una tal Max, que por lo visto era la hostia. Todo lo comparaba con Max, todo lo quería hacer con Max, Max para arriba, Max para abajo. La verdad, me moría de celos cada vez que lo mencionaba, y me acabé acomplejando. Era como si yo fuera una mierda en comparación con esa tal Max y no fuera lo suficientemente buena para Chloe. Creo que te llegué a odiar —Rachel no dejó de sonreírme en ningún momento—. Pero después… la cosa cambió.

—¿El qué… cambió?

La sinceridad y el tono sosegado de Rachel me desarmaban por completo. No podía hacer más que escuchar su discurso, hipnotizada.

—Sí… Una vez Chloe y yo nos fuimos conociendo mejor, las tornas cambiaron. Ella… a la vez que se iba acostumbrando a mí, digamos… que contigo fue acumulando resentimiento.

Arqueé las cejas, sorprendida. ¿Chloe resentida conmigo?

—No me malinterpretes —continuó Rachel—, Chloe te adora. Siempre lo ha hecho. Es sólo que… bueno, emocionalmente es un poco inestable, y parece que siempre necesite culpar a alguien de sus problemas. Le ocurría lo mismo con su padre. Por favor, no le cuentes a Chloe nada de esto…

—No se lo contaré. Entonces… ¿qué ocurrió?

—Para ella, pasaste de ser "Max la guay" a ser "Max, la traidora que la abandonó". Aunque puede que pienses que me agradó su cambio de actitud… me ocurrió todo lo contrario: no lo veía justo. Creo que eso me sirvió para entenderte un poco mejor y poder ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista. Chloe se hacía la víctima pero pensé en lo que tenías que estar pasando tú —Rachel posó su mano sobre mi rodilla—. No paraba de decirle que no creía que te hubieras ido a Seattle precisamente por gusto, y mucho menos para hacerle daño. La decía que seguro que tú te sentías igual de sola o más que ella.

—Rachel, yo…

Estaba alucinando de la capacidad de Rachel de adentrarse en mi psique sin siquiera conocerme. Y de hecho, es la primera persona que realmente ha comprendido lo que sentí yo después de la mudanza. Se me hicieron nudos en la garganta. Otra vez.

—Pero a la vez me sentía frustrada, Max —de repente a Rachel se le quebró la voz. ¿Ella también? —. No podía competir contigo. Tienes toda la razón: tú estabas antes, mucho antes que yo. Siempre he estado a tu sombra, y nunca podré ser tan guay como tú. ¡Siempre me he sentido como tu sustituta, Max, y siempre te he envidiado! Perdóname… por ser así.

Para mi sorpresa, Rachel rompió a llorar. Era la primera vez que alguien me abría su alma así nada más conocerme y… no me salen las palabras. Se me iba a contagiar el llanto.

—Ni se te ocurra decir eso, Rachel. La única aquí que se tiene que disculpar soy yo. Yo soy la única persona despreciable de nosotras. No hago más que cagarla una y otra vez y hacer daño a gente que no lo merece.

Rachel negaba con la cabeza según hablaba. Cuando terminé, súbitamente se lanzó a mis brazos y se apretó contra mí. No pude sino devolverle el abrazo con la misma intensidad. Me sentía completamente cautivada.

—Tú y yo somos iguales, Max —me dijo mientras notaba sus mejillas húmedas contra mí—. Ambas queremos a Chloe, ambas tenemos miedo a perderla. Espero que me puedas aceptar, aunque sea la zorra que apareció de repente para robarte a Chloe…

—Dije eso sin pensar —a su vez, me apreté contra el hombro de Rachel. Su pelo era fino, suave y olía muy bien—. Ahora mismo lo que pienso es que me das mil vueltas como persona, Rachel, y que yo soy la mayor escoria de Arcadia Bay.

Fue lo más parecido a una escena lacrimógena de cine que me ha sucedido en la vida. Ambas nos mantuvimos abrazadas, cada una empapando el hombro de la otra, hasta caer agotadas. Me hubiera gustado que ese momento durase para siempre. Bueno, en realidad ahora tengo la capacidad de hacer que durase realmente para siempre, pero entonces ya no sería un momento.

Estaba muy confusa. Seguía sin saber en qué lugar iba a quedar yo a partir de ahora, pero después de conocer a Rachel y que ella me haya abierto su corazón así, soy completamente incapaz de enfadarme con ella. Esa chica… había algo especial en ella. Tiene magnetismo, una especie de carisma natural. Cómo explicarlo… Es como si tuviera una resplandeciente aura de bondad alrededor suyo, que le contagiaba a cualquiera que caminase cerca de ella. Me pregunté si Chloe habría visto en ella lo mismo que yo, y sobre todo, me pregunté qué diantres tendría que envidiar Rachel de una mierda seca como yo. Hoy tu autoestima está por las nubes, ¿eh, Supermax?

Después del momento moñas, a petición de Rachel, ambas nos sentamos tras una roca que se encontraba a apenas unos metros de nosotras.

—¿No deberíamos ir a buscar a Chloe? —pregunté.

—Vendrá. No te preocupes. Conoce este pueblo y a nosotras mismas mejor de lo crees. Son muchos años ya…

—Si tú lo dices…

En nuestra ubicación actual, me extrañaría si hubiera una sola persona a una milla a la redonda. Estamos bastante lejos del núcleo urbano del pueblo.

—Así, mientras viene, aprovechamos para conocernos un poco mejor —Rachel, sonriente, me miró a los ojos y yo me puse roja. No estaba acostumbrada a que me mirasen así, y menos alguien que parecía salida de una revista de moda—. ¿Le das a la hierba?

Rachel, en su afán de sorprenderme cada vez más, sacó del bolsillo de su camisa un porro ya liado y se lo encendió.

—No. Bueno… Puede que haga una excepción.

Me considero anti tabaco, y anti drogas en general. Ni siquiera me he emborrachado nunca, y creo que lo más parecido a una droga que consumo es el café. Pero, por una parte, cualquiera estaría de acuerdo en que cosas mucho más jodidas he hecho estas últimas horas, y por otra, creo que es un pequeño gesto de cortesía hacía Rachel, que tan bien se estaba portando conmigo.

Tras la primera calada del canuto, previsiblemente tosí como una enferma. Reacción típica del principiante. Rachel me miró con gesto divertido, pero no vi ningún retazo de burla en su expresión. Las posteriores caladas se me dieron algo mejor. Cuando ya sentí un pequeño mareo, le devolví el porro a su dueña. Tras pegarle su primera calada, Rachel me miró con cara de intriga.

—Chloe me dijo que tienes un superpoder, Max. Cuando me lo contó pensé que estaba colocada, pero me juró que era cierto. ¿Decía la verdad?

Aunque me pensé mi respuesta, era como si todas las células de mi cuerpo me dijeran al unísono: "venga, Max, ¿qué más necesitas para confiar en ella? Dile la verdad".

—Sí… es cierto —según me sinceraba, tuve una idea cojonuda para convencer a Rachel—. ¿Quieres que te haga un truco de magia?

—Me encantaría, Max —se giró hacia mí apoyando las manos en el suelo y asintiendo con fervor.

—Vale. Mira, lo que voy a hacer ahora no es nada del otro mundo, pero ya lo entenderás.

Abrí mi bolso, cogí mi cámara y la puse en posición para hacernos un selfie. Rachel instintivamente posó junto a mí para la foto y apreté el disparador. Apenas salió la foto la agité suavemente hasta que quedó del todo revelada. Rachel salía tan asquerosamente fotogénica y con una sonrisa tan perfecta que me hizo sospechar si realmente salía en revistas de moda. No como yo, que salía con unas ojeras terribles producto de todas las emociones del día, y además mi mejilla todavía seguía un poco roja del bofetón de Chloe. En cualquier caso, el objetivo de la foto no era enmarcarla ni exponerla en una galería de arte.

—Muy bien —dijo Rachel, confusa pero con leve sonrisa—, nos hemos hecho nuestro primer selfie. ¿Y ahora?

—Ya lo verás.

Tal como hice ayer con la de Kate, me guardé la foto recién revelada, solo que en esta ocasión lo hice bajo la manga de la chaqueta, y acto seguido, rebobiné. Reanudé el tiempo tras el momento en el que dije a Rachel que si quería que le hiciese un truco.

—Me encantaría, Max.

—Pues muy atenta… ¡Abracadabra!

Saqué la foto de mi manga como si fuera el pañuelo de un mago y se la extendí a Rachel. La cara de alucine que puso fue épica.

—¡Max, esto…! ¡Esto es lo más acojonante que he visto en mi vida! —creo que la hierba influía en su exagerada reacción. O quizás no. Me gustaría ver cómo reaccionaría yo si fuera otra persona quien me hiciera el truco a mí— ¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¡Me muero de curiosidad!

—Es una foto del futuro. Pero yo puedo viajar al pasado para traértela.

—¡Eres más guay incluso de lo que pensaba, Max! ¡Eres como las de los anuncios de detergentes, pero que trae del futuro fotos chulas! ¡Mola! —Rachel estaba muy mona con los puños cerrados sobre su barbilla y pegando pequeños respingos de emoción— Toma, te devuelvo la foto.

—No hace falta. Te la puedes quedar de recuerdo.

—¿De verdad? ¡Muchísimas gracias, Max! ¡Qué ilusión! —me dio un beso en la mejilla y se guardó la foto en el bolsillo de la camisa.

Me puse roja cuando me besó y desvié la mirada un poco nerviosa. No estaba acostumbrada a ver tanta energía en nadie, y normalmente hubiera dicho que una persona que invade tanto mi espacio personal me satura, pero con Rachel me sentía extrañamente reconfortada y cómoda. Pensé que Chloe tenía una enorme suerte de tener a alguien como ella a su lado.

Chloe seguía sin aparecer y nos dio tiempo a terminar el canuto con toda la calma del mundo, más por parte de Rachel que por la mía, por supuesto. Durante ese tiempo, Rachel me contó un poco más acerca de ella. Confirmó mis sospechas: estaba empezando a hacer sus pinitos para convertirse en modelo. Su objetivo era ganar el dinero suficiente y fugarse junto con Chloe a Los Ángeles. Estuvimos hablando de Blackwell y del Club Vortex. Descubrí que por lo visto Chloe y ella se llevan especialmente bien con la pareja de skaters: Justin y Trevor. También conocía a Evan, otro chico que iba a mi clase que es bastante reservado. Compartimos odio por Victoria y sus pijadas. Hablamos de música, de fotografía y varias banalidades más… encajamos sorprendentemente bien. No me suele ocurrir algo así con prácticamente nadie. Cuanto más notábamos el efecto de la hierba, más nos reíamos, y más cómodas nos encontrábamos tiradas apoyadas en nuestra roca.

Fue en mitad de una risotada cuando al fin hizo su aparición Chloe, con los brazos en jarra. La miré y sus ojos evitaron encontrarse con los míos. No supe cómo reaccionar. Lo lógico sería pedir perdón de inmediato, pero… en lugar de eso, me puse roja. He estado todo el rato de risas ahí con Rachel mientras pasaba de ella. Es como para nominarte a los premios de amiga del año, Max.

—Vámonos, Rach —Chloe tomó finalmente la iniciativa.

—¿Irnos? Pero… ¿a dónde? —Rachel sonó muy dubitativa.

—Al Two Whales. Tengo hambre.

Chloe hizo amago de ponerse en movimiento, sin esperar a que su amiga se levantase.

—¡E… espera, Chloe! ¿Y qué ocurre con Max?

La chica peliazul frunció el ceño que parecía que se iba a hacer un esguince en el entrecejo.

—¡Te voy a decir yo lo que ocurre con Max…!

Estaba a punto de señalarme y a continuar abroncándome, pero algo la interrumpió. De detrás de la maleza salió un hombre de mediana edad. Alto, pelo corto, cejudo, bigote espeso y cara de comer limones. Tal como iba vestido no sabría si identificarle como policía, agente especial, o qué, el caso es que blandía una pistola y nos apuntaba con ella. Tío, ¿ya empezamos otra vez?

—¡Quietas todas! ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?


	7. Tribulaciones

No tenía ni idea de qué estaba pasando. Al ver a aquel tipo pistola en mano me llevé un buen susto, pero Rachel y Chloe parecían estar bastante menos sorprendidas, como si lo que acababa de pasar les ocurriera a menudo. Chloe se cruzó de brazos.

—Vale. A mi mierdastro ya se le ha terminado de ir la olla del todo. ¿Qué cojones estás haciendo aquí, y encima apuntándonos con un arma, David? Baja ahora mismo esa pistola.

Así que ese era el padrastro de Chloe… Qué gran presentación, oye. De verdad que si tengo que conocer a alguien más hoy, me encantaría que fuera con un clásico "hola, ¿qué tal?" y no con las formas tan estrambóticas a las que acostumbro últimamente…

—Chloe, esta vez has traspasado la raya —el padrastro de Chloe puso un tono de voz muy severo, y seguía sin dejar de apuntarla con el arma. Tronco, ¿de qué vas? ¡Que es tu hijastra! —. Esto ya no es una pelea entre chavales o un poco de hierba. ¿Qué cojones estuviste haciendo anoche en el granero de los Prescott? ¡Habla, ahora!

—David, se te está pirando la pinza muchísimo —Chloe, empezando a asustarse, levantó ligeramente las palmas de las manos—. Esta es la gota que colma el vaso. ¿Estás tratando de acusarme de los crímenes de los Prescott? ¿Tú estás bien de la puta cabeza?

—Al contrario. La familia Prescott son mis clientes, y los damnificados son ellos. Te acuso de cómplice de la desaparición de su primogénito Nathan Prescott. Tus huellas están junto con las suyas en el último lugar donde fue visto: el granero. También he identificado restos de sangre de Nathan en el suelo. No puedes negarlo, Chloe. Estás metida en un buen lío.

Así que el padrastro de Chloe es una especie de investigador privado que trabaja para los Prescott. Eso explica que tuviera armas en su casa... y su actitud también explica que se ganase el apodo de "mierdastro". A ver, puedo entender que si ha investigado el granero, considere la posibilidad de Chloe haya podido tener algo que ver. Pero de ahí a venir como un psicópata pistola en mano contra tu propia familia… Por ahí no, tronco.

—¡Esto es una puta locura! —Chloe, visiblemente indignada, era incapaz de contener la frustración y lo demostraba con los gestos que hacía con los brazos al hablar— ¡Ayer ni siquiera vi a Nathan! Y no… tenía ni idea de que hubiera desaparecido…

—Señor Madsen, tiene que haber un error —intervino Rachel con un hilillo de voz—. Es imposible que Chloe haya hecho nada malo…

—Entonces, ¿por qué hay testigos que aseguran que ayer le estabas buscando? ¿Y por qué hay huellas de neumático del coche de Nathan y del tuyo que se dirigen hacia el granero? Explícalo, Chloe.

Chloe bajó los brazos y desvió la mirada. No supo qué contestar. Rachel observaba toda la escena con cara de animalillo asustado, y yo estaba flipando tanto que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Escúchame, David —Chloe contestó al fin—. No estás dando ni una. Estuve anoche en el granero para ayudar a una amiga, que ha sido secuestrada, junto con otro montón de chicas más, por tus idolatrados clientes. Te estás equivocando de enemigo. ¡Son los Prescott quienes están metidos en asuntos turbios, no yo!

—¡Te faltan cinco vidas para que tú puedas darme lecciones a mí, Chloe! ¡Yo he estado en el campo de batalla, yo he visto los horrores de la guerra cuando tú apenas estabas en pañales! ¡Sé perfectamente cuando llevo razón, y te lo voy a demostrar!

Sin dejar de apuntar, el padrastro detective —y por lo visto, también exmilitar— se acercó a Chloe sin dejar de apuntarla, agarró un lateral de su chaqueta y se la abrió, para descubrir que llevaba en el bolsillo interior la misma pistola de ayer. Tragué saliva. Muy mal, Chloe. ¿Qué estás haciendo hoy también con eso? Nos vas a meter a todas en un buen lío.

—Ya hablaremos luego del hecho de cogerme prestadas mis herramientas de trabajo —continuó vehemente el padrastro a la vez que recuperaba el arma de Chloe—. Ajá, a la pistola le falta una bala en la recámara. Estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que ya tengo motivos de sobra para llevarte a la comisaría. Será mejor que me acompañes y no te resistas, Chloe.

—¡Que te jodan, David! ¡A lo único que disparo es a las botellas del vertedero! —la peliazul hizo un corte de mangas a su padrastro— Yo me voy al Two Whales. Ahí te quedas con tu complejo de Robocop. Vámonos, Rachel.

Chloe se dio la vuelta y sin más empezó a caminar a paso veloz.

—¡Quieta ahí!

Mientras Rachel y yo mirábamos atónitas, David persiguió a su hijastra para finalmente inmovilizarla. Rápidamente, guardó su pistola en su funda y apresó a Chloe por la espalda agarrándola por las muñecas.

—¡Señor Madsen, no! —Rachel sonaba muy alarmada.

—¡Puto mierdastro de los cojones! ¡Te voy a denunciar! ¡Max, haz algo! —Chloe me miró con desesperación mientras trataba inútilmente de zafarse. Con toda probabilidad quería que usara mis poderes para liberarla.

No es tan sencillo, Chloe. No solo basta con rebobinar: Se me tiene que ocurrir algo que haga que cambien los acontecimientos. Pero, ¿el qué? Piensa, Max. Siento mi cabeza embotada y no puedo discurrir nada con claridad. Sin duda no fue la mejor ocasión para decidir probar la hierba de Rachel... Lo que estaba claro es que tenía que rebobinar sí o sí: no podía permitir bajo ningún concepto que el padrastro flipado se llevase a Chloe a comisaría por la fuerza. Tal como están las cosas en este pueblo, la pobre tendría todas las de perder.

Vamos a ello. Rebobiné todo lo que pude hasta que la cabeza me pegó el latigazo que me indicaba que no podía retroceder más, dejándome en el momento que Chloe aparecía a lo lejos y su padrastro aún no había hecho acto de presencia. ¿Qué hacemos? Si huimos de ahí sin más, sólo empeoraríamos la situación. De alguna forma, tenemos que encararnos con David, pero ¿cómo? Por lo pronto, me dirigí a Chloe, la cual, como ya sabía, tenía cara de muy pocos amigos.

—¡Chloe, tienes que darme tu pistola ahora! ¡Es muy importante!

Se me ocurrió que sin la pistola presente en la ecuación, nuestro querido detective podría tener una actitud algo más flexible con su hijastra.

—Me ha parecido oír un ruido molesto. ¡Ah, no! Sólo es una traidora que dice que mi mejor amiga es una zorra. Vámonos, Rach. Tengo hambre.

—No lo entiendes, Chloe, esto es muy serio. ¡Cómo no me des la pistola ahora mismo, algo muy malo va a ocurrir!

Chloe me miró de soslayo con un gesto que albergaba rencor y desconfianza a partes iguales. Rachel nos miraba a ambas con una divertida cara de no entender nada de nada.

—¿Eso es una amenaza? ¿Y tú cómo cojones sabes que llevo una pistola? ¿Ya has estado jugando con tus poderes frikis del tiempo, o qué? Es igual. Ignórame, Max. No te doy mi pistola ni jarta de vino.

—¡Chloe, por Dios, deja de hacer el imbécil y escúchame! —me desesperé un poco y elevé el tono de voz. No teníamos tiempo— ¡Va a venir tu padrastro y por culpa de esa pistola vas a acabar en la comisaría! ¡Tienes que dármela ya!

—¿Mi mierdastro? Pero, ¿por qué…?

Chloe parecía prestarme algo de atención por fin, pero ya era tarde. David apareció de nuevo de entre la maleza y toda esta conversación no sirvió para nada. Puta vida. Tendría que probar algo diferente.

Rebobinar de nuevo me iba costando cada vez un poco más. Además, era incapaz de retroceder más allá del punto en el que Chloe hacía acto de presencia. Apenas tenía tiempo ni capacidad cerebral como para elaborar ningún plan, pero decidí cambiar la táctica. Con dolor de cabeza y cierto cansancio mental, me dirigí en esta ocasión a Rachel.

—Rachel, esto te va a sonar raro que te cagas, pero tienes que confiar en mí por un momento. ¿Lo harás?

La chica rubia, sorprendida de mi repentino cambio de tono y mi mirada penetrante, puso una mona cara de extrañeza. No la culpo: para ella, hace tan sólo unos segundos estábamos hablando de risas sobre cualquier cotilleo banal de Arcadia Bay.

—Eh… claro, Max. Dime.

—Tienes que hacer que Chloe te dé la pistola que lleva ahora mismo. Aunque no entiendas por qué, es muy importante. ¿Lo harás?

—Si tú dices que es muy importante, seguro que lo es —Rachel asintió con fervor—. Lo haré, Max. Además, odio que Chloe lleve armas encima.

A la vez que terminaba la frase, Chloe llegaba a nuestra posición. Suerte que me dio el tiempo justo para contarle el plan a Rachel, si no, estaríamos bien jodidas.

—Vámonos, Rachel.

—¡Chloe, te he echado de menos! —repentinamente, Rachel se lanzó a su amiga para abrazarla, rodeándola bien con sus brazos.

—¡Hey…! ¿Rach? ¿Qué bicho te ha picado de repente? —Chloe se quedó petrificada ante la impulsiva reacción de su amiga, pero se dejó hacer. Vi como Rachel hurgaba en los bolsillos de Chloe durante el abrazo.

Entendí perfectamente el plan, pero aun así no pude evitar que me viniera una sensación amarga cuando las chicas se abrazaron tan efusivamente. ¿Pudieran ser… celos? Pero, ¿celos de Chloe, o de Rachel? ¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente, Max? Estás hecha un lío…

—¿Me has… quitado la pistola mientras me abrazabas, canalla? —la expresión de Chloe oscilaba entre la risa y la extrañeza.

—Sip. ¡Ji, ji! ¡Ahora es mía! ¿A que no me la coges?

Rachel, después de guardarse la pistola metiéndose el cañón por un lateral del pantalón, me miró disimuladamente como queriendo preguntarme si lo estaba haciendo bien. La contesté levantando el pulgar: su plan me valía perfectamente. ¡Muy bien, Rachel! Al menos has actuado de forma mucho más cabal que tu rencorosa amiga punki. Eso nos daría tiempo suficiente hasta que apareciese el padrastro de Chloe, el cual calculaba que ya estaría a punto de hacer acto de presencia. No me equivoqué.

Mientras Chloe hacía amago de perseguir a Rachel para recuperar su pistola, salió David de entre la maleza. Era la tercera vez ya que veía la escenita y me daban ganas de hacer burla con la frase inicial. " _¡Quiitis tidis! ¿Qui istiis hiciindi iquí_?".

Se repitió al dedillo toda la conversación que tuvimos antes con el padrastro del año: la acusación de David, el cabreo monumental de Chloe, y así hasta la parte en la que el detective abría la chaqueta de su hijastra para demostrar que llevaba un arma encima, pero en esta ocasión se encontró los bolsillos vacíos.

David torció el morro, frustrado.

—¡Ah, ya entiendo! ¡Se la has dado a tu amiguita del alma! —lanzó una mirada de depredador a Rachel que la hizo retroceder asustada— Confiesa, Rachel. Esta chica del demonio te ha mezclado en sus asuntos criminales. Vamos, ahórrame tiempo y dame el arma.

Reconozco que el padrastro de Chloe tiene hasta cierto punto algo de olfato de detective. Al menos en esa ocasión ha acertado, aunque en el contexto general de la historia la estuviera cagando monumentalmente. Lo que no tiene perdón de ninguna forma es que trate así a Chloe y a Rachel, sin ningún voto de confianza previo, como si fueran dos peligrosas criminales reincidentes. De momento, como no puede ser de otra manera, la opinión que tengo del tal David Madsen deja bastante que desear.

Se acercaba peligrosamente a Rachel, quien estaba empezando a ponerse sumamente nerviosa mientras seguía retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos. Temblaba, tenía cara de pavor, y vi cómo se echaba la mano al lateral del pantalón. No, Rachel. Ni se te ocurra.

—Lo sabía —David extendió la mano y continuó avanzando hacia su presa—. Dámela, Rachel. No tienes más opciones.

Cuando el detective ya estaba a punto de alcanzarla, para nuestra más completa estupefacción, Rachel sacó el arma y disparó como una loca a David mientras gritaba desgarradamente. Vació el cargador sobre él, dejándole como un colador desangrándose sobre el suelo arenoso. Ojalá no hubiera tenido que presenciar eso. Tío, ¿es que estoy condenada a presenciar muertes a diario a partir de ahora? Jamás lograré acostumbrarme.

No me esperaba para nada esa reacción de Rachel, y me sentía culpable porque es responsabilidad mía que ella tuviera la pistola, aun sabiendo que estaba bajo los efectos de las drogas. No estás arreglando nada, Max… pero qué quieres que le haga. Si la cabezota de Chloe no me quiere dar el arma a mí… no tengo muchas más opciones. La cosa pinta cada vez peor, pero estaba claro que por enésima vez tendría que rebobinar. No más muertos, a ser posible.

Presencié a cámara rápida la grotesca escena de David resucitando y volviendo atrás hasta el punto en el que abría la chaqueta de Chloe. Fue entonces cuando me pegó otra vez un fuerte latigazo en la cabeza. Au. No, tío, tengo que poder retroceder más… Hice de nuevo el gesto para rebobinar, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, me pegaba el latigazo al instante. Era inútil: parecía claro que ya no me quedaba más poder y noté de nuevo un hilillo de sangre bajo mi nariz. Cojonudo.

Fue en el momento en que David se dirigía a intimidar a Rachel cuando decidí intervenir. Con poderes o sin poderes, debo hacer algo, o la joderíamos pero bien.

—¡Espere, señor Madsen! —anuncié a la que trataba de disimular in extremis mi hemorragia nasal. Logré captar su atención— ¡Fui yo! ¡Fui yo la que tuve en mis manos el arma que busca! ¡No les culpe a ellas!

Me resistía a confesar delante de Chloe que esa pistola tiene mis huellas, pero está visto que ahora mismo no tengo más opción. No sólo David, las chicas también me miraron extrañadas, como si me hubiera puesto a hablar en suajili.

—¿Y tú, jovencita, eres…?

—Max Caulfield, señor. Soy amiga de Chloe, y anoche estuve en el granero con ella.

Vamos, Max. En las últimas horas has demostrado que no sólo tienes un don para la fotografía, sino también para las artes escénicas. Que el no poder rebobinar no sea excusa para mostrar tu talento. En esta ocasión no te corresponde el papel de "Max, la loba de Arcadia Bay", pero lo harás bien igualmente.

—¿Y estás diciendo que tú eres la responsable de la desaparición de Nathan, muchacha?

—No, señor. Permítame que le cuente lo que sucedió: anoche Chloe y yo buscábamos a mi amiga Kate Marsh. Nos dijeron que la encontraríamos junto con Nathan en aquel granero, y es el único motivo por el cual estuvimos allí. A Kate sí la encontramos pero de Nathan no había rastro.

—¿Pretendes que me crea eso, niña? Entonces, ¿por qué la pistola? ¿Y qué hay de las manchas de sangre?

—Nosotras no vimos nada —continué—. Pero le aseguro que la pistola sólo la usé yo para reventar la cerradura del granero y poder entrar. Lo puede comprobar porque a le falta una bala en la recámara y tiene mis huellas. Rachel, por favor, dale la pistola al señor Madsen para que pueda comprobarlo.

Dubitativa, Rachel se sacó la pistola del lateral de su pantalón y se extendió a David mientras me miraba con una cara que parecía decir "más vale que sepas lo que estás haciendo". Traté de devolverla una mirada tranquilizadora. No te preocupes, Rachel. No sé cómo acabará esta mierda, pero mejor que con Chloe en comisaría o su padrastro muerto, seguro.

El detective, cogiendo la pistola con un trapo, se sacó un polvo del bolsillo que serviría para desvelar huellas dactilares y la aplicó sobre la culata del arma.

—Permíteme, niña…

Se acercó hacia mí y puso mi dedo índice sobre un punto de la pistola al que no había aplicado el polvo. Posteriormente volvió a aplicarlo y se quedó examinando el arma.

—Sí, efectivamente parece que tiene huellas tuyas de ayer. Y es cierto que le falta una bala en la recámara. Pero eso no prueba tu inocencia ni la de Chloe.

—Con todos los respetos, señor Madsen, tampoco prueba nuestra culpabilidad —me la jugué aseverando ligeramente mi tono—. Y permítame decirle que debería confiar un poco más en su hijastra. Yo la conozco muy bien y sé que es incapaz de hacer daño a nadie.

—No. No conoces a Chloe. ¡No tienes ni idea del calvario que tengo que tengo que pasar en el día a día con ella! Para empezar, la podría denunciar simplemente por sustracción de armas y tenencia ilegal.

—Gracias, David, yo también te quiero —respondió Chloe de brazos cruzados sin mirar a su padrastro.

—Escúcheme, señor Madsen —continué—. Luego si quiere nos denuncia por tenencia de armas o por reventar cerraduras, pero deje que termine. En ese granero descubrimos algo horrible: había un sótano oculto, mi amiga Kate se encontraba desnuda y… la habían drogado. Algo horrible está ocurriendo con los Prescott… y no con nosotras.

—Estás haciendo una acusación muy grave, jovencita. Más vale que puedas probar todo eso que dices.

—¡No estoy mintiendo! Compruébelo usted mismo: en el granero existe una compuerta oculta que conduce a un sótano. Le sugiero que continúe su investigación por esa línea, y no tratando de inculpar a su hijastra. Le prometo que si no queda satisfecho con lo que descubra ahí, dejaré que me interrogue todo lo que quiera.

Ni yo misma estaba del todo convencida de lo que decía. Estoy haciendo el papel de que no sé nada de Nathan y si me interrogasen podría caer fácilmente en contradicciones, pero en fin, lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido, más teniendo en cuenta que mi destreza mental no pasa por su mejor momento ahora mismo. Ojalá mi poder vuelva a funcionar pronto: me estremecí ante la idea de que se me hubiera acabado para siempre. Joder, no llevo ni veinticuatro horas como superheroína y ya no puedo vivir sin poderes. No tomas drogas, pero puede que tengas adicciones peores, Max.

David puso un gesto más relajado, aunque algo dubitativo. Rachel parecía haberse quedado hipnotizada por los argumentos que le daba al padrastro, de forma similar a cuando antes me quedé yo hipnotizada por los que me daba ella a mí.

—Todo lo que dice Max es cierto —cortó Chloe—. Más te vale que vayas a por los verdaderos malos de la película, que los has tenido delante todo el tiempo y ni te has dado cuenta, y que a nosotras nos dejes en paz.

—¡No… no os penséis que estáis a salvo! —David señaló a su hijastra con el ceño fruncido— ¡Puedo localizaros en cualquier momento! ¡Sé dónde está cada habitante de este pueblo! Especialmente tú, Chloe.

—Bla, bla, bla. Lo que tú digas. Vámonos al Two Whales, Rach. El tener conversaciones absurdas con capullos me da hambre.

David estuvo a punto de levantar la mano tras las palabras de Chloe, pero finalmente hizo ademán de retirarse.

—¡Esto no ha terminado! —espetó según se iba alejando de nosotras.

Sentí una relajación casi orgásmica cuando sentí que David ya no se encontraba con nosotras. Tío, qué paz deja. Las chicas y yo nos miramos con complicidad, y resoplamos de alivio las tres casi a la vez.

—¡Max, eres la puta ama! —Rachel me agarró de los hombros pegando saltitos, súper feliz— ¡No sé qué hemos hecho todo este tiempo sin ti!

Chloe, visiblemente molesta por la actitud y las palabras no demasiado bien escogidas de Rachel, se cruzó de brazos y nos dedicó su típica mirada de soslayo.

—Sí, eh… Max. Me gustaría que vinieras con nosotras a comer —me hablaba con desdén, como si de repente fuera una completa extraña para ella—. Hay cosas de las que tenemos que hablar y tal…

Supongo que esa es una forma de decir gracias a lo Chloe. De todas formas, no se lo puedo tener demasiado en cuenta: yo también tengo pendiente disculparme con ella.

Caminamos las tres juntas hasta la _Chloemioneta_ , que se encontrada aparcada cerca del vertedero. Por el camino, Chloe nos explicó que su idea inicial antes de que la cosa se torciera era llevarnos ahí para jugar con la pistola a disparar contra coches, botellas, u otros posibles blancos que allí se encontraban, y también para que le mostrase a Rachel mis poderes. Seguía manteniendo conmigo una actitud rencorosa, de forma que Rachel decidió mediar entre nosotras: cuando llegamos a la camioneta, nos bloqueó el paso y nos dijo con un sentido discurso apelando a la amistad que nos unía de toda la vida que nadie subiría al vehículo hasta que no nos diéramos un abrazo. Ninguna de las dos se tuvo que hacer de rogar demasiado, y quedó patente que tanto Chloe como yo estábamos deseando hacer las paces de una vez. Además, después de la larga conversación que tuvimos antes Rachel y yo, el motivo de la discusión estaba totalmente obsoleto. Rachel miró emocionada el momento en el que mi amiga de la infancia y yo nos rodeamos con nuestros brazos y volvíamos a ser las de siempre.

El Two Whales era el restaurante donde trabaja Joyce, la madre biológica de Chloe, y también donde sirven las hamburguesas más acojonantes de Arcadia Bay. Su estratégica ubicación hace que el local sea muy popular, tanto entre los estudiantes de Blackwell como de los camioneros, pescadores y demás trabajadores de la zona. Nos dirigimos allí en la _Chloemioneta_ como tres buenas amigas con ganas de juerga que se conocen de toda la vida. Desde el vertedero hasta nuestro destino teníamos un trayecto de unos diez minutos en los cuales la radio del vehículo de Chloe nos obsequió con una música de un género que no sabría identificar, pero que se encontraba como a caballo entre el punk y el country. No terminaba de ser mi estilo, pero tenía su gracia. Chloe cantaba las canciones animadamente con voz aguardentosa. Rachel, que ocupaba el mismo lugar de los asientos del copiloto que ocupaba ayer Kate, parecía tener un gusto musical similar al de Chloe, porque le seguía el juego cantando y moviendo los brazos al ritmo de la melodía. De vez en cuando me miraba, pegándome un leve codazo, para que me animase yo también. No lo podía evitar: me sonrojaba de forma exagerada cada vez que Rachel clavaba sus ojos en mí. Nerviosa, traté de seguirlas el juego moviendo tímidamente los brazos intentando imitar sus bailoteos, pero creo que no era lo mío.

Lo único que había cambiado del Two Whales respecto a hace cinco años son los precios. Todo seguía tal como lo recordaba: el enorme letrero de las ballenas en lo alto de la entrada, su clásica estética de barra americana con taburetes fijos, mesas para cuatro en el lado opuesto, incluso la vieja gramola había sobrevivido. Cuando la madre de Chloe me vio aparecer, casi se le cae al suelo el plato que llevaba. Ambas nos alegramos muchísimo de vernos después de tanto tiempo. Guardo mucho cariño a Joyce, aunque la noté más desgastada que antes. No me refiero sólo al paso de los años… era algo diferente. Probablemente la pérdida del padre de Chloe y el tener que lidiar con una adolescente rebelde a diario fueran las causas principales de su apariencia actual, con rostro más solemne y con su pelo rubio recogido más cano. En plena vorágine de emoción y nostalgia, Joyce nos invitó a todas a comer. Bueno, después de tanto trajín casi se podría decir que a cenar.

Rachel y yo sentadas en uno de los asientos granates del establecimiento y Chloe al otro lado de la mesa junto enfrente de nosotras, esperamos a que nos llegara el papeo gratis. Chloe se sentó de lado, posando sus botas sobre el mismo asiento y dijo:

—Bueno, Max… Va siendo hora de que me cuentes por qué esa pistola tenía tus huellas desde ayer… Lo de la bala que faltaba en la recámara… y los restos de sangre de Nathan por el suelo del granero. Tú sabes algo que nosotras no, ¿verdad?


	8. Equipo

Agaché ligeramente la cabeza y suspiré. Tras nuestro incómodo encuentro con el padrastro de Chloe, mi tan bien guardado secreto ya no era tal, y no tenía más remedio que contarles a las chicas la verdad de lo que ocurrió la noche del sábado. Quería evitar a toda costa hacer a Chloe partícipe de mis crímenes, quería protegerla y que la salpicase la menor mierda posible de entre todo el fango sobre el que no tengo más remedio que caminar, pero parece ser que estábamos destinadas a ser cómplices.

Según íbamos devorando las suculentas hamburguesas de Joyce, fui narrando toda mi historia. Rachel, y especialmente Chloe, pusieron cara de atención y se iban sorprendiendo cada vez un poco más según avanzaba el relato. El atravesar el granero con la _Chloemioneta_ , el ver las balas que disparó Nathan impactar contra Chloe, el cómo se intercambiaron las tornas, y finalmente, la muerte de Nathan con mis propias manos… lo confesé todo. Cuando acabé, sentí una gran liberación y se hizo el silencio en la mesa.

—Entonces, si te estoy entendiendo bien, Max… ¿me has visto morir? —una ojiplática Chloe reaccionó pasados unos segundos.

—Me temo que sí —respondí más sobrecogida de lo que me hubiera gustado—. De hecho, estas últimas veinticuatro horas he presenciado más muertes de las que me gustaría. Si yo te contara...

Chloe aparentaba serenidad, pero vi una lágrima resbalar súbitamente por su mejilla.

—Resulta que desde ayer… me has estado protegiendo. Has estado guardándotelo, corrigiendo mis cagadas todo el tiempo y sufriendo todo en silencio…

—Eso no es así, Chloe —negué con la cabeza—. Sin tus acciones y tu faceta impulsiva, no podríamos haber llegado hasta donde estamos.

—Max tiene razón, Chloe —añadió Rachel, sentada en el mismo asiento que yo, a mi izquierda—. No deberías subestimarte. Las dos os complementáis y hacéis un gran equipo.

Chloe, visiblemente emocionada, apoyó sus brazos sobre la mesa y me cogió las manos.

—Max, yo… lo siento. Lo siento de veras por todo. He sido una capulla integral todo el rato. Por favor, perdóname.

—Las dos hemos sido unas capullas, Chloe —respondí con leve sonrisa—. No hay nada que reprochar. El equipo Pricefield sigue fuerte.

Estaba siendo sincera. No estaba enfadada con Chloe por nada de lo que hizo. Todo lo contrario: si hubiera ido yo solita a por Kate, lo más probable es que ahora mismo estuviera seis pies bajo tierra. Que suena muy hípster, sí, pero de momento prefiero seguir viva.

—Esto… ¿y admitís vacantes en vuestro equipo, o está ya la lista cerrada? —dejó caer Rachel con cierta timidez, desviando la mirada.

—¿Eso se pregunta? —respondió Chloe retóricamente— Estamos las tres ya metidas en esto hasta el fondo. Así que si Max opina lo mismo…

Chloe, aunque sonriente, me miró con un poco de mala leche, como queriendo recordarme mi primera y desafortunadísima reacción con su amiga rubia.

—¡Cla… claro que sí! —concluí— ¡Todavía cabe otro grumete en nuestro barco!

Rachel pegó uno de sus ya clásicos respingos de felicidad, para después cogerme del hombro y darme un pegajoso beso en la mejilla. Como siempre, me puse como un tomate. En esta ocasión con extra de rojez, ya que estaba Chloe delante mirándonos con la mano apoyada en la barbilla y gesto inquisidor.

—Y… ¿se puede saber que ha pasado entre vosotras para que de repente os llevéis tan bien? —Chloe mantuvo su ceja levantada—. Bueno, es igual. Tenemos que trazar nuestro plan de acción a partir de ahora. ¿Estamos juntas en esto, chicas, o no?

—¡Síii! —dijimos las tres al unísono en plena vorágine de compañerismo y efervescencia adolescente, a la vez que juntábamos nuestras manos una encima de la otra en el centro de la mesa.

Tengo que reconocer que no dije mi respuesta de incluir a Rachel en el grupo con un convencimiento brutal. Evidentemente, estaba coaccionada por la emoción del momento, pero quieras que no, cuesta asimilar que pasamos de ser un dúo a un trío, así tan de golpe. No es por ser Rachel… la chica es genial. Demasiado genial incluso. Es sólo que cuesta un poco cambiar el chip. Supongo que aún no me he mentalizado del todo de que han pasado cinco largos años, Chloe ha cambiado, ha encontrado alguien que me reemplazase… No lo voy a negar: tengo una parte egoísta que sigue queriendo a Chloe sólo para mí. Y para terminar de enrevesar mi ya de por sí complicada mente, ahora otra parte de mí también quiere a Rachel sin compartirla con nadie más. Aclárate, Max. Como no empieces a madurar y a tener las cosas claras, le pediré a Chloe que te dé otra bofetada y rebobinaré ese momento una y otra vez hasta que espabiles.

Joyce, desde la barra, puso su índice en la comisura de los labios, indicando que hiciéramos menos escándalo en su local. Chloe, a su vez, respondió con un gesto pasota con la mano. Después, continué con la conversación, tratando de moderar el tono:

—Me parece muy fuerte que el nuevo marido de Joyce trabaje para los Prescott… sin duda tiene bien ganado el apodo de mierdastro… No sé si hice bien hablándole sobre la existencia del cuarto oscuro…

—Pues ya ves cómo están las cosas, Max… Al mierdastro, ni agua —concluyó Chloe con gesto de desprecio—. Estuvo bien que le dijeras lo del cuarto oscuro para que nos dejara en paz por esta vez, pero no nos podemos fiar de sus intenciones: ya sabes quienes son los que le dan de comer. Tenemos que averiguar nosotras por nuestra cuenta lo que está pasando de verdad.

—Yo flipé cuando Chloe me contó lo del cuarto oscuro —Rachel hacía su aportación—. Si siguiera en Blackwell, yo podía haber sido perfectamente una de las víctimas de Nathan. Recuerdo que el año pasado él ya empezaba a trapichear con drogas en aquellas fiestas del Club Vortex… y yo he estado en unas cuantas… ¿Te imaginas que te hubieras encontrado fotos mías allí, Max?

Rachel me echó una de sus penetrantes miradas y plantó su mano sobre mi muslo por debajo de la mesa.

—Deja de decir cosas raras, Rach —cortó Chloe—. El caso es que tenemos que volver al cuarto oscuro a por más pruebas, esta vez con calma y a ser posible sin tener que rescatar a nadie más. Está claro que en todo este tinglado hay gente por encima de Nathan. ¿Cómo lo ves, Max?

—Yo… esto…

Estaba nerviosa perdida. Me había quedado estupefacta al descubrir que Rachel no quitaba su mano de mi pierna, y encima, según hablábamos, me acariciaba suavemente el muslo. No sabía dónde meterme.

—¿Max? ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás más roja que un semáforo —dijo Chloe arqueando las cejas con una mano apoyada sobre su mejilla.

—Sí… estoy bien… —me pasé la mano por la frente y traté de centrarme como pude— Iba a decir que todavía estamos a tiempo de retirarnos si queremos… Ahora que Kate ya está a salvo y Nathan está muerto, esto no va con nosotras. Con mis poderes lo tendría fácil para conseguir dinero, irnos lejos de aquí…

—Te entiendo… —dijo Rachel, pensativa— Pero piensa una cosa, Max. Para eso que dices tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Pero ¿lo lógico no sería proteger a las gentes de Arcadia Bay, ahora que te tenemos a ti y a tus superpoderes? ¿No hay nadie más que te importe en este pueblo aparte de Kate?

La mano de Rachel sobeteándome por debajo de la mesa me estaba volviendo loca.

—Por mi le pueden dar por culo a Arcadia Bay —puntualizó Chloe, semitumbada sobre su asiento—. Pero no se trata sólo de eso. Puede que el cabrón de Nathan esté muerto, pero ¿qué hay de mi venganza? Es Nathan quien me secuestró y el que me hizo fotos cuando me drogó, pero si hay otra mano que mueve los hilos, quiero descubrirla. Y quiero recuperar mis fotos.

—Sé que es un marrón tremendo, Max —añadió una sonriente Rachel. Debió deducir por mi extraña cara que todavía necesitaba un último empujón—. Pero no te subestimes: juntas podemos, y es imposible que lo hagamos sin ti y tu magia. Te necesitamos.

Ambas tienen razón. Podía darme cuenta incluso en mi estado actual de confusión mental provocado por cierta rubia con camisa de cuadros.

—Supongo que no tengo alternativa… Tendremos que volver al cuarto oscuro —confieso que me recorrió un escalofrío solo de pensarlo. La idea no es que me hiciera una ilusión tremenda—. Pero Chloe, recuerda que estaba cerrado con puerta blindada protegida por una clave. Nosotras pudimos entrar porque Nathan la había dejado abierta, pero ahora necesitaríamos la contraseña sí o sí.

Rachel pasó de tener su mano sobre mi muslo a metérmela por debajo de la camiseta, acariciando la zona de mi espalda alrededor de la cintura y los riñones. Me encantaba y me parecía un canteo a partes iguales, pero Chloe en ningún momento se dio cuenta de nada.

—Uhm, es cierto —asintió la peliazul mirando al infinito—. ¡O también podríamos volarla con C-4!

—Joder, Chloe, ¡deja de pensar en armas y explosivos por un momento! —Rachel frunció el ceño a su amiga punki, a la que tan abandonada tenía ahora mismo en comparación conmigo— Deberíamos darnos un tiempo para recabar información. Tú mañana tienes clase, ¿no, Max? Blackwell puede ser un buen sitio para obtener pistas. Tú, Chloe, tienes al mierdastro en tu propia casa. A lo mejor lo puedes utilizar a tu favor. Yo puedo hablar con Frank, seguro que me puede contar algo sobre los trapicheos en los que estuviera metido Nathan.

—Frank no es trigo limpio, Rach, te lo he dicho mil veces. No me gusta que te vayas con él —Chloe se puso sorprendentemente sería. Incluso plantó la mano en la mesa de forma brusca según hablaba.

—Y a mí no me gusta que lleves armas encima, Chloe —Rachel la contestó de forma bastante más relajada, aunque se veía en su expresión que no le era indiferente que su mejor amiga le elevase el tono de voz—. Estamos en paz.

Me pregunté quién sería ese tal Frank. Por lo pronto, ha sido el culpable de que Rachel retirase sus deditos mágicos y me dejara de acariciar el lomo. No sé si lamentarlo o agradecerlo…

—¡Chicas…! ¡Chicas, esto…! —gesticulé para pedir calma, pero no sabía realmente qué decir.

Justo en medio de aquel tenso momento entraron en el restaurante la parejita de skaters de Blackwell: Justin y Trevor, con sus pintas de siempre acordes a la tribu urbana a la cual pertenecen. Justin con su típica gorra, sus gafas y su bigotillo rubio poco poblado, Trevor con su gorro negro, una tabla de skate en la mano y dejando un olorcillo a marihuana detrás de sí que se propagó por el ambiente, con lo cual ya nos habían contado su plan de domingo por la tarde sin haber dicho ni una palabra. Al vernos, se dirigieron hacia nosotras instantáneamente. Me vino una risa de la más tonta cuando vi pasar a Trevor. Puede ser súper infantil, pero sólo escuchaba una absurda voz en mi cabeza que repetía: «¡A ese le has visto hoy el pajarito!» y me empecé a descojonar por dentro yo sola. ¿Sería efecto de la hierba de Rachel? ¿O tan sólo mi estupidez?

—¡Hey, Chloe! ¡Hey, Rach! ¡Hey, Mad Max, no sabía que conocieras a estas dos figuras! —Justin nos saludó a todas chocando el puño— Acabas de ganar puntos en mi molómetro, tronca. ¿Qué hay?

—¡Hey, pinzaos! —Rachel saludó a los recién llegados. Chloe a su vez continuaba con su cara de perro y se cruzó de brazos— Pues aquí, domingueando. ¿Y vosotros?

—Aquí, con este capullo que hoy ha pillado cacho—dijo Justin señalando a Trevor.

Por un momento me estremecí. ¿No se referirá a mí? Imposible. Estoy completamente segura de que rebobiné.

—Hoy le echó huevos, por fin le pidió tema a Dana y mira… le ha salido bien la jugada al mamón —continuó Justin—. Pero en fin, reconozco mi derrota.

Buf. Menos mal. Así que finalmente lo consiguió con Dana. Me alegro por él… supongo. Ya no podré perseguirle por las duchas, pero en fin… Creo que tengo otras millones de cosas en las que pensar aparte de Trevor.

—Bah, tronco, no te piques. Hicimos el pacto de que una piba nunca nos dividiría. ¿No? —dijo Trevor. Se le notaba el efecto del fumeteo a kilómetros, lo cual, para mí, le hacía menos atractivo.

—Lo que tú digas, colega —se notaba que el skater de las gafas quería cambiar de tema—. Hey, Chloe, ¿qué te pasa? Tienes cara de mala hostia. ¿Hemos venido en mal momento?

—Nada que no se solucione con un buen canuto —Chloe estaba prácticamente recostada sobre el asiento y hablaba sin mirar a Justin a los ojos—. ¿Tenéis material?

Alarmada, miré a la barra del restaurante. Por suerte Joyce no se encontraba por ahí en ese momento, pero parecía como si a Chloe le importara una mierda el hablar de porros en el restaurante de su madre. ¿Seré yo la rara?

—Pues nos lo hemos fundido todo esta tarde, pero confiábamos en que Rach…

—¿Buscáis esto, chicos? —Rachel interrumpió sacándose otro canuto ya liado del incombustible bolsillo de su chaqueta. Pero, ¿cuántos llevaba?

A los chicos se les fueron los ojos al instante. Rachel jugueteó apartando el canuto de su alcance.

—Sólo si os invitáis a unas birras —continuó jocosamente Rachel.

—¡Trato hecho! ¿En mi kelo, como siempre? No están mis viejos.

—Sabes que no puedo negarme a ese plan.

—¡De puta madre! Danos unos minutos que nos pillemos unas _Joyceburguesas_ y tiramos para allá. Ya sabes, entra mucha gusa después de hacer según qué cosas…

«Holi, estoy aquí…» pensaba, mientras nadie me preguntaba mi opinión de todo aquello. Pues nada, acabo de descubrir cuáles son los planes habituales de la peliazul y su nueva mejor amiga: quedar con los fumetas de Blackwell e hincharse a porros. A mi estos rollos no me atraen nada, de hecho, en vista del repentino giro de los acontecimientos, me estaba planteando tirar una bomba de humo y volverme a la residencia, pero de repente Rachel me enganchó del brazo.

—¡Además, hoy tenemos invitada especial! ¡Que no me entere yo que nadie se pasa con Supermax, o se las verá conmigo! ¿Eh?

Bueno… supongo que por quedarme un rato no pasa nada. No estoy obligada a fumar como ellos si no quiero, y además, siento que debo recuperar todo este tiempo perdido con Chloe. Por no hablar de que si se me ocurre largarme ahora, las chicas probablemente me harían vudú. Hamburguesas de la casa en manos de la pareja de skaters, nos dirigimos hacia la salida del establecimiento. Me despedí de Joyce con la mano, mientras ella miraba a su hija con los brazos en jarra y gesto de desaprobación.

—Qué guapo que venga Max—dijo Trevor—. Yo me la hacía más tomando el té que privando con nosotros, pero resulta que es una tía enrollada. ¡Mola!

Y no te falta razón, Trevor. De hecho, mi plan estándar para un domingo normal y corriente por la tarde sería quedar con Kate para tomar el té. Soy la primera sorprendida en verme envuelta en este fregado. De todas formas, digas lo digas, yo ya sólo te puedo imaginar en pelotas y con cara de susto. Pff, me va a dar la risa de nuevo.

—¡No hemos ni empezado y ya te estás descojonando, Max! —Rachel no soltaba mi brazo ni siquiera para encenderse su siguiente canuto—. ¡Cuéntamelo a mí también y nos reímos todos!

Lo juro, no suelo ser así de pava. Pero, impulsada por el ambiente de buen rollo generalizado, cogí a Rachel disimuladamente, le hice unas señas con los dedos índice y pulgar que entendió a la primera: "pito pequeño". La chica rubia me señaló con complicidad, y asintió mientras hacía esfuerzos para no partirse de risa también. En realidad, para ser justos, estaba exagerando un poco. Trevor contaba más bien con una talla estándar, pero me apetecía sacar a relucir a "la otra Max" un rato. Después de tantas penurias, tenía mono. El caso es que Rachel con esa reacción me dio a entender que también conocía el dato…

—¡Tú sí que sabes, Max! ¡Choca!

Bueno, Max, pues parece que te vas integrando en la movida… le choqué los cinco a Rachel con una sonora palmada mientras me clavaba esos penetrantes ojos avellana, me puse otra vez como un tomate… y se me dibujó una tímida sonrisa en la cara.

—¡Hey, Max, no me la acapares! —Chloe apareció de la nada y enganchó a Rachel por detrás, pasando los brazos por sus hombros y casi rodeándola el cuello— Dame un tiro de eso, ¿no?

La peliazul pegó una calada del porro de Rachel sin llegar a soltar a ésta. Descubrí que yo no pintaba mucho allí cuando vi que Chloe le pedía perdón a su amiga por su comportamiento de antes murmurándola al oído cariñosamente. Rachel, de pura bondad que desprende, correspondió en la forma de actuar cariñosa con Chloe.

Sí, me pone celosa. Y sí, me siento una mierda de persona por ello. Pero puedo sobrellevarlo. Y puedo porque Rachel y yo sellamos un pacto no escrito con nuestro lacrimógeno abrazo cerca del mar. Sin papel ni tinta, firmamos el ser siempre nosotras tres. Sin celos, sin envidias: nadie por encima de nadie. ¿Acaso es un tratado tan difícil de cumplir?

Aproveché el momento moñas de las chicas para acercarme a Justin y Trevor. Era curioso cómo sentía algo de timidez al hablar con ellos, y no tanta para pedirle a Trevor esta mañana que me enjabonara entera. A veces soy un misterio para mí misma.

—Entonces... ¿soléis quedar con Chloe y Rachel, chicos? —pregunté.

—No podemos escapar de ellas: este pueblo es demasiado pequeño —respondió un sereno Justin—. Tenías que haber estado con nosotros también el año pasado en Blackwell, Max. Ese año fue la hostia. No recuerdo nada de nada, pero fue la hostia.

—¿Quién fuma? —Chloe, todavía como una lapa con su rubia, hizo un inciso.

—¡El puma! —respondió Justin medio nanosegundo después agarrando el canuto como un ave rapaz agarra a su presa— Y bien, ¿tú de que conoces a estas piradas, Max?

—A Rachel la acabo de conocer hoy, pero de Chloe seguro que puedo contar más cosas que tú. La conozco desde que se meaba en la cama.

—¡Te he oído, Max! ¡Me pienso vengar! ¿Quieres que les cuente lo que te pasó con tu osito de peluche favorito de pequeña?

La maldita punki logró sacarme los colores casi tanto como Rachel. Los skaters se frotaban las manos esperando una respuesta.

—No osarás hacer eso, Chloe Price —me acerqué a su oído para que sólo me pueda oír ella—. Recuerda que puedo pegarte una paliza y luego rebobinar…

—Sí, claro. ¿Tú y cuantas más? —sonrió una incrédula Chloe. La verdad es que no lo decía demasiado en serio. Creo— Pues ocurrió que…

—¡Como lo digas, contaré lo que tú-ya-sabes con aquel chico del cole! ¡Tú verás! —apreté las cejas y sonreí a la vez.

—¡Vale, chicas, tiempo muerto! —interrumpió Justin a la que rulaba el porro a su compañero skater— ¡Ha quedado claro que ambas os guardáis oscuros secretos! ¿Nos vamos moviendo a mi kelo mientras matamos el canuto? Tengo birra allí, y así cumplo mi parte del trato con Rach. Igual después de un par de botellines se os suelta la lengua…

Nadie opuso resistencia, ni siquiera yo que en principio era la más reticente a ir. Durante el trayecto, Trevor me ofreció pegar unas caladas, pero rechacé su ofrecimiento. El resto charlaba animadamente de anécdotas juerguistas de Blackwell del año pasado que tenían en común. Por lo visto ninguno había perdido el tiempo: daba la sensación de que hubieran estado de fiesta continua, viviendo un montón de aventuras divertidas todos los fines de semana. Aunque siempre he tenido claro que la vida nocturna no era mi estilo, en el fondo me daban un poco de envidia, y me hacían replantearme si habría estado malgastando mis días de juventud.

Comenzaba a atardecer cuando vislumbramos la casa de Justin, la cual se encontraba a apenas cinco minutos caminando desde el Two Whales. Era una vivienda unifamiliar de dos plantas, similar a las del resto del pueblo, con las paredes pintadas de blanco y un jardín bastante sobrio, donde no había mucho más aparte de un banco y un par de árboles frutales. Los chicos se dirigieron con el piloto automático a la planta de arriba a la habitación de nuestro anfitrión. Supongo que debía ser habitual que no estuvieran sus padres y acostumbrarían a hacer fiestas ahí cada dos por tres. La habitación de Justin no era tan desastre como cabía imaginarse: mantenía cierto orden y pulcritud, aunque el toque de que allí vivía un skater era evidente: posters de grupos de hard rock y películas de terror, una guitarra eléctrica y tablas de skate eran algunos de los elementos que la decoraban. Tomamos todos asiento sobre la alfombra en el centro de la sala. Justin se retiró momentáneamente para volver a aparecer segundos después con un pack de doce cervezas y ser vitoreado por todos los presentes. Tío, eres consciente de que mañana hay clase, ¿verdad?

Acepté una cerveza que de seguro sería la única que tomaría hoy. El resto hizo lo propio, bebiendo con bastante más ansia que yo. Rachel, la cual se sentaba a mi izquierda, se sacó del bolsillo de su camisa un tercer canuto ya liado y me empezó a recordar a Doraemon. ¿Cuántas hectáreas de plantación caben en ese bolsillo? A pesar de no ser un plan que encajase del todo conmigo, reconozco que me lo estaba pasando bien. Me sentía más normal e integrada de lo que me he sentido nunca desde mi regreso a Arcadia Bay: chicos con chicas, risas, conversaciones mundanas… lo que viene siendo la vida de adolescente que nunca he llegado a tener y que tanto añoraba. Podría acostumbrarme a esto.

—¡Por Trevor y Dana, que hoy han triunfado!

Justin se levantó efusivo proponiendo el brindis. Todos chocamos nuestros botellines al unísono.

—¿No estabas tan dolido hace un momento porque a ti también se te caía la babita con la animadora, Justin? —Rachel le dedicó al skater de las gafas una sonrisa pícara.

—No… eh… Bueno, sí. Pero fue un duelo entre caballeros, y he perdido con honor. ¿Sabes qué te digo? ¡Que le den! —no sabría decir si Justin estaba ya fumado o no. Creo que siempre habla con ese tono pausado y parsimonioso— Hay muchas tías más por ahí deseando pillar con un tío molón como como yo.

Rachel me guiñó el ojo y me señaló disimuladamente a Justin. ¿Estaba intentando… hacerme de celestina? Está chica… Negué educadamente con la cabeza. Si me apeteciera liarme con él, lo podía haber hecho ya sin importar las circunstancias. Luego habría rebobinado y punto. O eso creo… ¿después de lo de David, no se me habría gastado del todo el poder, no?

—¡Tengo una idea! —la rubia se incorporó súbitamente— ¡Ahora que tenemos a Max aquí de invitada, vamos a enseñarle nuestro juego!


	9. Distensión

Ostras. ¿Justin y los suyos han confeccionado un juego propio y todo? Viniendo de ellos, me pregunté qué clase de locuras habrían discurrido, pero Chloe abrió la boca sin dejarme tiempo para adivinar:

—No sé… Yo creo que Max todavía no está lo bastante pulida como para jugar con nosotros a _Arcada Bay_ … Ya verás cómo dirá no-se-qué de la responsabilidad, que mañana hay cole y bla, bla, bla…

 _Arcada Bay._ Aham. No hay más preguntas, señoría… el nombre lo dice todo. Y sí, Chloe. Puede que tú y Rachel ya no vayáis a Blackwell, y que los skaters sean casos perdidos, pero la gente normal no se pone un domingo por la noche a jugar juegos cuyo objetivo es ponerse morado de alcohol. Más que nada porque algunos el lunes queremos ser persona, y más ahora que a mis responsabilidades normales de estudiante debo añadir la operación de reunir información sobre el caso Prescott. ¿Se os ha olvidado ya tan pronto?

—Que no, te digo yo que Max se enrolla —replicó Rachel—. Además, no está obligada a beber si no quiere. Mira, Max —la vivaz rubia ahora se dirigió a mí, a la que Justin le pasaba un pequeño mazo de cartas hechas con cartulina de forma casera—: tenemos aquí unas cartas, ¿vale? Pues en todas ellas hay dos opciones para elegir: o beber, o atrevimiento. No te dejes engañar por el nombre de _Arcada Bay_ que le pusieron estos: se puede acabar una partida sin pegar un solo trago perfectamente. ¿Qué me dices? No me harás el feo, ¿verdad?

De nuevo, note la mirada de Rachel atravesando impunemente mis entrañas. Puede que yo pudiera manipular el tiempo, pero ella tenía el poder de manipular mi alma. Te odio, Rachel.

—¡Sí, claro! —Chloe rezumaba incredulidad a la que hacía un gesto jocoso— Pues casi que peor me lo pones… no me imagino a Santa Max de Calcuta haciendo ni lo uno, ni lo otro.

—Me apunto.

Ante la atenta mirada de todos, me incorporé con gesto heroico y manifesté firmemente mis intenciones de participar. Ya está bien, Chloe. Puede que la imagen que te haya quedado de mi es la de una virginal Max que ni siquiera se atrevía a besar a los chicos, pero como tú misma decías, la gente cambia. Por si aún no te había quedado claro que ya no soy la niña que conocías, te lo terminaré de demostrar. O puede que este discursito sea una vil farsa y lo único que quiera realmente es complacer a la rubia de la camisa de cuadros. En fin, que juego, y punto.

—Venga, vamos a jugar a este _Arcada Bay_. Sólo hay que coger una carta del mazo, ¿no?

Volví a sentarme mientras el resto de los presentes en la habitación me vitoreaban efusivamente. Especialmente a los chicos se les puso una cara de bobalicones que no se molestaron mucho en disimular: obviamente les gustaba la idea de ser tres chicas para dos chicos en un juego de estas características. Límpiate las babas, Trevor. ¿No se supone que te acabas de echar novia?

—¿Y bien, Max? ¿Qué te ha salido en tu carta? —como la cara de Chloe se pusiera un poco más cotilla, se le saldrían los ojos de las órbitas— Lo tienes que leer en voz alta.

En mi cartulina ponía lo siguiente: " _ARCADA: bebes cinco tragos. ATREVIMIENTO: besas en la boca a la persona que se siente a tu derecha._ " Tal como venía escrito, lo leí para todos. Las reacciones del público no se hicieron esperar: alboroto y silbidos inundaban la sala, mientras todos clavaban la mirada en la persona que se sentaba a mi derecha: Trevor.

—¡Max empieza a tope! —exclamaba Justin mientras se partía de risa él solo y exhalaba el humo del canuto que se iban pasando— ¡Elige el beso, Max! ¡El beso! ¡No seas pringada!

—¡Pe… pero se supone que ya no puedo besar a nadie! —Trevor empalideció un poco, pero a la vez esbozaba una sonrisilla que le delataba.

—¡Y tú, no seas nenaza! —le retó su compañero skater— A ver, chaval, ¿cuál es la primera norma de _Arcada Bay_?

—¿Que no se puede hablar de _Arcada Bay_?

—¡No, coño! ¡La otra!

—Ah, sí… _lo que ocurra jugando a Arcada Bay, se queda en Arcada Bay_ …

—Pues eso, tronco: que es un puto juego. ¿Tú que dices, Mad Max?

—Que esto te va a gustar mucho, Trevor —respondí.

Sin más, y ante la estupefacción de todos, me arrimé a Trevor y le di un húmedo beso en los labios mientras le pasaba la mano por la nuca. Pues ya ves tú… de todos los atrevimientos que me podían haber tocado, probablemente ese fuera el que menos palo me da. Me vino un _déjà vu_ al ver el gesto de sorpresa que puso Trevor, aunque ahora el pobre no tenía tanta cara de susto como esta mañana. En cierto modo también fue una prueba para mí misma, y me alegré de comprobar que puedo tener algo de desparpajo incluso aunque luego no vaya a rebobinar. Estoy aprendiendo de mi "otro yo"… me gusta.

—Guau, Max, ¡no te has cortado ni un pelo! —a juzgar por la cara de flipe que puso Chloe, parece que la empezaba a convencer de que no soy tan pava como ella cree— Cualquiera diría que no es la primera vez que lo hacéis…

Desvié la mirada. Ay, mi querida Chloe, si tú supieras… No descarto contarte la historia completa un día que se me suelte la lengua y reúna el valor para hacerlo, pero obviamente por el momento tendrás que esperar.

—¡Me toca, me toca! —una emocionada Rachel cogió veloz la siguiente carta del mazo— Vamos en sentido de las agujas del reloj, ¿vale? ¡Ahora que Max ha empezado tan _hardcore_ , el resto no podemos ser menos!

Superado el asombro general de los presentes tras la actuación en mi turno, todos nos arrimamos un poco hacia Rachel. Justin imitó el sonido de un redoble de tambor y Chloe inhalaba tranquilamente el canuto. La atmósfera de la habitación empezaba a volverse densa debido al humo.

—A ver… —continuó Rachel— _Arcada: bebes tres tragos. Atrevimiento: enseñas algún tatuaje de tu cuerpo. Si no tienes ninguno, enseñas algún lunar._

—¡Bah! —Justin parecía decepcionado— Ya todos te hemos vistos los tatus mil veces. Mejor bebe, ¿no?

—¡No, Max no me los ha visto!—Oh, Dios… aquí viene de nuevo Rachel poniéndome ojitos— Max, ¿quieres verme mis tatus?

—Eh… ¡vale!

Si me lo dices mirándome así, Rachel…

Me pregunté si serían tatuajes demasiado privados, pero enseguida Rachel me sacó de dudas: para empezar se arremangó un poco la manga derecha de la camisa para descubrir una estrella de cinco puntas tatuada en su muñeca interior.

—Y ahora viene el plato fuerte…

A la que lo enunciaba, la rubia ahora se subía los bajos de la pernera derecha de sus pantalones vaqueros: me mostró un dragón de estilo oriental con tinta negra subiendo desde su tobillo hasta la rodilla, cubriendo gran parte del gemelo. Ostras, pues mola. Mi piel sigue intacta y de momento no ha sido mancillada por ninguna aguja. Ni siquiera me había planteado tatuarme nada a día de hoy, pero vete a saber… al ser la única de las tres chicas con piel virgen, igual hasta me acaban convenciendo para hacerme algo. ¿Qué me gustaría tatuarme…? Quizás molaría hacerse algo relacionado con la fotografía. Me imaginé a mí misma con el diagrama de los distintos tipos de apertura del diafragma de la cámara en el mismo sitio donde Rachel tenía la estrella. Nah, eso sería demasiado friki…

—¿Te gusta, Max? Se puede tocar…

Vale… eso sí que me da más vergüenza que lo de Trevor. Y si lo pienso, no tiene ningún sentido que me dé más palo tocar un gemelo que besar a alguien, pero de alguna forma todo lo que tuviera que ver con Rachel me erizaba la piel. Intentando que no se notase mi pulso tembloroso, pasé mi mano lentamente por el tatuaje de Rachel. Después, mis ojos se toparon con los suyos y desvié la mirada nada más notarlos. Eres más rara que un perro verde, Max. El resto se ha tenido que dar cuenta a la fuerza de que te has vuelto a poner roja.

—Es… una pasada, Rachel. Me encanta —dije sin atreverme a mirarla, aunque pude notar que me respondió con una sonrisa.

—Te noto muy risueña hoy, Rach —dijo una perspicaz Chloe con la mano en la barbilla—. ¿Son los canutos, o es que te has enamorado de Max?

Chloe, idiota. Estoy segura de que Rachel es así de encantadora con todo el mundo. ¿Por qué me iba a preferir precisamente a mí, una friki mindundi que parece recién salida del cascarón, y que encima la llama "maldita zorra" nada más conocerla? Si con lo roja que estaba, más bien parecía que era yo la que me había enamorado de Rachel, lo cual pensarlo me hacía sonrojarme más todavía. Qué tonterías piensas a veces, Max.

—¡Claro! ¡Ja, ja! —Rachel no parecía inmutarse demasiado con la pregunta de Chloe— ¿No ves que ella es fotógrafa y yo soy modelo? ¡Estamos hechas la una para la otra!

El torbellino de pelo rubio y camisa de cuadros me cogió de las manos, alzándolas, y me guiñó el ojo. No sabía dónde meterme. Los chicos se rieron despreocupadamente, deberían estar acostumbrados a esas salidas de Rachel que yo aún no sabía por dónde cogerlas.

La partida transcurrió con bastante fluidez. Los canutos seguían rulando, y Rachel aprovechó que la quedaban cuatro turnos para ir al baño. Chloe, que era la siguiente, decidió ser la primera en escoger la opción de "arcada" antes que la de atrevimiento, y no la culpo: su carta la retaba a quitarse la camiseta. Las insistencias y ruegos de los skaters salidos no sirvieron de nada. Si me hubiera tocado a mí no hubiera dudado en pegar los tragos de cerveza que hicieran falta antes que quedarme en sujetador. O quizás lo hubiera hecho para ver la cara que pondrían los chicos y luego rebobinar…

El turno de Justin, ya con Rachel de vuelta, fue muy divertido: para su total alegría y jolgorio, le tocó besar a Chloe con lengua. La punki puso una cara como queriendo decir "qué remedio" pero a la vez no se resistió en absoluto. Ahora que lo pienso, Chloe me confesó anoche que hace unos días se acostaron… supuestamente, era un secreto.

—¿Estos dos están liados? —cuchicheé con Rachel al oído durante el morreo, intentando que no me oyera Trevor.

—No, que yo sepa… ¡Entre lo tuyo con el Trevor y ahora Chloe con este, yo hoy estoy flipando! —noté el cálido aliento de Rachel en mi oído. Después del momento de cotilleo femenino y una vez Chloe y Justin despegaron sus labios, Rachel se dirigió esta vez a todos— Oye, que si esto acaba en orgía, yo me apunto, ¿eh?

La voz de Rachel sonaba algo diferente, y se notaba que empezaba a tener algunas dificultades en el habla. Efecto de su hierba, me imagino… Sin embargo, ella parecía algo más perjudicada que el resto.

—¡Ya les gustaría a estos dos salidos! —Chloe pegó un leve empujón a su amiga que casi la hace perder el equilibrio.

Justin tenía cara de haber alcanzado el nirvana, mientras que Trevor mostraba emoción al agarrar una nueva cartulina. ¿Te gustaría que te tocara algo de hacer cositas malas con Max, Trevor? Seguro que sí… pero le tocó dar un masaje sensual a Justin durante un minuto, que prefirió intercambiar por la opción de pegar cuatro tragos de cerveza. Mira, al menos parece que tiene más claras sus preferencias sexuales que yo…

El juego había terminado de dar su primera vuelta completa y me tocaba a mí coger carta de nuevo. Parecía que todavía quedaba mucha munición que quemar hasta dar por terminada la jornada del domingo, así que allá vamos…

 _"Arcada: bebe diez tragos de cerveza. Atrevimiento: finge un orgasmo durante treinta segundos"._ Tío, ¿lo dices en _sirio_? Cualquiera de las dos cosas me apetece tanto como un dolor de ovarios, la verdad. ¿No existe alguna forma de librarse?

—Es para hoy, Max. Lee la puñetera carta… ¿te ha dado un lento, o qué? —Chloe se debió dar cuenta de mis dudas internas.

Espera… visto lo visto, creo que esta es la ocasión perfecta para comprobar si me sigue quedando algo de poder. Con mi gesto de manos habitual, probé a rebobinar unos segundos. Me costaba bastante y me daba un poco de dolor de cabeza al hacerlo, pero podía. ¡Genial! Parece que las _Joyceburguesas_ , aparte de estar cojonudas, regeneran cuerpo, alma y poderes. Pongamos pues en marcha mi plan: de forma totalmente descarada, me puse a leer las siguientes cartas del mazo en busca de alguna prueba que me convenciese.

—¡Max! ¿Qué cojones pasa contigo? —Justin me abroncó— ¡Deja de reventar el juego!

Ignoré completamente a Justin y seguí a lo mío. Veamos: _Confiesa tu última hazaña sexual… Haz un strip tease…_ Uf, tío… ¿No hay ninguna carta asequible? Me estaba planteando ya la opción de optar por los innumerables tragos de cerveza de penalización, cuando vi la siguiente: _Muerde el cuello de la persona que tengas a tu izquierda._ Tragué saliva. Si el mordisco tuviera que ser para Trevor, o incluso para Justin o Chloe, no tendría mucho problema, pero en este caso, la víctima sería Rachel… Mierda, Max. ¿Qué coño te pasa con Rachel? ¿Te va a dar palo hacer una prueba tan tonta cuando Chloe y Justin se han pegado un morreo?

—¡Max, suelta ya las putas cartas!

Justin se acercó a mí con intenciones de detenerme. Ya no me quedaba más tiempo. Hagámoslo: me guardé en el bolsillo las tres cartas que había levantado, dejando la del mordisco como la última encima del mazo, y rebobiné unos segundos de nuevo hasta el momento en el que me tocaba levantar carta. Eres la leche, Max: te dan un poder que puede resucitar personas muertas o reconstruir edificios… y tú lo utilizas para hacer trampas en un juego de atrevimientos. ¡Di que sí!

—¡Uy, me toca morderte, Rachel…! ¿Me dejas?

Me hice con la rubia la niña inocente. Me sonrojé, pero eso no hacía sino reforzar mi papel. Escuché sonrisillas del resto, completamente ignorantes al hecho de que acababa de trampear en su cara. La inesperada reacción de Rachel fue partirse de risa descontroladamente. Era tan exagerado que estaba a punto de desplomarse al suelo.

—Esto… Rachel, ¿estás bien? —la pregunté.

Chloe la observó negando con la cabeza. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos insinuando que la pobre iría hasta arriba de porros. Tardó un buen rato hasta que se recuperó y pudo articular palabra. Tenía la mirada extraña.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Claro que sí, Max, a ti te dejo hacerme lo que quieras! —Rachel ladeó la cabeza y se apartó un poco la camisa, dejando visible y desprotegido su cuello, para después cerrar los ojos.

Me estaba dando más vergüenza de lo que pensaba en un principio, y más cuando Rachel se encontraba con semejante colocón. Temblando como un corderillo, me acerqué a Rachel a una distancia donde podía oler perfectamente su embriagadora melena rubia y posé mi mano sobre su hombro, preparada para hacer de vampira por un momento. Los chicos mientras miraban todo con sumo interés.

—Muérdeme, Max…

Rachel me susurró estas palabras al oído de forma muy sensual antes de que le hincara el diente.

Mierda.

Un enorme escalofrío me recorrió entera, desde la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies. Ya no es que me sonrojase: el notar en mi oído los susurros que me dedicaba Rachel me había hecho estremecer de una forma que no me había ocurrido en mi vida y que soy incapaz de describir. Me había puesto asquerosamente cachonda.

Mierda, Max… no me jodas.

Motivada por sus palabras, me lancé al cuello de Rachel y no me conformé precisamente con un mordisquito: la recorrí el cuello de arriba abajo con mi boca… y también con mi lengua. El escuchar los gemiditos que me dedicaba Rachel con su boca pegada a mi oído no ayudaba nada, pero que nada de nada, a que me relajase. La única razón por la que paré es porque aún me quedaba la cordura justa como para recordar que Chloe y los demás se encontraban allí con nosotros, y porque intuía que mi poder de rebobinado era aún demasiado débil. Antes de separarme de Rachel y volver a mi posición, nos miramos. Ella tenía la boca entreabierta y su mirada me pareció más penetrante que nunca. Era claramente una mirada de deseo. La misma que le devolví yo, esta vez sin sonrojarme. Joder, Rachel. ¿Qué me estás haciendo?

—¡Yo hoy lo estoy flipando mucho con Max! —dijo un divertido Justin— ¡Está _on fire_!

Trevor se frotaba las manos con la escena y emitió algún silbidito. En el caso de Chloe, no pareció percatarse tanto de mis miraditas de perra en celo como del hecho de que Rachel estuviera con un cebollazo tremendo. Permanecía con los brazos cruzados y mirándonos con cara de mosqueo. No se habría enfadado conmigo por la prueba… ¿no?

Rachel parecía haberse quedado en _stand by_. Le tocaba a ella pero ni cogía carta ni hacía nada salvo mirar al infinito.

—Rach… esto… que el día que quieras puedes coger una carta y eso… —le dijo Trevor tras unos cuantos segundos de incómodo silencio.

Rachel reaccionó casi como si la hubieran despertado de golpe.

—¡Voy, voy…!

Estiró el brazo de forma extremadamente torpe. Para sorpresa de todos, cuando se inclinó ligeramente para alcanzar el mazo de cartas, se desplomó al suelo.

—¡Rachel! —dijo Chloe, alarmada.

Lo primero que hizo la peliazul fue colocar a Rachel boca arriba. No se había desmayado, por suerte, pero se encontraba en un estado bastante lamentable en el que la costaba incluso permanecer con los ojos abiertos. El resto, preocupados, rodeamos a Rachel y nos preparamos para hacer de inmediato todo lo que estuviera en nuestra mano por ayudar. La partida, obviamente, quedó cancelada al instante. Trevor apagó el canuto y Justin apartó los botellines de cerveza que se encontraban en el suelo. Yo no sabía muy bien que hacer, salvo mirar la cara pálida de Rachel como una idiota y ponerme nerviosa. Me sentí impotente. ¿Qué querría ella que hiciera en una situación así?

—¡Rachel, por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué te has metido? —Chloe zarandeaba ligeramente a su amiga sujetándola por los hombros— Es algo que te ha dado el puto Frank, ¿verdad?

Otra vez el tal Frank que sacó a colación en el Two Whales. De momento lo único que puedo deducir es que es alguien que pone a Chloe de muy mala hostia y que puede que suministre drogas a Rachel.

—No… metas a Frank en esto… —parecía que Rachel todavía podía hablar, aunque fuera a duras penas.

—Rachel, esto es muy serio. Como sigas así te vas a matar. ¿Qué te está dando Frank?

—Él no… me obliga a nada, Chloe. Todo esto es… cosa mía.

Chloe, aprovechando que su amiga apenas se podía defender, hurgó en sus bolsillos. De uno de los bolsillos de la camisa sacó un pequeño tubo de plástico con pastillas dentro.

—Así que por esto fuiste antes al baño: para que no viéramos cómo te metes tus narcóticos. De puta madre. Alcohol, porros y Oxycontin: una combinación cojonuda. Da gracias que puedes articular palabra —la voz y la expresión de Chloe eran mitad enfado y mitad preocupación—. Mira, Rachel. Una cosa es fumarse unos canutillos como hacemos todos y otra es esto. ¿Se puede saber por qué le compras a Frank esta mierda? Te he dicho mil veces que ese tío no es trigo limpio.

—No… no tienes ni idea, Chloe. No conoces a Frank. No sabes nada de él —Rachel hizo el intento de incorporarse y logró volverse a sentar. Seguía muy pálida y parecía tener sudores—. Y además esto es decisión mía. Aunque no me viera con Frank, lo haría igual.

Con tanto Frank hasta en la sopa, me daban ganas de interrumpir la discusión para preguntar quién narices era. Es un camello y tiene algún tipo de estrecha relación con Rachel, hasta ahí llego.

—Sí, bueno. Permíteme que ponga en duda eso —Chloe continuó con su bronca.

—Me encantaría que mi mejor amiga me apoyará un poco más en vez de echarme la peta, Chloe. Te lo agradecería de veras.

Hace apenas unas horas que conozco a Rachel y ya he visto lo mejor y lo peor de ella. Me entristecía mucho que tuviera ese problema con las drogas. ¿Cómo una tía tan genial como ella, que tiene el mundo a sus pies, ha podido llegar a eso? Sentí que me gustaría conocer la historia detrás de ello, y tratar de ayudarla a salir de esta mierda como buenamente pudiera: ahora que tenemos un vínculo y somos parte del mismo equipo, no puedo hacer oídos sordos al problema.

—Ya veo cuál es tu concepto de la amistad, Rachel —Chloe no cejaba en su empeño—. Entonces si veo que te equivocas y haces algo que te está matando, yo tengo que darte la razón y callarme como una puta, ¿no? ¿Pues sabes que te digo? Que así sea. Me voy.

Sin darnos tiempo al resto a reaccionar, Chloe cogió su chaqueta y sin más salió de la habitación de Justin dando un portazo.

—¡Chloe, espera! —intenté decir según salía de la casa, pero me ignoró completamente.

Chloe dejó tras de sí un silencio tremendamente incómodo. Los chicos y yo todavía permanecimos paralizados un largo rato asimilando la reacción borde y caprichosa de la chica punki. Tenía razón en su discurso y yo también pienso que Rachel se equivoca, pero no es excusa para dejarnos a todos plantados así, y menos cuando tu mejor amiga apenas puede moverse. Antes Chloe no era así. De alguna forma sentí que ella también necesitaba ayuda, aunque fuera por motivos diferentes a los de Rachel. ¿Cómo podría ayudar yo? Mis poderes apenas sirven para nada tratándose de algo así...

—Hey, Rach. Tómate esto: te sentará bien —Justin, rompiendo el silencio, hizo de buen anfitrión y extendió a Rachel un refresco de cola al ver que se había podía incorporar un poco.

—Gracias, Justin —la pálida chica rubia pegó muy pausadamente un sorbo de la bebida—. Pues se ha quedado buena tarde, ¿no?

—Yo flipo con Chloe —intervino Trevor—. ¿Qué bicho la habrá picado? ¿Te encuentras bien, Rach?

—No es nada, gracias, Trev. Es sólo que hoy se me ha ido un poco de las manos, pero nada grave. Ya sabéis que soy invencible —le dedicó al skater moreno una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Me vibró el móvil en el bolsillo. Era un mensaje de Chloe.

"Hey, Max. Siento haberme comportado antes como una idiota. Díselo a estos. Por favor, cuida de Rach."

Por lo menos ha reconocido sus errores rápido, aunque ahora ya no sirviera de nada. Tal como me pidió, leí el mensaje a los presentes.

—No se lo tengáis en cuenta a Chloe —Rachel fue la primera en reaccionar—. Ella es así… la dan yuyus, y enseguida se le pasan. Debería ocuparse más de sus propios problemas que de los demás.

Nos miramos entre todos los presentes. A pesar de habernos pilado tan de sopetón no parecía que nadie fuera a guardar rencor eterno a la chica peliazul, pero aun así tampoco se respiraba en el ambiente demasiados ánimos de seguir de fiesta, y mucho menos de continuar la partida de _Arcada Bay_ que dejamos a medias.

—Chicos… visto lo visto, yo me voy a volver a Blackwell. Aquí no hay mucho más que rascar… —dijo Trevor según se levantaba.

—Sí, nos vamos a recoger todos —Rachel me miró—. Max, ¿me acompañarías a casa? Vivo cerca de aquí.

—Lo dejamos de tu parte, Mad Max —Justin hizo su aportación—. ¿Puedes caminar, Rach?

—Creo que sí… y si no, Max me ayuda —me guiñó el ojo. ¿Ya volvemos a las andadas, Rachel? Incluso bajo los efectos de las drogas, esta chica es imparable. Volví a tener esa sensación de no saber dónde meterme, y más ahora, que me había venido de golpe el recuerdo de nuestro momento erótico-vampírico.

—Pues nada, chicos. No os rayéis… ha estado guapo. Tú te has salido, Mad Max —Justin me señaló con los dedos índice y corazón—. Paz. Nos vemos mañana por el campus.

Rachel se despidió de cada uno de los chicos con efusivos abrazos. Lo hacía de forma muy natural, así que parecía claro que era su forma habitual de saludarse y despedirse. Los chicos también se abrazaron a mí, imagino que para que no me sintiera menos que nadie, pero se notó ciertamente más forzado. Yo no soy una persona tan física como Rachel: se pueden contar con los dedos de la mano las personas con las cuales podría abrazarme habitualmente, pero no me importó nada adaptarme al estilo de los anfitriones. No es que dé palmitas por todas las acciones de Justin y los suyos, pero sobre ciertas cosas es posible que sí que debería aprender de ellos…

Las chicas salimos primero de casa de Justin y nos recibieron las farolas encendidas en la calle y la luna llena sobre el cielo. Seguramente la parejita de skaters aprovecharía nuestra ausencia para tener una última "conversación de chicos" antes de recogerse. Me podía imaginar perfectamente los temas que saldrían a colación, pero prefiero no hacerlo y reservarlo para sus intimidades. El equilibrio y la gracilidad de Rachel a la hora de andar eran más bien escasos y teníamos que agarrarnos mutuamente de la cintura, pero mentiría si dijera que la idea me desagrada. Era una estampa bastante ilustrativa el hecho de acabar Rachel y yo sujetas como siamesas volviendo a casa después de un día tan emotivo. Aunque evidentemente no tanto como mi nueva amiga, pero yo también me notaba con un ligero subidón, posiblemente producto de la densa atmósfera que se respiraba en la habitación de Justin.

—Jo, Max, siento lo de antes… —la rubia cerró la puerta de la casa tras de sí y se detuvo en el porche, mirándome de reojo y jugueteando con el dedo en la pluma de su pendiente— Espero que no te hayas llevado una imagen equivocada de mí…

No me había llevado a ningún equívoco. Pero mentiría si dijera que no estaba preocupada por ella. Empezamos a caminar, todavía agarradas de la cintura.

—No puedo reprocharte nada, Rachel. Yo, como bien sabes, he hecho cosas peores…

—Somos una pareja peculiar, Max. Parecemos salidas de _Trainspotting_ … ¿Has visto esa peli? ¡Mola mil! —Rachel siempre parecía estar emocionada cuando hablaba, como si estuviera pregonando un emotivo discurso.

—Puede que yo más bien haya salido de _La Naranja Mecánica_ … —dije recordando mi momento psicópata estampando aquel extintor contra la cabeza de Logan. Aunque no era una comparación del todo válida desde que mis demenciales acciones se perdieron para siempre en el flujo del tiempo. Además, nadie más que yo conocía ese dato. El alcance de la información que posee Rachel llega hasta mis confesiones en el Two Whales donde narré lo que hice en el granero. El resto sigue siendo _top-secret_.

—¡Ja, ja! No, Max. Lo que te ocurrió a ti con el pequeño Prescott no tiene nada que ver con Alex. Pero si quieres, me puedes considerar tu _druga_. ¿Drugas?

Rachel me miró, ofreciéndome su mano.

—Drugas —respondí a la que soltaba su cintura y enganchaba mi mano con la suya—. Parece que ya puedes caminar mejor…

—A pesar de lo dramática que es nuestra otra druga punki, estoy de puta madre, Max. Créeme.

Caminando juntas de la mano por donde Rachel me iba indicando, dibujé una leve sonrisa. Sigo alucinando del grado de complicidad que he alcanzado con esta chica en tan sólo un día. A pesar de tener un carácter tan diferente al mío, nos entendíamos perfectamente. ¿Polos opuestos que se complementan?

—Si hubieras conocido a Chloe de pequeña… Antes no tenía esos prontos. Sigue teniendo buen corazón pero para algunas cosas parece otra persona totalmente distinta ahora…

—Chloe es una monada. Es como una niña insegura y dolida aunque ella se ponga encima esa piel de tipa dura. ¿Sabes por qué ella y yo nos llevamos tan bien, Max? Pues porque vi que en su interior hay mucho más que lo que parece al principio, y nadie más se lo supo ver entonces. Y ella se lleva tan bien conmigo porque… porque… ¡pues porque soy la hostia! ¡Y punto! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

La descontrolada verborrea de la chica de los narcóticos me indicaba que no estaba tan "de puta madre" como ella pretendía. Pero bueno, al menos simplemente está eufórica, y puede caminar sin problemas. O casi. Más que su estado físico, me preocupaba el pensar que con esa última frase en realidad estuviera camuflando algo que realmente le gustaría haber dicho.

—¡Esta es mi casa, Max! —anunció mi exultante amiga— ¡Muchísimas gracias por acompañarme!

Pues sí que vivía cerca, sí... Apenas habíamos caminado un par de calles hasta llegar. La morada de Rachel tenía un estilo ligeramente diferente a las casas unifamiliares de Justin o de Chloe: habían hecho reformas ampliando el edificio, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color violeta suave y en el jardín había construida una casa árbol. Si alguna vez vuelvo a pasar por aquí buscando a Rachel, está claro que no me equivocaría de lugar. Me recorrió una especie de sensación amarga. Sentía que todavía no quería irme… Quiero quedarme aquí y saber más… quiero saberlo todo acerca de Rachel.

—¿Max? ¿Te ocurre algo? Te has puesto triste de repente…

Permanecimos la una enfrente de la otra junto a su buzón de correos, a apenas un paso de distancia del jardín. Una farola a unos cinco metros iluminaba a Rachel a contraluz, resaltando los mechones rebeldes de su cobriza melena.

—¡Di… dime una cosa, Rachel! ¿Quién es Frank? ¿Qué tipo de relación tiene con Chloe y contigo? —realmente lo quería saber, pero creo que lo que me hizo preguntar fue más bien el deseo de quedarme allí con Rachel un rato más.

Parecía como si su rostro se ensombreciera un poco de repente tras mi pregunta. Sin embargo, intentó mantener la sonrisa:

—Prometo contarte toda la historia, Max... pero mañana. Prefiero acostarme esta noche con un último recuerdo más agradable.

—¿Qué... tipo de recuerdo?

Sin apenas darme tiempo a terminar mi tímida pregunta, Rachel se lanzó descontroladamente hacia mí para darme un húmedo beso en los labios mientras posaba suavemente sus dedos sobre mis coloradísimas mejillas. Durante apenas unos maravillosos diez segundos no necesité hacer uso de mis poderes para paralizar el mundo a mi alrededor. Tan sólo cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar mientras la lengua de Rachel jugaba con la mía. Como colofón, mi impulsiva amiga me pegó un último pequeño mordisco en mi labio inferior. Cuando despegó su boca de la mía, todavía con sus dedos rozándome, ella también se mordía su propio labio.

—Este recuerdo —sentenció.

Se me cayeron las bragas al suelo. ¿Por qué me haces esto, Rachel? Te odio, te odio mucho. Soy tuya. Estoy completamente a tu merced y ya no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada más al despedirse. Antes de desvanecerse tras su puerta, la rubia poseedora de mi alma gesticuló para decirme que me llamaría, y finalmente me lanzó un beso. Ni idea de cuántos segundos —o minutos— permanecí petrificada frente a la casa de Rachel antes de darme cuenta de que estaba sola en mitad de la noche. Tenía que recoger mis bragas del suelo y volver a Blackwell. Con una rigidez tremenda, finalmente me puse en movimiento. Llevando apenas unos pasos, me llevé la punta de los dedos a las mejillas que hace un momento escaso Rachel me estaba sujetando para besarme. Se encontraban hirviendo. Todavía quedaba su olor en mí.

—Definitivamente, te odio…


	10. Hormonas

Tenía unos veinte minutos andando hasta llegar a Blackwell, durante los cuales podría reflexionar un poco sobre todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, si mi embotada cabeza me lo permitía. Se había pasado ya la hora de la cena y apenas se veía un alma transitando la zona residencial de Arcadia Bay. Caminando solitaria en medio de la carretera, respiré hondo. Aprovecha la paz y el silencio que te brinda la noche para ordenar tus ideas, Max.

Ha sido, con diferencia, el fin de semana más raro, estrambótico y estresante de mi vida: en sólo dos días he obtenido de la nada unos extraños poderes, me he reencontrado con mi mejor amiga a quien hace más de cinco años que no veía, he fumado por primera vez, he empuñado una pistola, he matado a un compañero mío de clase, he llorado y he reído más intensamente que nunca, he dudado de mi sexualidad… y para poner la guinda al pastel, una chica que acabo de conocer hoy me ha robado el mejor beso que jamás haya recibido. Ahora, si tienes valor, coges una lista y ordenas todos esos acontecimientos del mayor disparate al menor. De hecho, eran tantas cosas en las que quería pararme a pensar, que a la vez no podía centrarme en nada en concreto. ¿Es esto cosa del destino como me insinuó Chloe? ¿Es realmente casualidad que nos reencontrásemos casi a la vez que obtuve mis poderes y teniendo un mismo objetivo en común? ¿Es todo fruto de una caprichosa casualidad, o estoy siendo una mera herramienta para un fin más grande? Tío, todo esto me supera. Lo único que quiero para los escasos minutos que me quedan de fin de semana es ser una persona normal de nuevo. No es que eche de menos la vida de la antigua Max, pero… ¿era necesario pasar de un extremo a otro?

Revisé mi móvil: Hoy había estado desaparecida para casi todo el mundo. Tenía mensajes de mi madre sin responder, y también de Warren tirándome fichas, como de costumbre. Me sentí mal por no haber podido dedicarle hoy a Kate ni un mísero mensaje… prometo escribirla algo luego en mi habitación sin falta. La diría de cenar juntas, pero cualquier persona medianamente normal que no juega un domingo a _Arcada Bay_ ha cenado ya, si es que no se encuentra directamente durmiendo.

Aunque justo la persona con la que más me apetecía escribirme ahora mismo desconoce mi teléfono. Joder, Max, eres imbécil: ¿por qué no la pediste su número? Si te hizo señas para que la llamaras y todo…

Rachel. Esta chica merece un análisis aparte. Justo cuando pensaba que no podía haber nada más especial que haberme reencontrado con Chloe, va y aparece ella. Si lo pienso bien, es prácticamente mi antítesis: yo soy una chica cortada, me gusta pasar desapercibida y prefiero ser la lente silenciosa que ve al mundo pasar en vez de tener un papel protagonista. No me caracterizo precisamente por ser una chica de excesos: siempre he sido comedida, me gusta tener bajo control todo lo que hago y planificar mis cosas con tiempo suficiente. Rachel sin embargo es un torbellino que arrasa allá por donde va: tiene la capacidad de caer bien a casi todo el mundo sea cual sea su procedencia o carácter, disfruta siendo extrovertida y no se piensa las cosas dos veces antes de hacerlas. Las reglas no están hechas para ella: es un espíritu libre, y a la vez una chica con un carisma increíble.

"¿No ves que ella es fotógrafa y yo soy modelo? Estamos hechas la una para la otra". Recordé esa frase de Rachel, y me pregunté hasta qué punto lo decía en broma. ¿Realmente… he recibido un trato preferente por su parte, o simplemente ella es así con todo el mundo? Vale que es palpable que hemos conectado increíblemente bien y puedo tener la casi total certeza de que para ella no soy una más: nuestra conversación en la playa así lo atestigua, pero… esas caricias por debajo de la ropa en el Two Whales… esos guiños… y ese beso final… ¿qué significa todo eso para ti, Rachel? ¿Simplemente estabas actuando bajo el efecto de los narcóticos y te dejaste llevar? ¿Me ha tocado a mí porque me encontraba a mano hoy, pero mañana podría ser otra persona? No lo entiendo, Rachel. No me considero tan influenciada por las pelis de Disney de mi infancia como para pensar que has tenido un flechazo romántico conmigo nada más conocerme, y menos siendo tú una chica de primera división y yo de tercera regional. Entonces, ¿me estás haciendo sentir tan especial para nada?

Incapaz de encontrar respuestas, se me escapó un suspiro. Mala señal… me daban ganas de darme de bofetadas hasta que mis mofletes alcanzasen un nuevo tipo de rubor desconocido hasta ahora. Mírate, Max: tu vida está en peligro real, y tú concentrando tus pensamientos en Rachel. En cualquier momento los Prescott se pueden meter de por medio para joder las cosas un poco más, y no debería tomármelo a cachondeo. Viendo dónde mi mente estaba poniendo el foco, descubrí que todavía tenía mucho que madurar.

Vislumbré a lo lejos la residencia de estudiantes. Aunque había visto ya cientos de veces el letrero de la entrada, en esta ocasión me vino un escalofrío al leerlo: «Residencia Prescott». Obviamente el nombre tan sólo es un reconocimiento a los aportes económicos que la familia hizo a la academia, pero me daba la sensación de que Nathan y los suyos eran los dueños y señores de mi habitación, y en cualquier momento tenían el derecho de entrar y tomarse su venganza. Sí, no es más que un pensamiento paranoico, pero oye… este finde me han ocurrido cosas infinitamente más raras.

Con esta última desagradable sensación me adentré en los pasillos de la residencia. Había un silencio casi total, exceptuando una música reggae a bajo volumen que se oía de una habitación que no pude identificar. ¿Quizás Stella o Alyssa? En apenas un mes que llevo en Blackwell no me ha dado tiempo a conocer los gustos musicales de todas mis compis. Pensé que por mi parte, mientras comía algo, me pondría algo tranquilo de fondo que me ayudase a coger el sueño: quizás algo de Daughter o de Old Man Canyon.

A estas horas la cafetería de Blackwell está cerrada, así que me conformé con un sándwich de la máquina de vending. Se podía elegir entre sabor a suela de bota, o bien chicle mascado. Pero en fin, lo cierto es que ahora mismo me tragaría cualquier cosa con tal de que quepa por la garganta y me quite el hambre. Con mi cena en la mano, entré por fin en mi santuario.

Empecemos el ritual: minicadena encendida y reproduciendo a un volumen que me permitía relajarme, pijama puesto, yo tirada en la cama con el sándwich en una mano y el móvil en la otra. Qué paz. El plan perfecto para acabar el domingo.

Lo primero es lo primero. Contesté a mi madre, que únicamente quería saber qué tal me iba todo. Lo siento, mamá: te quiero mucho, pero no pienso decirle nada de lo acontecido este fin de semana a ninguna persona que me llame Maxine. Como mucho ya le contaría mi reencuentro con Chloe, pero mejor otro día, y sin dar demasiados detalles. Por mi parte, sólo la escribí que todo bien por aquí, y poco más.

Warren es un amor, pero a veces satura un poco. Estuvimos chateando un rato al mediodía cuando estaba yendo al granero en el autobús, pero se ve que por la tarde no tenía nada mejor que hacer que seguir mandándome mensajes, preguntándome que si quería ir al cine con él a "hacer el mico": por lo visto echaban una maratón de las películas clásicas de El Planeta de los Simios. No me parece mal plan, Warren, pero me temo que de momento tendrás que esperar. Después de la invitación, le seguían una retahíla de mensajes en plan "¿hola?" "¿hay alguien ahí?" y similares. Pobre. Seguro que agradece que me esté tomando la molestia de contestarle antes de dar por finiquitada la noche.

Kate… por Dios, que no se me olvide Kate. En cuando me acordé de ella la escribí preguntándola que si estaba bien. Pensé que a estas horas podría estar durmiendo ya que es una chica tremendamente escrupulosa y disciplinaria, pero para mi sorpresa me contestó al momento: por suerte parecía estar bien. Me disculpé por no haberla podido prestar atención hoy, pero me dijo que no pasaba nada y que igualmente se alegraba mucho de que la hubiera escrito. Me preguntó si será del todo consciente de lo que ocurrió el sábado… al estar drogada, es posible que una parte de los acontecimientos hubieran pasado desapercibidos para ella. Me acordé del cuerpo serrano de Kate en todo su esplendor y al hacerlo me recorrió un escalofrío. En cierto modo, mis sensaciones con la rubita cristiana el sábado fueron la antesala de lo que vino hoy con Rachel, y me sirvió para que no me pillara tan de sopetón. Mira, visto así, todo parece cobrar sentido…

Y hablando de la reina de Roma… adivina quién me acaba de enviar un mensaje. Un remitente desconocido con la foto de perfil de cierta rubia impulsiva apareció de repente entre mis contactos diciéndome: "Hey Max, Justin me ha dado tu número. No te importa, ¿no?". Por enésima vez en el día de hoy, me noté las mejillas hirviendo. La foto que tenía puesta Rachel probablemente fuera de una sesión profesional: salía muy posada, con ropa a la moda, amplia sonrisa, y asquerosamente fotogénica. También averigüé por su perfil que su apellido es Amber. Así que Rachel Amber, ¿eh? En cierto modo le va bien: ella, al igual que el ámbar, tiene la capacidad de arder y electrizarse con facilidad. Según contestaba que por supuesto que no me importaba que tuviera mi número, me sentí como una plebeya hablando con la nobleza. Me pregunté si haría mención a nuestro beso de despedida, pero únicamente me contaba que no me preocupase por Chloe ni por nadie, y que las tres permaneceríamos siempre fuertes, pasase lo que pasase. No pude hacer sino estar totalmente de acuerdo con ella, y no sería yo quien sacase el tema del beso: podría hacer que Rachel se sintiera mal y cometer una cagada monumental. Mejor de momento corramos un tupido velo… Siguió escribiéndome que mañana teníamos que quedar las tres sin falta y reunir información sobre el caso Prescott para decidir qué hacer a continuación. Me ofreció ir a Blackwell a la hora del almuerzo y comer juntas, y como colofón, para terminar de volverme loca hoy, se despidió de mí con un "Buenas noches, Max, ¡te quiero!" acompañado de un montón de emoticonos de besitos. Me dio un vuelco el corazón. Deja de desconcertarme, Rachel… desde luego, no contribuyes nada a que te deje de odiar…

Sólo me quedaba la peliazul para completar mi ronda de chateo nocturno. Casi a la vez que Rachel, Chloe me escribió para decirme que teníamos que hablar mañana sin falta. Cuando la contesté que por supuesto, que quedaríamos las tres chicas para comer en la cafetería de Blackwell y hablar del caso Prescott, me respondió algo bastante inquietante: "Antes de eso, quiero quedar contigo a solas un momento, Max. Tenemos que hablar sobre Rach". Me quedé sorprendida… ¿hablar sobre Rachel? Le pregunté a Chloe que qué ocurría con ella, acompañando mi mensaje con varios emoticonos de carita asombrada, y su respuesta únicamente fue que ya me lo diría mañana. También me echó la bronca por usar emoticonos. ¿Qué tendría de malo usarlos y desde cuándo Chloe los odiaba? Tras mostrar mi desacuerdo poniéndola un puñado de caritas tristes, la comenté fue que si había tenido problemas con David al volver, pero según me informó, Chloe no había regresado todavía a casa, precisamente porque "pasaba de movidas con su mierdastro". Me reveló que estaba matando el tiempo en el vertedero hasta que fuera lo suficientemente tarde como para que David se encontrara durmiendo profundamente. No pude evitar preocuparme: tal y como iba vestida por la tarde, tan sólo con su fina chaqueta negra y una camiseta sin mangas debajo, tenía que estar helándose… pero viendo de qué pasta está hecho su padrastro, la verdad es que quizás haya tomado la mejor decisión. Pobre Chloe. Al menos, ya no lleva su pistola encima, así que no puede hacer ninguna tontería. Durante toda la tarde de hoy, me dio la sensación de que Chloe no estaba del todo cómoda. Tenía toda la pinta de que había algo que quería decir o hacer… y se contenía. La verdad es que para ella ha tenido que ser raro que te cagas el ver como pasé de insultar a Rachel a ser superamigas en apenas un momento. ¿Lo me querría comentar mañana tendría algo que ver con eso?

Eran cerca de las once de la noche cuando el ritmo de mensajes empezó a decaer progresivamente. Se nota que a todo el mundo, y me incluyo, nos estaba dando sueño. Ni siquiera tuve ánimos de levantarme para apagar la minicadena: tan sólo estiré el brazo para dejar mi móvil encima de la mesilla y en la misma postura, me quedé dormida casi al instante.

No importa si el tono que te pones de alarma es tu canción favorita: la terminarás aborreciendo. Me desperté con los suaves acordes de guitarra iniciales de _Obstacles_ de Syd Matters, torcí el morro e imploré poder remolonear unos minutos más. Tío, que se calle ya el puto móvil… en un impulso, agarré el terminal y lo arrojé con toda la fuerza que el sueño me permitía contra la pared. El móvil se silenció… tras hacerse pedazos, y para más inri la pared quedó con un bonito picotazo. Bien, Max, veamos cómo andan hoy tus poderes: rebobiné sin mayores contratiempos unos segundos hasta antes de que sonara la alarma: tanto la pared como el móvil volvieron a estar como nuevos. Todo bajo control. Pensé que era una idiota por haber hecho eso sin tener la certeza completa de que mis poderes seguían intactos: perfectamente me podría haber quedado incomunicada por culpa de un estúpido pronto, pero en fin. Debe que ser que se me ha pegado un poco de la faceta impulsiva de Chloe y Rachel… El caso es que al final todo sigue en su sitio y yo sigo siendo la superheroína de Arcadia Bay, ¿no? Sintiéndome bastante reparada, me levanté de la cama de un brinco.

Lunes... Puede que parezca una maldita empollona por decir esto, pero lo cierto es que me alegra el volver a clase. Por lo menos, eso significa rutina, sosiego… normalidad. Justo lo que necesito ahora mismo después de tanto estrés del fin de semana. Pero en el fondo sabía perfectamente que el empezar una nueva semana en el calendario no cambiaba nada de todo lo acontecido hasta ahora: tendría que seguir lidiando con el hecho de ser una asesina, y vivir con la tensión constante de me pueden acechar en cualquier momento. Venga, Max, deja de ser tan aguafiestas y piensa en positivo… no todo lo que te ha ocurrido hasta ahora es malo: tienes a Chloe y a Rachel. Tienes un poder que te hace casi invencible… tú tienes el control de todo. Vamos a por el día.

Todavía con el pijama puesto, me miré al espejo. Tenía unas pintas terribles y no podía más que preguntarme qué narices habría visto Rachel en mí. Esto no puede ser, Max… necesitas un buen chute de autoestima para hoy. Hum, creo que sé cómo puedo obtenerlo…

Para el atuendo de hoy decidí ser todo lo llamativa que Max Caulfield podía llegar a ser: cogí una minifalda violeta que apenas uso, unas medias negras gruesas, una camiseta escotada blanca con el estampado de un pájaro azul, una chaqueta color crema, ropa interior roja de licra, y cargué con todo ello en la mano. Irónicamente, hoy lunes me iba a poner infinitamente más mona que el sábado cuando estuve en la fiesta del Club Vortex. Evidentemente, el hecho de que hoy haya quedado con Rachel para comer no tiene absolutamente nada que ver. Faltaría más.

Sin más dilación, salí de mi habitación y, tal como hice ayer, bajé al piso de abajo a las duchas de los chicos con la intención de llevar a cabo mi plan de aumento de autoestima. Por el camino me encontré a Stella.

—¡Buenos días, Max! Si vas a las duchas, creo que te equivocas de dirección… —me dijo con cara de sueño. Todavía no se había puesto sus gafas ni se había recogido el pelo de su forma habitual.

—¡Hola, Stella! No te preocupes, tú no has visto nada…

Seguí mi camino como si nada y cuando ya me encontraba a mitad de las escaleras de la residencia, fuera de la vista de Stella, rebobiné unos segundos. De algún modo, me pareció como malgastar mi poder ahora que conozco que tengo un límite, pero no se me ocurría que explicación razonable podría darle a mi aplicada compañera de que me voy con mi ropa limpia hacia las duchas de los chicos. De todas formas he aprendido la lección y hoy me dosificaré mucho más. Estoy segura de que ayer se me fue gran parte del poder sobre todo cuando rebobiné casi media hora del tirón al salir del granero de los Prescott, con lo cual por unos pocos segundos o minutos no pasaría absolutamente nada, y el plan que tengo entre manos es importante para mí, para poder sobrellevar el día de forma más positiva.

Veamos a quién me encuentro en la planta de los chicos… para empezar, por ahí andaba Luke. Creo que es la primera vez que le veo sin su habitual gorra. No le conozco demasiado y daba la sensación de que es demasiado serio, pero en el fondo seguro que es buen chaval: parece que entiende con el mismo tipo de personas en Blackwell que yo, y su odio por la familia Prescott es notorio.

—¿Max? ¿Qué haces en el pasillo de los chicos de buena mañana? —Luke me miró pasmado a la que se llevaba la mano a su rebelde pelo moreno.

—Hola, Luke… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —dije poniéndole ojitos.

—Tus duchas están arriba, Max, si es eso lo que quieres saber…

—No es eso… Esto… —jugueteé con mis dedos índice— Luke, ¿tú me encuentras atractiva?

Le puse a Luke la mirada más penetrante que me salió. Con lo bien que se te da esto, Max, y sólo eres así cuando tienes la certeza de poder rebobinar. Deberías aprender un poco de ti misma en tu papel de loba.

—¿Estás fumada o algo, Max? ¿A cuento de qué viene esto? Que son las siete de la mañana…

No engañas a nadie haciéndote el incrédulo, Luke. Te he visto tragar saliva y mirarme a las tetas. Me acerqué un poco más a él hasta ponerme a distancia de peligro.

—¿Me encuentras atractiva, sí o no? ¿Te pongo?

—Joder, Max, yo… —Luke desvió la mirada.

—¿Sí o no? —me acerqué a él más todavía si cabe. A este paso le aprisionaría contra la pared del pasillo.

—¡Vale, Max, tu ganas: sí, si me pareces atractiva! Oye, ¿tú no eras la hostia de tímida antes…?

—Interesante… dime que es lo que más te gusta de mí… —traté de poner un tono de voz aterciopelado que lograra llevar a Luke a mi terreno.

—Pues… creo que tienes unos ojos muy bonitos…

Puede ser… aunque estoy tan acostumbrada a ellos que no le doy importancia, no le quito la razón a Luke: tengo los ojos de un color azul zafiro que son bastante exóticos, y por la general a la gente les suele llamar la atención.

—¿Y nada más?

—Bueno… —Luke vaciló— tienes una expresión muy mona, y… esto… a mí me gustan las chicas con pecas.

Eso es un fetiche particular, pero me vale. Ya notaba como mi ego iba aumentando a buen ritmo, pero no me basta sólo con eso. Quería más.

—Entonces… ¿tú me follarías?

—¡Eh, eh, Max…! Estas yendo a toda leche… —conseguí que la habitual cara de pocos amigos de Luke se ruborizara— Esa respuesta tiene un precio…

—¿Cuál precio?

Me estaba gustando más el estilo de Luke que el de Trevor. Al menos él, aun estando en shock, trataba de seguirme el juego e incluso sacar rédito de ello.

—Si te contesto, me tienes que contestar tú a la misma pregunta. Y si coincidimos en la respuesta… lo tenemos que hacer realidad —Luke esbozó una sonrisilla. Ya no te importa que sean las siete de la mañana, ¿eh, cachondo?

—Vale, trato hecho. Respóndeme tú primero.

—Sí. Sí que te follaría, Max —Luke puso un gesto de firmeza que de exagerado resultaba hasta cómico.

Algo en mi interior se puso a dar palmitas. ¿Ves, Max? ¿A qué no vas a estar tan mal y todo?

—¿Y bien, Max? —continuó Luke— ¿Y tú…?

—Ah, yo no. ¡Hasta luego!

De verdad que me hubiera encantado ver la cara de Luke en aquel momento, pero preferí darle la espalda y volverme por donde había venido para clavar mi papel de calientabraguetas. Es increíble lo divertido que es hacer esto. Hasta cierto punto, ahora podía incluso entender a la gente que acostumbra a hacerlo en su vida cotidiana, pero yo sería incapaz de ser tan cruel si no pudiera rebobinar. Creo.

Tenía las respuestas que necesitaba. Si mi poder fuera infinito posiblemente daría un par de vueltas más por aquí en busca de más víctimas, pero decidí volverme a las duchas de las chicas con la sonrisa puesta. Por supuesto, en cuanto di esquinazo a Luke, rebobiné. Ya puedes volver a ser Max durante un rato, Max.

Cuando llegué a las duchas, se encontraban vacías. Como una chica buena, decente y normal, eché la cortina para indicar al resto de la humanidad que alguien se encontraba allí y me desnudé por completo. Según enjabonaba todo mi cuerpo y sentía el agua caliente sobre mi piel sentí que mis hormonas de adolescente se encontraban revueltas. Durante el fin de semana pasado viví situaciones de un nivel de excitación superior al de cualquier experiencia pasada mía, y era como si todos los poros de mi piel me suplicaran dar un paso más allá. Lo cierto es que ya me iba tocando… me imaginé teniendo "una de esas conversaciones" con Chloe y Rachel y hacer el ridículo confesando que todavía no me he acostado con nadie. Pero no puede ser de cualquier forma y a lo loco… me gustaría que mi primera vez fuera real y sincera, y no una experiencia que después quisiera rebobinar. ¿Conozco ya a alguien que reúna esas condiciones…? No lo sé… o en realidad lo sabes mejor de lo crees pero no lo quieres reconocer, Max…

—Putas hormonas…

Hablando conmigo misma, apoyada sobre una esquina de la ducha y con miles de gotas de agua resbalando hacia abajo por mi pálida piel desnuda, agaché la cabeza y me abracé a mí misma. Me daban ganas de reír, de llorar, de gritar, todo a la vez. Supongo que es una escena que resume a la perfección lo que es tener dieciocho años.

Justo en mitad de aquella vorágine de emociones, oí entrar a gente a las duchas. Eran varias voces, y sonaban muy agitadas para las horas que eran. La curiosidad me pudo: me asomé disimuladamente a través de la cortina para ver qué ocurría. Vaya, era mi queridísima Victoria y su séquito de lameculos: Taylor y Courtney.

Poco podía contar de las secuaces de Victoria salvo que mantienen bien limpias las almorranas de ésta, ya que nunca he hablado con ellas más allá de simples saludos que además normalmente eran ignorados. Todas ellas van a clase de fotografía conmigo y no me parecen más que el arquetipo de niña superficial cuyo objetivo en la vida es casarse con un hombre rico y fardar de modelitos. Puede que estuviera prejuzgando, pero tampoco es que me hayan dado la oportunidad de conocerlas en mayor profundidad. Taylor es alta, tiene una melena lacia rubia con flequillo largo y viste de forma apañada pero bastante casual; mientras que Courtney, la más baja de las tres, parecía seguir un estilo a la moda similar al de Victoria, con pelo más corto hasta los hombros teñido de morado.

—Pero entonces, ¿no hay forma de recuperar el material del sábado? —Courtney preguntaba a Victoria con voz de preocupación.

—¿Cómo coño quieres que lo sepa? —Victoria sonaba vehemente, como si realmente fuera la jefa de las otras dos— ¡Era Nathan quien se supone que lo tenía todo en su cámara, joder!

—¿Qué habrá pasado con Nathan? ¿Tú crees que está realmente… desaparecido? —Taylor preguntaba con miedo, como temiendo una reprimenda por parte de la pija del pelo corto.

—¡Me cago en la puta! ¡No soy adivina! Sólo sé lo mismo que todo el mundo: que no contesta al teléfono y nadie le ha visto desde el sábado por la noche.

Las tres se encontraban muy alteradas, como si les estuviera yendo la vida en ello. ¿Qué estarían tramando…? Su nerviosismo era tal que ni siquiera se habían percatado de que había alguien ahí duchándose, y por lo tanto, escuchando.

—No me jodas… ya habíamos creado la página web en Internet para subir el material de Kate y todo. ¡Iba a ser la hostia! Pero ahora…

—¡A la mierda la web, Taylor! —Victoria casi gritaba de rabia, con ambos puños cerrados— ¡La cagada va a ser como otra persona descubra lo que hay en la cámara y se nos caiga el puto pelo!

—Pero eso no va a ocurrir… ¿no? —preguntó Courtney— Quiero decir… no hay nadie por encima de los Prescott en todo el pueblo…

—¡No tenéis ni puta idea de la vida! ¡Pero sabed que como yo me venga abajo, vosotras caeréis conmigo! Me largo a clase, estoy hasta el coño de esta puta mierda.

Con la cara roja de ira, Victoria abandonó las duchas.

—¡Victoria, espera…!

Apenas tres segundos después, los _minions_ de Victoria salieron detrás de ella.

Tío, eso ha sido muy duro… Entonces, al entrar Chloe y yo en el granero hemos evitado que se publicase en Internet material del Club Vortex abusando de Kate y vete a saber cuántas barbaridades más… Me vinieron de golpe un montón de sensaciones encontradas: por una parte, gran alivio y satisfacción personal por pensar que al menos el haberme convertido en la asesina de Nathan haya servido para esto. Por otra parte, me sentí mal porque ese material sigue estando por ahí en alguna parte. Cuando estuvimos en el cuarto oscuro no hubo tiempo para mucho más aparte de para sacar a Kate de ahí cagando leches. Me pregunté si no hubiera sido mucho más sabio destruir todo el equipo que allí se encontrase, pero en cualquier caso ya es tarde para ello. Lo único que saco en claro es que las chicas ahora tenemos una motivación extra para tener que volver sí o sí al cuarto oscuro cuanto antes. Mierda, tengo que hablar con Chloe. Respecto a Kate… no tenía claro si debería decirle algo de todo esto o no.

Con el corazón a mil, me sequé para después vestirme con la ropa que llevaba conmigo. Con mi habitual café de la máquina de vending en la mano y mi inseparable bolso con todo el material de clase necesario para el día de hoy, me dirigí a la academia Blackwell.


	11. Encerrona

Parece que mi añorada paz y tranquilidad de lunes se iba a quedar en una mera fantasía. Ya no eran sólo Victoria y sus huestes: en apenas dos minutos de camino que hay desde la residencia de estudiantes hasta el edificio central de la academia, todo el mundo a mi alrededor parecía más nervioso e inquieto de lo normal. No hacía falta pegar mucho la oreja a ninguna conversación para darse cuenta al momento de que la comidilla del día era la desaparición de Nathan. Aunque algún que otro estudiante se mostraba preocupado, vi que la tónica general era más bien tomárselo como una buena noticia. "Por fin ha caído ese hijoputa niño rico" oí comentar a Luke. "Se habrá metido esta vez en un lío de los gordos y se habrá visto obligado a desaparecer una temporada" cuchicheaba por otra parte Hayden. Una extraña sensación me invadió: todo esto claramente es consecuencia de mis acciones… y me sentí responsable de los pensamientos actuales de todo Arcadia Bay. Pensé que me convendría inventar una respuesta mía oficial para cuando alguien me preguntase por el caso Nathan, cuando de repente noté una palmada sobre mi espalda.

—¿Qué pasa, Max? ¡Por fin doy contigo!

Era un alegre y vivaz Warren, con una energía fuera de lo normal para las horas que eran. Vestía con su indumentaria _geek_ de costumbre, con prendas de colores fatal combinados y su espeso pelo corto revuelto y castaño. Hace tan sólo dos días que no le veía, pero parece como si hubiera sido una eternidad.

—Hola, Warren. Pareces muy animado esta mañana.

—¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? Tengo carro nuevo, Nathan Prescott según se comenta está fuera del mapa, ¡y ahora me encuentro contigo!

—Bueno, tu coche precisamente nuevo no es… —dije con media sonrisa— he visto la foto que me pasaste y parece que tuviera treinta años.

—Treinta y cinco para ser exactos. Pero oye, ¡es un cacharro _vintage_ , como tu Polaroid! Deberíamos dar un voltio juntos alguna vez.

—Lo sé, Warren. Y también tenemos pendiente ir al cine a hacer el mico, y mil cosas más… Pero es que créeme si te digo que he tenido unos días de locos.

—¿Y eso, Max? Si necesitas hablar, ya sabes que la consulta del Dr. Warren Graham está abierta las veinticuatro horas… —le cambió la expresión y pasó a poner un tono como de hermano protector. Qué mono.

—Pues…

Llegamos frente a la puerta de la academia y nos detuvimos el uno frente al otro. Miré un segundo a Warren: sus ojos marrones no expresaban ningún tipo de malicia. Quería confiar en él… me incomodaba el no poder ser sincera con alguien que se había portado tan amablemente conmigo desde mi ingreso en Blackwell. Pero a la vez me ocurría lo mismo que con Chloe: no quiero que nadie se preocupé de más por mí ni que le salpique la mierda de mis turbios asuntos. ¿Debería aceptar el ofrecimiento de Warren y desahogarme con él?

—Esto… Warren, tú que eres un chico de ciencias… te gustaban mucho las películas de ciencia ficción, ¿no? ¿Qué opinas sobre los viajes en el tiempo? —no era la respuesta más directa del mundo, pero de momento me servía para ir tanteando el terreno.

—Vaya… ¿y eso? Menudo cambio de tema…

—No, Warren. Mi pregunta está relacionada con lo que me ocurre, créeme.

—Pues… —el chico castaño parecía confuso— que es un subgénero cinematográfico que me fascina: _Timecop, Atrapados en el Tiempo, Regreso al Futuro, Terminator_ … ¿Las has visto? Pero en todas estas películas el peso de la parte de ficción es mayor que el de la parte de ciencia, así que… no entiendo bien cómo te puedo ayudar, Max.

—¿Y si no fuera tan ficción como piensas? Ya sabes que sólo soy una ignorante chica de artes, pero, desde un punto de vista de la física cuántica, ¿crees que es remotamente posible viajar en el tiempo?

—No es posible viajar en el tiempo libremente tal y como nos muestra Hollywood, Max. La teoría de la relatividad de Einstein dice que podemos experimentar una especie de "viaje temporal" en el cual percibimos el tiempo más lentamente si nuestra velocidad de desplazamiento se aproxima a la de la luz. ¿Has visto _Interstellar_? En esa peli explican muy bien ese concepto —Warren cogió carrerilla. La verdad es que a veces impacta todo lo que sabe este chico para su corta edad—. Pero no hay evidencia alguna de que alguien haya podido viajar atrás en el tiempo. Stephen Hawking decía que no hay mayor prueba de que la humanidad no podrá viajar al pasado que la ausencia de turistas del futuro. Molaría, pero me temo que es algo que se quedará exclusivamente para la gran pantalla…

—Puede que no molase tanto. Seguramente una persona que tuviera el poder de volver atrás en el tiempo y modificar acciones, también tendría el poder de cargarla continuamente con todo a su alrededor.

—¿Eh? Pero, ¿qué dices? ¡Si tiene que ser la leche! ¡Imagínate todo lo que podrías llegar a hacer! De momento, si quieres, te puedo prestar mi pendrive: allí tengo una exquisita selección cinematográfica, y entre ellas hay algunas de las películas que te he mencionado antes. No sé si eso te ayudará a encontrar las respuestas que buscas, Max…

—Te lo agradezco de verdad, Warren, pero sinceramente, no creo que tenga tiempo para verlas. Verás… no te puedo contar todo ahora mismo, pero… me han pasado muchas cosas jodidas últimamente, y puede que durante los próximos días haga o diga cosas raras. No me lo tengas en cuenta, porfa. ¿Vale?

—Claro, Max… —Warren, sin perder la sonrisa, puso una cara de ligera decepción. Creo que deseaba que hubiera confiado más en él— Para cualquier cosa que necesites, por chorra que sea, tú pégame un silbido. Te prometo que allí estaré.

—Gracias, Warren. Me voy a mover a clase con el resto de frikis bohemios de las fotos como yo. Cuídate, y suerte con tus clases de ciencias.

—¡Claro…! ¡Paz, hermana!

Me alejé de allí mientras el chico castaño se despedía haciendo el gesto de la uve con el índice y el corazón. Pasados unos segundos miré disimuladamente hacia atrás para descubrir que se marchaba en dirección contraria con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos. ¿Qué pasaría por su cabeza para tal cambio de actitud?

De verdad que no es por menospreciar al buenazo de Warren, pero ya me siento bastante agobiada sabiendo que Chloe y Rachel conocen mis secretos, y no creo que sea lo más inteligente del mundo el ir hablando por ahí sobre mis poderes a cualquiera que me pregunte. Aun así, me sentí un poco culpable de haber tenido una actitud tan cortante… Si en algún momento me veía con la posibilidad de hacerlo, trataría de compensar al pobre Warren quedando un rato con él, viendo alguna peli juntos o lo que fuera. De momento, me adentré en la academia por el pasillo derecho que salía del hall, pasando por las taquillas y varios tablones de anuncios que se empezaban a petar de parafernalia relacionada con Halloween, hasta llegar al aula de fotografía: ahora tenía clase con el señor Jefferson. Ya de por sí me cuesta concentrarme en su clase porque me suelo quedar mirándole, babeando y suspirando por sus huesos; con que hoy encima, con todos los marrones que tengo por resolver, garantizo que no me voy a enterar ni del nodo.

Entré al aula. Recuerdo que los primeros días me abrumaba el estar rodeada de material tan caro y puntero: cámaras, pantallas, proyectores… pero ya me empezaba a acostumbrar y me dirigí directamente a mi pupitre con el piloto automático. Todavía faltaban unos minutos para que llegara el señor Jefferson y diera comienzo la clase. El ambiente era igual de agitado que afuera en el campus: absolutamente todo el mundo estaba hablando ruidosamente entre sí, incluso el introvertido Daniel conversaba con Stella, presumiblemente sobre la desaparición de Nathan. Aunque lo más llamativo era que Victoria y sus hordas se encontraban rodeando el pupitre de Kate, la cual se encontraba sentada con gesto compungido. ¿Ya la están liando otra vez? Dejad en paz a Kate, que bastante ha pasado ya.

—No te hagas la tonta conmigo, mojigata —dijo Victoria con tono intimidatorio—. Todos vimos en el club cómo se la chupabas a Logan.

—¡Eso, eso! —el séquito de Victoria animaban a ésta acompañando con patéticas risitas.

—Yo no soy responsable de nada de lo que sucediera ahí. Sí que existen unos responsables claros, y pagarán por sus pecados —a pesar de que se la notaba claramente afectada, Kate estaba demostrando una fortaleza encomiable: mantenía un tono de voz firme y miraba fijamente a los ojos a Victoria mientras la contestaba.

—¿Te crees tocada por una mano divina o qué? —Victoria se inclinó hacia Kate con los brazos en jarra— Ya veremos qué opinas cuando todo Blackwell vea a la santurrona de Kate Marsh abierta de piernas dándolo todo.

Esta última frase sí logró perturbar más a Kate, quien de la sorpresa frunció el ceño, abrió la boca sorprendida y se echó ligeramente para atrás sobre su silla.

—No eres capaz de hacer eso, Victoria. No lo vas a hacer —Kate negaba con la cabeza según hablaba.

Esto se estaba desmadrando demasiado. Me estaba planteando intervenir, cuando Victoria, satisfecha por sus crueles acciones, se sentó en una silla cercana frente a Kate, se cruzó de piernas y brazos, y continuó escupiendo mierda por la boca:

—¡Bua, bua, pobrecita! ¿No te gusta que los demás vean lo guarra que eres en realidad? ¡Pues no haber ido al Club Vortex! ¡Ahora, te jodes! ¿Verdad, chicas?

—¡Sí! ¡Eres la puta ama, Victoria!

Taylor y Courtney… ¿realmente habrían nacido con personalidad propia? ¿O serían robots programados por Victoria para bailar a su son las veinticuatro horas del día? Era demasiado para Kate: la pobre no pudo seguir siendo fuerte y rompió a llorar con los codos apoyados en su pupitre y las palmas de las manos cubriendo por completo su cara. No podía soportarlo: tenía que hacer algo, o reventaría. Después de unos segundos discurriendo un plan de acción, me dispuse a rebobinar toda la bronca de Victoria, hasta un punto en el que ella todavía no había hecho acto de presencia en el aula. Entonces me dirigí a mi menuda compañera de gafas que se sentaba un poco más adelante.

—¡Hola, Stella! Tú que eres una manitas, ¿me podrías prestar un destornillador un momento, porfa?

—¡Uy, hola, Max, no te había visto entrar! —di un pequeño susto a Stella. Supongo que es inevitable porque a sus ojos era como si me hubiera teletransportado— Claro, aquí mismo sobre mi mesa tengo uno que uso para arreglar cámaras… ¿te vale?

Me pasó un pequeño destornillador de punta plana.

—Esperemos que sí… ¡Gracias, Stella!

Me tenía que dar prisa y terminar esto antes de que Victoria hiciera su estelar aparición en el aula: cogí la silla donde sabía de antemano que se iba a sentar la prepotente niña pija durante su sesión de bullying, la volteé y me puse a desatornillar el asiento.

—¡Buenos días, Max! ¿Por qué estás desmontando la silla? ¿Se ha roto? —me saludó una Kate todavía risueña.

Pues estoy desmontándola para que puedas mantener siempre esa preciosa sonrisa, Kate. Tú déjalo de mi parte y disfruta del show.

Sin darme tiempo a devolver el saludo, Victoria irrumpió en el aula al mismo tiempo que yo colocaba la silla desatornillada en el mismo sitio de donde la cogí. Tuve que aguantar otra vez desde el principio toda la insufrible escena de Victoria acosando a Kate, pero merecerá la pena. Comencé a frotarme las manos según se acercaba el momento.

—No eres capaz de hacer eso, Victoria. No lo vas a hacer —según el guion, esta era la última frase de Kate antes de que Victoria se tuviera que sentar.

Contuve la respiración. Victoria, confiada e ignorante de todo, se dejó caer sobre la silla. Cataplof.

Menuda hostia, colega.

Toda la clase miró a Victoria, quien se retorcía en el suelo clavándose el asiento y los hierros de la silla en varias partes de su anatomía. La verdad es que había sido bastante más aparatoso incluso de lo que me esperaba... La cara de dolor que ponía era tan dramática para ella como divertida para el resto. Varias personas de clase, incluyendo Hayden y Evan se empezaron a partir el culo de risa, mientras que Taylor y Courtney se miraban con cara de circunstancias y encogiéndose de hombros. Yo no me reí en voz alta, pero sentí una sensación orgásmica al ver a Victoria de esa guisa delante de todo el mundo. Y date con un canto en los dientes, nena: me parece poco escarmiento para que el realmente os merecéis tú y tus amiguitas. Cuidado con Max, zorritas.

—¿A qué coño esperáis? —dijo Victoria como pudo entre quejidos de dolor— ¡Llevadme a la enfermería!

Taylor y Courtney se volvieron a mirar con cara de apuro.

—¡Va… vamos, rápido!

Cada una de un extremo de su cuerpo, cogieron a Victoria y se fueron del aula a toda leche.

Toda la clase nos continuamos descojonando aun con las tres ya ausentes. Incluso Daniel se mofaba, y Kate se puso colorada, riéndose mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano. Estaba mona a rabiar: me daban ganas de engancharla de los mofletes y achucharla. Ya sólo por esto había merecido la pena urdir mi plan.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Max… te has pasado un poco, pero… ¡gracias!

Las amables palabras de Kate me alegraron el día. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que esta es la primera vez que me comporto como una verdadera superheroína desde que puedo hacer uso de este poder. No estaría nada mal si pudiera ser así siempre: Supermax, el azote de los acosadores de Blackwell. Mola.

—No ha sido nada, Kate. Por ti, lo que haga falta. ¿Qué tal estás?

—Estoy bien. Trato de ser fuerte, pero… tengo miedo —el rostro de Kate se ensombreció ligeramente—. No recuerdo con claridad que es lo que ocurrió en la fiesta el sábado, pero pinta muy mal, y me da pánico pensar que toda la ciudad piense cosas que no son…

—Descuida, Kate: eso no ocurrirá. Hay muchas cosas que yo tampoco sé, pero te puedo garantizar que Victoria no tiene material del sábado para difamar o hacerte chantaje, así que al menos respecto a eso puedes respirar tranquila.

Por mucho que ahora las tres pijitas se tiren el pisto con que van a distribuir material de Kate del sábado por la academia, ellas mismas en las duchas reconocieron que era un farol. De hecho, seguramente este numerito sea producto únicamente de las frustraciones de Victoria por no poder cumplir su deleznable plan. Que la den.

—Menos mal —Kate agachó la cabeza en señal de alivio—. Si hay algo que tengo claro, Max, es que yo no soy responsable de lo que fuera que ocurriera en la fiesta. Si el responsable realmente ha sido Nathan, es posible que ya esté pagando por ello… hay rumores de que está desaparecido.

—Me encargaré personalmente de no salgas perjudicada, Kate. Ni tú ni nadie volverá a pasar por un trago similar en Arcadia Bay.

Kate sonrió tímidamente.

—Eres demasiado buena, Max… No te extralimites: ya estás haciendo demasiado —Kate de repente desvió la mirada—. Esto… dime una cosa.

—Dime, Kate —me sorprendió el repentino cambio de tono.

—Cuando me encontraste en aquel granero… me viste desnuda, ¿verdad? —la voz de Kate apenas se volvió un hilillo, y era incapaz de mirarme mientras hablaba.

—Esto… sí.

Así que había recordado… o bien lo sabía desde el principio pero no se atrevía a decirlo. No creo que mentir a Kate fuera la mejor opción. En cualquier caso, me preparé por si acaso reaccionaba mal y tuviera que rebobinar. Por lo pronto, Kate permaneció en silencio un rato, todavía desviando la mirada.

—¿Y… te gustó lo que viste?

Se notaba que hizo un esfuerzo por ello, pero Kate finalmente me miró a los ojos. Estaba rojísima y… ¿es una expresión juguetona la que me está poniendo? ¿Kate…?

Sin darme tiempo a contestar, el señor Jefferson hizo su aparición dentro del aula y cerró la puerta. No sé si son imaginaciones mías, pero su semblante también parecía algo alterado, de forma similar a sus alumnos. Kate, como estudiante modélica que es, dio por zanjada la conversación por el momento y miró hacía el frente.

—Buenos días, chicos. Volvamos cada uno a nuestro sitio y empecemos.

Creo que todos los amantes de la fotografía aquí admirábamos por igual al señor Jefferson. No es tan sólo que las chicas babeáramos por él: su talento fotográfico es reconocido por toda América y es especialmente valorado como profesor por su forma de dar clase, tan cercana, y a la vez tan profesional. A pesar de que con frecuencia me repite que "tengo un don" para la fotografía, ya me gustaría ser la cuarta parte de buena que él. Físicamente se aproxima bastante al arquetipo hípster: barba, gafas de pasta, peinado corto hacia un lado. Solía venir a clase con camisa vagamente abotonada, una chaqueta que le da su aura de reputado profesor y sin corbata.

Costó un poco más de lo normal, pero tras un rato al final todo el mundo se sentó en su sitio en silencio y pudo dar comienzo la clase.

—¿Dónde están Victoria, Taylor y Courtney? Hoy somos muy pocos —definitivamente, vi algo raro en la expresión de Jefferson.

—Nada, que Victoria ha tenido un… pequeño accidente —respondió Hayden. Apenas podía contener la risa— y sus amigas la han llevado a la enfermería. Ya vendrá.

—Ajá. Bueno, de todas formas, la de hoy no va a ser una clase normal. Como todo el mundo a estas alturas me imagino que sabe, parece ser que nuestro compañero Nathan Prescott se encuentra en paradero desconocido —hizo una breve pausa en la que nadie dijo ni mu, para luego continuar con su cálido tono de voz—. Nuestro director Raymond Wells, así como la misma familia Prescott, me han pedido expresamente que el día de hoy lo empleemos exclusivamente al solidario apoyo mutuo, y yo por mi parte tendré una pequeña charla con vosotros individualmente. ¿Sí, Hayden?

El juerguista miembro de los Bigfoots tenía la mano alzada.

—Si psicológicamente me encuentro de puta madre, ¿me puedo saltar la clase?

—Me temo que no. De hecho, si alguno de vosotros se le ocurre irse ahora, tiene la evaluación automáticamente suspensa.

¿Lo dices en _sirio_ , Jefferson? Se escuchó un murmullo de desaprobación general. Y con razón: esto es una puta mierda. Si la persona desaparecida hubiera sido Kate, o yo misma, no me cabe ninguna duda de que nadie hubiera dado un duro por nosotras, y las clases transcurrirían de forma normal. ¿Tanto poder tiene el señorito Nathan sobre esta academia? Esto huele a chamusquina y a mierda de la familia Prescott hasta atrás. ¿Charla individual de apoyo? Una polla como una olla. Aun así, me sigue resultando muy raro: si están tan desesperados por encontrar a su hijo que incluso manipulan al director y a los profesores de la academia para tratar de obtener pistas, entonces, ¿quién diablos puso la trampa en el granero y se deshizo del cadáver de Nathan? El padrastro de Chloe tampoco ha podido ser porque lo hubiera utilizado en nuestra contra… Tío, esto es una locura.

—¡Silencio! —Jefferson trató de continuar, sereno pero a la vez contundente— Vamos a empezar por orden alfabético: Caulfield, Maxine. El resto, por favor, abandonad el aula hasta que os avise. Os iré llamando.

Me recorrió una sensación extraña cuando pronunció mi nombre. Esto va a ser raro de pelotas… ¿En serio voy a estar hablando a solas con el señor Jefferson sobre la vida y milagros de Nathan? Espera, que sí, te voy a confesar ahora mismo que yo le maté… De verdad, me parece muy triste que los Prescott hayan tenido que recurrir al pobre señor Jefferson para hacer este paripé barato. Prepara tus poderes, Max: los vas a necesitar.


	12. Odio

Todos mis compañeros se levantaron entre quejas y cuchicheos varios. Stella, Kate, Alyssa, Hayden y Evan, uno por uno abandonaron el aula cerrando la puerta al salir, dejándome a mí sola junto con el señor Jefferson dentro del aula. Me noté nerviosa cuando descubrí la mirada de mi admirado profesor clavada en mí.

—Siéntate aquí, Max —me señaló una silla cercana a la mesa del profesor. Él por su parte se mantuvo de pie enfrente de mí—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Estoy segura de que el señor Jefferson se encuentra igual de incómodo que yo: a la vista estaba cuando entró en el aula que tenía una expresión diferente. Con toda probabilidad, el director, aleccionado por la familia Prescott, le habría obligado a hacer este numerito en contra de su voluntad. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es acabar esto cuanto antes y ya está, y si de paso esta mierda me sirve para descubrir alguna pista que nos sirva a mí y las chicas, mejor.

—Estoy bien, señor Jefferson.

—Entiendo que te puedas sentir incómoda aquí hablando a solas conmigo, Max, pero relájate y no te preocupes por nada —Jefferson continuó con su sosegado tono de voz, en pose rígida y con las manos por detrás de la espalda—. Como tutor vuestro, ocuparme de las relaciones entre mis alumnos y velar por su bienestar es parte de mis responsabilidades. Los jóvenes sois muy susceptibles de sufrir desestabilidades emocionales causadas por sucesos como el que tristemente nos hemos encontrado hoy: es algo muy normal y no hay que avergonzarse por ello. ¿Dirías que te encuentras… afectada por los recientes acontecimientos?

—Pues yo no me hablaba con Nathan, así que más bien no.

—Bueno, sois compañeros de clase al fin al cabo. Lo más común es haber mantenido alguna conversación en algún momento, sea sobre asuntos de clase, o cualquier otro tema personal.

—Yo no tenía ningún tipo de relación con Nathan. Como compañera suya, lamento si le ha ocurrido algo, pero no era amigo mío ni hablamos apenas nunca —mantuve una expresión seria.

—Ajá. Ya veo. Sin embargo, como bien sabes, Max, Nathan Prescott es alumno honorífico y de suma importancia para nuestra academia. Con lo cual, en cierto modo, lo que le ocurra a él nos afecta a todos —Jefferson carraspeó—. Ha llegado a mis oídos que hubo una fiesta de estudiantes el sábado pasado, y Nathan era una de las personas que organizaban dicho evento. ¿Pudiera ser… que Nathan y tú coincidierais ahí, Max?

Lo sabía. Ya empieza el paripé. Era encomiable la capacidad de Jefferson de mantenerse con su tono y pose habituales de respetado profesor, pero sé de sobra que a él le importa un bledo la fiesta del sábado o que yo estuviera o no: sólo está recabando pistas para los Prescott. La putada es que no debía mentir: entre mis propios compañeros hay testigos que me vieron en la fiesta y no era conveniente caer en contradicción con el resto de testimonios.

—Sí, estuve un rato, pero no vi a Nathan. Como ya le dije, no me llevo demasiado bien con él, ni con los miembros del Club Vortex.

—Por lo visto —Jefferson elevó ligeramente el tono de voz— sí hubo varios alumnos, entre ellos compañeros tuyos, que también estuvieron en dicha fiesta. Esa fue la última vez que alguien vio a Nathan. Después de aquello, lo único que se sabe es que se fue desde el recinto de la fiesta a algún otro lugar. ¿Puede ser que algo de esto haya llegado a tus oídos, Max?

Bueno, ya está bien. Esto se está convirtiendo en un patético interrogatorio, y Jefferson tampoco es que se esté molestando mucho en disimularlo. Es hora de acabar con esta farsa.

—Basta, señor Jefferson. Deje de hacer de marioneta de los Prescott: usted sabe tan bien como yo que realmente no quiere hacer esto.

La expresión del profesor cambió por completo: sus pupilas se dilataron y torció el morro de una forma que no le había visto nunca durante las clases.

—Max, Max… —visiblemente más alterado, empezó a dar pequeños pasos alrededor de mi asiento, sin dejar nunca de mirarme fijamente— así está mucho mejor: tu expresión es sincera. Detestaba tu falta de naturalidad al comienzo de esta conversación, pero has hecho bien decidiendo rectificar. Eso es lo que más valoro en alguien como tú que tiene un don para la fotografía: espontaneidad, franqueza, sencillez. Ahora, Max, mantente en esta tesitura sincera y cuéntame: ¿qué te hace pensar que soy una marioneta de los Prescott?

¿Qué ha sido eso? El señor Jefferson ha cambiado completamente de registro: ahora… da miedo. No tengo ni idea de qué pretende ni de cuál es su papel en todo esto, pero mi rostro se volvió más afligido y encogí las piernas por debajo del asiento.

—Usted… usted sabe perfectamente que esto no es una charla de apoyo solidario ni nada de eso… ¡No es más que un pretexto para obtener pistas sobre qué ha pasado con Nathan! —traté de sonar lo más firme que pude, pero no podía evitar que mi voz temblase.

—Vaya, eres muy sagaz, Max. Y a la vez, muy estúpida. Si eres lo bastante lista como para haber intuido mi propósito, también debiste haber sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para mantener la bocaza cerrada —el tono de voz de Jefferson no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con el suyo habitual cuando daba clase. Era otra persona distinta—. No sospechaba de ti ni esperaba dar en el clavo ya desde la primera entrevista, pero ahora no me dejas más remedio que hacer esto…

La versión oscura de Jefferson que acababa de conocer, sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una jeringuilla que rezumaba líquido y tenía toda la intención de pincharme en el cuello con ella.

—¡No!

A la vez que gritaba, instintivamente hice el gesto de rebobinar. Gracias a Dios que fui más rápida que Jefferson y pude retroceder en el tiempo sin darle tiempo a que me clavara la aguja. De nuevo me encontré al profesor farsante exponiendo su perorata sobre lo importante que es Nathan para todos y bla, bla, bla… mientras yo permanecía paralizada en el mismo asiento con sudores fríos. ¿Qué cojones… acaba de ocurrir? ¿Quién es en realidad Mark Jefferson? Escucharle daba auténtico pavor, y me dio la sensación que no le daría ningún reparo borrarme del mapa si fuera necesario. ¿Es realmente una marioneta de los Prescott? ¿O más bien… son los Prescott los que están comiendo de su mano? Joder, Jefferson… tú eras prácticamente el principal motivo por el que vine a estudiar a Blackwell. Yo te admiraba… quería ser como tú.

—Max, ¿te encuentras bien?

—¿Eh…? —estaba completamente ensimismada— ¿Qué…?

—Te he preguntado que si estableciste contacto con Nathan durante los eventos del sábado.

Si ya de por sí esta conversación tenía poco sentido, ahora después de haber rebobinado menos todavía. A la mierda todo.

—¿Sabe lo que le digo, señor Jefferson? Que sí que hablé con Nathan… en el cuarto oscuro.

Todas las alarmas del cuerpo de Jefferson saltaron de golpe al oírme nombrar el tétrico lugar. Me clavó la mirada al instante y permaneció en pose rígida.

—Tú… conoces ese lugar. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hacías con Nathan allí?

Gracias a mi poder estoy cinco pasos por delante de ti, Jefferson. Jódete.

—Quién sabe… Dígamelo usted. ¿Por qué conoce el cuarto oscuro?

Jefferson, fuera de sí, dio un puñetazo encima de la mesa del profesor y pegó su cara a escasos centímetros de la mía.

—Quién iba a pensar que la modosita amante de los estúpidos selfies iba a tratar de ir de lista conmigo —contrastando con sus violentos espasmos, su voz sonaba tranquila—. Aquí hago yo las preguntas, Max. Vas a ser una chica inteligente y me vas a contestar, porque nadie quiere que suceda lo que sucederá si no lo haces. ¿Qué hicisteis Nathan y tú en el cuarto oscuro? Respira hondo y dime.

No lo voy a negar: se me erizó el vello, mis piernas temblaban y estaba a punto de mearme encima. Pero debía sobreponerme como sea. No te vas a salir con la tuya, bastardo.

—Así que fuiste tú el que orquestaba todo —no había ni puta necesidad de mostrar respeto alguno por Jefferson ya—. Fuiste tú el que ocultó el cadáver y el que puso las trampas en el granero. Todo este tiempo pensando que eran los Prescott quienes movían los hilos… ¡pero eras tú!

Jefferson se quedó ciertamente noqueado ante tan inesperada acusación, confirmando de alguna forma que tenía razón en mis suposiciones. No esperabas que "la modosita de los selfies" te cazara, ¿Verdad, cabrón?

—Así que has decidido escoger el camino difícil, Max… Muy bien: que así sea.

El cabronazo psicópata me golpeó fuertemente con la mano vuelta en la cara. Debido a la cantidad de adrenalina que estaba segregando en este momento, no me dolió, pero estaba completamente acojonada. Emití un breve grito ahogado cuando noté el impacto, haciéndome ladear la cabeza.

—Confío en que ahora te sientas ligeramente más motivada para contestarme con propiedad, Max —continuó el desgraciado—. Reconozco que te he subestimado: nadie había sospechado hasta ahora que el dinero y las instalaciones de los Prescott me sirven muy bien para mis fines. Pero tenemos un problema… nadie debe saber eso, y tú ya no puedes abandonar esta aula por tu propio pie. Amablemente, te ofrezco la oportunidad de sumirte en un estado inconsciente de forma dulce e indolora —Jefferson me enseñó asomando la jeringa de su bolsillo—, o por el contrario, que sigas siendo terca y estúpida como hasta ahora y recurramos a un procedimiento… menos sutil. Tú decides, Max. Te lo preguntaré otra vez: ¿qué hiciste con Nathan en el cuarto oscuro? ¿Algo que decir sobre el agujero de bala que su cadáver tiene en el cráneo?

—Cómeme el coño, Jefferson.

La cosa cada vez estaba empeorando más en esta segunda ronda, y no podía quedarme a solas con este perturbado ni un segundo más. Aunque todavía tenía infinitas dudas por resolver, el quid esencial de la cuestión que era determinar quién es el cerebro detrás de toda esta trama de secuestros, drogas y fotos grotescas ya está resulto. Tenía que salir de allí cagando hostias: temo por mi integridad física y puede que no llegara a contarlo. Ah, y de paso, también me urge bastante pasarme un momento por mi habitación y cambiarme de bragas y medias…

Antes de darle tiempo a Jefferson de que tuviera una más que probable violenta reacción, rebobiné con ansias toda esta cadena de desagradables sucesos, hasta el momento en que el demente profesor pasaba lista y todos mis compañeros de clase todavía se encontraban en el aula a la expectativa.

—Vamos a empezar por orden alfabético: Caulfield, Maxine.

Antes de dejar continuar al malnacido, levanté rápidamente la mano para cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos.

—Disculpe, señor Jefferson —disculpe, hijo de la gran puta—. Yo tampoco me encuentro demasiado bien… ¿puede dar paso a los siguientes en la lista mientras voy a echarme un poco de agua, y estoy con usted después?

—Eh… está bien, Max. Lo cierto es que no tienes muy buena cara: estás todo roja y sudando. ¿Va todo bien?

—Sí, sí… —estoy así por tu puta culpa, cabrón de mierda— Creo que sólo necesito que me dé el aire un rato.

—Muy bien, Max, puedes salir. Recuerda volver luego si no quieres suspender la evaluación.

Como si me importase una mierda ya tu asignatura, maldito psicópata. En lo que chasque los dedos, vas a dar con tus huesos en la cárcel y por fin se acabará todo. Me levanté y me fui corriendo rumbo a mi habitación procurando que mis compañeros se fijasen lo menos posible en mí.

En apenas un minuto moviéndome al trote por el campus, en un estado higiénico lamentable y la cabeza saturada cuando no eran todavía ni las nueve de la mañana, llegué a las puertas de la residencia de estudiantes, para encontrarme que había alguien esperándome: era la persona que se había ganado a pulso su apodo de "mierdastro". Tío… ¿tenía que ser ahora? No puedo más…

—Buenos días, Maxine —el detective permanecía apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y la misma cara de pocos amigos de siempre. Parecía que estuviera esperando mi regreso.

—Max, por favor. Nunca Maxine —apenas podía contestar sin jadear.

—Como quieras. Te estaba esperando, Max. Os advertí que lo sé todo sobre los habitantes de este pueblo. Sé que viviste en Arcadia Bay de pequeña, te mudaste a Seattle, y regresaste recientemente para estudiar aquí en la academia Blackwell.

—Vaya, veo que ha hecho los deberes, esto… ¿señor Madsen, era? —poco a poco iba recuperando el aliento pero todavía estaba en ello. Al fin y al cabo pretendo ser fotógrafa, no atleta profesional— ¿y sabe también que su hijastra es mi mejor amiga de la infancia y que con ella he compartido alguno de los mejores momentos de mi vida? ¿O son datos irrelevantes para usted?

Madsen se quedó culitorcido tras mi comentario. Toda esta gente que está obsesionada con su trabajo es igual: les hablas de su familia y no saben cómo reaccionar. Es bastante tragicómico.

—No estoy aquí para debatir sobre tu amistad con Chloe. Esto es mucho más serio, y no deberías tomártelo tan a cachondeo cuando eres sospechosa de crímenes gravísimos.

¿Todavía seguimos con esto…? Con lo alterado que tenía el cuerpo tras todo lo que me acaba de ocurrir, no tenía muchos ánimos como para tomarme muy en serio aquí al señor Colombo. Me crucé de brazos y puse gesto de exasperación.

—Por el amor de Dios, señor Madsen… ¿acaso fue al sótano del granero como le dije? Y aun así, ¿sigue sospechando de mí?

Para ser justos, es cierto que a pesar de todo seguía siendo una asesina, y si se descubre el cadáver de Nathan, todo el peso de la ley caería sobre mí. No me excuso por ello. Pero toca bastante los huevos que con todo lo que hay que investigar y esclarecer, precisamente el padrastro de mi mejor amiga no tenga otra cosa mejor que hacer que sospechar de nosotras.

—Por supuesto. Yo lo único que vi en ese sótano es un búnker protegido por una compuerta. No es tan raro que una familia con gran poder adquisitivo construya un refugio así y lo quiera mantener oculto al resto, y por supuesto, no constituye ningún delito, Maxine.

—Max. Nunca Maxine. No es el búnker, señor Madsen: es su interior. ¿Acaso no ha entrado?

Este hombre está más perdido que Marco el día de la madre. Por favor, yo tan sólo quiero entrar en mi habitación y cambiarme… me estoy notando los muslos húmedos y es muy desagradable. Al menos, di gracias por haber escogido hoy falda y medias negras: así no se notaba el estropicio a simple vista.

—Negativo. Ni quiero, ni puedo entrar en una propiedad privada de mis propios clientes protegida con puerta blindada y contraseña, sin una buena razón de peso. Y no, por si lo estás pensando, que lo solicite una estudiante de dieciocho años que empuña armas no es una razón de peso.

Por respuesta, agaché la cabeza y suspiré.

—¿Sabes lo que sí he descubierto, Max? —continuó Madsen— que no existe ningún candado en la cerradura con signos de haber sido reventado de un disparo, tal como asegurabas ayer. ¿Sabes que es lo que creo?

—Sorpréndame…

—Que mientes. Tú y tus amigas drogadictas estáis tramando algo, y no descansaré hasta que lo averigüe.

¿Drogadictas…?

—¿Pues sabe qué le digo yo, señor Madsen? —extendí los brazos hacia los lados— Que aquí me tiene: arrésteme si le da la gana. Me rindo con usted… no va a escuchar ni una sola palabra de lo que le diga. Tiene al culpable de todo delante de sus narices, ahí metido en la academia Blackwell dando clase, pero sé que me va a ignorar por completo. ¿Quiere vigilarme las veinticuatro horas? ¿Quiere poner cámaras en mi habitación? Adelante, hágalo. Pero se está engañando a sí mismo. Más le valía ocuparse un poco de ganarse a su hijastra en vez de ir por ahí dando palos de ciego.

Al terco detective le cambió ligeramente la expresión cuando le mencioné a Chloe, pero seguía erre que erre:

—Con que esas tenemos, ¿eh? Muy bien, Max. No tardaremos en descubrir quién de los dos tiene razón.

—Pues vale.

Los dos nos quedamos mirando con gesto chulesco de desafío, hasta que pasados unos segundos Madsen se dio la vuelta y se fue retirando lentamente, sin dejar de mirarme de reojo según se alejaba. Tío, menudo grano en el culo… vaya con la que le ha caído a Chloe teniendo a este sujeto metido en casa. Y pensar que si fuera de otra manera, bastaría con decirle quién es el malo de la película para que todo se resolviera al instante… pero está visto que la justicia no está de nuestro lado y lo tendremos que resolver todo las chicas y yo.

Prefiero hablar lo menos posible de mi pequeño accidente con Jefferson porque me muero me la vergüenza. Juro que nunca me había ocurrido nada parecido, pero claro, tampoco en la vida había pasado tanto miedo. Iba más allá de temer por mi vida, era, cómo decirlo… la angustia de pensar que tengo delante a un maníaco demente que no se sabe por dónde va a salir: me golpeó, pero quién sabe si le podía haber dado por cortarme un dedo o sacarme un ojo… Joder, Max. Mejor date un agua calentita y concéntrate en pensar que estás de una pieza en vez de llenar tu mente de escenas truculentas. Suerte que tengo otras medias similares a las que llevaba puestas, porque no me hubiera hecho ninguna gracia modificar el look que había escogido para Rachel. Quiero decir, para hoy. Mierda.

Las duchas, como era normal en pleno horario lectivo, estaban desiertas, así que tardé apenas un momento en volver a sentirme persona de nuevo. Mientras me aseaba, traté de centrarme en que ya queda poco para resolver esta mierda de una vez por todas y poder volver a llevar una vida tranquila y normal: vivir continuamente en el filo de la navaja es del todo agotador. Me miré en los espejos del baño: mi mejilla derecha se encontraba enrojecida debido al golpe de antes. Espero que mañana no me dejara marca.

Jefferson… cómo has pasado de la admiración al odio profundo en apenas un minuto. Te quiero ver sufrir, bastardo malnacido. Quiero ver cómo te retuerces de dolor y suplicas por tu vida.


	13. Carpe Diem

Miré el reloj: apenas eran las nueve y media. El día acababa de comenzar y ya estaba extenuada. Decidí aprovechar que todavía quedaba mucho para la hora del almuerzo y que la residencia de estudiantes estaba desierta para reposar un rato en mi habitación.

Aproveché para escribir a Kate: me imaginé que la pobre se habría quedado preocupada por mí al verme salir tan repentinamente de clase. Tenía varias cosas que contarla: en primer lugar, que ya me encontraba mejor y que no se preocupase por mí. En segundo, que cuando la tocase tener la charla con Jefferson, negase absolutamente todo lo que tuviera que ver con el Club Vortex y con Nathan y que se largase de allí cuanto antes. Da igual que se contradiga con los testimonios del resto de compañeros: lo importante de momento es que Kate salga del paso, y ya me encargaré yo personalmente de que Jefferson no haga una segunda ronda de entrevistas. Y tercero… quería responder con un rotundo sí a la pregunta que me hizo antes de que Jefferson nos cortase: que si me gustó lo que vi el sábado, en relación a su cuerpo serrano. Desconocía que Kate pudiera tener esa faceta juguetona, pero mira… a veces la gente te sorprende. Espero que mi respuesta la subiera un poco el ego.

A continuación, llamé por teléfono a Chloe. El hablar con ella después de los recientes acontecimientos se había convertido en una necesidad imperiosa.

—¡Hey, Supermax! ¡Buenos días! Me acabo de levantar. ¿No tienes clase ahora? —la voz de Chloe sonaba adormilada.

—¡Qué bien viven algunas! Las hay quienes llevamos ya más de dos horas levantadas y en este tiempo nos ha pasado de todo…

—Eh, que mi noche tampoco ha sido un caminito de rosas. Hasta la una de la madrugada estuve deambulando yo sola por la calle hasta que pude volver a casa para que el mierdastro no me diera por el culo.

—No me hables de ese… ahora mismo creo que está rondando por aquí. Antes me asaltó en la puerta de la residencia y me dijo en la cara que soy muy sospechosa y que miento. Es muy cansino, Chloe, y parece como si sólo viviera para su trabajo… ¿En qué estaba pensando Joyce?

—Si lo supiera, te lo diría, Max. Ahora entiendes la cruz por la que paso todos los días, ¿eh? A ver si va a resultar que la pirada del pelo azul no está tan pirada como parece…

—No te juzgo, Chloe. No lo hice antes y no lo voy a hacer ahora. De todas formas las dos tenemos mucho que contarnos… me tienes intrigada sobre lo que me querías decir sobre Rachel —al nombrar a nuestra amiga rubia me vino un escalofrío, como si estuviera mentando un nombre prohibido.

—Es cierto. ¿Y qué hay de ti, Max? ¿Me querías hablar sobre el mierdastro, o hay algo más?

—Hay mucho más, por desgracia. No estoy bien, Chloe… por un momento he visto peligrar mi vida y… tengo miedo.

La voz me temblaba. Por primera vez desde que escapé de la academia he podido compartir con alguien lo que realmente siento, y la verdad es que se agradece el poder ser yo misma, desahogarme y ser cien por cien sincera después de haber interpretado mil papeles diferentes. Chloe es mi pequeño oasis de paz.

—Dios mío, Max. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás a salvo ahora?

—Estoy a salvo, pero necesito hablar con vosotras con urgencia. Lo bueno que saco es que creo que pronto vamos a poder ponerle fin a todo esto de una vez.

—Que así sea. No hay cosa que más me apetezca que acabar con esta puta mierda cuanto antes y pillarnos un buen pedo las tres para celebrarlo. ¿Cuándo quedamos?

—No me siento segura aquí en Blackwell. ¿Puedo ir yo para allá ahora?

—¿Vas a hacer pellas…? Definitivamente, soy una mala influencia para ti. Puedes venir cuando quieras: Joyce está en el Two Whales y el mierdastro no para nunca por casa a estas horas. Tú sólo asegúrate de que no te sigue. Todavía recuerdas dónde vivo, ¿no?

—La duda ofende, pedorra. Te veo allí en un rato. —colgué el teléfono.

Cómo olvidar el hogar de los Price, donde tantísimas horas he pasado de pequeña, donde guardo tantísimos buenos recuerdos de cuando la vida no era tan extraña. Podía llegar allí en apenas diez minutos andando desde la residencia y me encontraba sobradamente preparada para encontrarme con Chloe, así que sin mucha más dilación me dispuse a ponerme en movimiento. Antes de salir me miré en el espejo de mi habitación: me resultaba chocante verme a mí misma con medias y minifalda ya que no lo hago casi nunca, pero a la vez me agradaba. Parece que estás aprendiendo a tener más seguridad en ti misma y ser atrevida más a menudo, Max. Esbozando una sonrisa, me hice un selfie conmemorativo del momento.

Estaba completamente convencida de que Madsen se encontraba todavía por allí rondando y vigilando mis movimientos. Pensé en cómo podía salir de Blackwell sin ser vista, pero tras barajar varias opciones, finalmente opté por la más sencilla, y a la vez la más efectiva: me fui a mi bola por la salida principal sin ocultarme e incluso silbando por el camino, para luego rebobinar unos minutos cuando me encontraba a una distancia sensible de la academia. Me reí yo sola pensando en lo rayado que se tendría que quedar el capullo del mierdastro si se le ocurría seguir mis huellas.

El breve paseo me sentó bien para tranquilizarme: iba notando que mi ritmo cardíaco disminuía a medida que me alejaba de Blackwell. La verdad es que después del día raro de ayer en el que apenas pudimos hablar nada, tenía muchas ganas de quedar distendidamente con Chloe a solas. Suerte que sólo eran las diez de la mañana y tenemos todo el día por delante... incluso podríamos hacer una fiesta de pijamas en plan _remember_ si nos daba el venazo. Antes de llamar a la puerta, me detuve un segundo contemplando la vivienda unifamiliar: una extraña sensación sobrecogedora me inundó mientras confirmaba que todo seguía casi igual que hace cinco años. Incluso la fachada de la casa, que empezó a pintar de azul el padre biológico de Chloe, seguía con el trabajo hecho a medias, dando la sensación de que el tiempo aquí se detuvo junto con él. El viejo columpio del patio, que con toda probabilidad ya nadie usaría, seguía en su sitio, al igual que el colorido mural que pintamos Chloe y yo de pequeñas, con la única diferencia de que la pintura estaba más desgastada por efecto de los rayos del sol.

Con cierta emoción, apreté el timbre de la puerta. Chloe parecía estar esperándome con ansias porque me abrió casi al momento recibiéndome con un caluroso abrazo.

—¡Y aquí está mi chica protectora! Entra, Max. Bienvenida de nuevo a villa Price.

Debido a que Chloe estaba con un pijama de pantalón corto y camiseta sin mangas, por primera vez pude verla su tatuaje en todo su esplendor. Tío, me dolía tan sólo de mirarlo: era un lazo rosa que la recorría todo el brazo derecho desde la muñeca exterior hasta el hombro, adornado con flores, tallos espinosos, mariposas azules, y una calavera en el medio. Un gran trabajo artístico que tuvo que llevar varias sesiones largas de tatuado.

—Vaya, qué mona te has puesto hoy, Max. ¿Buscas impresionar a alguien…? —dijo Chloe mientras me miraba de arriba a abajo— Sube a mi cuarto. No flipes mucho con los cambios que te encuentres.

Con la peliazul delante de mí, subimos las escaleras que conducían a la segunda planta y que hacía cinco años que no subía. Lo poco que atisbé del hall y de los pasillos seguía prácticamente igual que siempre, pero me quedé ojiplática al entrar en la nueva habitación de Chloe.

—Ostras…

¿De verdad este es el cuarto de mi amiga de la infancia…? Parecía que hubieran estado viviendo allí unos okupas durante años. Nada más entrar me vino un intenso olor a tabaco que inundaba el ambiente. Apenas quedaba ningún centímetro cuadrado de pared que estuviera sin ser mancillado por algún poster o alguna pintada y como cortina usaba una enorme bandera americana. Varias botellas vacías, cajas, ropa usada o directamente basura ocupaban gran parte del suelo. En el lado derecho se encontraba el escritorio, y encima, su portátil, un cenicero lleno de colillas y varios trastos revueltos más. En el esquinazo, una mesilla con una minicadena. Al menos su cama de tamaño matrimonio seguía en su sitio. Aparte de eso, el único elemento que reconocí del cuarto de Chloe que yo recordaba eran las marcas que hacíamos en la pared de pequeñas año a año indicando nuestra estatura, solo que ahora se encontraban todas tachadas junto con una inquietante pintada que ponía "Papá ha muerto". Joder, Chloe…

—Hazme un favor, Max: ponte algo de musicote mientras me lío un peta.

¿Cuando no son ni las once de la mañana? La madre que te trajo, Chloe… no le quisiera dar la razón a tu mierdastro cuando os llama drogadictas a Rachel y a ti, pero no me lo ponéis fácil. Controlaos un poco, troncas... Siguiendo las órdenes de mi amiga, apreté el botón de _play_ de la minicadena, y comenzó a sonar una música de estilo similar al que escuchamos ayer en la radio de la _Chloemioneta_.

—Bueno, Max… por dónde empezar —me miró una emocionada y sonriente Chloe sentada a lo indio en su cama mientras mantenía las manos ocupadas aliñándose el pitillo—. Ya que por lo visto vamos a tener una semana movidita… ¿Qué te parece si por un rato hacemos como que el mundo ahí fuera no existe y charlamos como dos buenas amigas normales?

—¿Tú también tienes poderes, Chloe? Porque me has leído la mente —contesté risueña.

Una vez Chloe terminó de liarse el porro y se lo llevó a la boca, me hizo señas de que me fuera con ella a la cama golpeteando el colchón con la palma de su mano. Mientras me dirigía hacia allí y me tumbaba con ella, Chloe hizo lo propio y se encendió el canuto, pegándole una profunda calada inicial. Con la cabeza sobre la almohada y las manos bajo la nuca, noté cómo mis músculos se iban relajando poco a poco.

—Todavía ni siquiera me has contado cómo te ha ido en Seattle —Chloe continuaba fumando boca arriba mirando al techo—. ¿Es la gran ciudad realmente tan emocionante como nos imaginábamos de pequeñas?

—Bueno… —desvié mi mirada hacia el lado izquierdo— mentiría si te dijera que era el lugar de mis sueños. Me sentía una más de entre un millón y no me llegué a adaptar del todo… al menos, tenía unas vistas espectaculares para hacer fotos.

—Pues a mí no me suena tan mal, al menos comparado con estar aquí encerrada muerta del asco en este pueblucho…

—Venga, Chloe… —apoyé el codo sobre la cama y me ladeé mirando a mi pesimista amiga— no puede haber estado tan mal. Justin me estuvo contando ayer las juergas que os corristeis el año pasado y no sonaba muy aburrido precisamente…

—Sí… hubo alguna noche muy guapa —Chloe se sonrió recordando—. Pero claro, Max, tú de momento solo conoces la parte buena. ¿Qué me dices de perder a tu padre? ¿Qué me dices de que el mierdastro te ponga la mano encima? ¿Y de tener insomnio y ataques de ansiedad, y estar metiéndote pastillas todos los días?

—Oh, Dios mío, Chloe… Yo… no tenía ni idea.

A pesar de la tremenda gravedad de lo que me contaba, Chloe mantenía una mirada y un tono de voz sereno mientras seguía pegando caladas de su hierba.

—No hace falta que te responsabilices por ello, Max. Además, es verdad lo que has dicho que no absolutamente todo ha sido malo… Aunque no muchas, en Arcadia Bay siguen quedando algunas personas cojonudas. También conocí a Rach… —noté que, por primera vez, la expresión de Chloe se volvió más solemne.

—Rachel… es muy buena chica.

No sabía muy bien qué tono emplear con Chloe para hablar de Rachel, así que me limité a decirle esa frase tan genérica mientras mantenía la cabeza gacha.

—Vaya si lo es. Te aseguro que si a mí alguien se me presenta zarandeándome y llamándome "zorra", le cruzo la cara —Chloe me miró con malicia, pero se notaba que estaba de broma.

—Jo, yo… —me puse roja. Parece algo tan lejano, y sin embargo es cierto que fue ayer mismo cuando Rachel y yo tuvimos aquella presentación tan desafortunada— lo siento. Estaba fuera de mí…

Chloe se rio enérgicamente y me pegó un pequeño empujón en el hombro.

—¡Bah, no seas tonta! ¡Está olvidadísimo! Además, si tuviste esos celos de la pobre Rach… es porque me aprecias —Chloe terminó la frase mirándome a los ojos con sonrisa pícara—. ¿Una calada?

—Eh… no, gracias —todavía si mi vida no estuviera en riesgo y no tuviera un tremendo poder del que hacerme responsable, a lo mejor hasta aceptaba—. Dime una cosa, Chloe… ¿Quién es Frank? ¿Por qué discutíais ayer tú y Rachel sobre él?

—Eh, vale… Supongo que mereces saberlo —el rostro de Chloe se volvió serio de nuevo. Carraspeó y cogió aire—. Frank es un camello de aquí de Arcadia Bay. Es a quien le comprábamos toda la mercancía y además… nos veíamos con él. Al margen de los negocios, me refiero.

—Bueno, hasta ahí más o menos lo podía intuir, pero… ¿qué tipo de relación teníais? ¿Por qué Rachel parece tan apegada a él?

Chloe vaciló unos segundos en su respuesta.

—Pues verás, Max… Ser joven, no tener dinero y querer drogas… es una mala combinación. Empezamos comprándole un poco de maría, pero luego… como embaucador profesional que es, se aprovechó de nosotras.

Algo me dice que no me va a gustar la historieta de Chloe.

—¿Apovechar…? ¿En qué sentido?

—Pues… en todos los que te pudieras imaginar, Max —Chloe desvió la mirada—. Al principio solo eran pequeños recados o simplemente tener nuestra compañía… Pero luego, con tal de poder costearnos el material… Incluso llegamos a hacerle favores sexuales.

Me está cayendo fenomenal este Frank. No, en serio. Me da mucho asco. Y es muy triste que Chloe y Rachel tuvieran que lidiar con un espécimen así.

—Yo por lo menos he salido de aquel mundo —continuó la peliazul—. Lo único que me meto es hierba, y de otro proveedor. Pero Rachel se siguió viendo con Frank para costearse sus mierdas, y lo peor es que… ya no estoy del todo segura de que sólo se vean por interés.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues que parece que tienen algún rollo sentimental. De hecho, Rachel hoy día se saca algún dinero trabajando de modelo y podría perfectamente costearse lo suyo sin hacer favores a cambio. Y aun así, se sigue viendo con Frank, y ella le defiende siempre que puede. ¿Cómo te lo explicas si no es porque están saliendo o algo así?

Noté mi corazón latir más deprisa. No parecía que estuviera hablando de la misma Rachel que conozco yo… tan serena, tan buena persona… No concordaba la persona que conocí ayer con lo que me estaba contando Chloe ahora. Tenía que haber algún dato más que yo desconocía.

—Pero Chloe —elevé sin querer ligeramente el tono de voz—. ¿Cómo es posible que una persona como Rachel, que es guapa, inteligente, amable… vamos, que tiene prácticamente el mundo a sus pies, acabe metida en esos fregados? ¿Por qué necesita drogarse?

—Ya me oíste ayer. Yo odio que se meta tanta mierda y que se vea con Frank —Chloe volvió a clavar la vista al techo, pegando una última calada al canuto y tirando la chusta al cenicero—, pero no me hace ni puto caso. Ahora dime tú una cosa, Max.

—¿Sí…?

—No pienses que soy tonta y que no me he fijado en lo roja que te ponías ayer cuando Rachel te miraba. Ella te gusta… ¿verdad?

—Pues… yo…

—Por tu propio bien, Max —Chloe se incorporó y me miró a los ojos con semblante muy serio, sin dejarme terminar la frase—. No te pilles por Rachel.

Salvo por la música de la minicadena, se hizo un incómodo silencio tras esta enigmática frase de Chloe. No sabía qué decir, estaba completamente en shock. Son demasiados datos, demasiada información de golpe que no me gustaba. De repente me encuentro con que Rachel tiene un novio camello, que tiene un problema serio de adicción, que Chloe me ha cazado —bueno, eso tampoco es que fuera muy difícil— y como guinda del pastel, esa misteriosa frase final.

El móvil de Chloe se puso a vibrar de repente.

—Es Rachel —Chloe atendió la llamada—. Dime, Rach.

Era irónico que haya sido precisamente ella quien me haya salvado de contestar. Sigo rayada por esa frase de Chloe… Que no me pille de Rachel… ¿por qué? Parecía muy seria y contundente cuando lo afirmaba… ¿sería para protegerme, para que no tuviera que vérmelas con el tal Frank? Eso parece lo más probable. ¿O quizás fuera porque Chloe está celosa y me quiere sólo para ella? Hay que ver el poder que ejerce mi minifalda… casi tanto como el poder de mi retraso mental. Anda, deja de pensar estupideces, Max.

—¡Ah, que estás abajo! No, no está el mierdastro… ¡Espera, que bajo y te abro! —Chloe colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a mí— Rachel está abajo, le voy a decir que se suba. No me mires con esa cara, Max… Ya hablé con ella ayer, me disculpé y lo arreglamos todo.

Chloe antes de salir por la puerta me lanzó una mirada como diciendo "compórtate", mientras que yo por respuesta me noté las mejillas al rojo vivo. Y qué le voy a hacer si soy tan fácil de leer. Si es que sólo te falta dibujar corazones, Max. Mierda.

Durante el rato que Chloe estuvo abajo, yo permanecía completamente paralizada en su cama a solas, con un ritmo cardíaco que cualquier doctor hubiera afirmado que no es demasiado saludable. No tenía ni idea de cómo comportarme a partir de ahora… ¿Qué digo? ¿Qué hago? El tirarme por la ventana se estaba convirtiendo en una opción viable cuando entraron como una estampida Chloe y nuestra amiga rubia.

Rachel hoy iba vestida con unos vaqueros azul claro rotos y descoloridos, una camiseta blanca de top que la dejaba el ombligo al aire y por encima una camisa de cuadros del mismo estilo que la de ayer, sólo que esta vez negra azulada con rayas grises. También seguía con su inseparable pendiente de pluma azul en el lóbulo izquierdo. Apenas tuve un instante para fijarme en todo ello porque, a modo de saludo, Rachel pegó un brinco a la cama y se abalanzo sobre mí como un depredador sobre su presa.

—¡Maaaaaaaax!

Me tiró sobre el colchón y me apresó con sus brazos. Su melena rubia tapó completamente mi cara y sus pechos se apretaban sobre los míos. Creo que no puedo respirar. Ha sido un placer, Arcadia Bay: he sobrevivido a Logan, a Nathan, a Jefferson y sus trampas… pero he sucumbido ante el rival más temible de todos: las tetas de Rachel. Justo cuando estaba ya viendo una luz y oía una voz que me invitaba a ir hacia ella, Rachel se incorporó, liberándome, y me escaneó de arriba abajo con los ojos.

—¡Fiú, fiú! Vaya, sí que te has puesto mona hoy, Max Factor… ¿Has pensado alguna vez en ponerte enfrente de las cámaras en vez de detrás?

Cuando recuperase el aliento, a lo mejor me quedaría algo de tiempo para ser feliz porque Rachel me había piropeado.

—¡Eh, no me agobies a la pobre Max! —Chloe pegó una suave colleja de advertencia a Rachel— La pobre hoy ha pasado un día de perros y está aquí para contarnos novedades… ¿No es así?

—Eh… sí, supongo —no me llegaba la sangre al cerebro y casi ni recordaba quién era, así que no digamos ya el por qué estaba allí.

—Bueno, entonces —continuó Chloe—, ¿os parece si caliento unas pizzas y comenzamos la reunión?

—¡Da comienzo la reunión del equipo CAP! — dijo Rachel con tono militar levantando la mano.

—¿Equipo CAP? —me rasqué la cabeza.

—¡Claro! ¡Las iniciales de Caulfield – Amber – Price! —se explicó la rubia con cara burlona— ¡O si lo prefieres, también las de _Cojonudas Amigas Piradas_!

—No, si tú pirada estás un rato, eso está claro… —sentenció Chloe negando con la cabeza— Ahora vuelvo, voy a la cocina a preparar el papeo. No seáis malas en mi ausencia.

Antes de salir por la puerta, Chloe me lanzó una mirada levantando una ceja, como queriendo decir "recuerda lo que hemos hablado". Rachel, sentada sobre la cama con piernas dobladas, me miró con cara divertida. Yo desvié la vista, y adivina qué… me puse roja. Qué gran sorpresa.

—Max, ¿va todo bien? —Rachel ladeó la cabeza.

—Sí. Eh… no. Eh… no lo sé.

Pégate ya un tiro, Max, y acaba con tu sufrimiento.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? —la impulsiva rubia posó suavemente su mano sobre mi muslo.

Sí, si podrías, Rachel: deja a Frank, deja las drogas, y empieza una nueva vida conmigo muy muy lejos de Arcadia Bay, donde no haya psicópatas asesinos ni mierdastros pesados.

—Rachel, yo…

—¿Sí, Max? —acercó su cara un poco más a la mía.

—Yo… quiero ayudarte —Rachel puso una graciosa cara de extrañeza—. Sé que apenas te conozco, pero de verdad, si tienes problemas, o necesitas cualquier cosa… ¡estaré allí para echarte un cable! ¡Lo prometo!

Bueno, pues es la frase que me salió. A pesar de la ambigüedad, creo que hasta ha sonado medio coherente y todo. Al menos Rachel reaccionó con una cara de ternura que me hizo recuperar en parte la sonrisa.

—Max, deja que te cuente una historia… —mi amiga modelo se puso cómoda sobre la cama, apoyando el codo sobre el colchón y la palma de la mano sobre su mejilla, quedando su cara a escasos centímetros de la mía— Es sobre una chica estudiante de Blackwell, rubia como yo, muy parecida a mí, solo que tenía unos pocos años menos y una filosofía de vida completamente distinta.

Me quedé hipnotizada escuchando a Rachel. De nuevo había conseguido crear esa atmósfera de complicidad, de confianza, de sosiego. La dejé hablar mientras contemplaba su expresión tranquila y risueña.

—Esa chica, en vez de modelo como soy yo ahora, quería montar una empresa: ser una triunfadora, tener un gran despacho, poder, dinero… y puso todo su empeño para ello. Fue la estudiante número uno de su promoción obteniendo la nota máxima. Creía en el trabajo duro, en el sacrificio, en plantar semillas para luego recoger sus frutos… ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Y no le iba bien a esa chica?

—Ella pensaba que sí: su día a día consistía en ir escrupulosamente a clase y estudiar hasta el agotamiento. Apenas la quedaba tiempo para su vida social o para sus hobbies, pero la parecía bien que fuera así. Estaba convencida de que tarde o temprano todo ello se vería recompensado. Pero entonces, un día…

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Un día, la chica tuvo un repentino cambio de mentalidad: sin más, se empezó a sentir sola. Al principio trató de reprimir ese sentimiento, pero se fue dando cuenta de todas las cosas que se estaba perdiendo por ser como es. Descubrió que si se muriera mañana, nadie la lloraría, y todo lo que hubiera hecho en vida no serviría para absolutamente nada. Entonces la chica empezó a vivir el día a día, sin importar las consecuencias. Decidió que si le apetece hacer algo, lo haría. Abrió su corazón, dejó de estar reprimida por hacer cosas que realmente no quería hacer y fue libre. Y ahora mismo es muy feliz.

—¿Realmente… lo es?

—Lo es, Max —Rachel envolvió mis manos con las suyas y sentí su calidez—. Puede que la chica parezca que es una inconsciente, o incluso que está loca de remate. También se mete en algún que otro lio de vez en cuando… pero es la vida que ella eligió y vive muy contenta con su decisión —Rachel concluyó el relato con una amplia y conmovedora sonrisa.

Lo ha vuelto a hacer. Siempre que esta chica habla conmigo me subyuga por completo y me traslada a una dimensión donde cualquier sentimiento negativo parece esfumarse. ¿Cómo lo hace? Creo que he vuelto a perder mis bragas…

—Aun así, ¡muchísimas gracias, Max! —continuó la conmovedora rubia— Te digo lo mismo: puedes contar conmigo para todo lo que necesites. De todas formas, ya has hecho por mí mucho más de lo que piensas…

—¿Yo…?

—Tú.

Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que ese típico momento de cine en el que dos personas se quedan mirando con ferviente deseo para ir acercando lentamente unos labios hacia los otros, en realidad existe. Ya había incluso cerrado mis ojos cuando de repente recordé cuál era la otra típica cosa que ocurría en las películas cuando se daba una situación así.

—¡Ya está aquí la comida! —interrumpió ruidosamente Chloe abriendo la puerta, con ambas manos transportando sendas cajas de pizza.

Rachel parecía más parsimoniosa, pero yo me incorporé de la cama súbitamente obligando a mis células que trasportasen oxígeno a mi cerebro de forma urgente. ¿Habría visto algo Chloe?

—¡Pues… pues habrá que comer! ¿No? —dije con una estúpida sonrisa que esperaba que no se notase mucho lo forzada que era.

—Y ahora que estamos las tres —Chloe hizo un inciso mientras posaba las cajas de pizza sobre la cama y se hacía ella misma un sitio—, cuéntanos esas novedades que tienes, Max…


	14. Insatisfacción

En mi cabeza, lo único que retumbaba una y otra vez era la frase que me dijo Rachel: "ya has hecho por mí mucho más de lo que piensas"… ¿Qué querría decirme con eso? Si precisamente, las veces que nos hemos juntado Rachel y yo, ella suele ser casi siempre la reina del discurso y yo me limito a observarla con cara de lela… Cuanto más lo pienso, menos lo entiendo, y menos aun cuando, según Chloe, ella tiene algún tipo de relación sentimental con su camello. ¿Soy yo, o nada de esto tiene ningún sentido? En cualquier caso, aquí me encontraba con la enigmática rubia y nuestra amiga punki, sentadas las tres sobre la cama de la habitación de ésta última, comiendo pizza y comenzando la reunión que decidiría cómo íbamos a abordar la peliaguda misión que teníamos por delante. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para narrar mis últimas novedades en relación al caso del cuarto oscuro, cuando Rachel se me adelantó:

—¡Antes de nada yo tengo una pregunta! —la rubia levantó la mano y habló con vehemencia— Max, entonces… si te comes esta pizza y rebobinas, ¿volvería a recomponerse y tendríamos pizza infinita? ¡Me muero de curiosidad!

Las tres nos reímos. Esta chica… De todas formas, aunque suene chorra, es una pregunta lícita. La verdad es que creo que ni yo misma conozco todas las reglas por las que se rige mi poder.

—No, eso no sería así —contesté—. Por lo que tengo comprobado, nada de lo que lleve puesto o esté conmigo se ve afectado por el rebobinado.

—Ya veo… ¡qué fuerte! Entonces… —Rachel se quedó pensativa— ¿podrías ir a un cajero automático, sacar pasta de tu cuenta, guardártela en el bolso, rebobinar… y repetir la operación infinitas veces hasta hacerte millonaria?

—Ostras, pues… sí, técnicamente creo que eso sí lo podría hacer. Siempre que a mí me quedase poder y al cajero le quedase dinero, claro.

Las dos chicas se quedaron con cara de agilipolladas según confirmaba las tesis de Rachel.

—Max, ¿te he dicho ya lo muuuuucho que te quiero? —dijo una jocosa Chloe a la que se enganchaba bien fuerte a mi brazo. Rachel, a su vez, daba palmas con gran sonrisa y alborozo.

—¡Ella sí que nos quiere! —matizó Rachel— ¡Podría estar ahora mismo en las Bahamas y haber mandado a tomar por culo a todo y a todos, y sin embargo, está aquí con nosotras! ¡Qué grande, Max! —al acabar la frase, me atusó el pelo.

La verdad, había estado con la mente tan ocupada estos días que ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza el hacer algo así. Pero mira, es una motivación extra, supongo. No soy una persona que le dé demasiada importancia al dinero, pero oye, si me dicen que tengo la posibilidad de tener un buen fajo de billetes en mi poder así de gratis, pues una no es de piedra, lógicamente…

—¡Vale, ya tenemos clara la primera conclusión del día: en cuanto acabe todo esto, nos pegaremos las tres unas pedazo de vacaciones en el caribe a todo tren! —sentenció una risueña Chloe— pero ahora, pongámonos serios. A ver, vamos a hablar del cuarto oscuro y nuestro plan. Os recuerdo que estábamos en proceso de obtener pistas. ¿Tenemos algún dato nuevo que aportar?

—¡Sí! —irrumpió Rachel— ¡Yo tengo una lista de todas las transacciones que hizo Nathan con Frank! No es gran cosa, pero con esto al menos podemos saber el tipo de drogas que usaba Nathan para sus propósitos y ayudar a incriminarle. Ah, y para tu tranquilidad, Chloe… no he visto a Frank. Simplemente me colé antes en su caravana y se lo birlé.

Después de saber la historia entre Rachel y Frank, a mí también me tranquilizaba saberlo.

—Bueno… por esta vez no te diré nada, Rach. Estamos aquí para algo muy gordo y entiendo que para llegar al fondo de la cuestión se puede tener que recurrir a las malas artes —contestaba Chloe serena mientras engullía un trozo de pizza barbacoa—. Yo por mi parte, esta mañana le he sustraído otra de sus pipas al mierdastro: no pienso volver al cuarto oscuro sin una. También intenté cotillear en sus archivos pero el mamón lo tiene todo bien guardado bajo llave. De todas formas creo que quien más información nos puede aportar hoy sobre el caso es Max. ¿No es así?

—Posiblemente sí. Esto… —cogí aire— creo que he descubierto quién es la persona que anda detrás de todo esto.

—¿Entonces no era Nathan quien movía los hilos…? —Rachel apoyó ambas manos sobre el colchón y acercó su cara a la mía.

—Eso parece —continué—. Y además, ni siquiera pertenece a la familia Prescott: es mi profesor de fotografía, Mark Jefferson.

—¿Estás de coña? —Chloe puso gesto de incredulidad— Nunca he dado clase con el señor Jefferson, pero… ¿No es ese adorado profesor guaperas al que todo el alumnado le lame el culo día sí y día también?

—El mismo. De hecho… reconozco que yo misma también estaba coladita por él hasta esta mañana. Pero hoy en clase se quedó a solas hablando conmigo, se delató, y… por poco me deja inconsciente.

—Así que te gustaba ese… —Rachel, tras escucharme, se cruzó de brazos. Parecía mosqueada.

—¡Rachel, por Dios! —Chloe pegó un pequeño empujón a Rachel— ¿Es eso lo que resaltas de todo lo que nos está contando Max? ¡Acaba de decir que ese capullo casi la noquea! Continúa, Max.

Rachel trató de relajar la expresión, pero continuó de brazos cruzados. Yo por mi parte seguí con mi historia:

—La intención de Jefferson era cogernos a cada alumno por separado y sonsacarnos información sobre Nathan. Logré oírle decir de su propia boca que usaba el dinero y las instalaciones de los Prescott para sus propios fines. Para ello, me la tuve que jugar hablándole del granero y del cuarto oscuro. ¿Veis esta marca que tengo en la mejilla? Pues me la hizo Jefferson golpeándome. La única forma que tuve de escaparme de allí fue rebobinando, pero si no… no lo cuento —mi tono de voz se iba volviendo más sobrecogedor según avanzaba el relato.

—Pero… ¡menudo hijo de puta! —era la primera vez que veía a Rachel tan enfadada. Normalmente es un bálsamo de paz, pero ahora parecía fuera de sí— ¿Por qué sigue vivo ese cabronazo? ¿Dónde está ahora mismo, a ver?

—¡Cálmate de una puta vez, Rach! —una vez más, Chloe echó la peta a su amiga— Es muy, muy fuerte eso que cuentas, Max… Entonces, ¿estamos cien por cien seguras de que nuestro enemigo es Jefferson?

—Sí, al menos él, sí. No sé si habrá todavía más personas implicadas.

—Pues si ya lo sabemos, entonces, ¿a qué esperamos? ¡Max, usa tus poderes para matar a ese bastardo! —Rachel seguía a lo suyo.

—Piensa un poco, Rachel —era gracioso ver a Chloe siendo el ying que controlaba el yang de la impulsiva rubia—: ¿de qué nos vale matarle? Tan sólo serviría para facilitarle las cosas a mi mierdastro y que cierre su círculo de sospechosos con nosotras dentro. Lo que tenemos que hacer es inculparle: ir al cuarto oscuro, conseguir pruebas… hacer que el mundo conozca la verdad. Y de paso, comprobar si el guaperas cabrón tiene mis fotos.

—Chloe tiene razón, Rachel… —añadí— Tenemos que pensar con frialdad y actuar con mucha cautela.

Rachel, aun de brazos cruzados, me miró con cejas arqueadas para luego ladear la cabeza con gesto de desaire.

—Claro. Tú no le quieres matar porque te gusta.

Flipo. ¿Rachel se había pillado una rabieta infantil poniéndose celosa de Jefferson? Reconozco que incluso así estaba mona…

—¡Rach, para! ¡Estamos a lo que estamos, eh! —a Chloe se le estaba empezando a hinchar la vena de la frente— A ver, incluso sabiendo todo esto, seguimos teniendo un problema… ¿Cómo diablos vamos a entrar en el cuarto oscuro si está protegido con una compuerta blindada? Como no le sonsaquemos a Jefferson la contraseña a hostias…

—Lo secundo —añadió Rachel con voz amarga.

Las tres nos quedamos en silencio, pensando en las opciones que teníamos. Lo cierto es que no tiene una fácil solución y mis poderes aquí servirían de poco… pero después de un rato, se me iluminó la bombilla.

—¡Tengo una idea!

—A ver, Mad Max, ¿qué se te ha ocurrido esta vez? —Chloe se echó la mano a la barbilla.

—¡Tú misma lo dijiste ayer, Chloe! ¡Explosivos! Reventamos la puerta, rebobino para luego dejarla como nueva, y ya está.

Las chicas me miraron como si estuviera recitando un poema en taiwanés.

—Eh… ya. ¿Y de donde los sacamos, Max? ¿Te piensas colar en un arsenal militar o algo así? Yo ayer decía eso más bien en broma…

—¡No hará falta! Creedme: conozco a la persona perfecta. En Blackwell tengo un compañero en la rama de ciencias llamado Warren que es un cerebrito, y estoy convencida de que nos puede tener listo un explosivo para mañana.

—¿Otro amigo…? —masculló Rachel.

—Mira que te puedes poner gilipollas, ¿eh, Rach? Me parece perfecto, Max. Si tú dices que ese amigo tuyo te lo puede tener para mañana, te creo. Lo suyo sería actuar en cuanto lo tengamos, ¿no? El tiempo juega en nuestra contra.

—Yo creo que era mejor lo de sacarle la contraseña a hostias —Rachel seguía a lo suyo, hablando con un hilillo de voz mientras comía un trozo de pizza.

Se ve que a Chloe ya le debió explotar la vena, porque de repente se incorporó y reprendió con tono severo a Rachel mientras mantenía los brazos en jarra.

—¡Bueno, Rachel, se acabó! ¡Ni Max ni yo tenemos por qué soportar esta escenita! ¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa?

Tampoco hacía falta ponerse así. Me resultaba cómico ver a Rachel picada como una niña pequeña, siempre y cuando no tuviera mayores consecuencias, claro. Rachel, en cuanto oyó los gritos de Chloe, de repente la miró asustada, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de golpe que la estaba cagando.

—Lo… lo siento. Me está volviendo a pasar…

Con la cabeza gacha y mano temblorosa, Rachel buscó en el interior de sus bolsillos hasta dar con el mismo tubo de plástico que llevaba ayer y que contenía los narcóticos. Hizo ademán de coger uno y llevárselo a la boca, pero tanto Chloe como yo la detuvimos agarrándola de la muñeca.

—¡Rachel, no! —exclamé.

—¡Lo necesito! ¡No hay otra cosa que pueda hacer! Tú misma lo has visto, Max: cuando me entra el mono, me vuelvo gilipollas y lo pago con quien no se lo merece —pude ver gotas de sudor recorriendo la frente de Rachel.

—¡Hay otras forma, Rach! —dijo Chloe con convencimiento— ¡Nos tienes a nosotras! ¡Olvídate de esas pastillas de mierda!

—¡Es inútil, Chloe! ¡Sin esto no soy nadie! ¡Déjame!

Me estaba dando angustia de ver así a Rachel. Aunque ya tenía claras las consecuencias que acarrea el ser adicto a las drogas, el verlo en primera persona me hacía reforzar aún más mis pensamientos. Tenía que hacer algo.

—¡Rachel! ¡Lo prometí! ¡Prometí ayudarte! —dije.

Rachel dejó de forcejear por un momento y me miró a los ojos con gesto de extrañeza.

—¡Te dije que te si tenías cualquier problema, haría todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para echarte un cable! —continué— ¿Ya lo has olvidado? ¡Déjame ayudarte! Por favor…

La rubia con síndrome de abstinencia pareció calmarse por un momento.

—¿De verdad me ayudarás, Max…?

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Una promesa es una promesa! —miré a Rachel con la mirada de apoyo más sincera que podía poner en este momento.

—Max… yo…

Para mi sorpresa, se puso a llorar con gesto de arrepentimiento, igual que un perrillo después de haber hecho alguna trastada. Me di cuenta de que bajo la aparente capa de perfección que vestía Rachel en el fondo hay una humana, con sus inherentes debilidades. La reacción que me salió del alma al verla así fue darle un sincero abrazo: creo que eso ahora mismo expresa mucho más que cualquier palabra que la pudiera decir.

—Gracias, Max… —se la notaba la voz muy emocionada mientras me devolvía el abrazo, se apoyaba en mi hombro y me humedecía la chaqueta con sus lágrimas. Mientras, noté que la peliazul me miraba con gesto serio mientras negaba con la cabeza. Lo siento, Chloe, pero qué quieres que te diga... Si hay algo que esté en mi mano para ayudar a Rachel, lo haré, al margen de lo que tú me aconsejes o de lo que a ti te parezca.

—En fin… —Chloe desvió la mirada y puso gesto de mosqueo— me voy a callar porque ahora no es el momento. Vamos a finiquitar esto: Max, ¿nos puedes confirmar si Jefferson va a estar mañana dando clase en Blackwell?

—Eh… sí —contesté según terminaba de soltar a una Rachel ahora algo más tranquila—. Mañana supuestamente también tengo clase de fotografía con él entre nueve y doce.

—Pues si os parece, y siempre y cuando dispongamos de los explosivos para esa hora, quedamos en Blackwell mañana a las diez. Iremos las tres bien descansadas, con Jefferson ocupado dando clase y con Max y sus poderes reestablecidos a tope. ¿Qué os parece?

Chloe terminó la frase con gesto vibrante mientras que Rachel se pasaba la mano por su mejilla terminando de secarse las lágrimas. Parecía como si la punki estuviera acostumbrada ya a vivir ese tipo de arrebatos de su amiga de forma cotidiana y quisiera quitarle hierro al asunto a toda costa.

—A mí me parece perfecto —afirmé.

Me quedé bastante impactada al ver las capacidades de liderazgo que estaba demostrando Chloe. En apenas lo que habían durado las pizzas habíamos hilado el plan a la perfección, aunque estaba ciertamente preocupada por Rachel. ¿De verdad estaba bien? ¿He hecho mal mencionando a Jefferson o a Warren? Me sentía un poco culpable…

—Allí estaré, chicas. Lo prometo —Rachel trato de sobreponerse con una contundente respuesta positiva que parecía indicar sus deseos de redimirse y cooperar con nosotras.

—Perfecto. ¡Estamos juntas en esto, chicas! ¡No lo olvidéis!

Al terminar la frase, Chloe extendió su mano derecha como señal de pacto y yo me uní poniendo mi mano encima. Pude fijarme como Rachel miraba a la peliazul con ojitos de cordero degollado antes de tomar parte, y cómo ésta le devolvía a su vez una mirada complaciente con cejas alzadas, como queriendo decir "anda, no seas tonta y únete a nosotras, que te perdono". Finalmente Rachel completó el sello poniendo su mano encima de la mía y mirándonos las tres con complicidad.

—Aprovechad esta tarde para reposar bien. Y Max, confiamos en ti para que mañana tengamos los explosivos listos. Si ocurre cualquier contratiempo, nos avisas.

Estaba todo más que hablado. Poco después de cerrar el pacto, dimos por concluida la reunión y Rachel y yo nos dispusimos a salir de la habitación, despidiéndonos de Chloe con un abrazo. Me alegré de ver que cuando Rachel abrazó a su amiga, lo hizo con especial intensidad, como pidiendo perdón por su comportamiento. Después, la rubia y yo bajamos juntas las escaleras y, de forma similar a ayer, nos quedamos de nuevo a solas en el porche de una casa que no era nuestra. ¿Me pediría hoy también Rachel que la acompañase hasta su casa? A los pocos pasos, se detuvo y se situó enfrente de mí.

—Max —le costaba mantener su mirada—. ¿Me dejas… tomarte la palabra?

¿Tomarme… la palabra? Puse cara de extrañeza.

—¿A qué te refieres, Rachel? No entiendo…

—Te tomo la palabra y acepto tu ayuda. ¿Me dejas… ser ayudada por ti?

—Eh… claro —a pesar de sus explicaciones, seguía siendo bastante enigmática—. Yo encantada, Rachel, pero… ¿qué puedo hacer exactamente? No estoy segura de cómo te puedo ayudar…

—Eres la única que puede ayudarme, Max —los ojos de Rachel brillaban con más intensidad que el faro de Arcadia Bay.

—¿Soy… la única?

—Lo eres. Te lo demostraré… a su debido tiempo.

No hubo beso final. Sin más, Rachel se dio la vuelta y corrió hacía su casa, girando su cabeza hacía atrás y agitando su mano en lo alto para despedirse de mí con una tímida sonrisa en la cara. Según se alejaba y se iba convirtiendo un pequeño punto en el horizonte de esta calle del barrio residencial, noté como todo mi cuerpo ya la echaba de menos. Su voz, el contacto con su piel, el olor de su pelo... todo.

Me sentía ciertamente insatisfecha. No tenía nada claro si mi encuentro de hoy con Rachel había servido para fortalecer la relación, para debilitarla, o qué. Me ha piropeado, nos hemos abrazado varias veces… pero por otro lado, se ha picado momentáneamente conmigo y me ha mostrado su lado más infantil y caprichoso. Tío, me encuentro hecha un maldito lío… y muy necesitada. Noté como todo mi cuerpo ardía cuando me dispuse a enfrentarme a la dura realidad: me tenía que volver a Blackwell más sola que la una. Todavía puedes rebobinar, traer a Rachel de vuelta y tratar de cambiar el rumbo de los acontecimientos de alguna forma poco sutil, Max… Mierda, mis hormonas están hablando por mí.

Durante el camino de vuelta traté de desviar la atención de mis pensamientos mirando el móvil. Vi que tenía nuevos mensajes de Kate: por lo visto se alegraba —y según sus emoticonos, también se ruborizaba— al descubrir que sí que me gustó lo que vi de ella el sábado. También me contó que la entrevista que tuvo con Jefferson había sido de lo más extraña e inquietante, pero que negó todo lo que tuviera que ver con Nathan o el Club Vortex, tal como la insté a hacer. Por último, añadió que Jefferson le dejó un recado para mí: que como no había asistido, que tenía la evaluación suspensa. Oh, qué gran tragedia. Chúpame el culo, Jefferson.

Aproveché el paseo también para hablar con Warren y dar comienzo a la _operación bomba_. En esta ocasión, le llamé directamente a su móvil: así sería mucho más sencillo.

—¡Doctor Graham al habla! ¿Qué desea, señorita Caulfield? —Warren, después de un par de tonos, contestó poniendo una cómica voz grave.

—¡Hola, Warren! Escucha, en relación a lo que hablamos esta mañana… es posible que sí que necesite un pequeñísimo favor de ti…

—¡Faltaría Max! —Warren acompañó su barato juego de palabras con una risueña voz. Sabía que no le importaría ayudarme— ¿De qué se trata?

—Pues verás… ¿Recuerdas aquella vez hace un par de semanas cuando estuvimos viendo _El Club de la Lucha_ y me comentaste que era cierto que fabricar explosivos caseros es muy sencillo?

—Sí, lo recuerdo…

—Bien, pues… ¿Tú podrías, con tus fabulosos conocimientos de química y tu gran sabiduría, fabricarme un explosivo lo suficientemente potente como para, digamos… abrir una compuerta metálica?

—¡La hostia puta, Max! Pero, ¿puede saberse en qué jaleos andas metida?

—Te lo contaré, Warren… a su debido tiempo. Ahora es importante que me confirmes… podrías, ¿sí o no?

—Eh… Técnicamente sí es posible. Simplemente con cloruro de potasio, decolorante y vaselina se puede fabricar una especie de C-4 casero.

—¿C-4…? —a mi todas las movidas químicas que me contaba Warren me sonaban a chino cantonés.

—Es un tipo de explosivo plástico que se utiliza comúnmente para derribar puertas o muros. Es muy maleable y además muy seguro, ya que sólo se puede detonar con un impulso eléctrico. Pero para tirar una compuerta blindada hace falta mucha cantidad…

—¡Genial! Y… ¿me lo podrías tener para… digamos… mañana a las diez de la mañana?

—Uf… —Oía a Warren resoplar al otro lado de la línea— aunque técnicamente sea posible, me estás pidiendo algo muy complicado y laborioso… No sé qué decirte, Max… es un marrón muy grande.

—Escucha, Warren… Sé que estoy pidiendo mucho, así que… no te estoy diciendo que lo tengas que hacer gratis.

El plan no podía esperar. Necesitábamos actuar cuanto antes, o si no, tanto Jefferson como Madsen probablemente nos joderían más de lo deseable, así que decidí que estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de tener los explosivos listos para mañana. Bueno… casi cualquier cosa.

—No, Max. Tampoco quiero que me des dinero. Es sólo que esto es un poco…

—Puedo pagarte de otras formas… —interrumpí a Warren poniéndole una voz más aterciopelada.

Hubo un par de segundos de silencio hasta que Warren contestó. A juzgar por el tono que puso, estaba embobado perdido.

—¡Wow! ¿Hola? ¿Seguro que estoy hablando con la misma Max que yo conozco…?

—Tú sólo espera unos instantes, Warren —proseguía mi camino y ya podía divisar la academia a lo lejos—. Ahora en cinco minutos me pongo en contacto contigo y me confirmas si me lo puedes hacer o no, ¿vale?

—Eh… bueno…

Colgué el teléfono y apreté el paso para llegar cuanto antes a la residencia de estudiantes. Por los escasos conocimientos que poseo de la mente masculina, creo que puedo garantizar que Warren me va a decir que sí en cuanto termine de llevar a cabo mi plan persuasor. En cuanto pisé el campus, miré en todas direcciones no fuera a ser que el mierdastro siguiera todavía por ahí, pero parecía que no había ni rastro de él: los alrededores de Blackwell se encontraban bastante desiertos en este momento, con la excepción de un par de estudiantes anónimos dando un garbeo y Samuel, el bedel, que se encontraba por ahí barriendo las hojas del suelo.

Con toda la prontitud de la que fui capaz, llegué a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con pestillo. Posé mi bolso en la cama y sin más, me quité la ropa: retiré mi chaqueta y mi camiseta, me descalcé, me deshice de la minifalda y las medias que tanto le habían gustado a Rachel, me desabroché el sujetador y me quedé tan sólo con mis bragas rojas puestas. Acto seguido cogí el móvil, lo puse en modo cámara y me hice un selfie frente al espejo. Como medida de seguridad básica, traté de que no saliera mi cara completa: corté la foto a la altura de la nariz, esbozando media sonrisa a la que mostraba mis encantos casi al completo.

Contactos. Warren. Enviar.

Sí, sé que no es algo que haya meditado demasiado, pero todavía tengo unos minutos para arrepentirme y rebobinar. La respuesta que recibí en el móvil del chico científico no se hizo esperar: "Para mañana a las diez lo tienes sin falta".


	15. Nueva Vida

En vista de la tremenda efectividad de mi provocativo selfie, tomé la decisión de no rebobinar la pequeña travesura. Confío en Warren y sé que no hará cosas que no debe, y por encima de todo, me siento orgullosa de haber sido tan atrevida por iniciativa propia y sin tener que recurrir a mis poderes. Todavía sin vestir, me tumbé en la cama y me sonreí pensando en la cara de tontaina que se le habrá puesto a mi amigo al abrir la foto. No me hizo tanta gracia el pensar la reacción de Rachel si descubriera mis pervertidas idas de olla ocasionales.

Me tumbé boca arriba y pensé en lo extraño de los acontecimientos: desde que mi vida cambió por completo hace apenas dos días, he tenido encontronazos y jugueteos con Logan, Hayden, Kate, Trevor, Warren… e incluso con Chloe; pero precisamente con la persona que más me ha hecho vibrar, con aquella misteriosa rubia que tanto me desconcierta y que ha hecho despertar sentimientos en mí que no sabía ni que existían… todavía no.

—Rachel…

Pronuncié su nombre en un susurro con la vista clavada en el techo. ¿Por qué parece todo tan fácil con todo el mundo…excepto con ella? Me da la sensación de que si me lo propusiese, podría tener a todo Blackwell comiendo de la palma de mi mano, pero a la indomable rubia no. ¿Qué pasará por su cabeza? Quiero, entenderte, Rachel: quiero adentrarme hasta lo más profundo de tu mente y descubrir tus secretos. Ya era demasiado tarde para reprimir las emociones. Demasiado tarde para hacer caso a las advertencias de Chloe. ¿Es que acaso puedo elegir? ¿Depende de mi propia voluntad el "pillarme por ella" o no? Tratar de evitarlo sería como intentar tapar el sol con la yema del dedo.

Estiré la mano para hacerme con mi móvil y una vez con él en la mano, me hice un ovillo sobre mis sábanas. La tienes a tan sólo dos toques de pantalla de distancia, Max. ¿Quieres hablar con ella? ¿Quieres escribirla algo? Hazlo. ¿Quién te lo impide?

—No puedo…

Mirando la pantalla de bloqueo del terminal, suspiré. Era tan grande la sensación de fragilidad, tanta la sensación de que cualquier cagada que cometiera lo jodería todo, tanta la incertidumbre de no encontrar las palabras apropiadas… que no me atrevía a decir nada. Qué triste, Max: tú ahora mismo de esta guisa, tirada en la cama deshojando margaritas, mientras que ella estará pensando en Frank, o en cualquier otra cosa que no tenga nada que ver contigo. No me cabe duda de que soy una persona especial para Rachel: desde que la he conocido no ha hecho otra cosa más que mostrarme su amistad y su cariño, pero… seguro que no de la misma forma que lo siento yo. Ella tiene su vida sentimental resuelta, y pensar que yo puedo formar parte de ella es una estúpida fantasía que no lleva a ninguna parte. Eso me dicta la lógica, pero por otra parte… ¿por qué, según ella, yo soy "la única que puedo ayudarla"? ¿Y por qué ese irracional ataque de celos que tuvo durante la comida con Chloe? Serán delirios provocados por esos malditos narcóticos... no tiene otra posible explicación. Mierda, Rachel, ¿por qué me confundes tanto?

Agotada de tanto pensar con el corazón y de tanto sentir con el cerebro, de tratar de encontrar lógica a aquello que no lo tiene, me quede dormida sobre mi colchón, semidesnuda y con el móvil en la mano.

Las sábanas vibran. Mierda… ¿me he quedado dormida a estas horas de la tarde? Verás tú luego lo que me va a costar dormirme por la noche... y justo en un día en el que es tan importante que descanse como es debido. Con movimientos de zombi, palpé las sábanas con la mano hasta encontrar el aparato y pegar el respingo de mi vida al mirar la pantalla:

Mensaje de Rachel a las 19:41: "Max, ¿estás en tu habitación? Estoy fuera en el pasillo."

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —mascullé mientras me levantaba de la cama de un salto y buscaba como un loca algo que ponerme.

Bravo por ti, Max. Rachel está fuera, a tan sólo tres metros de ti pared con pared, y tú literalmente en bragas. ¿Me vuelvo a poner la ropa que llevaba antes…? Eso sería demasiado raro… y además, tardaría demasiado. Con la velocidad del rayo y la respiración acelerada, alcancé mi pijama, con pantaloncito corto color pistacho y camiseta blanca con el estampado de unos pollitos. Como venía siendo habitual cuando uso pijama, no me puse sujetador. Cuando estuve lista, cogí aire y con mano temblorosa me dispuse a abrir la puerta. Creo que se me iba a salir el corazón del pecho de un momento a otro.

Entorné una rendija de la puerta y me asomé con timidez. ¡Joder, que sí que es verdad que está ahí! Rachel se encontraba apoyada en la pared justo a la derecha de mi puerta, esperándome sentada. En cuanto oyó el sonido de la puerta, alzó la vista para clavarme una vez más sus ojos avellana. Al verme, esbozó una sonrisa que parecía agridulce.

—Hola de nuevo, Max.

Justo cuando más necesito decir algo apropiado, voy y me bloqueo por completo, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir. Gracias, cerebro. Noté mis mejillas al rojo vivo.

—¿No me vas a invitar a entrar…? —añadió Rachel.

—¡Lo… lo siento! ¡Pasa! ¡Es… está todo hecho un desastre!

Estaba sonando tan patética que me daban ganas de darme de cabezazos contra la pared hasta que viniera el mierdastro a recoger mi cadáver. Abrí la puerta del todo e hice un torpe gesto para invitar a Rachel a entrar. La reacción de la impulsiva chica rubia no se hizo esperar y se levantó al momento para entrar en mi habitación. Llevaba puesto lo mismo que cuando nos vimos hace unas horas.

—¡Qué habitación más chula! —Rachel miraba boquiabierta en todos los ángulos— Como se nota que aquí vive una gran fotógrafa… ¿Max? ¿Te encuentras bien? Parece que te estuviera dando taquicardia.

No andas muy desencaminada, Rachel…

—Eh… —continuó— siento haber venido sin avisar, Max. ¿Es mal momento?

—¡N… no, no! —negué con la cabeza de forma absurdamente exagerada. Bravo, Max. No se puede ser más lamentable.

Rachel hizo su característico gesto de ladear la cabeza y mirarme con cara divertida. Después, desvió su vista a mi cama, que se encontraba obviamente deshecha.

—¡Huy! no te habré pillado durmiendo, ¿no? ¡Lo siento, Max!

—No… no pasa nada.

—¡No quiero ser un impedimento! Te dejo seguir durmiendo si quieres… ¿Te importa que me tumbe contigo?

Sin dejarme contestar, Rachel se descalzó, se quitó la camisa quedándose sólo con su camiseta de top blanca y sin más, se tumbó sobre mi colchón.

—Ven…

Rachel me miró fijamente e hizo un gesto con la palma de su mano para que me tumbara con ella. Por el amor de Dios, Max, deja de hacer el ridículo quedándote ahí embobada y ve con ella. Aunque me costó una barbaridad el salir de mi estado de parálisis, finalmente atiné a tumbarme en el reducido espacio de la cama que me había dejado libre mi espontánea invitada. Era una cama pensada para una sola persona, con lo cual estábamos bastante apretadas.

Durante algo más de un minuto, lo único que hicimos fue permanecer tumbadas de lado la una frente a la otra, mirándonos mientras notaba el roce de los pies de Rachel. Durante ese largo rato pude relajarme un poco mientras contemplaba un gran rango de emociones en su cara. Podía ver alegría: la alegría de alguien que se encuentra con una persona a quien aprecia mucho. Pude ver confianza: una expresión relajada que indicaba que se encontraba cómoda y en situación de no amenaza. Y… pude ver miedo. Hay una pieza del puzle de Rachel que no soy capaz de resolver: había algo que la angustiaba, que la atormentaba… y que no era capaz de identificar.

—¿No me vas a preguntar por qué he venido? —Rachel al fin rompió el silencio, con voz muy suave.

—Puedes venir siempre que quieras —creo que es la primera frase que logro pronunciar sin tartamudear desde que llegó. ¿Habría sonado demasiado melosa?

—Gracias, Max… lo tendré en cuenta —Rachel contestó risueña e hizo una breve pausa—. Lo cierto es que estoy aquí porque no puedo más. Me muero de ganas por meterme un _oxy_ , así que… he venido para recurrir a tu ayuda.

—Rachel… ¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué yo soy la única que puede ayudarte? ¿Tú no… tienes ya a Frank?

La expresión de Rachel se afligió en cuanto le nombré al camello.

—Max… ¿Alguna vez has tenido una relación de dependencia con una persona? Como si… al igual que una droga, supieras que es malo pero aun así lo necesitas —Rachel continuaba hablando en voz baja, casi en susurros.

—Pues… creo que no.

Tú eres lo más parecido a eso que mencionas que he tenido en mi vida, Rachel. Si es que a lo nuestro lo puedes llamar "relación".

—Si tienes una relación que sabes que le hace mal a tu corazón, o si te tomas algo que sabes que es malo para tu organismo, y a pesar de ello no lo dejas… es porque esa persona, o esa sustancia, te aporta algo que necesitas, y que no lo puedes dejar…

—Siempre hay alternativa, Rachel. Es posible ser feliz y ser tú misma sin relaciones ni sustancias tóxicas, créeme.

—Lo sé, Max. Desde que te conocí, creo fervientemente en ello. Y ahí tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta.

Rachel seguía igual de enigmática que siempre. Puse cara de no entenderla, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente.

—Max —continuó—, tú eres la única que puede ayudarme… porque eres la única que me ha hecho sentir cosas mejores y más profundas que los narcóticos… y que Frank.

No puede ser. Rachel… ¿se me está declarando? Su mera presencia provoca que gran parte de mis neuronas se vayan de vacaciones, pero… está clarísimo que eso, a su manera, es una declaración, ¿no? ¿O me estoy volviendo completamente tarumba? Creo que por fin acabo de entender el significado de la expresión "tener mariposas en el estómago", que tantas veces había leído pero que nunca había llegado realmente a comprender. Estaba tan embelesada tratando de entender a Rachel y a mis propios sentimientos, que no tengo ni idea de la cara que puse en ese momento.

—Te lo imploro, Max. Sácame de ese mundo, y méteme en el tuyo…

Rachel pegó su boca a mi oído y me dijo estas palabras entre susurros mientras permanecía con gesto sereno y los ojos cerrados a escasos centímetros de mí. Era el momento. Cada átomo de mi cuerpo conspiró para que me lanzase inevitablemente a sus labios.

Tumbada en mi propia cama, di el beso más sincero que había dado en mi vida. Lento, apasionado… y muy largo, como si estuviéramos descargando de golpe todas las ganas acumuladas que teníamos desde ayer. Sentí sus húmedos labios contra los míos, jugueteé con su lengua mientras acariciaba su pelo y su espalda, y ella hizo lo propio. No sé cuánto tiempo permanecimos así, sólo sé que era feliz, y que no quería moverme de ahí nunca.

Después del larguísimo rato que permanecí con los ojos cerrados, tras abrirlos me encontré con una recompensa igual de gratificante que los labios de Rachel: su cara de felicidad. Me encantaba poder leer tan fácilmente su expresión y así poder corroborar que sus sentimientos son sinceros, sin embargo esa faceta suya es un arma de doble filo: vislumbré una especie de extraña melancolía sobre su tez. ¿Qué clase de pensamientos te reconcomen, Rachel?

—Rachel, eres tonta… —dije emocionada con ojos húmedos—. La que me he metido en tu mundo soy yo. Desde el momento en que nos conocimos… no podría escapar de él ni aunque quisiera. Pero si eres tan masoquista como para también querer entrar en el mío… eres bienvenida.

Mi besucona invitada contestó con una amplia sonrisa.

—Max —me dijo mientras me cogía de las manos—, si de verdad quieres conocer mi mundo… ¿querrías venir conmigo a Blackwell a dar una vuelta? Es importante para mí…

—Claro, Rachel, sí es importante para ti, lo haré.

¿Qué querría hacer en Blackwell? Aunque la verdad es que ahora mismo me encuentro tan a su merced que la hubiera seguido hasta el mismísimo infierno.

—¡Genial! Si te parece bien, te espero fuera. Por cierto… —Rachel se puso ligeramente colorada— si no te importa, ¿podrías ponerte lo mismo que llevabas puesto este mediodía? Estabas muy guapa…

Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba de Rachel. Pero es una parte importante de su encanto: es imprevisible y nunca sabes por dónde te va a salir. La rubia se levantó de la cama, me besó suavemente en la boca mientras me rozaba la mejilla y abandonó mi habitación, no sin antes dedicarme una mirada que destilaba ternura.

Absorta en una nube, hice caso a mi nueva compañera sentimental y me vestí con las mismas prendas que llevaba hace apenas unas horas: minifalda, medias, camiseta y chaqueta. Traté de ser lo más rauda posible para no hacerla esperar y salí de la residencia de estudiantes. Ya era de noche cerrada y se había levantado el toque de queda. El mismo toque de queda que cualquier estudiante de aquí se pasaba por el forro cada dos por tres. La verdad es que no suele haber una vigilancia feroz en Blackwell para garantizar que se cumpla y es bastante frecuente encontrarse algún estudiante deambulando incluso a estas horas, aunque en el caso de hoy, el campus se encontraba completamente desierto: tan sólo se escuchaba el ruido del viento y de los insectos locales.

—Rachel —dije tras encontrarme con ella—, ¿qué vamos a hacer en Blackwell? La academia está cerrada ahora mismo…

—Confiaba en que pudiéramos entrar gracias a tus poderes. ¡Vamos, será divertido!

Sin más, Rachel me agarró de la mano y me llevó a paso veloz hasta el edificio central de la academia. ¿Qué habría tan importante para Rachel dentro de Blackwell como para querer incluso que nos colásemos de noche mediante malas artes?

—Así que quieres ver de nuevo los poderes de Supermax en acción… ¿eh? —dije a Rachel con sonrisa pícara.

—Los poderes de Supermax me ponen cachonda —me respondió Rachel con la misma expresión traviesa—. ¿Qué se te ocurre para que podamos entrar?

—Pues veamos… —me llevé la mano a la barbilla y miré hacia arriba un momento, para luego chascar los dedos— ¡Ya sé! La puerta trasera está acristalada y se puede abrir desde dentro. ¡Ven!

Cogí a Rachel de la mano, nos movimos hasta donde se encontraba la susodicha puerta a escasos metros de nuestra posición y ella se dejó llevar. Miré a mi alrededor en busca de algo que sirviera para romper el cristal. ¡Bingo! Una roca de tamaño generoso se encontraba sobre el césped justo a nuestro lado. Bajo la mirada atónita de Rachel, agarré sin más preámbulos la roca y la arrojé con toda la escasa fuerza que poseía hacia el cristal.

Ya era toda una experta liándola parda y me empezaba a acostumbrar. Rachel se llevó las manos a la boca asustada, pero yo me quedé tan pichi mientras veía volar los cristales por doquier y saltaba la estruendosa alarma de la academia. Dentro de poco, como siempre, todas estas acciones se perderán para siempre en el flujo del tiempo. Terminé de retirar todo resto de cristal de la puerta hasta hacer un hueco lo suficientemente grande para que cupiese yo, y me colé dentro. Una vez pisado el suelo de la academia, rebobiné inmediatamente: esa maldita alarma me estaba volviendo loca. Como Pedro por su casa, abrí la puerta desde dentro, dejé pasar a Rachel y la hice una reverencia.

—Adelante, señorita…

Rachel aplaudió con fervor y noté como se le subían los colores. Oye, a ver si no va a ser coña que realmente le pone cachonda esto… lo tendré en cuenta para futuras referencias.

—¡Max, eres la polla con cebolla! —dijo mientras se adentraba en la academia pegando unos adorables saltitos.

—Tú mandas, Rachel. ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

—Arriba, al aula 7… mi antigua aula. ¡Ven conmigo!

De la mano, como siempre, Rachel me guio hasta su destino deseado. La verdad es que nunca había estado en el aula 7… no se usaba en ninguna de mis asignaturas. ¿Acaso quería recordar viejos tiempos? Subimos las escaleras hasta la planta de arriba y caminamos unos escasos metros por el pasillo central hasta llegar. La puerta no tenía cerradura alguna y se podía abrir tan sólo empujando el pomo.

—Parece que han pasado siglos desde la última vez que estuve aquí…

Rachel se paseó muy despacio entre los pupitres, mirando en todas direcciones con las manos extendidas, como si fuera un pájaro preparándose para alzar el vuelo.

—¡Mira, Max! ¡Este era mi pupitre! —me señaló unas de las mesas de la primera fila. Al contrario que otros pupitres de las filas de atrás que se encontraban llenos de pintadas y arañazos, ese se encontraba impoluto. Muy típico de los alumnos aplicados.

La nostálgica rubia se sentó en su antigua silla, inclinando el asiento para atrás y apoyando los codos en el pupitre de justo detrás de ella.

—Hay algo que siempre he querido hacer… Max, ¿tienes por ahí algo que pinte?

—Sí, siempre llevo conmigo rotuladores en el bolso —al igual que la cámara instantánea, y al igual que otras muchas cosas que completan el kit básico de persona que aspira a ser artista profesional algún día—. Ten.

Extendí a Rachel un rotulador fino y se puso a garabatear en el borde del pupitre, poniendo una sorprendente cara de emoción mientras lo hacía: como si en vez de realizar una acción tan cotidiana se estuviera lanzando en paracaídas. ¿De verdad nunca había hecho algo así?

—¡Siempre me había quedado con las ganas de hacer esto!

Después de unos cuantos garabatos de espirales que simulaban ser una especie de tallos con flores y hojas alrededor, Rachel se reservó una esquinita del pupitre para escribir "Rachel X Max" acompañado de un corazón. Era tan típico, tan adolescente y a la vez… tan entrañable, que me emocioné. Nunca jamás nadie me había hecho formar parte de una de estas pintadas donde los chavales tratan de inmortalizar sus relaciones. Cuando veía escrita alguna de esas, solía pensar que a quién le importa… ahora quiero que el pequeño graffiti de Rachel no se borre jamás, al igual que nuestros sentimientos. Miré conmovida a mi traviesa compañera, con mofletes enrojecidos y las manos en la boca, y ella a su vez me devolvía una mirada que rezumaba energía y ganas de vivir.

—¡Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría haber hecho y nunca hice…!

Como un torbellino, Rachel se levantó y se dirigió a la pizarra del aula. Cogió una tiza y, avisando previamente con una pícara mirada, me la lanzó. Como todos hemos hecho alguna vez entre clase y clase con algún compañero para tocarle un poco las narices. Todos… menos Rachel. Atiné a agarrar la tiza al vuelo y se la lancé de vuelta entre risas. La rubia hizo lo propio con una excelente parada con ambas manos y se guardó la tiza en el bolsillo del vaquero. La imparable chica continuó con su travesía por el aula, deteniéndose esta vez en un corcho sobre la pared que parecía una especie de tablón de mensajes donde se exponían notas, trabajos y anuncios varios.

—¡Mira, Max! ¡Quiero que veas esto!

Me acerqué a Rachel hasta rozarnos hombro con hombro y me señaló un recorte de periódico que había colgado sobre el corcho. Tenía una foto de Rachel en blanco y negro. Parecía un par de años más joven, tenía un look más formal, y llevaba gafas. Estaba mona, aunque tenía una expresión que a la vez la hacía parecer otra persona completamente distinta. El titular rezaba: "Jóvenes promesas: Chica local logra la nota máxima con honores en la academia Blackwell".

—Rachel, eso es… increíble —dije ojiplática.

—No, Max. Increíbles son tus poderes. Para lograr esto, lo único que hay que hacer es estudiar todo el día… y dejar de vivir —la mirada de mi compañera se volvió algo más solemne, pero no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento—. Esta es la antigua Rachel. La antigua Rachel puede que hubiera conseguido un trabajo estable y mucho dinero… pero nunca hubiera conocido a Max.

—¿Nunca has tenido remordimientos y has deseado volver a aquella vida?

—No, nunca. Incluso sabiendo que mi vida actual no es precisamente un camino de rosas, como ya bien has visto… prefiero seguir donde estoy. Esto es una montaña rusa: hay bajadas y hay subidas, pero lo importante, Max… es que me siento viva.

—Rachel… —esbocé una emotiva sonrisa. Sus ganas de vivir eran contagiosas. Puede que su postura fuera algo radical, y haya pasado de un extremo a otro, pero hay mucho que aprender de ella.

—Cualquier día de tu vida podría ser el último. Si te apetece hacer algo: hazlo. Que nada te impida nunca ser feliz, Max. Por ejemplo, ¿quieres ver algo jodidamente impulsivo? ¡Ven!

¿Cuál es la siguiente parada del Rachel-bus? De nuevo, al trote, y agarrándome bien fuerte la mano, la irreflexiva rubia me arrastró por los pasillos de Blackwell, volviendo hasta la planta baja. Un momento, este camino es… ¿me está llevando hasta las piscinas?

—¡Vamos, Max!

—¡E… espera, Rachel!

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar ni a protestar, ambas cruzamos las puertas que conducían a los vestuarios donde se cambiaban habitualmente las chicas de las Nutrias: el equipo de natación de Blackwell. Antes de darme cuenta, cruzamos el umbral y ya nos encontrábamos en el recinto de la piscina. El mismo lugar donde usé por primera vez mis poderes y donde empezó todo, solo que ahora tenía un aspecto más sombrío al estar completamente vacío, sin más iluminación que la que se colaba de fuera por unos ventanales en lo más alto del pabellón. Rachel se detuvo frente al borde de la piscina y permaneció mirando al infinito.

—Rachel, ¿no estarás pensando en…?

Ni me dejó terminar la frase: Rachel pegó un salto y se tiró vestida a la piscina sin darme tiempo a reaccionar. Noté varias salpicaduras de agua sobre mis playeras y a lo largo de las medias. Una loca, Max… te acabas de liar con una tía que está como una puta cabra. Verás tú como mañana Rachel se resfríe y no pueda acompañarnos al granero… La lunática rubia nadaba y chapoteaba en el agua tan tranquila, en vaqueros y camiseta.

—¡Max, ven! ¡Está calentita! —sus ojos brillaban con intensidad.

—¡Ni de coña! ¿Estás loca?

—¡Eres libre, Max! —Rachel no dejaba de flotar y moverse en el agua— ¡Pero me pareció oírte decir no sé qué de que querías meterte en mi mundo! ¿Quieres seguir siendo la Max que vivía en Seattle? ¿O quieres dar paso a la nueva Max, más impulsiva, más sincera… y más molona?

Maldita rubia superdotada… había pinchado en hueso. Una vez más, Rachel ha tenido la capacidad de adentrarse en mis entrañas y conocer mis anhelos más profundos mejor que mí misma. Es verdad que no estaba satisfecha con mi aburrida y rutinaria antigua vida. Y es verdad que desde que me reencontré con Chloe y conocí a Rachel, he admirado esa capacidad suya de vivir el día a día como si no existiera un mañana. A decir verdad, parece como si el fin de haber adquirido mis poderes fuera dar paso a mi nueva forma de ser: más decidida, menos insegura. Como decía Rachel: la nueva Max.

—Sólo tienes que pensar… ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres, Max? ¿Pegarás el salto a tu nueva vida? ¿O te quedarás en tierra?

Definitivamente… maldigo a Rachel con cada poro de mi cuerpo…

—¡A tomar por culo! —fue mi frase justo antes de despegar del suelo, volar unos segundos… para caer, tal cual iba vestida, en el agua de la piscina. ¡Me cago en la leche, calentita dice! Aunque es cierto que se nota la climatización, la hostia de frío que te pega al zambullirte es épica. Recibí a Rachel en el agua apretando los dientes y ella a su vez me dio un efusivo abrazo que casi provoca que me hunda.

—Bienvenida a tu nueva vida, Max —dijo Rachel sin soltarme.

Traté de nadar un poco y mantenerme en movimiento para entrar en calor. Cuando parecía que mi cuerpo se iba acostumbrando a la temperatura, me apoyé en una esquina de la piscina, justo a la escalerilla de salida. Rachel permanecía a mi vera a escasos centímetros de mí.

—¿Has visto lo que me has hecho? —dije con sonrisa bobalicona— Me estás _rachelizando_.

—Y tú me estás _maximizando_. Nos complementamos cojonudamente: yo me aporto, tú me aportas. Eso se llama sinergia.

—Siempre me he preguntado… ¿por qué yo, Rachel? ¿Qué has podido ver en alguien como yo?

—¿Bromeas? ¡Contigo podemos reventar los cajeros de todo el país y fugarnos al Caribe! —ambas nos reimos— No, en serio. Lo único que te falta es confianza en ti misma: Max. ¿No te das cuenta tú misma de lo mucho que vales? El cómo lograste persuadir al mierdastro… el cómo lograste salvar la situación para proteger a Chloe y a Kate… ¡Pero si eres la puta ama! Ya me encargaré yo de que te valores más a ti misma.

No me extraña que me haya vuelto gilipollas con Rachel: desde el momento que la conocí, es la única persona que ha sabido ver cosas buenas en mí que ni siquiera yo misma he sido capaz de ver nunca. Nos volvimos a quedar embelesadas mirándonos mutuamente a los ojos, mientras Rachel pasaba su mano por mi nuca, acariciando mi empapado pelo. Estaba a punto de besarla de nuevo, pero me cortó:

—Me está empezando a dar mucha rasca… me voy a salir.

Dejé paso a Rachel para que pudiera subir por la escalerilla. La escuché temblar según apoyaba los pies en los escalones. Subí yo también detrás de ella.

Mi compañera rubia permaneció de pie chorreando agua de arriba abajo, tiritando como si no hubiera un mañana y abrazándose a sí misma. Y yo no podía decir que estuviera mucho mejor. Teníamos que hacer algo para que no nos diera una hipotermia.

—¡Creo que en aquella sala hay toallas! —recordé. Por una vez, fui yo la que cogí a Rachel de la mano y la llevé a una especie de cuarto de los trastos, justo enfrente de la piscina a apenas tres o cuatro metros de nosotras.

Entramos dentro del susodicho almacén, donde por suerte se mantenía un poco más de calor acumulado, cerré la puerta y me puse a buscar toallas como una posesa mientras Rachel se hacía un ovillo sentada en una colchoneta que había en una esquina. Tras revolver varios estantes de los armarios que allí se encontraban, sólo encontré un par de toallitas blancas pequeñas, como las que se suelen utilizar para secarse la cara.

—Esto es lo mejor que he podido encontrar… —me puse en cuclillas justo enfrente de Rachel y la extendí mi pírrico hallazgo.

—Supongo que es mejor que nada…

Para mi total sorpresa y estupefacción, Rachel, después de terminar su frase, se quitó la camiseta y la tiró violentamente al suelo. No había terminado de flipar cuando hizo lo propio con sus vaqueros, que sonaron con un ruidoso "plas" al golpearse contra el pavimento. Tenía delante a una Rachel en ropa interior con un conjunto negro de encaje, empapada y temblando; y yo admirándola boquiabierta sin saber muy bien si tenía frío, o calor, o ganas de que la tierra me tragase. Joder, ¿se puede estar más buena? Me noté húmeda, y no me refiero precisamente al agua de la piscina. Estúpida y sensual Rachel…

Trató de secarse lo que pudo con una de las pequeñas toallas que la ofrecí, pero era obvio que apenas podía hacerse nada para entrar en calor con tan poca cosa. Después de un rato de pasándose la toalla por su cuerpo, se rindió y decidió cambiar de táctica.

—Max —sus ojos me atravesaron como un cuchillo afilado—. Dame calor.

Ni siquiera me dejó expresar mi opinión sobre todo aquello. Sin más, una helada pero a la vez candente Rachel semidesnuda se me abalanzó, tirándome sobre la colchoneta y apretando todo su cuerpo contra mí. Sus labios se juntaron con los míos, su lengua a su vez tenía ganas de jugar con la mía, y a sus manos les apetecía colarse por debajo de mi camiseta y frotarse contra mi espalda. Poco a poco iba subiendo las manos más arriba, desnudándome lentamente, hasta descubrir que tenía la camiseta más quitada que puesta. La ardiente rubia decidió despegar momentáneamente sus labios de los míos para poder retirármela del todo, y yo me dejé.

¿Roja? Sí, pero no de vergüenza, si no de deseo.

¿Temblando? Sí, pero no de frío, si no de pasión.

Mi mente, totalmente secuestrada ahora mismo por mis juguetonas hormonas, decidió que no era justo que yo estuviera tan vestida de cintura para abajo y Rachel no. Por mi propia voluntad, me empecé a bajar la minifalda, junto con las medias, hasta donde físicamente me era posible, dejando a la vista mi ropa interior roja. Irónicamente, cuanta menos ropa llevaba, más calor tenía. La traviesa rubia no tardó en aprovecharse de mi delicada situación pasando su mano descaradamente por mi culo y agarrándome bien los cachetes.

Era la primera vez que recorría las curvas de una chica. Era distinto: suave, armonioso… pero sobre todo, lo que tenía en la cabeza es que era Rachel. Estoy manoseando el cuerpo de la persona que me vuelve loca, las dos completamente solas en mitad de la noche, apenas iluminadas por una tenue luz nocturna, sobre una colchoneta dentro de una recóndita sala de la academia Blackwell.

—¿Está surtiendo efecto el calor que te doy? —paré un segundo para mirar fijamente a Rachel y susurrarla.

—Y tanto… Creo que tengo tanto calor que me sobra esto.

Rachel se quitó el sujetador mientras me miraba a los ojos y se mordía el labio inferior, y yo sentía que me iba a derretir de un momento a otro. Acto seguido me cogió de la mano y, a modo de orden silenciosa, la puso sobre sus pechos. Puede que fuera novata en esto, pero no necesitaba ningún croquis. A partir de ahí, fue solo cuestión de tiempo el que las escasísimas prendas que nos quedaban puestas acabasen tiradas en el otro lado de la sala.

No hubo miedos, no hubo vergüenzas… tan sólo pasión. Un deseo irrefrenable de jugar con el cuerpo de Rachel y que ella jugase con el mío, de todas las formas imaginables. Nos acariciamos, nos besamos, nos mordimos… me entregué completamente a Rachel y me dejé llevar. Usando manos y lengua, nos recorrimos enteras de arriba abajo. Mi compañera de juegos me tuvo que guiar en ocasiones para suplir mi inexperiencia, pero a juzgar por sus apasionados gemidos, no lo debí hacer tan mal.

Por mi parte, confieso que hice trampas… aprovechando que Rachel lo hacía tan bien, aproveché el momento en el que me estaba dando mayor placer para rebobinar unas cuantas veces y volver a sentir esa maravillosa sensación, una y otra vez… hasta acabar extenuada. Perdí la cuenta… ¿me fui cinco… quizás seis veces? Sólo paré porque estaba a punto de perder el sentido. No tengo ni idea de lo que se siente al meterse un _oxy_ de esos, pero es completamente imposible que mejore esto.

No sabía qué hora era, ni me importaba. Pasamos de tiritar a sudar como cerdas. Desnudas y completamente agotadas, permanecimos las dos tumbadas sobre la colchoneta mirando el techo mientras recuperábamos el aliento.

—Ojalá no me hubiera dejado el peta en tu habitación… qué fallo —la voz de Rachel sonaba áspera, fruto del cansancio.

—¡Oye! —le pegué un leve codazo— ¿En serio cambiarías este momento conmigo por un peta? ¡Que cruel!

—¡Ja, ja! Sabes que no, idiota —Rachel sonaba jocosa—. Oye, Max…

—Dime…

—¿Ha sido tu primera vez con una chica?

Deje pasar un par de segundos antes de contestar.

—Ha sido mi primera vez, a secas.

Las pupilas de Rachel se dilataron, y acto seguido se llevó la mano a la boca con una risa contenida.

—¡Venga, no me jodas!

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté extrañada.

—Nada, nada… Sólo estaba pensando que si esta ha sido tu primera vez… ¡Cómo me tienes que follar cuando tengas experiencia! —La deslenguada rubia se ruborizó.

—¡Qué bruta eres! —empujé a Rachel entre risas. Después de unos segundos, me puse un poco más seria— Me pregunto qué diría Chloe si se enterase de esto…

Rachel también puso gesto más grave y respiró hondo antes de contestar.

—Escucha, Max… sobre Chloe… es mejor que de momento no la digamos nada. Ya me encargaré yo llegado el momento, ¿vale?

—Pero… ¿por qué? No entiendo… ¿por qué le iba a molestar a Chloe nada de esto? —me incorporé ligeramente, apoyándome con el codo.

No alcanzaba a comprender qué puede tener Chloe en contra de que sus dos mejores amigas fueran felices estando la una con la otra. ¿No debería más bien alegrarse por nosotras? Además, ¿no se supone que es algo positivo que Rachel deje a Frank para centrarse en mí…? Tío, esto no tiene ningún sentido. Y daba un poco de yuyu…

—Max, no pongas esa cara… Cada cosa a su tiempo, eso es todo. Mañana cuando nos juntemos las tres, actuemos como siempre. Hazme ese pequeño favor.

—¡Pero… pero no…!

—¡Max! —Rachel me silenció con un súbito abrazo y me continuó hablando entre susurros— Confía en mí. Eso no cambiará nada entre nosotras, te lo prometo. Te quiero, Max.

Creo que Rachel ha descubierto mi botón de off, porque me quedé completamente paralizada sin poder decir ni una sola palabra. Y, ¿de dónde ha salido ese ejército de mariposas que cruzan mis órganos internos de un lado a otro…? Vale, tú ganas por esta vez, Rachel.

—Yo… también te quiero.

Esas gotas que noto cruzar por mi mejilla y mueren sobre el hombro de Rachel son demasiado cálidas y saladas como para confundirlas con agua de la piscina.

Antes de vestirnos, nos dimos juntas una ducha caliente en los vestuarios. Nos comimos mutuamente con la mirada y la tentación casi puede de nuevo, pero ambas estábamos agotadas como para tener otra ronda. Tal y como estaba nuestra ropa de empapada, Rachel no podía irse a su casa ni de coña, con lo cual la ofrecí dormir juntas en mi cama, cosa que aceptó en el acto. Llegar hasta mi habitación fue muy duro: tuvimos que ponernos por narices la ropa mojada por encima momentáneamente y correr hasta la residencia pasando una incomodidad y un frío épicos. Al llegar a la habitación ya sí que pude sacar una toalla de tamaño normal, secarnos como es debido y ponernos ropa seca. Le presté a mi nueva compañera sentimental un pijama que le valía perfectamente, similar al que llevaba yo, solo que el pantalón era de color rojo y la camiseta negra con publicidad de algún local cualquiera de Arcadia Bay. Como dato curioso, Rachel y yo somos prácticamente del mismo tamaño: ella sólo mide un par de centímetros más que yo, y yo probablemente pesaría un par de kilos menos, dentro de que las dos estamos bastante delgadas. Pero vamos: podíamos intercambiar toda nuestra ropa perfectamente. Algún día, me gustaría ponerme alguna de las camisas tan chulas que lleva ella…

Cuando nos fuimos a acostar, a Rachel le entró la juerga, se puso en modo hiperactivo y empezó a insistirme en hacer una fiesta de pijamas, pero con mi nivel de cansancio, no se me podía mover ni con un tractor. En el fondo, ella sabía perfectamente que también estaba agotada y su fuerza se fue por la boca: fue la primera en sucumbir en el momento en que se tumbó. Aunque no la quedaron energías ni siquiera para despedirnos de palabra ni para darnos un beso, hay pocas estampas más tiernas que esta: Rachel desbocada y sobada como un tronco conmigo en una cama de apenas un metro de ancho, con mi brazo cubriendo su cuerpo y cogidas de la mano.

—Buenas noches, Rachel… —la susurré a pesar de que no me escuchaba, mientras besaba su cuello.


	16. Asalto

Todas las fortísimas emociones del día anterior, sumando que me había echado la siesta por la tarde, provocaron que mi sueño fuera muy irregular. Me despertaba varias veces a lo largo de la madrugada y me costaba mucho volver a coger el sueño, ya que el descubrirme a mí misma abrazada a Rachel en mi propia cama me aceleraba desmesuradamente las pulsaciones. El sol hacía ya mucho que se había alzado, todos mis ignorantes compañeros de Blackwell estarían ya en el aula de fotografía dando clase y llevaba ya un buen rato despierta dando vueltas en la cama esperando a ver si Rachel despertaba, pero en vista de que ya eran las ocho y media y la rubia permanecía desbocada sin dar signos de vida, decidí tratar de despertarla.

—Rachel… vamos, que ya es tarde…. —la susurré al oído mientras posaba una mano sobre su hombro y la agitaba suavemente.

Hoy era un día importante. Rachel, Chloe y yo iríamos al cuarto oscuro en busca de pruebas para incriminar de una vez a Jefferson y acabar por fin con esta oscura historia. Una vez se descubra la verdad, respiraré tranquila, abrazaré mi nueva vida sin temer por ella a cada minuto que pasa y podré disfrutar sin concesiones de la compañía de Chloe, y especialmente de la de mi nueva compañera sentimental: Rachel. Cuando saque un rato, tengo que hacerla un regalo, o tener algún gesto con ella que formalice la relación… Me gustaría que nos definiéramos cuanto antes y poder decir que es mi pareja, sin peros y sin miedos.

Rachel, que en aquel momento me estaba dando la espalda, gruñó a la par que se movía lentamente como un muerto viviente. Con dificultad, como si fuera una proeza olímpica, se dio la vuelta: tenía los ojos y la boca entreabiertos, y algunos despeinados mechones de su melena se le pegaban a la cara. Sin decir ni mu, Rachel se lanzó a mis labios, con la torpeza propia de alguien que se acaba de despertar, pero a la vez con la pasión de un animal en celo.

—¡Rachel! ¡Que son las nueve menos veinte…!

No me hizo ningún caso, y para más inri, me metió la mano por debajo del pijama. Cuando duermo nunca uso sujetador, así que tenía todo muy a mano.

—Déjame comprobar que no ha sido todo un sueño… —dijo una Rachel con una carrasposa, pero no obstante, dulce voz.

—¡Rachel…!

Se me escapó un gemido. Las manos de Rachel decidieron colarse ahora por debajo de mi ropa interior, en sitios demasiado prohibidos para estas horas tan intempestivas. Como me siguiera tocando así me iba a volver loca.

—Rachel, como no pares ahora mismo, no respondo…

—Oblígame —me retó Rachel, ya con los ojos del todo abiertos.

Pues hala, ya la hemos liado: no tuve más remedio que contraatacar. Mi fogosa compañera y yo nos dimos los buenos días a base de caricias, lametones y tocamientos, tumbadas en mi cama ambas con las bragas por las rodillas y la camiseta del pijama subida descubriendo nuestros encantos. Desconocía que se pudiera estar tan asquerosamente cachonda a estas horas de la mañana, pero se ve que con Rachel me espera una vida de descubrir mundos nuevos todos los días. No paramos hasta quedarnos ambas exhaustas y plenamente satisfechas.

—Te mato, Rachel… —dije boca arriba entre jadeos— ya son más de las nueve, ¡al final vamos a llegar tarde!

—Tranquilízate, Max… hay tiempo de sobra. ¿Quieres que te relaje un poco más? —Rachel me hablaba con voz serena mientras me acariciaba el costado.

—¡No me tientes! —apreté los dientes. La verdad es que si no fuera porque a las diez habíamos quedado con Chloe, no me importaría nada seguir. Rachel me está volviendo una perra insaciable— Voy a vestirme.

Es hora de acallar los instintos, Max. Después de esto, tendréis todo el tiempo del mundo para dar rienda suelta a las necesidades corporales, pero ahora toca centrarse. Para hoy, seleccioné unos vaqueros azules, una camiseta negra con un estampado de una mariposa, y la misma chaqueta de ayer. La ropa de Rachel por suerte ya se encontraba casi seca del todo. Si no hubiera sido así la hubiera podido prestar algo para ponerse, pero sería como decir a gritos al mundo que nos hemos acostado. En realidad, a mí no me parecía un problema que Chloe se enterase, pero al parecer para ella sí que lo era.

—Oye Rachel —dije de pie frente a mi chica mientras me colocaba el sujetador—. Recuerdas que ayer me hiciste prometer que no le diría nada a Chloe, ¿verdad? Pues quiero un favor a cambio.

—¿Qué clase de favor? —Rachel puso cara divertida pero a la vez se la notaba algo a la defensiva.

—Ahora tenemos que quedar con mi amigo Warren para que me dé los explosivos con los que vamos a reventar la compuerta. Tienes que prometerme que serás amable con él y no harás ninguna tontería. Ha trabajado mucho para que podamos tenerlo para hoy.

—Jo, Max, ni que fuera una ogra… seré buena —la rubia me puso morros de pato, pero no la noté realmente enfadada.

Con cierto nerviosismo, terminé de prepararme: me arreglé un poco el pelo, me eché algo de perfume para disimular el olor a cloro que se resistía a desaparecer, y revisé que llevaba todo lo imprescindible en mi bolso. También hice la prueba de rebobinar unos pocos segundos en un momento cualquiera para comprobar que mis poderes estaban a punto. Mientras Rachel se adecentaba, aproveché para mandar sendos mensajes a Chloe y a Warren, para confirmar que quedamos todos en la estatua que yace en mitad del campus, justo enfrente de la academia. Cuando estuvimos listas, salimos de mi habitación y por consenso nos dirigimos a la máquina de vending a por una buena dosis de cafeína y un bollo.

—A pesar de haber estudiado en Blackwell, no conocía la residencia —me contó una curiosa Rachel que miraba el pasillo en todas direcciones—. Tanto Chloe como yo vivimos en el pueblo, así que íbamos a la academia tranquilamente andando… pues me gusta.

Apenas avanzamos unos metros, sobre el final del pasillo nos encontramos con una cara conocida.

—Vaya, mirad quien ha vuelto a Blackwell.

Una Victoria salvaje apareció. Se encontraba en postura rígida y apoyada en una muleta. Ostras, ¿tan grande fue la hostia que se pegó ayer? Pues me alegro. Eso sí, eso no la impedía vestir con un modelito que probablemente costase más que todo el dinero que hay ahora mismo en mi cuenta de ahorro. Reconoció al momento a Rachel y en todo momento se dirigió a ella.

—¡Ha vuelto la señorita "me creo mejor y más importante que todas"! ¿Qué tripa se te ha roto para volver aquí, niñata? ¿Vienes a pavonearte de tus notas, o qué? —Victoria, medio lisiada como estaba, no sonaba ni la mitad de amenazante de lo normal.

Me quedé mirándolas, inquieta por si aquello pudiera acabar en trifulca, sin embargo, Rachel siguió su camino como si nada, ignorándola. Cuando Victoria terminó de hablar, la rubia modelo se giró, y mirándola de soslayo, respondió:

—Cómeme el coño, Victoria.

Mi pija compañera se quedó culitorcida al oír la súbita respuesta de mi acompañante. Pude imaginarme que la última vez que coincidieron estas dos, Rachel era todavía una escrupulosa y modélica estudiante de matrícula y Victoria jamás se hubiera imaginado que pronunciaría tales improperios. No me podía sentir más orgullosa de mi chica. Para cuando la del modelito caro se recompuso y atinó a responder, ya casi habíamos doblado la esquina.

—¡E… esto no quedará así, zorra! ¡Ya nos veremos las caras!

Sin más, pasamos de la pija tullida y proseguimos nuestro camino. Con un vaso de café de dudosa calidad en una mano y una caracola en la otra, salimos afuera y tras caminar un par de minutos, nos sentamos sobre el borde que rodeaba la estatua donde habíamos quedado. Hoy hacía un poco más de frío que los días pasados y el cielo se encontraba bastante nublado y grisáceo. Es posible que se pusiese a llover de un momento a otro, pero bueno. ¿Qué sería de un otoño sin sus correspondientes chubascos? Sólo esperaba que aguantase un poco más hasta que las chicas y yo acabásemos la misión: ya me empapé la ropa bastante ayer y no tenía muchas ganas de repetir la experiencia hoy también.

—¿Lo ves, Max? —dijo Rachel mientras pegaba un sorbo a su café— Tenía yo razón: todavía no ha llegado nadie y son las diez menos cinco. Me hubiera dado tiempo a follarte un poco más.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Rachel! —no sabía qué me escandalizaba más: si su irreverencia, o el hecho de considerar "ir con tiempo de sobra" el llegar cinco minutos antes— Tan sólo espera tranquilamente y disfruta del desayuno.

—Jo, qué rollo… —Rachel volvió a torcer el morro, pegó un bocado de la caracola y desvió la vista— Pues cuéntame tu vida, Max. ¿Qué querías ser de pequeña?

Como una niña chica: no se podía estar quieta. Teniendo en cuenta la hiperactividad que destila esta chica, luego no me extraña que a la hora de dormir caiga redonda como cae.

—No te va a dar tiempo a aburrirte, mira: por ahí viene Chloe.

Nuestra amiga peliazul iba ataviada con ropa del mismo estilo que siempre, en esta ocasión con pantalones gris oscuro y una camiseta blanca con una especie de ave al estilo punk. Misma chaqueta y mismo gorro negros.

—¡Hey, qué pasa, chavalas! Vaya, creo que es la primera vez en años que Rachel llega más puntual que yo… Sí que estás motivada, sí.

La rubia no se inmutó, pero yo tragué saliva. Chloe no es gilipollas y por mucho que no soltemos prenda, me parece lo más normal del mundo que se huela que hay algo entre nosotras.

—Bueno, Max —continuó Chloe con media sonrisa—. Si estamos aquí es porque tenemos todo dispuesto, ¿no? ¿Dónde están los explosivos?

—Ahí les tienes de camino, Chloe —dije señalando a un apurado Warren que se aproximaba a nosotras con una mochila a la espalda. Tenía algo de ojeras y parecía cansado.

—¡Hey, Mad Max! —Warren posó la mochila cuando llegó a nuestra posición y me miró ruborizado. Pervertido… Seguro que estaba recordando la foto que le pasé ayer— Me ha costado la vida y he dormido apenas tres horas… pero aquí tienes tu encargo: cuatro kilos de C-4 de fabricación casera.

—¡La hostia puta! ¿¡Cuatro kilos!? —Chloe puso una cara de asombro mezclada con placer parecida a la que puso cuando la dije que podría sacar dinero infinito de los cajeros.

—Sí. Max me dijo que necesitaba suficiente poder explosivo como para petar una cámara acorazada. Si me hubiera puesto un ejemplo un poco más light, otro gallo cantaría, pero… Por cierto, encantado: soy Warren.

—Huy, perdón, Warren. Mira, te presento a mis amigas: Chloe y Rachel.

La cara del chico científico oscilaba entre la confusión y la grata sorpresa. Seguro que no te esperabas que tuviera unas amigas tan guapas, ¿eh, Warren? No es por echarme flores, pero estoy segura de que si las tres nos fuéramos de ligoteo a una discoteca, los chicos se matarían por estar con nosotras.

—Esto… un placer conoceros, chicas —se llevó la mano a la nuca—. Eh… mirad: no tengo ni idea de qué va todo esto, pero antes de nada debería explicaros un par de consideraciones básicas sobre el C-4, y este no me parece el lugar más indicado para ello. Como Wells o cualquier profe me pillen, se me cae el pelo…

—Lo sé, Warren —dije—, pero no tenemos tiempo de organizarnos mejor. Además, créeme que quedásemos donde quedásemos, somos susceptibles de ser vigilados igualmente.

—Oh, sí. Doy fe —añadió Chloe, evidentemente pensando en el mierdastro.

—Tú sólo cuéntanos lo básico, y si necesitamos ayuda adicional, estaremos en contacto por el móvil, ¿vale? —traté de poner gesto de ternura para no alarmar a Warren. El pobre bastante ha hecho ya.

—Max —contestó el chico castaño con cierta preocupación—, no estamos hablando de cualquier cosa: son suficientes explosivos como para encalomarte por terrorismo… Supongo que tendrás tus motivos, pero… prométeme que estarás bien, ¿vale?

Noté cómo Rachel se cruzó de brazos y sus morros se torcieron. Venga, Rachel… me dijiste que te portarías bien. Espero que no montes el numerito ahora.

—Lo sé… —proseguí— Es verdad que… algo está pasando, pero de momento te necesito a salvo en la retaguardia, Warren. Te prometo que hablaremos, cuando todo esto acabe.

—De acuerdo… —Warren, antes de continuar, miró en ambas direcciones, asegurando el perímetro— Escuchad: el C-4 es un explosivo plástico muy maleable: esto significa que puede moldearse con facilidad y adaptar la forma deseada, como si fuera plastilina. Suponiendo que quisierais reventar una compuerta, ejem, deberíais colocar todo el C-4 que podáis por entre las rendijas, haciendo especial hincapié en las partes donde sospechéis que la puerta se bloquea. Muchísimo cuidado, ya que si esto se emplea en superficies más frágiles, como madera o ladrillo, puede pegar un pepinazo lo bastante potente como para volar un edificio.

—¡Wow! —Chloe parecía ponerse cachonda oyendo las explicaciones de Warren— ¿Desde cuándo se volvió tan belicista? — ¡Esto va a ser la hostia!

—Otra cosa muy importante: la única forma de que explote el C-4 es detonándolo mediante un impulso eléctrico. Os he preparado un control remoto de un viejo coche teledirigido que tenía por ahí y lo he adaptado para que pete en cuanto se pulse cualquier dirección. Por seguridad, por supuesto, le he quitado las pilas. En cuanto te sientas preparada para detonarlo, pónselas —Warren extendió su mano, ofreciéndome dos pilas de tamaño AA—, y por lo que más quieras, Max, cuando lo hagas… asegúrate de estar a una distancia muy generosa. Creo que eso es todo.

Cogí las pilas de la mano de Warren y me las metí en el bolsillo.

—¡Muchísimas gracias por todo, Warren!

—No ha sido nada, Max. Ha merecido la pena —desvió la mirada y se rascó detrás de la oreja. Deja de pensar en mis tetas por un momento, Warren, anda—. Ahora, con vuestro permiso, tengo que regresar a clase, que voy a llegar tarde…

Warren hizo amago de pegarme un abrazo, pero Rachel se interpuso, forzando una cara amable.

—¡Gracias por todo, Warren, y encantada! ¡Chao! ¡Vamos, chicas!

Tras agarrar la pesada mochila y medio empujadas por Rachel, las tres chicas nos pusimos en movimiento rumbo al aparcamiento para coger la camioneta de Chloe. Mire para atrás y vi al pobre Warren con cara de estupefacción según nos alejábamos. Anda, que ya te vale, Rachel… aunque de alguna forma, se ponía tan mona cuando estaba celosa…

—Bueno, chicas —Chloe hizo del papel de capitana que se le daba tan bien—, es la hora. No hay por qué ponerse nerviosas, ¿vale? Esto debería ser pan comido: reventamos la puerta sin dejar rastro, arramplamos con todo el material informático y digital que veamos, hacemos fotos del lugar… y arreando de vuelta. ¿Estamos?

—¡Sí! —dijimos Rachel y yo al unísono.

Como no podía ser de otra forma: Chloe conducía, y Rachel y yo nos sentamos en las mismas posiciones que cuando el domingo nos fuimos del vertedero al Two Whales. Una vez arrancamos y nos pusimos en movimiento, con la radio reproduciendo uno de los cañeros discos de Chloe, Rachel se aprovechó de que Chloe tenía que mirar al frente para lanzarme miraditas. Creo que incluso todavía, a día de hoy, me seguía poniendo un poco roja, aunque ahora era de sobra capaz de mantener la mirada y sonreírla, a la vez que alguien apretaba aquel botón de "liberar mariposas" que guardaba en algún sitio de mis entrañas. También, disimuladamente, me cogió de la mano durante el trayecto, acariciándome con el dedo pulgar que la quedaba libre. Rachel… así no hay quien se concentre.

Apenas tuvimos un trayecto en carretera de diez minutos hasta llegar a nuestro ya de sobra conocido granero. El vello se me erizó al verlo erigirse al fondo, recordándome todas las escenas traumáticas que había vivido estos días en relación a este lugar: el encuentro con Nathan, la trampa que casi me mata… y el interrogatorio de Jefferson. Chloe aparcó y las tres salimos de la camioneta. Al menos, no había ningún otro vehículo aparcado ni daba la sensación de que hubiera ni un solo ser vivo en una milla a la redonda.

—Genial, pues aquí estamos de nuevo en el condenado granero de los Prescott —recalcó Chloe mientras cerraba la _Chloemioneta_ con llave.

—Max, ¿te encuentras bien? —me dijo Rachel mirándome con cara de preocupación— Te noto muy tensa…

Pues sí. Estaba tensa. Este lugar me trae unos recuerdos nefastos y me da la impresión de que algo terrible puede ocurrir como nos adentremos un paso más. Para ellas es normal que sea mucho más sencillo hacer esto: no han pasado por las mismas experiencias que yo. El hecho de que Chloe haya usado su pistola aquí o que haya sido disparada en otros planos temporales es totalmente transparente para ella, y Rachel ni siquiera había estado aquí nunca.

—No sé… Tengo un mal presentimiento. Algo me dice que quizás no haya sido buena idea venir…

—Max… —Rachel me cortó el paso poniéndose enfrente de mí y clavó la mirada en mis ojos, como preparándose para decirme algo importante— Dime una cosa: ¿has rebobinado alguna vez hoy desde que hemos quedado todos?

—No… ¿por?

La respuesta de Rachel fue un apasionado y descarado beso en los labios mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos y, como de costumbre, me desarmó completamente. Chloe nos miró con ojos y boca en modo de máxima apertura.

—Nunca tengas miedo, Max. Siempre ve hacia adelante, sean cuales sean las adversidades —me dijo Rachel con tono suave, mirándome a los ojos y todavía sin soltarme—. Recuérdalo siempre, ¿vale? Perdón por hacer esto ahora, pero no me he podido resistir… Ahora rebobina, y mejor hazlo cuanto antes si no quieres comerte el sermón de Chloe…

—Rachel… eres una chantajista —la dije con sonrisa traviesa mientras yo a su vez la sujetaba por la cintura—. Que sea la última vez que me manipulas así, ¿eh?

—¿Me va a castigar usted por ello, señorita Caulfield?

—Ya te digo…

Mi castigo fue un impulsivo beso de vuelta en sus labios, acompañado de un lascivo magreo por todas las zonas del cuerpo de Rachel a las que tuve acceso. Cuando decidí que era suficiente, decidí soltarla y disponerme a rebobinar. Aunque cuando estuve a punto de hacerlo… no pude evitar fijarme en Chloe. La verdad, me imaginaba que su reacción sería enfardarse, pero, en lugar de eso, se había llevado la mano a la frente en una expresión muy compungida, mientras mascullaba cosas como "No, por favor…", "Esto no puede estar pasando" y demás. ¿Qué diablos ocurre? ¿Por qué esa exagerada reacción…? Me dieron unas ganas terribles de preguntarle directamente a Chloe por qué se ponía así, pero finalmente decidí que no era el mejor momento para ello: hice caso a Rachel y rebobiné. De todas formas, la peliazul tenía razón en que aquello no debería estar pasando. Vamos allá.

—Dime una cosa: ¿has rebobinado alguna vez hoy desde que hemos quedado todos? —rebobiné justo cuando Rachel me hizo la decisiva pregunta.

—Sí —cambié mi respuesta respecto al anterior plano temporal.

—Vale… entonces ya sabes, Max —Rachel me guiñó el ojo.

No cabe cuba de que Rachel es una chica muy inteligente. Daba incluso un poco de miedo: con su coco podría perfectamente utilizarme para sus propios fines malévolos si ella quisiera, pero sabía bien que tiene un aura de bondad demasiado gigantesca como para ello. En sólo unos segundos había planificado todo para poder besarme y darme ánimos obviando el hecho de que estuviera Chloe delante. Ésta, por su parte, ahora seguía caminando tranquilamente hacia el granero, ignorante de la escena que yo acababa de vivir con Rachel hace tan sólo unos segundos.

—Bueno, Supermax —dijo Chloe—. Tu primera misión es, como de costumbre, abrirnos la puerta del granero. Tú eres la experta en esto, así que te dejamos libre albedrío.

—Muy bien. Dejad a la maestra…

A modo de tutorial para familiarizarme, esta vez decidí probar el C-4 para abrir la puerta principal. Veamos… abrí la mochila que llevábamos con nosotras, y fui cogiendo pegotes del tamaño de mi mano del hasta ahora para mí desconocido explosivo plástico. Era verdad lo que decía Warren: es parecido a la plastilina. Rodeé toda el área sobre el cual conocía que se abría la puerta del granero con el explosivo hasta agotarlo, me eché para atrás, y ordené a las chicas que hicieran lo mismo. A ver… ahora lo que debía hacer era buscar en la mochila una especie de control remoto, ¿no? Genial, después de hurgar un momento en la mochila, lo encontré: era el típico mando para manejar coches teledirigidos que todos hemos usado de pequeños alguna vez, con dos palancas que controlaban la velocidad y la dirección. Me encontraba cerca de la _Chloemioneta_ , a unos cuarenta metros de distancia del granero, cuando, con mano convulsa, introduje las pilas que guardaba en el bolsillo en el control remoto. Supuestamente, esto estallará en cuando presione una de las dos palancas… Pues muy bien, Mad Max: ¡Que arda todo!

Tres… dos… uno… clic.

—¡Ostras!

Tío, esto no tenía nada que ver con un petardo: ¡era como en las películas! La puerta del granero y sus alrededores, de frágil madera, se hizo astillas al instante con una estruendosa explosión que hizo temblar la tierra y provocó que mis oídos pitasen. Vale, Max, nota mental: la próxima vez, tápate los oídos… Error de principiante. Eso sí, como norma de seguridad básica, retiré inmediatamente las pilas del control remoto y me las guardé en el bolsillo.

—¡Dadme un segundo, chicas! Me voy a meter dentro y rebobino para abriros, ¿vale? —dije con el corazón a mil. En realidad, estaba desperdiciando saliva porque cualquier frase que pronunciara ahora se perdería para siempre en el flujo del tiempo.

Una vez con los pies dentro del granero, rebobiné como siempre, la puerta se recompuso, y pude abrir a las chicas desde dentro bajo sus efusivos aplausos.

—¡Max, eres muy grande! —dijo Rachel con los mofletillos rojos.

—¡Yo iré delante! —dijo una decisiva Chloe a la vez que sacaba del bolsillo de su chaqueta la pistola que le birló al mierdastro— Max, te necesitamos en la retaguardia: nosotras podemos ser sacrificadas pero tú eres la única que no puede resucitar. Debes vivir pase lo que pase.

—Chloe, recuerda que la última vez que vine, había trampas… ten mucho cuidado, por favor. Aunque pueda rebobinar, no me gustaría tener que verte morir de nuevo —mi voz sonaba aprensiva según hablaba.

—¡No hay miedo, Max! —me recordó Rachel— ¡Vamos allá!

Tragué saliva y me dispuse a enfrentarme a mis demonios. Muy despacio, primero Chloe, luego Rachel y luego yo a una distancia prudencial de ésta, nos movimos hacia delante muy despacio. Apenas había unos pocos pasos hasta donde sabíamos que se encontraba la compuerta secreta que llevaba al cuarto oscuro durante los cuales por suerte ninguna trampa mortal nos acechó. Chloe apartó la paja del suelo que estorbaba para descubrir la abertura de la compuerta, y entre ella y Rachel la levantaron sin demasiada dificultad. Me recorrió un escalofrío al descubrir aquellas escaleras: casi podía ver al fantasma de Nathan subir por ellas hecho una furia.

—Tío… la de crímenes macabros que habrá podido contemplar este granero… —comentó Chloe según bajábamos las escaleras.

—Ni uno más, Chloe —contesté. Rachel a su vez miraba curiosa en todas direcciones con su adorable cara de absorber conocimiento—. Escuchad: yo ya he usado el C-4 para reventar la puerta del granero, así que ya sé un poco cómo funciona. Vamos a moldear todo lo que hay en la mochila alrededor de la puerta por las rendijas y añadiremos un pegote bien gordo donde se encuentra la cerradura.

—¡A la orden, teniente Max!

Entre las tres, en apenas unos pocos minutos tuvimos hecho todo el trabajo logístico. Era divertido: me recordaba a las clases de manualidades de la escuela primaria.

—Ahora debemos retirarnos a una distancia prudencial fuera del granero y detonarlo. ¡Ah! Y no cometáis el mismo error que yo antes, y tapaos los oídos.

—¡Estás hecha toda una artificiera, Max! ¡Salgamos afuera a mandar la puerta a tomar por culo! —Chloe, en su estilo, empezó a excitarse en cuanto se imaginó la inminente explosión.

Volvimos las tres de nuevo al aire libre. Más o menos a la misma distancia desde la cual pulsé el detonador la vez anterior, repetí la operación, esta vez las tres con los oídos bien tapados. Notamos temblar el suelo, como si hubiera habido un pequeño terremoto, pero al ser una explosión subterránea, no teníamos evidencias físicas de nada. Impacientes por ver el resultado, corrimos de nuevo hacia la puerta.

—¡Guau! ¡Lo hemos hecho a la primera! —Chloe era la que más estaba disfrutando con todo esto.

La puerta metálica humeante, retorcida y medio quemada yacía ahora en el suelo. Aunque las chicas me loaban y me vitoreaban a mí, pienso que todos los créditos debería llevárselos Warren. Es increíble cómo ese pequeño genio ha podido fabricar algo así en tan sólo un día, pero está claro que nos ha salvado el culo.

Al igual que hice con la puerta del granero, me metí dentro del sótano oculto, rebobiné todo el proceso en el cual preparábamos los explosivos, y abrí la compuerta desde el interior con tan sólo tirar de ella.

—Lo hemos logrado, chicas. ¡Adelante! —dije.

—Pero… ¿ya está? —Chloe parecía decepcionada— ¿Esto es todo? ¿Y dónde está la parte en la que usamos el C-4 y todo hace "catapum"?

—No te enteras, Chloe —Rachel hizo el inciso—. Max te ha podido abrir precisamente porque ya lo hemos hecho. Después ha rebobinado y por eso tú no te has enterado de nada.

Buena síntesis, Rachel.

—Jo —Chloe se cruzó de brazos y puso cara de chasco—, pues vaya… pero… ¡ya que tenemos el C-4 en nuestro poder, prometedme que luego iremos al vertedero a jugar con él!

—Lo que tú digas, Chloe —contestó Rachel—. ¡Y luego si quieres también te compramos una piruleta! Y ahora, ¿podemos seguir con nuestra misión vital para la humanidad?

—De acuerdo… sigamos.

A modo de disculpa por su reciente arrebato infantil, Chloe, pistola en mano, tomó de nuevo la delantera y se adentró hasta doblar la esquina que conducía al cuarto oscuro, mientras las demás la seguíamos por detrás. Ahí estaba: tan lúgubre y grotesco como en nuestra última visita, solo que en esta ocasión, sin una modelo drogada sobre el telón de fondo.

Nada más poner un pie sobre el siniestro estudio de fotografía, escuchamos un sonido que no me gustó nada. Alarmadas, miramos en todas direcciones, para descubrir que la sala se estaba llenando lentamente de gas. Me recorrió un sudor helado cuando me di cuenta de que ya lo había respirado. Mierda… no será ya demasiado tarde, ¿no? Traté de rebobinar, pero para antes de que hiciera el gesto, me estaba dando un sueño completamente irresistible. Es el fin. Me desplomo.

Al principio sólo escuchaba sonidos. Pasos. Una sola persona. Sonidos metálicos de revolver entre aparatos. Más pasos. El familiar sonido de obturación de una cámara al realizar una fotografía… repetidas veces.

Poco a poco fui recobrando consciencia de mi propio cuerpo. No me podía mover. Me sentía en una postura poco habitual hasta darme cuenta de que estaba inmovilizada. Estoy sentada y atada de pies y manos.

Tardé un buen rato hasta que pude alzar la frente e ir abriendo los ojos. Estaba en el cuarto oscuro y había alguien conmigo. La imagen de un rostro borroso se fue tornando nítida con angustiosa lentitud. La persona que estaba conmigo era Jefferson.


	17. Ab Initio

—¡No, Max! ¡Ahora no! Estaba a punto de capturar la perfecta expresión de tu pureza… ¡Y me jodes la foto recuperando la consciencia!

Jefferson sostenía con sus manos enfundadas en unos guantes de plástico una carísima cámara de fotos, y no paraba de fotografiarme con ella. Todavía no estaba lo suficientemente despierta como para moverme con normalidad ni para hablar.

—La única forma de captar la verdadera esencia de la modelo es cuando está inconsciente —continuó hablando el psicópata sin parar de buscar ángulos para hacer fotos—. Esto Nathan lo conocía bien: era un gran discípulo. A pesar de su obsesión por los desnudos, tenía un buen ojo para las sombras. Hasta que tú y tus amigas vinisteis aquí y lo jodisteis todo —Jefferson termino la frase con tono de voz agresivo.

—Chloe… Rachel… —atiné a decir con un hilillo de voz.

—Sí… esas. Por una parte, estoy en deuda contigo, Max —la voz del fotógrafo maníaco pasaba de la furia a la calma continuamente—. Aunque seas una putita entrometida, me has traído a mi estudio material de máxima calidad: hacía mucho tiempo que Nathan y yo andábamos detrás de Rachel… una modelo así sólo aparece por Arcadia Bay cada diez años o más. Tu otra desarrapada amiga me interesa menos: Nathan ya la pudo echar el guante en su día, pero no obstante me quedaré con su pistola y sus explosivos. Muchas gracias, Max.

Jefferson me señaló el bolsillo de su pantalón, donde guardaba la pistola de Chloe.

—¿Dónde… están?

—Oh… están vivas, si es eso lo que te preocupa. Y muy cerca de ti.

Con dificultad, miré a mi alrededor: efectivamente, Rachel y Chloe estaban justo a mi lado: tiradas en postura fetal sobre el telón de fondo, a mi izquierda y mi derecha, respectivamente. Se encontraban inconscientes y, al igual que yo, atadas de pies y manos.

—¿Por qué… haces esto, Jefferson?

—Me alegro de que me hagas la pregunta, Max —el lunático relajó la expresión corporal y dejó momentáneamente de hacerme fotos—. Digamos que estoy obsesionado con la idea de capturar el momento exacto en el que la pureza de una chica inocente se desvanece… para transformarse en decadencia: el paso del blanco al negro. Cuanta más energía y entusiasmo posea la modelo, mayor valor tiene. En ese sentido, tú, y especialmente tu amiga Rachel, sois unos diamantes en bruto. Tenéis el perfecto potencial para convertiros en… mis sujetos.

—No eres más que un puto psicópata, Jefferson.

—Para nada. Fíjate si estoy cuerdo, que he tenido el perfecto tino para arreglar el estropicio que hiciste tú dejando aquí el cadáver del pobre Nathan. Patético, Max. Al menos, tuviste la habilidad de evitar mi trampa e incluso de haber llegado hasta aquí. A pesar tu evidente torpeza, es admirable.

—Has usado a Nathan… para tus demenciales fines.

—Yo prefiero la palabra "manipular". Fue fácil al fin y al cabo —Jefferson se arrodilló, poniéndose a mi altura mientras me hablaba, gesticulando de forma bastante exagerada—. Una mente tan frágil, en constante conflicto con su poderosa familia y con la responsabilidad de ser el primogénito que heredaría todo el legado de los Prescott… Apenas costó esfuerzo convertirme en su figura paterna, y emplear su influencia y su dinero como el medio perfecto para realizar mis objetivos. Me sirvió muy bien mientras vivía: las fiestas que organizaba su elitista club eran el cebo perfecto para conseguir atraer a las jóvenes modelos. Como la pobre e inocente Kate.

—Vuestros asquerosos planes con Kate se jodieron. Sus fotos jamás saldrán a la luz y ella ahora tiene un espíritu más fuerte que nunca.

—Por favor, Max. Esa lascivia de la que me acusas es cosa de Nathan: era él el que estaba obsesionado con la temática erótica. A mí me es suficiente con capturar el momento en el que la pureza se corrompe. Esas fiestecitas del llamado Club Vortex y sus planes de exhibir su material no son cosa mía.

—Pero sí lo son el secuestrar y drogar alumnas. Te vas a pudrir en la cárcel, hijo de puta.

—Se te olvida el peor crimen de todos, Max —El perturbado profesor acercó su cara a la mía—: asesinato. Con toda la información que ahora posees, no pensarías que tú y tus amigas saldríais vivas de este sótano, ¿verdad?

Su última frase me hizo estremecer de miedo, pero debía sobreponerme como fuera. Si todavía tengo el poder de rebobinar… algo se podrá hacer, estoy convencida.

—Que te jodan.

Jefferson me levantó la mano con toda la intención de golpearme por mi osadía, pero el sonido de Chloe moviéndose y recuperando la consciencia le interrumpió.

—¿Max…? Tenías razón… ese profesor cabrón es el culpable de todo esto… —dijo Chloe como pudo con ojos entreabiertos y sin poder moverse del suelo.

—¡Calla la puta boca! —El enajenado fotógrafo pegó una fuerte patada a Chloe en el estómago— No me sirves para nada: hace tiempo ya que tu inocencia se desvaneció. ¿Y sabes qué te digo? Que nadie te echará de menos en este pueblo cuando mueras. Eres escoria.

—¡Chloe! —el grito que pegó mi amiga al ser golpeada se me clavó en el alma como mil agujas. El odio que estaba acumulando empezaba a ser abismal.

—¡Silencio, Max! —un rabioso Jefferson se dirigió ahora hacia mí, señalándome— ¡Deberías estar agradecida! ¡Te estoy dando la oportunidad de ver viva a tu amiga por última vez y poder despedirte de ella!

Morirás entre terribles sufrimientos, Jefferson. Lo juro. Escupiré sobre tu cadáver y bailaré sobre tu tumba.

—Jefferson… —oí una nueva voz a mi izquierda. ¡Era Rachel! Al igual que Chloe, había recuperado la consciencia. Se dirigió al psicópata desde el suelo donde yacía mirándole directamente a la cara— no eres más que un pobre hombre.

—Vaya… —Jefferson se giró muy lentamente hacia Rachel— ha despertado mi diamante en bruto: mi sujeto favorito. Tu vivaz espíritu vale mucho más que el de tu andrajosa amiga, Rachel. Te escucho: ¿por qué crees que soy un pobre hombre? —según hablaba, caminaba despacio hacia ella, para finalmente ponerse enfrente y arrodillarse.

—Vives a costa del sufrimiento de los demás… y aun así, nunca estás satisfecho… nunca consigues lo que quieres. Ese "momento exacto" que tú mismo dices buscar obsesivamente en las modelos no existe… Morirás solo, sin conseguir tu objetivo y dejando un rastro de dolor detrás de ti que jamás podrás reparar —Rachel hablaba con dificultad al llevar poco tiempo consciente… y aun así logró hilar un discurso tan contundente como cierto.

—Una mente brillante... un cuerpo perfecto, y sin embargo, muy precoz sacando conclusiones. Te equivocas de pleno, Rachel: yo vivo para esto. La búsqueda del momento en el cual la inocencia muere es la razón de mi existencia, y no existe nada más hermoso que ello.

—Dime una cosa, Jefferson… ¿Eres feliz? Si murieras hoy, ¿estarías satisfecho con la vida que has llevado? ¿Podrías afirmar que has tenido una vida plena, satisfactoria y sin remordimiento alguno?

Rachel… todo lo que haces brilla con la intensidad de mil soles. Todas tus palabras retumban con más potencia que cualquier explosivo que podamos fabricar.

—¡Ya has abierto la bocaza suficiente por hoy! —Jefferson, visiblemente consternado por las palabras de la modelo rubia, agarró una jeringuilla de un carrito que se encontraba cerca de nosotras con diferente instrumental y súbitamente, se la clavó con energía a Rachel en el cuello, provocando que volviera inmediatamente a estado inconsciente.

—¡Rachel! —grito desgarradamente Chloe.

—¡Hijo de puta! —le espeté a Jefferson con todo el desprecio del que fui capaz. No toques a mi chica, maníaco cabrón.

Rachel se desplomó de nuevo sobre el telón y yo alcancé un nivel de rabia que no sabía ni que existía. Mis ojos ardían de puro odio.

—Muy bien —el desgraciado, después de recargar la jeringuilla con un extraño líquido que había sobre el carrito, se dirigió hacia mí—, prosigamos por donde lo dejé…

Cuando se encontraba enfrente de mí a punto de agujerearme el cuello, de repente pude ver moverse algo al fondo de la sala. Era… ¿el mierdastro? Iba armado con una pistola igual a la que llevaba Chloe antes, se aproximaba con sigilo y Jefferson no se había percatado de su presencia. ¡Bien, Madsen, por fin vas a servir para algo bueno! Ahora mismo, el temperamental padrastro de Chloe es nuestra única esperanza para poder salir de aquí con vida. Cuando se encontraba a unos tres metros de nosotras, gritó mientras apuntaba al perturbado con la pistola:

—¡Alto!

Como respuesta, Jefferson se sacó a la velocidad del rayo la pistola de Chloe del bolsillo y disparó una ráfaga a Madsen que le hicieron caer al momento. ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo podía ser tan rápido con el gatillo?

Ahora mismo, Madsen era nuestro único pasaporte para escapar: debía rebobinar de inmediato y tratar de revertir la solución. Veamos… me puse manos a la obra y reanudé el tiempo justo antes de que el detective hiciera acto de presencia. Entonces grité:

—¡David, cuidado! ¡Lleva un arma!

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo diablos lo sabías?

Un confundido Jefferson buscó inmediatamente cobertura en el sofá donde reanimamos a Kate, que se encontraba en el centro de la sala. El padrastro de Chloe, gracias a mis advertencias, entró directamente en modo asalto listo para disparar con la pistola. Finalmente, le interceptó rodeándole por el otro lado del sofá, dejando a Jefferson sin margen de maniobra.

—¡Suelta el arma!

El malnacido posó la pistola lentamente sobre el mueble e hizo amago de levantar las manos en señal de rendición, pero de repente pegó un codazo a Madsen que le hizo a él también soltar su arma. A partir de ahí, estuvieron forcejeando un buen rato a la vez que se aproximaban cada vez más al telón donde nos encontrábamos. Después de muchas sacudidas y varios puñetazos, Jefferson tumbó al detective, para finalmente rematarle con un golpe en el cráneo con un enorme trípode de metal que se encontraba cerca. Joder, otra vez ha ganado ese cabrón.

Tío, ¿no puedo hacer nada para evitar que ese hijo de puta salga ileso? Necesitaba liberarme… mientras permaneciese atada de pies y manos no podría hacer gran cosa para revertir la situación. Espera… ¡tengo una idea! Rebobiné todo lo que mi poder me permitió, que lamentablemente no era mucho: me pegó un latigazo justo después de que Rachel se desplomara al suelo. Probablemente el haber sido gaseada hace unos instantes me habría debilitado los poderes.

—¡Jefferson! —le llamé tratando de que me prestase atención— En el fondo… ¡Nathan era mucho mejor que tú, y lo sabes!

Por lo pronto, había conseguido lo que me proponía: el fotógrafo pirado se volvió al momento hacía mí y me habló:

—Dudo que puedas justificar eso que afirmas tan frívolamente, Max. ¿En qué exactamente es mejor Nathan que yo? —Jefferson daba pasos muy lentamente hacia mí.

—¡Su estilo era mucho más contemporáneo y fresco! Y no tenía una obsesión con el desnudo… Precisamente, ¡la desnudez es la máxima expresión de la pureza y la inocencia! —no me puedo creer que esté pronunciando yo misma estas sandeces— Tu estilo se ha quedado completamente obsoleto, ¡no le llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos!

Jefferson torció el morro y me miró desafiante.

—Max, no dices más que insensateces, al igual que Nathan. Bajo la supuesta búsqueda de la pureza, lo que buscaba de forma encubierta era el placer carnal: muy típico de un muchacho de su edad. Necesitar un desnudo para buscar pureza no es más que un acto soez y pueril.

—¿Sabes lo que pienso yo, Jefferson? —acerqué mi cara a la suya todo lo que las ataduras me permitieron— Que eres un cobarde. Ni siquiera tienes agallas de quitarles la ropa a tus modelos. ¿Tienes un trauma con las mujeres, o qué? En ese sentido, Nathan te lleva mucha ventaja.

—¡Max! —intervino una extrañada y alarmada Chloe, todavía visiblemente dolorida por la patada que la propinó el sádico profesor— ¿¡Qué cojones estás diciendo!?

—Me indignas, Max —replicó Jefferson— . Y me subestimas. Si tantas ganas tienes de humillarte a ti misma, que así sea. Te quitaré la ropa y te demostraré que no existe trauma alguno.

Calma, Chloe: pronto descubrirás lo que pretendo. El capullo pedante se agachó frente a mi silla y comenzó a desatarme las ataduras de los tobillos. Mi táctica había funcionado… en parte. Tenía la esperanza de que primero me hubiera desatado las manos, pero en fin, puede que aun así sirva para algo. Cuando me vi ambas piernas liberadas y Jefferson se disponía a desabrocharme los vaqueros, por suerte Madsen estaba a punto de hacer su entrada en la sala. Le volví a lanzar mi grito de advertencia, imprescindible para que al menos pudiera llegar a forcejear con Jefferson.

La escena del asalto y posterior forcejeo se repitió al dedillo. Lo primero que pensé en hacer fue ir corriendo hacia Jefferson arrastrando la silla a mis espaldas, pero creo que eso sería un suicidio. Enseguida contemplé una opción mejor: pegué una patada al carrito que tenía enfrente y lo derribé. Cayó al suelo todo tipo de instrumental que Jefferson usaba para sus sesiones: el frasco con droga con el que rellenaba las jeringuillas, unas tijeras, trapos, vendas… y algo a lo que había echado el ojo que nos podría ser muy útil: un cuchillo.

—¡Chloe, el cuchillo!

Miré a la peliazul, apremiándola con la mirada. Sobran las explicaciones: mientras el fotógrafo perturbado y el detective todavía se batían en duelo ignorantes de nuestras acciones, Chloe, como pudo, se arrastró hasta poder agarrar el mango del cuchillo con la boca. Inmediatamente después, con una pericia sorprendente para la delicada situación en la que nos encontrábamos, comenzó a liberarse de las ataduras de sus muñecas, acercando éstas al filo del cuchillo. ¡Lo consiguió!

—¡Chloe, no hay tiempo! ¡Desata primero mis manos y luego rebobino!

—¡Voy, Max!

Efectivamente: según recordaba, quedaban muy pocos segundos para que Jefferson derribara al padrastro de Chloe y le rematara; y yo pretendía estar liberada para entonces. Con ayuda del cuchillo, Chloe comenzó a cortar mis ataduras. Espero que con las prisas no me cortara sin querer mis venas.

—¡Ya estas libre, Max! ¡Confiamos en ti! —exclamó Chloe a la vez que terminaba de deshacer el último nudo.

—¡El cuchillo, Chloe! ¡Dámelo!

En una escena vertiginosa, mi amiga me pasó el cuchillo a la vez que yo salía disparada a la carrera, como si fuera el testigo en una carrera de relevos. Justo a la par, Jefferson remataba a Madsen con el trípode. El lunático pudo ver fugazmente mi estela parapetándose detrás del sofá, pero no le dio tiempo a poder hacer nada, y para él ya era tarde. Bien escondida y pertrechada esta vez con un cuchillo en la mano, me dispuse a rebobinar, y esperaba que esta fuera la última vez.

Según retrocedía en el tiempo, me pegó un nuevo latigazo en el punto donde aparecía Madsen, acompañado de un molesto dolor de cabeza y algo de hemorragia nasal. Más me vale hacerlo bien a la primera porque no creo que pueda rebobinar mucho más ya. Desde detrás del sofá pude ver a Jefferson reaccionar a mi repentina desaparición poniendo cara de perplejidad y mirando en todas direcciones. Hice gestos en silencio a Madsen para que permaneciera quieto y no entrase en la sala todavía. Afortunadamente, me vio y me hizo caso.

—¡Max! ¿Cómo cojones lo has hecho? ¿Dónde estás? —alucinando como si estuviera colocado, el psicópata avanzaba lentamente hacia nosotros registrando cada esquina del cuarto oscuro.

Cuando Jefferson ya se encontraba a punto de registrar el sofá, hice una seña a Madsen para actuar ya. El detective inmediatamente apuntó con la pistola al perturbado profesor y aproveché los segundos de confusión para lanzarme hacia él con toda mi furia por la espalda.

—¡Muere, hijo de puta!

No me bastó con la primera puñalada que le pegué en la nuca y que le dejó fuera de combate. No me satisfacía el chorro de sangre que brotaba, manchando de rojo el filo de mi cuchillo: debía pagar más. Incluso con Jefferson ya tirado el suelo completamente inmóvil, me ensañé. Apuñalé a ese cabrón una y otra vez, disfrutando cada momento en el que la punta de mi arma se clavaba en sus entrañas y mi ropa y mis manos se teñían poco a poco de su sangre. Grité mientras lo hacía, y me recordé a mí misma cuando sacudí con el extintor en la cabeza a Logan.

—¡Max! ¡Es suficiente! —me gritó el padrastro de Chloe a la vez que me extendía la palma de la mano haciendo el gesto de que parase.

Sentada sobre la espalda del cadáver de Jefferson, solté el cuchillo y respiré agitadamente. No me arrepiento de nada.

—Max… —Madsen me habló, más sereno de lo que nunca le había escuchado— eh… Gracias. Si no es por ti, Chloe, o puede que yo mismo… hubiéramos acabado muy mal.

—Supongo que ahora sí que creerá nuestra versión, ¿verdad? —me incorporé y miré a Madsen con media sonrisa. Mierda, tío, estaba pringosa de la sangre de ese desgraciado…

—Me gustaría que entendieses por qué actué como actué, Max, pero no obstante… te debo una disculpa, y… pasaré por alto los actos turbios que hayas podido cometer estos días. Yo sólo buscaba la verdad… y hacer justicia.

—¿Sí? Pues te has lucido, majo —intervino Chloe, sentada sobre el telón de fondo, todavía atada de pies y manos—. Haz algo sensato por una vez en la vida y ayúdame a liberarme.

—Chloe… —el padrastro volvió a torcer el morro, poniendo una cara más parecida a la que recordaba yo de días anteriores— Puede que mis métodos no sean los mejores del planeta, pero ponte en mi piel: ¿qué harías tú si vieras como tu hijastra se pierde porque se mete en líos con drogas y con armas?

—A lo mejor la hijastra se mete en esos líos a consecuencia de que su padrastro es un capullo —Chloe contestó con más tristeza que rabia.

—¡Chloe, para el carro! —interrumpí— David nos ha salvado a todos: sin su intervención, no podría haber hecho apenas nada yo sola. ¿Es que ni incluso después de haberte salvado la vida podéis tener la fiesta en paz?

Hijastra y padrastro desviaron la mirada y se quedaron pensativos. Vaya tela… son como niños.

—Supongo que… gracias por venir, David —dijo finalmente Chloe con un hilillo de voz.

—Sólo estaba haciendo mi trabajo. Reconozco que me encontraba en Blackwell con la intención de vigilar de Max, pero vi que ella no se encontraba en la academia. En lugar de eso, vi a Jefferson suspender repentinamente su clase, y huir a toda velocidad. Tardé un rato en localizar su rastro, pero finalmente pude llegar hasta aquí. A ti también te debo una disculpa por haber sospechado que tenías algo que ver con todo esto, Chloe.

Mientras Madsen hablaba, ayudé a la peliazul a liberarse de sus ataduras con mi cuchillo. Me alegré de que estos dos hayan firmado una pequeña tregua. Veremos a ver lo que dura.

—Tenemos que reanimar a Rachel y salir de aquí cagando leches. Ese cabrón la drogó justo antes de que llegaras —dijo Chloe según se incorporaba y estiraba sus entumecidos músculos.

Efectivamente, Chloe. Mi pobre Rachel no pudo ser partícipe en la estratega de liberación por culpa de la inyección que le puso ese desgraciado en el cuello. Confío en que esté bien.

—Permíteme el cuchillo, Max —me pidió el detective.

Madsen se dirigió a la posición de Rachel, la liberó de las ataduras y la colocó boca arriba. No tenía buen aspecto.

—Algo va mal —dijo Madsen con un tono que no me gustó nada.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre con Rachel…? —respondí al momento con el corazón en un puño.

—No puede ser… —el detective, agazapado frente a mi chica, palpaba su frente y examinaba sus pupilas.

—¿El qué no puede ser? ¡David, por favor, no me jodas…! —contestó una Chloe al borde del llanto.

Para mí ya era tarde: mis lágrimas comenzaron a crear un surco sobre mis mejillas. No quería seguir escuchando a Madsen, pero aun así, habló:

—No… tiene pulso. Chicas, yo…

Todo se volvió borroso a mi alrededor. Permanecí paralizada mientras veía a Madsen agitando inútilmente a Rachel y llamándola a gritos. Chloe se desplomó de rodillas al suelo y se llevó las manos a la cara, llorando desconsoladamente.

Por favor, que alguien me pellizque. Que alguien me arrebate mis poderes, que me arranque un brazo… o que me quite la vida, pero que salve a Rachel. Lo suplico.

Rebobina, Max. Seguro que aún hay esperanza de salvarla: tiene que haberla. Hice mil y una veces el intento de volver atrás en el tiempo, y mil y una veces me pegó un insufrible latigazo en la cabeza. Estaba perdiendo el sentido y podía saborear mi propia sangre que emanaba por mi nariz, pero me daba igual. Debo hacerlo, aunque muera en el intento.

—¡Max! ¡Tu nariz…! —Madsen se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de desfallecer y me cogió al vuelo justo antes de que me desplomara contra el suelo. Apenas soy capaz de percibir nada a mi alrededor: la voz de Madsen y el llanto de Chloe me sonaban huecos, como si lo estuviera escuchando desde el fondo del mar.

Se me han terminado mis opciones.

—Rachel…

Pude ver el borroso rostro de Chloe hablándome a gritos y sujetándome por los hombros.

—¡Max, haz algo! ¡Por favor! Puedes salvarla, ¿verdad? ¡Dime que puedes!

—Es inútil…

No hay esperanza, Chloe. Soy tan inútil que ni siquiera teniendo poderes sobrenaturales puedo proteger a mi persona más querida.

—Chicas… yo… creo que es mejor que os deje un rato a solas.

Madsen me dejó sentada a poca distancia del cuerpo de Rachel, y con gesto afligido, se retiró del cuarto oscuro. Chloe perdió completamente la cordura, y a grito pelado, se puso a romper el mobiliario con gran violencia a su paso: las cámaras, los focos, el ordenador… Todo lo que se encontraba, se hacía añicos contra el suelo o contras las paredes. Al menos ella se estaba desahogando. Yo no podía hacer otra cosa más que permanecer inmóvil sentada de piernas dobladas, sintiendo como mis lágrimas emanaban sin cesar y sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

—¿Por qué ella…? ¡Dime, Max! ¿¡Por qué no se ha llevado a mí en su lugar!?

Chloe, rendida y desesperada después de dejar toda la sala hecha un cisco, se desplomó en el suelo a mi lado, velando el cuerpo de nuestra amiga. Me dejé abrazar por ella, pero no podía decir absolutamente nada: seguía en estado de shock. Pasaron varios minutos durante los cuales lo único que se escuchaba eran nuestros angustiosos sollozos.

—¡Todo es culpa mía, Max! —Chloe volvió a hablar después de un largo rato— ¡No debí dejar venir a Rachel…! Yo… ¡lo siento tanto…!

—No digas estupideces, Chloe —no sé ni cómo podía siquiera pronunciar una palabra, pero aun así atiné a contestar.

—¡Es culpa mía! Yo… debí, decírtelo, Max. Quería decírtelo, pero no tuve la oportunidad…

Miré a Chloe fijamente con mis irritadísimos ojos y cara de intriga.

—¿Decirme… el qué?

—El estado de salud de Rachel… no era bueno, Max —Chloe se sonó—. Ella tenía… bueno… un organismo delicado. Bastaba cualquier reacción un poco agresiva para que… algo así ocurriera.

—Yo… no tenía ni idea…

Por eso el domingo en casa de Justin, Chloe se asustó y se enfadó tanto. En realidad, tenía toda la jodida razón: tan sólo estaba protegiendo a su mejor amiga. Y eso también... explica tantísimas cosas del comportamiento y la manera de ser Rachel…

—Chloe, yo… —continué, incapaz de cerrar el grifo de las lágrimas— me temo que no eres la única que se ha callado cosas sobre Rachel: yo… la quería. Nos queríamos. Estábamos entregadas en cuerpo y alma.

—En el fondo… creo que ya lo sabía. Me engañaba a mí misma haciendo como que no me daba cuenta… pero no sé durante cuánto tiempo más podría haber estirado esa mentira. Lo siento tanto, Max… es culpa mía: debí haber hablado contigo antes —Chloe posó su mano sobre mi muslo.

—Aunque lo hubieras hecho, no hubieras podido impedir nada, Chloe. Yo… me he enamorado de ella como una estúpida —era imposible terminar esa frase sin cubrirme la cara con las manos y soltar un torrente de lágrimas.

Chloe me acarició el pelo durante un rato. Al darse cuenta de que no era capaz ni de alzar la vista, se levantó.

—Creo… que tienes derecho a estar con ella a solas un momento, Max. Voy a salir y en un rato vuelvo.

Oí los pasos de Chloe alejarse, hasta que se hizo el total silencio dentro del cuarto oscuro, interrumpido tan sólo por mis sollozos. Separé ligeramente los dedos que cubrían mis ojos, dejándome una pequeña abertura que me permitía ver el cuerpo de Rachel. A pesar de todo, parece como si su majestuosa aura siguiera ahí, brillando con fuerza. La expresión de su rostro transmitía la misma serenidad que siempre.

"Cualquier día de tu vida podría ser el último. Si te apetece hacer algo: hazlo. Que nada te impida nunca ser feliz, Max." La frase que me dijo ayer Rachel retumbaba en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué tenía que ser hoy tu último día, maldita? Te acabo de conocer. Teníamos todo por hacer, todo por descubrir… todo por vivir.

Dime, Rachel, ¿qué querías ser tú de pequeña? Ojalá te hubiera contestado esta mañana. ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? ¿Qué clase de películas te gustan? ¿Qué día es tu cumpleaños…? Todas estas preguntas se quedarían para siempre sin respuesta. Esto era completamente insoportable.

Cuando pensaba que no podía hundirme más en mi particular pozo negro, atisbé a ver algo que sobresalía del bolsillo de su camisa. ¿Parece… una foto? Con cuidado, la tomé prestada. Era la instantánea de nuestro primer selfie que la regalé el día que nos conocimos.

—Rachel… llevabas esta foto siempre contigo…

Parecía que había pasado un siglo desde entonces. Ahí estábamos las dos: yo con una pequeña marca en la cara del sopapo que me pegó Chloe, y ella con su camisa de cuadros posando grácilmente como la modelo que era. Pensaba que ahora ocurriría como como en aquellos planos emotivos de las películas en las que aparece la fotografía siendo salpicada por las lágrimas de la protagonista, pero ocurrió otra cosa completamente inesperada: la foto parecía moverse y difuminarse… como si tuviera vida propia.

—¿Qué diablos…?

Miré atentamente la instantánea. Cuanto más me concentraba en ella, más nítida parecía volverse. Traté de estabilizarla con mi visión: entrecerré los ojos y noté una extraña sensación en la que parecía estar siendo engullida poco a poco por la foto. De repente, todo se volvió negro.

Parecía estar despertando de un sueño: de repente me encontraba en un tiempo y un espacio completamente distintos: estoy de día, al aire libre, y lo que veo al fondo es… ¿la playa de Arcadia Bay? Piedras, vegetación litoral, arena… Estaba exactamente en el mismo lugar donde nos hicimos la autofoto. ¿Es esto real…? Me encontraba sentada, apoyada sobre la misma roca que recordaba y sujetando mi cámara con la mano izquierda. De pronto, oí una risita justo a mi derecha.

—Muy bien, nos hemos hecho nuestro primer selfie. ¿Y ahora?

Giré la cabeza, y me quedé completamente estupefacta al comprobar que la persona que me estaba hablando era Rachel, vivita y coleando.


	18. Decisión

—¡Rachel!

Me lancé impulsiva e irremediablemente a sus brazos entre sollozos. No sé cómo, pero lo había logrado: Mi chica estaba viva.

—¿Max? —la rubia vaciló antes de devolverme el abrazo y me habló con voz de no entender absolutamente nada— Me estás asustando… ¿Y esto, así tan de repente? ¿A qué viene esa cara, y esos lloros?

—Dime una cosa, Rachel —todavía con las manos apoyadas en sus hombros, la miré a la cara— ¿Qué día es hoy?

—Eh… pues domingo, trece de octubre. No entiendo nada, Max. ¿Esto forma parte del truco de magia que me ibas a enseñar?

Vale, confirmado: había viajado al pasado, al momento exacto en el que me hice aquel selfie con Rachel el día que nos conocimos, y que guardaba en el bolsillo de su camisa. ¿Todo este tiempo he tenido el poder de viajar al instante en que se hicieron las fotos y no lo sabía? ¿O lo acababa de desarrollar, producto de la desesperación por salvar a mi chica? No tengo ni idea… todo esto es muy extraño y repentino, pero lo importante es que tengo una nueva oportunidad de revertir la situación. Rachel está viva, aquí a mi lado... tengo que contarle todo. Debo advertirla de que no debe ir jamás al cuarto oscuro.

—Escúchame bien, Rachel: esto te va a sonar muy raro, pero… aunque tú ahora mismo me acabas de conocer, yo estos días he vivido mucho… y acabo de pasar muchas cosas a tu lado.

Traté de resumirla toda la historia: le hablé del cuarto oscuro, de Jefferson, de Chloe, de nuestro plan… y de nuestra relación. Durante más de diez minutos de relato, Rachel me escuchó completamente cautivada y no puso en duda absolutamente nada de lo que la dije.

—Max, yo… no tengo palabras —dijo una emocionada Rachel cuando terminé, a la vez que me cogía de las manos—. No puedo imaginarme todo lo que has tenido que pasar… ni el dolor que has tenido que sentir. Pero has podido llegar hasta aquí y has vivido para contármelo… ¡Cambiemos la historia, Max! Aún estamos a tiempo.

Sintiendo el tacto de las manos de Rachel y la brisa marina sobre mi pelo, asentí. De repente, noté algo raro en el ambiente: el mundo a mi alrededor parecía descomponerse poco a poco: como si el horizonte estuviera compuesto por algún tipo de tejido celular en pleno proceso de desintegración. Todo se fue volatilizando poco a poco, hasta que sólo quedó el vacío.

Ostras. Otro repentino viaje espacio-temporal. ¿Dónde estoy ahora? Tío, me va a reventar la cabeza como tenga que hacer esto muchas veces más… El lugar donde me encontraba era totalmente desconocido para mí: estaba en una especie de sala de espera, sentada en un asiento apoyado en la pared junto con varias personas más a ambos lados. Las paredes están pintadas de blanco. Veo gente entrar y salir, y algunos de ellos… con batas de médico. ¿Estoy en un hospital?

—¿Señorita Caulfield? Ya puede pasar: la paciente se encuentra en su horario de visitas —me habló una enfermera que pasaba por ahí, de veintipocos años, morena, con gesto sereno y sujetando una libreta con ambas manos.

—¿Disculpe?

—Rachel Amber ya está lista para recibirla, señorita Caulfield. Le recuerdo: es la sala 37, todo recto, tercer pasillo a la derecha.

—Eh… gracias.

Me levanté de mi asiento, completamente desorientada.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? ¿Necesita ayuda? No tiene buen aspecto —no me quiero imaginar la cara que debía arrastrar para que incluso aquella enfermera me ofreciera asistencia.

—No... no, gracias.

Comencé a caminar, sin saber muy bien lo que hacía. Ni tengo ni idea de por dónde empezar para tratar de desenmarañar todo este cacao mental: ¿Rachel está ingresada en un hospital? ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿He creado esta realidad alternativa por el hecho de contarle a Rachel toda la historia y alterar los acontecimientos? Pues si esto comienza en un hospital, de momento vamos de culo… Ni siquiera estoy en Arcadia Bay: ahí no existe un centro médico tan enorme ni con tanta gente desfilando de un lado para otro. Ahora coge y ten valor de preguntar a alguien en qué ciudad estás o en qué día del año, para que te miren con cara de loca. Decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer de momento era seguir el guion que se me había asignado: ir a la sala 37 a visitar a Rachel Amber. Enfrente de la puerta donde se supone que se encuentra mi chica, tragué saliva, temerosa de encontrarme alguna escena desagradable. Vamos, Max: no puede ser peor que otras cosas que has vivido recientemente.

Detrás de la puerta, ahí se encontraba: Rachel, en pijama de hospital y con una vía en el brazo, sentada con piernas dobladas sobre el centro de la cama, viendo un partido de hockey sobre hielo en la televisión que colgaba de la pared a mi derecha, con los puños cerrados y cara de concentración.

—¡Pero pásala ya, retrasado! ¡Bah, serás manta!

Resoplé, aliviada. Al menos, tenía las mismas energías que la caracterizaban. En cuanto me vio entrar, se giró hacía mí, se le iluminó la cara y se lanzó a mis brazos, dándome un húmedo beso en los labios.

—¡Max! ¡Te he echado de menos!

—Y yo a ti, Rachel… no sabes bien cuánto… —me dejé llevar por la sinceridad, aun sin saber bien cual debía ser mi comportamiento hacia ella.

—Qué tontas somos, ¿eh? Y eso que sólo hace unas horas que no nos vemos. Pero bueno, es lo que tiene el amor —Rachel me guiñó el ojo.

Me encontraba completamente perdida, y no tenía ni idea de cómo empezar a indagar para empezar a conocer el contexto de la realidad en la que me encontraba. Mirando por la ventana de la habitación, lo único que podía deducir es que debía ser mediodía y que el hospital parecía bastante grande y sofisticado: puede que estuviera en una gran ciudad. La habitación tenía una única cama que ocupaba Rachel, su correspondiente mesilla, y aparte de eso, había una planta bastante grande que me recordaba a Lisa —la planta de interior de mi habitación en Blackwell—, un par de cuadros, la tele plana de unas veinte o veintidós pulgadas y demás aparatos y parafernalia típica de hospital.

—Max, ¿ocurre algo? —siguió hablando Rachel— Tienes cara de haber dormido una hora…

—Rachel… ¿dónde estamos? —decidí lanzarme a la piscina y hacer la extraña pregunta: tampoco es que tuviera mucha más opción. Debí poner una cara bastante angustiosa, porque la rubia del pijama pareció preocuparse.

—Conozco esa expresión, Max… No me digas más: la has liado parda con tus poderes temporales, ¿a que sí?

Joder, gracias por tu perspicacia, Rachel: me acabas de ahorrar un montón de explicaciones.

—Chí… —contesté desplomando mi cabeza.

—No te preocupes, Max —Rachel me abrazó cariñosamente y continuó con tono jocoso—. ¡Siempre y cuando no hayas aprovechado tus poderes para liarte con otras personas sin que yo me entere, claro!

—¿Lo dices en _sirio_ , Rachel? Mira la cara que arrastro…

—¡Es broma, es broma! —la rubia carraspeó y trato de relajar el gesto— ¿Te apetece que demos una vuelta, Max? Ahora mismo me encuentro con energías.

—Vale…

La verdad es que no me vendría nada mal tomar un poco el fresco. Rachel se calzó con unas zapatillas que tenía en la habitación, cogió su chaqueta negra del perchero y se la puso por encima del pijama. Desandamos el camino que recorrí hasta llegar a la sala de espera y proseguimos un poco más allá, alcanzando la salida del centro médico. Afuera en la calle había casi el mismo ajetreo de personas entrando y saliendo, y lo único reseñable que podía ver alrededor eran más edificios que parecían formar parte del mismo complejo hospitalario. Al menos hacía un clima bastante bueno, con cielo despejado y una temperatura agradable.

—Aquí hay demasiada gente, pero ven conmigo, Max. Sé de un sitio donde podemos estar más relajadas.

Rachel me llevó a la parte trasera del edificio y al doblar la esquina vi alzarse una zona ajardinada enorme. Un camino pavimentado con varios bancos, árboles y arbustos a sus lados atravesaba la explanada verde, visiblemente bien mantenida por el personal que estuviera a cargo.

—¿Ver este lugar tampoco te trae recuerdos, Max?

—Me temo que no…

—Vaya, qué pena… —la expresión de Rachel se afligió ligeramente— Con el polvazo que echamos aquí ayer…

—¡Rachel! —le aticé con el reservo de la mano en su brazo— ¿En… serio? ¿Aquí en la intemperie?

—A la una de madrugada por aquí no había absolutamente nadie… Entre todos los arbustos encontramos un sitio apropiado, y… fue nuestra primera vez. Yo jamás lo olvidaré, Max. Fue sencillamente brutal… y mágico.

—Rachel, empieza desde el principio… ¿Dónde estamos? Me refiero, ¿en qué ciudad?

Mi rubia acompañante me miró con su peculiar cara divertida ladeando la cabeza. Dios, cómo he echado de menos ese gesto suyo tan mono.

—¡Tierra llamando a Max! Hola, estamos en el hospital de Santa Mónica, Los Ángeles, California. Nos fugamos aquí ayer. ¿Ni siquiera puedes recordar eso?

Flipo. O sea, que la forma que tuve de proteger a Rachel de las garras de Jefferson fue… fugarme con ella a otro estado. ¿Cómo diablos hemos llegado a tomar una decisión tan radical?

—Pero, pero… ¿cómo lo hicimos? ¿Y qué ha pasado con Chloe?

—Gracias a tus acojonantes poderes, dejamos limpios unos cuantos cajeros automáticos sin dejar rastro, Max. ¡Somos ricas! Y con Chloe hablamos las dos personalmente, ¿no te acuerdas? En cuanto la comentamos que mi vida correría peligro si me quedase en Arcadia Bay, entendió perfectamente que nos fugásemos y nos apoyó. Quedamos en volver a juntarnos las tres pasados unos días cuando se calmase la cosa, bien aquí o bien allí… Chloe dijo que prefería quedarse en Arcadia para que el mierdastro no sospechase de ella, pero yo creo que lo hizo porque sabe perfectamente que estamos liadas y prefirió dejarnos a solas…

—¿Por qué Santa Mónica?

—Yo soy de Los Ángeles, Max: tengo familiares por aquí cerca, y además siempre tuve el sueño de regresar algún día. Jo, tampoco recuerdas la que liamos en el avión cantando como dos locas la canción de _Santa Monica Dream…_ Nos tuvo que llamar la atención la azafata y todo —Rachel se reía contenidamente—. Ahora te quiero preguntar yo una cosa, Max, porque si no lo hago, reviento.

—Dime…

—¿Recuerdas al menos… nuestros sentimientos?

Rachel paró de caminar y me miró, esperando mi respuesta.

—¿Responde esto a tu pregunta?

Aproveché para hacer un dos por uno: contesté a Rachel haciendo algo que me apetecía muchísimo hacer: besarla apasionadamente. Sentí cómo se me humedecían los ojos al volver a notar el jugueteo de su lengua y el tacto con su piel que tanto añoraba. Un par de personas que paseaban por ahí nos miraron raro mientras llevaba a cabo tan sincero y repentino acto, pero por mí como si comen mierda y se mueren. Ahora mismo Rachel es mi prioridad número uno.

—Me alegro tanto de tu respuesta, Max —Rachel me miró con una cara desmesuradamente tierna. Incluso con las pintas de hospital que me llevaba, estaba adorable a rabiar. Proseguimos el paseo por la explanada verde, esta vez cogidas de la mano.

—Vale, Rachel —proseguí la conversación para tratar de juntar las piezas que me faltaban del puzle—, me voy situando un poco… pero dime: ¿por qué estás ingresada en el hospital? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Yo te veo muy bien…

Rachel se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Durante unos segundos, miró al cielo con ojos tristes y suspiró. En aquel momento recordé las palabras que me dijo Chloe en el cuarto oscuro poco antes de alterar la realidad: "El estado de salud de Rachel no es bueno, ella tiene un organismo delicado".

—Al poco tiempo de aterrizar en Los Ángeles me empecé a sentir muy cansada, me mareé y tuvimos venir aquí corriendo. Pobre tú, ¡menudo susto te pegué! —Rachel tenía una expresión triste, pero trató de devolverme siempre una radiante sonrisa— Me van a tener unos pocos días aquí haciéndome pruebas. Lo más seguro es que tenga un poco de anemia.

Miré a mi chica, preocupada. No sé la cara que habría puesto en esta realidad paralela cuando vi a Rachel desplomarse en el aeropuerto, pero ahora que me acababa de enterar de los acontecimientos, no podía evitar inquietarme. ¿De verdad estamos hablando de unos simples mareos provocados por anemia, o hay algo más?

—¡No te preocupes, Max! Suele ocurrirme desde hace tiempo —la sonrisa de Rachel permanecía intacta—. Jo, no me pongas esa cara, anda. Yo que estaba tan contenta después de nuestro momento estelar de anoche…

—Rachel, yo…

No pude terminar la frase. Frente a mí, Rachel repentinamente puso los ojos en blanco y si no fuera porque la cacé al vuelo, se hubiera desplomado contra el pavimento. Sobre mis brazos, desbocada con las puntas de su rubia melena rozando el suelo, la miré: se encontraba totalmente pálida e inmóvil.

—¡Rachel! ¡Rachel! —me asusté muchísimo, y la escena me recordó a ciertas vivencias recientes que no me apetecía nada recordar— ¡Por favor, ayuda! ¡Necesito ayuda!

Una señora de mediana edad que paseaba por la misma explanada donde nos situábamos Rachel y yo me ayudó a llevar a la chica desfallecida de vuelta al hospital lo más rápido que pudimos. El personal del centro médico, por suerte, al vernos entrar sofocadas con Rachel en brazos, actuaron con bastante prontitud: en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se la llevaron de vuelta a su habitación tumbada en una camilla. Por supuesto, yo no pude pasar con ella, con lo cual, tras despedirme agradecida de la señora que me ayudó, no me quedó otra que sentarme y aguardar de nuevo en la sala de espera, cabizbaja y pensativa.

Hasta ahora, no me estaba pareciendo tan mal este plano temporal paralelo: tenía a Rachel a mi lado, éramos ricas y nos habíamos fugado para protegerla… y por amor. Podía haberme adaptado a esa nueva vida perfectamente, pero ahora estaba empezando a descubrir la cara B de todo aquello. De momento no podía hacer nada, salvo esperar. Piensas demasiado, Max: incluso aunque la salud de Rachel sea delicada y paséis por etapas de permanecer largos ratos en el hospital, eso no te impide el poder llevar una vida feliz y próspera a su lado… ¿no? Deberías ofrecerla todo tu apoyo en estos momentos tan difíciles para ella.

Tratando de distraer un poco la mente, agarré uno de los periódicos que se encontraban en la sala a disposición de los acompañantes, cuando de repente una pequeña noticia en una esquina de la sección de sucesos captó toda mi atención:

"La responsable del homicidio del joven Prescott, a juicio: después de varias investigaciones alrededor del asesinato del primogénito de la influyente familia Prescott ocurrido el pasado sábado doce de octubre en Arcadia Bay, Oregón, ha sido llamada a declarar como sospechosa la joven C. Price, de diecinueve años, tras encontrar huellas suyas en el lugar de los hechos. Según D. Madsen, el detective a cargo de la investigación, la sospechosa ya había tenido problemas anteriormente con la justicia, por posesión ilegal de armas y consumo de drogas."

Me fui poniendo cada vez más pálida según continuaba leyendo. La he jodido. La he jodido pero bien. Muy bien, Max, pues aquí tienes las consecuencias de tus acciones: fugarte con Rachel ha provocado que hayas abandonado a Chloe a su suerte, y ahora ha sido usada como cabeza de turco por Madsen y por los propios Prescott para encontrar un culpable para el asesinato de Nathan y cerrar así rápidamente el caso. ¿Estás contenta ahora? Agarré desesperadamente mi móvil y llamé a Chloe, pero no daba tono. Mierda. Me daban ganas de estampar el aparato contra la pared.

Sentía como si de un momento a otro fuera a hiperventilar y pude notar como las personas a mi alrededor en la sala de espera me empezaban a mirar raro, cuando apareció la misma enfermera que me habló antes para recibir a Rachel, volviéndose a dirigir a mí:

—Señorita Caulfield, ¿puede acompañarme un momento?

Con gran nerviosismo, seguí a la joven enfermera, que me llevó hasta el mismo pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de Rachel. En lugar de entrar, se detuvo al lado de la puerta cerrada y me habló:

—Cuando llegaron aquí, usted se presentó como la única persona a cargo de la señorita Amber. ¿No existe algún familiar con quien podamos contactar y ponerles al corriente de su estado?

Desvié la mirada. Según me dijo Rachel antes, ella tiene familiares aquí, pero no tengo más información. Desconozco completamente si ella quiere que ellos sepan que está en un hospital. De hecho, ni siquiera estoy segura de que quiera que sepan que está en Santa Mónica. Y de todas formas, tampoco puedo proporcionar una dirección, ni un teléfono… ni un triste nombre.

—Todo lo que tengan que hablar sobre Rachel, por favor, cuéntenmelo a mí —fue mi respuesta final.

—Muy bien, señorita Caulfield. Ya sabe que atendimos ayer a la señorita Amber con síntomas de anemia, pero no sé si está al corriente de su historial médico —la expresión de la enfermera era serio, casi impasible—. Hemos tenido que ponernos en contacto con los otros centros médicos de Oregón donde estuvo ingresada con anterioridad la señorita Amber para recabar información, y con los datos de los que ya disponemos, podríamos realizarla un tratamiento más adecuado.

—Por favor —imploré—, dígame lo que le ocurre a Rachel.

—Estos episodios de anemia son comunes en ella desde hace años y se ha ido volviendo cada vez más habituales, acompañados por náuseas, fiebre o palpitaciones. Aparentemente, y a pesar de haber sido ingresada en numerosas ocasiones, no ha seguido los tratamientos que se le han prescrito. También ha sido atendida en alguna ocasión por abuso de narcóticos.

—¿Rachel… está empeorando? —creo que no podía ponerme más pálida en aquel momento.

La enfermera hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar hablando.

—La señorita Amber… tras haberle realizado numerosas pruebas, ha sido diagnosticada con leucemia. La enfermedad sigue inevitablemente su curso y se encuentra actualmente en estadio tres. Nos consta que fue sometida a una primera sesión de quimioterapia que no dio el resultado esperado, y a partir de entonces, ella se negó a someterse a más tratamientos.

Vale. Esto no puede una realidad alternativa: es una pesadilla… tiene que serlo. Por favor, que alguien me dé bofetadas hasta despertar. Lo suplico.

—Por favor —dije con un surco de lágrimas en las mejillas—, dígame que Rachel se va a poner bien.

—Nosotros podemos ofrecerla los mismos tratamientos que ya le ofrecieron en su momento, pero la última palabra la tiene el paciente. Señorita Caulfield… nuestro centro médico ofrece un programa de ayuda y apoyo a familiares de pacientes con determinadas enfermedades que…

—Déjeme ver a Rachel, ahora mismo —interrumpí con voz vehemente y temblorosa.

—Señorita Caulfield…

—Me voy a ver a Rachel. Muchas gracias por todo.

Poco me importó ser tan borde en aquel momento. Di la espalda a la parsimoniosa enfermera y abrí como una centella la puerta de la habitación de Rachel. Me la encontré tumbada en la cama, con la vía de su muñeca conectada a un gotero, tremendamente pálida y con aspecto ciertamente mejorable. Tenía los ojos entreabiertos y reaccionó al verme:

—Hola, Max…

—¡Rachel, estúpida! —con lágrimas en los ojos, recosté mi cuerpo sobre la mitad del colchón, golpeando éste con los puños y apoyando la barbilla sobre su estómago— ¡Todo este tiempo… me lo has estado ocultando! ¡Me has mentido!

—Max… —el debilitado aunque sereno rostro de Rachel me miró— Así que ya lo sabes…

—¡Eres idiota, idiota, Rachel! —no podía dejar de empapar las sábanas mientras agarraba fuertemente a mi chica con las manos como si se fuera a desvanecer de un momento a otro— ¿Es que no confías en mí? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Max, dime una cosa —Rachel posó su mano sobre la mía—: si te lo hubiera dicho, ¿eso hubiera cambiado algo? ¿Hubiera influido en tus sentimientos hacia mí?

Miré a los compasivos ojos de Rachel. No sabía qué responder.

—Y por mi parte —continuó—, yo tampoco podía hacer nada por evitarlo, Max. ¿Crees que no lo he pensado? ¿Crees que no me siento egoísta por arrastrarte a esto? Y aun así… no he podido evitar enamorarme de ti. Dime, Max. ¿Conoces tú la fórmula para callar al corazón? Porque yo no —la voz de Rachel temblaba entre sollozos, pero trataba de mantener una sorprendente calma.

Se produjeron unos segundos de silencio. No, Rachel… yo tampoco tengo esa fórmula. Y tienes toda la puta razón: tendría que verme yo en su situación para saber cómo reaccionaría entonces. Poco a poco fui aflojando la presión que mis manos ejercían sujetando el cuerpo de mi convaleciente chica.

—Rachel… —finalmente me atreví a decir, rompiendo el silencio— ¿Te estás… muriendo?

—Max… todas estas emociones por las que estás pasando… yo ya las he vivido: por eso te entiendo tan bien. Pero créeme, tengo más que asumido cual es mi papel en este mundo: hace ya mucho que tomé la decisión de brillar con fuerza mientras todavía me quedase algo de energía… y soy feliz, Max. Todavía me queda mucha guerra que dar —la cara de Rachel resplandecía.

—¿Por… cuánto tiempo? —no negaré que estaba completamente acojonada según sometía a Rachel a mis directísimas preguntas.

—Quién sabe… hace tanto que no pienso en eso… Según lo último que oí a los médicos hace ya tiempo… por lo visto, unos seis meses. Quizás diez.

—No…

Y entonces, de repente, lo comprendí todo: el por qué Rachel es como es, el por qué todas las cosas que decía, su filosofía de vida, su despreocupación, sus contagiosas ganas de vivir… Y también entendí a Chloe, el por qué la costaba tanto hablar conmigo sobre Rachel, el porqué de su reacción cuando nos vio besarnos enfrente del granero… y tantas otras cosas más. No te culpo, Rachel: no eres egoísta. Tan sólo, como tú misma dices, quieres brillar con fuerza. ¿Quién osaría a juzgarte por ello llevando sobre tus hombros la carga que llevas?

—¿Es… inevitable? Quiero decir… la enfermera me ha dicho que había posibles tratamientos para ti, pero que tú hasta ahora te has negado a recibirlos…

—Sí, esa ya me la sé… me hicieron un tratamiento en el cual me trataron de limpiar la sangre, ¿y sabes qué ocurrió? No sólo no mejoré nada, sino que encima estuve bastante tiempo convaleciente sin poder moverme de la cama. Las probabilidades que tengo de salir de esta son prácticamente nulas, Max… Y me niego a aferrarme a una nimia esperanza a cambio de permanecer mis últimos días como un vegetal. No es la idea que tengo yo de brillar.

Es un tema muy peliagudo y puede que no todo el mundo estuviera de acuerdo con ella… pero es su decisión, y yo, con su relato y su cautivadora forma de explicarse, pude entender su postura perfectamente.

—Escucha, Max —siguió hablando Rachel con tono tranquilizador—. No me importa desaparecer de este mundo. ¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos, la conmovedora historia que me contaste sentadas detrás de aquella roca? Te vi tan afectada después de que contases como me viste morir en aquel sótano y el cómo volviste al pasado para tratar de protegerme… que me llegó al alma. Me fugué contigo porque quería verte feliz, y quería que florecieran nuestros sentimientos. Pero yo sabía perfectamente que mi muerte es inevitable, sea antes o después. ¿Es esto lo que realmente quieres, Max?

—No lo sé…

Estaba hecha un lío. ¿Realmente he hecho bien alterando los acontecimientos y cambiando la realidad? ¿Merece esto la pena?

—Piénsatelo bien, Max: ahora me tienes, y podemos ser felices juntas durante un tiempo, pero… no puedes evitar lo inevitable, incluso aunque vuelvas al pasado una y otra vez. Tampoco te quiero engañar, y al igual que te prometo que brillaré contigo con una sonrisa hasta el último minuto, también te digo que probablemente no sea un caminito de rosas. Tendremos muchas conversaciones las dos juntitas así, tal cual estamos, conmigo tumbada sobre la cama del hospital…

Miré hacia abajo, sin saber qué contestar.

—También —continuó Rachel— podremos juntarnos con Chloe y hacer locuras las tres juntas unas cuantas veces más.

—Chloe… —respondí— creo que va a ir a la cárcel.

—¿Qué me estás contando, Max? Dime que estás de coña.

—Antes de entrar, leí en el periódico que Chloe estaba llamada a declarar a juicio. Por lo visto, al no haber más sospechosos para el asesinato de Nathan, están cerrando el círculo para dar carpetazo al tema lo antes posible.

—¿Estamos locas? —Rachel, muy alarmada, se incorporó de cintura para arriba sobre la cama, sacando unas increíbles fuerzas de flaqueza— ¡Vámonos ahora mismo a Arcadia Bay a ayudarla! Es nuestra amiga, Max, no la podemos dejar así…

—No puedes ni debes moverte en tu estado, Rachel —contesté compungida—. Yo… no sé qué hacer. Estoy hecha un lío.

—Joder, Max…

Rachel respiró agitadamente durante un rato, pero tras unos segundos, se volvió a calmar y se volvió a recostar sobre su elevada almohada.

—Max… —continuó hablando, tratando de poner tono conciliador— estás aquí porque intentaste salvarme, ¿verdad? Me viste morir, e hiciste lo imposible para tratar de salvarme. Yo… te lo agradezco tanto —me cogió de la mano y me dedicó una de sus tiernas sonrisas—. Pero tienes que pensar en qué es lo que realmente quieres. Voy a morir igualmente, Max.

Cuanto más lo pensaba, más confundida estaba: ¿acaso la realidad de dónde provenía, donde moría Rachel a manos de Jefferson… es mejor que esta? Pensaba que cualquier cosa sería mejor que aquello, pero…

—Deja que te de un consejo, Max —prosiguió—: lo importante en esta vida no es lo que nos ocurre, sino el cómo los afrontamos. Como te decía, yo sé perfectamente cuál es mi efímero papel en este mundo… pero jamás me verás triste por ello. A veces, nos esforzamos demasiado, creemos que podemos cambiarlo todo a nuestro alrededor… pero hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden cambiar, y hay que aceptarlas. Tarde o temprano tendrás que aceptar que yo me he ido.

—No… no quiero —respondí como una niña pequeña que se niega a ver la realidad—. No quiero que te vayas, Rachel. Nunca.

—Pero lo haré, Max. Yo estaré a tu lado y te respetaré tomes la decisión que tomes, pero al menos déjame pedirte un favor: si te quedas conmigo, no quiero lloros… son contagiosos. Si encima no voy a tener a Chloe para apoyarme… voy a necesitarte más alegre y feliz que nunca para mis últimos días. ¿Crees que puedes sobrellevar esa carga, Max?

A pesar del grave tono de la conversación, Rachel hacía un dantesco esfuerzo para no perder la sonrisa.

—No… estoy segura.

—Si no estás convencida al cien por cien, mal vamos, Max. ¿Sabes una cosa? —Rachel desvió la mirada con gesto más afligido— Es posible que lo mejor sea que hubiera muerto en aquel sótano: al fin y al cabo es lo que se supone que debía haber pasado. Además, hubiera sido un final dulce, indoloro... y sacrificándome por el bien de toda Arcadia Bay. Tú tienes el poder como para regresar a aquella realidad, ¿me equivoco?

—Rachel… ¿qué me quieres decir con esto?

—Lo que oyes, Max. Piénsalo: en el fondo yo creo que tú también estás convencida de que sería lo mejor. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando ni yo ni Chloe estemos a tu lado?

Aunque me resistía a reconocerlo, creo que la rubia superdotada, una vez más, había dado en el clavo. Mi primer impulso era pensar que era capaz de sacrificar todo y a todos con tal de estar unos meses más con Rachel, pero… no puedo. Permaneciendo insegura en esta realidad, ni siquiera lograría hacerla feliz el tiempo que nos quedase juntas. Por no hablar de que el hecho de abandonar a Chloe pesaría demasiado sobre mi conciencia, o de que una vez suceda lo inevitable me quedaría completamente desolada: sin Rachel, sin Chloe, y habiendo abandonado mis estudios y toda mi vida.

Se acabó, Max. Es hora de dejar de ser una inmadura, de dejarse de inseguridades de una vez por todas, y tomar una decisión firme.

—Rachel —dije bañada en lágrimas—, ¿conservas por ahí nuestro primer selfie?

Rachel me miró dedicándome su característica sonrisa dulce.

—Veo que ya has tomado una decisión —hizo una breve pausa—. Sí, tengo la foto siempre conmigo en mi mesilla, pero…

—¿Sí?

—No pretenderás que te la dé sin darme un beso a cambio.

Con su cabeza apoyada sobre la almohada y gesto conmovido. Rachel me clavó la mirada. No tardé ni dos segundos en lanzarme a sus labios, tumbándome con ella en la cama y con ambas manos sobre sus mejillas. ¿Era esta... la última vez que disfrutaría de los labios y de la lengua de Rachel? Si así tiene que ser… no hay ninguna prisa.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, ni me importa. Quería recordar estas sensaciones para siempre. Esos ojos avellana que provocaban que me pusiera roja. Ese tacto y ese olor de su fina melena rubia. Esa lengua y esos labios juguetones… No la quise soltar hasta no estar completamente segura de tener todo su ser bien guardado en mi mente para siempre.

Con mi boca empapada de su saliva y mis manos empapadas de sus lágrimas, finalmente separé mi cara unos diez centímetros de la suya para poderla decir algo que ansiaba decir:

—Te quiero, Rachel.

—Yo también te quiero, Max. Has tomado la decisión correcta.

Rachel estiró el brazo para poder hurgar en el cajón de su mesilla, y sacar la conocida instantánea de nuestro primer selfie.

—Max… me has hecho muy feliz —me habló un Rachel de ojos húmedos, más emocionada de lo que jamás la había escuchado—. Si he podido brillar tanto estos últimos días, ha sido gracias a ti. No me olvides.

—No lo haré, Rachel. Nunca.

Rachel me extendió la fotografía con pulso tembloroso.

—Hasta siempre, Max.

Había llegado la hora. Cogiéndonos de la mano, empapadas debido al sudor y al tacto de nuestras lágrimas, repetí exactamente el mismo proceso que cuando me introduje dentro de la foto en el cuarto oscuro: me concentré en la imagen borrosa, tratando de hacerla nítida con mi propia mirada. De nuevo, poco a poco el vacío se apoderó de mí y del mundo a mi alrededor, hasta volatilizarse.

La siguiente escena ya me la conocía: volvía a aparecer en Arcadia Bay, en el paisaje litoral donde Rachel y yo hablamos por primera vez, sentadas sobre nuestra roca, ella a mi derecha y yo sujetando mi cámara instantánea con la mano izquierda, terminando de hacernos el selfie.

—Muy bien, nos hemos hecho nuestro primer selfie. ¿Y ahora?

El show debe continuar. Para regresar al punto donde dejé mi vida antes de que lo jodiera todo, esta vez no debía alterar los acontecimientos. Rachel no debía saber nada de todo lo que había pasado con ella: no puedo hablar ni dar pistas de ninguna de mis vivencias futuras. Lo que nada ni nadie podían evitar era que llorase desconsoladamente.

—¿Max? ¿Estás… llorando? —me miró una extrañada Rachel— ¿Qué te ocurre? Me estás asustando…

—Rachel, dime una cosa… ¿qué querías ser mayor?

—¿Eh? —la rubia me devolvió una mirada a caballo entre divertida y preocupada— Pues… trapecista. De pequeña me flipaba todo el rollo del circo.

—¿Cuáles son tus películas favoritas?

—¿Esto es parte del truco de magia que me vas a hacer, Max? Pues a ver… _Trainspotting_ , _Pulp Fiction_ , y _El Gran Lebowski._

—¿Y qué día es tu cumpleaños?

—El veintidós de julio. ¡Vaya, esto es como un cuestionario de los que circulan por las redes sociales! Pero, Max… ¿De verdad te encuentras bien…?

—Sí, Rachel, estoy bien… —dije sin parar de llorar.

Eché una última mirada a Rachel antes de que la escena colapsase y todo se fundiera a negro. Me estaba mirando con su clásica pose divertida con la cabeza ladeada. Mientras todo a mi alrededor se deshacía lentamente, la miré a los ojos y susurré:

—Hasta siempre, Rachel…


	19. Renacimiento (Epílogo)

Después de tantos días sin salir del campus de Blackwell, se me hizo un mundo el coger el autobús y salir afuera al mundo exterior, pero la ocasión lo merecía: Chloe, que tan bien se había estado portando conmigo durante toda esta semana, me convenció para dar finalmente el paso y quedar hoy sábado con ella para para tomar algo en el Two Whales. La verdad es que tenía ganas, ya me sentía preparada, e incluso me había arreglado un poco para recibir a mi amiga peliazul: volví a atreverme con el look de minifalda y medias que llevé el lunes y que tanto le gustó. Cuando llegué a mi parada me quité los auriculares, pulsé la tecla de stop en el reproductor de música y me dirigí al mítico restaurante donde trabaja la madre de Chloe y donde tantos buenos recuerdos acumulaba. Caminando hacia allá, me encontré con dos caras conocidas: Warren y Kate caminaban juntos calle abajo. Vaya, me he debido perder algo durante esta semana: no sabía que esos dos se llevaran tan bien.

—¡Max! —Warren, emocionado, se quedó boquiabierto al verme— ¡La superchica por fin ha decidido salir de su Max-cueva! ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!

—Me alegro mucho de que hayas decidido salir por fin, Max —me saludó una Kate mucho más relajada, pero con sonrisa radiante.

—Hola, chicos —contesté con timidez. Tío, creo que incluso he perdido habilidades sociales estos días—. ¿Cómo os va?

Tanto Kate como Warren habían venido a verme por separado a mi habitación varias veces a lo largo de esta semana, tratando de hacerme compañía y preocupándose por mí. Son un encanto… les estoy muy agradecida a ambos. Es posible que, teniéndome a mí como tema central de excusa, hayan hablado mucho entre ellos estos días y haya terminado surgiendo el cariño.

—¡Genial! Venimos de dar una vuelta —contestó Warren—. Por la mañana habíamos quedado para estudiar y estamos haciendo una pausa.

—¿Para estudiar…? —miré a la parejita con sonrisa pícara— Venga, Warren… esa es la excusa más vieja que existe.

—¡Es verdad, Max! —Kate agitó los brazos mientras negaba con la cabeza— ¿No sabes que dentro de poco son los exámenes? Ojalá vuelvas a clase con nosotros pronto… He oído que la semana que viene por fin un nuevo profesor de fotografía a Blackwell.

—¿De verdad? El lunes seguro que estaré ahí de nuevo con vosotros dándolo todo… al fin y al cabo, habrá que aprovechar este don que se supone que tengo, ¿no?

—Por supuesto, Max —asintió Kate con firmeza—. Para la fotografía, y para muchas otras cosas. Gracias a ti, he aprendido a tener más confianza en mí misma, y a superar las adversidades. Eres un ejemplo para toda Arcadia Bay.

—Ya será menos… —los elogios de Kate me hicieron ponerme roja.

—¡No seas modesta, Max! —intervino Warren— Es totalmente cierto: en Blackwell estamos trabajando para crear un mural en tu honor. ¡Incluso se habla de declarar el quince de octubre como día festivo en Arcadia Bay!

—¡Eh, lo del mural se supone que era secreto! —Kate dio un golpecito a Warren en el antebrazo— ¡Eres un bocas!

—Bueno —contesté con tímida sonrisa—, no lo hice yo sola: hubo algunas heroínas conmigo… y algún héroe experto en la fabricación de cosas ruidosas que sin él nada de esto habría sido posible.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres, Max? —preguntó una Kate extrañada.

—¡A nada, a nada! —El chico científico se apresuró a contestar mientras hacía aspavientos con los brazos— Bueno, Max, te dejamos y proseguimos con nuestro garbeo. ¡Espero que te lo pases bien!

—Me alegro mucho de verte, Max. ¡Nos vemos! —se despidió la acompañante de Warren.

Según se iban alejando, contemplé como la mano de Warren trataba disimuladamente de posarse sobre la cintura de Kate, pero ésta la apartaba de un manotazo. Qué curiosa pareja, oye. Si Warren no se pone muy cansino con ella y Kate conserva la paciencia y buenas maneras que la caracterizan, es posible que les vaya bien.

Continué mi camino, y con toda la firmeza de la que fui capaz, abrí la puerta del Two Whales. Tan sólo había un par de camioneros en los taburetes de la barra, una compañera de Joyce atendiendo, y una música ambiental sonando de fondo a bajo volumen. Chloe, que me estaba esperando en uno de los sillones del fondo, se levantó en cuanto me vio entrar y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Un pequeño paso para Max, y un gran salto para la humanidad! ¡Qué cojonudo que por fin hayas decidido salir!

—Sin tu apoyo no hubiera sido posible, Chloe.

Mi amiga punki hoy llevaba una camiseta negra con el estampado de una especie de calavera maorí, una chaqueta marrón y pantalones azul oscuro, desgarrados, como siempre. Parece que hoy no había decidido no llevar su característico gorro, dejando a la vista su azulado pelo con raíces violeta.

—No te subestimes, Max: eres más fuerte de lo que piensas —me contestaba Chloe a la vez que volvía a tomar asiento, como de costumbre posando las botas sobre el sillón—. A partir de ahora que has decidido poner un pie en la calle, acostúmbrate a que todo el pueblo te pare y te pida un autógrafo.

—Yo hubiera preferido permanecer en el anonimato… Ya sabes que me siento más cómoda detrás de las cámaras que delante.

—¡Y qué quieres que le haga si el mierdastro te elogió en todas las declaraciones que hizo a los medios! Ahora que el caso Jefferson ha sido resuelto y ha salido a la luz, eres una famosa detective, Max, asúmelo —Chloe me respondió jocosa.

—¡Chloe! ¿Todavía sigues con eso de mierdastro?

—¡Es broma, es broma! Lo digo de forma cariñosa… ya sabes que David y yo tenemos la fiesta en paz. Ahora al tío se le ha subido la cabeza y dice que el verano que viene nos vayamos toda la familia a París.

—Claro, ahora David quiere hacer de buen papi y recuperar el tiempo perdido con su querida hijastra… —esbocé una sonrisa— Sé buena y déjale disfrutar mientras dure, hasta que te metas en el siguiente lío.

—Bah, no creo que me meta en muchos más jaleos, ahora que no está Rachel… Eh… ¡Ups! —Chloe desvió la mirada y puso gesto de remordimiento— Lo siento, Max… No quería nombrar…

—Está bien, Chloe. Estoy preparada para hablar de ello. Rachel ya no es una palabra prohibida nunca más.

—¡Joder, Max, no sabes cómo me alegro! ¡Es un avance de la hostia!

Sí, hasta hace bien poco, me cerré en banda, y Rachel había sido un tema tabú para mí. Desde el martes, Chloe me estuvo visitando a diario en mi habitación de Blackwell. Durante los primeros días poco menos que no salía de la cama y me negaba a hablar de nada de lo sucedido, pero eso no impidió que mi amiga, con estoica paciencia, siguiera viniendo religiosamente a visitarme, dándome todo su cariño y apoyo, y observando mis progresos. Poco a poco fui accediendo a hablar, a desahogarme sobre su hombro, e incluso ayer me atreví a dar una vuelta con ella por el campus, aunque tuve una pequeña recaída al ver el homenaje póstumo que le habían hecho a Rachel en la puerta de la academia. El caso es que aquí estoy ahora: por fin decidida a dar el paso y pasar página. Estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que ha hecho Chloe por mí durante esta semana. Todo el mundo se ha portado genial conmigo, pero mi amiga de la infancia ha sido la que siempre ha estado ahí al pie del cañón, llueva o truene.

—Soy idiota, Chloe. Todo este tiempo he estado tan cerrada en mí misma, que ni siquiera he sabido entender la lección que me enseñó Rachel en vida: ser feliz, pase lo que pase al margen de cualquier circunstancia… y brillar. Cualquier día puede ser el último… y ella brilló hasta el final.

—Eso es, Max. ¡Aunque espero que no te lo tomes al pie de la letra y ahora empieces a meterte _oxy_ como una yonki! ¡Es broma, no me pegues! —Chloe se cubrió desenfadadamente con sus manos en gesto defensivo.

—Descuida, Chloe —contesté con leve sonrisa e hice una breve pausa—. Esto… Hay algo que quería preguntarte…

—Claro, Max. Dime.

—¿Cómo lo llevas tú…? Quiero decir, parece que toda esta semana me he estado haciendo yo la víctima, pero… ella también era tu mejor amiga.

—Es cierto, Max. Y me viste llorar, y liarla parda destrozando todo lo que había en el cuarto oscuro. Para mí también ha sido un duro golpe, pero… yo la conocía bastante más y tenía más información que tú en aquel momento. Yo al menos sabía bien por lo que ella estaba pasando, sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que ocurrir y… bueno, quieras que no se acaba asumiendo, aunque sea a base de hostias. No te culpo en absoluto por reaccionar como reaccionaste porque a mí en su día me pasó igual.

—Estoy convencida de que ella odiaría vernos tristes. Si pudiera, seguro que me habría visitado a mi habitación esta semana para darme una colleja por no darme cuenta de todo lo bueno que todavía tengo a mi alrededor.

—Vaya, parece que Santa Max de Calcuta ha aprendido algo con todo esto, ¿eh?

—No más miedos e inseguridades, Chloe. Guardaré todos estos recuerdos en mi interior para siempre… como si se conservasen en ámbar. Pero sé que no lo he perdido todo, y que estoy rodeada de gente que me aprecia. Y sobre todo… te tengo a ti —miré fijamente a mi amiga con ojos brillantes.

—Si estoy aquí —Chloe se ruborizó ligeramente—, será porque cierta chica con poderes me salvó la vida…

—Hagamos que no haya sido en vano, Chloe.

Ambas nos quedamos mirando fijamente un rato. A Chloe al final pareció darle vergüenza y acabó desviando la mirada.

—Observa —continué hablando con amplia sonrisa a mi sonrojada amiga—: ¿quieres ver algo jodidamente impulsivo?

—A veces das miedo, Mad Max. A ver, sorpréndeme.

Saqué de un bolsillo de mi chaqueta uno de los cigarrillos aliñados que se solía fumar Rachel. Lo sujeté por la boquilla en posición vertical y se lo enseñé a Chloe.

—Me lo encontré en mi habitación el otro día: ella se lo debió dejar olvidado. Antes de comer podríamos fumárnoslo… en su honor.

Chloe se quedó ojiplática. Seguro que no se esperaba una petición así por mi parte ni de coña.

—¡Joder, por supuesto!

Salimos juntas afuera y nos apoyamos en una pared del restaurante. Chloe sacó de su bolsillo un mechero y, dejándome a mí hacer los honores, me encendió el canuto. Pegué una primera calada con suavidad intentando no toser. Lo logré. Poco después se lo pasé a Chloe: estoy segura de que ella sabría darle mejor uso que yo. El sol se encontraba casi en su punto más alto y brillaba con intensidad frente de nosotras sobre el cielo despejado. La eterna brisa de la que parecía imposible deshacerse en Arcadia Bay en esta época del año agitaba suavemente algunos mechones de nuestros respectivos cabellos.

—Chloe —la miré mientras ella mantenía la vista al horizonte y pegaba una profunda calada—, hay algo en todo esto que no entiendo.. ¿Por qué crees que obtuve mis poderes? ¿Qué significado tiene? ¿Crees que realmente es alguna mierda del destino como me dijiste al reencontrarnos?

—Quién sabe, Max… —la peliazul se quedó pensativa mientras seguía dando buena cuenta del peta— Era Rachel quien creía más en aquellos rollos espirituales, del karma y demás. Puede que detrás de tus poderes haya un significado profundo… o puede que simplemente la vida sea así de extraña.

—¿El significado será… haber detenido a Jefferson? Eso sería lo más lógico, ¿no? —Chloe me pasó de vuelta el canuto.

—El significado es que tú le quieras dar. A mi juicio, el mayor poder que has obtenido estos días es el de haber empezado a descubrirte a ti misma, y haber dado paso a otra Max… La nueva Max.

—Tienes razón —expulsé humo y esbocé una sonrisa—. Con ese poder tan grande entre manos, también tendremos que tener una gran responsabilidad…

—¡Oh, por mí no te preocupes! ¡Te manipularé con cuidado, como si fueras material frágil!

Ambas nos reímos durante un buen rato. Miré a Chloe: lucía majestuosa, con la suela de su bota derecha apoyada en la pared, la mirada perdida y los rayos del sol incidiendo directamente sobre su rostro.

—Max —de repente, Chloe ladeó la vista para mirarme fijamente y puso una cara entre divertida y desafiante—, si me lo permites, ahora es mi turno para hacer algo jodidamente impulsivo.

—Sorpréndeme, cabeza loca —devolví la mirada a Chloe sin perder la sonrisa.

—Te reto a besarme.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Ha sido un largo viaje... pero ya tocaba ponerle fin.**

 **Ha sido tan duro y dedicado como divertido y emocionante.**

 **Espero haber despertado alguna emoción entre los lectores. Ganas de matarme y lapidarme también cuenta como emoción xD**

 **¡No se os olvide Dejar reviews!**

 **¡Mil gracias por acompañarme en este viaje!**


End file.
